Naruto And Hinata Namikaze Kitsune's Hanyou
by devilzxknight86
Summary: After the Wave mission Naruto and Hinata trains for a week for the upcoming Chunin exams, getting closer to the Heiress someone kidnaps Naruto and alters his seal. The name of the story tells it all N&H M for Safe. Other future pairings
1. Hope For A Future

I do not own Naruto

**NO FLAMES**

This might become a story might not it's going to be a trail, besides I got 2 more Time flick story which I might release in a few more weeks but it's only a beta still pondering them around to see what direction they can go. Dam need to ask the doc maybe he can help me out oh man this is heavy means more stories to update lol. If the reviews are good and if I feel like it might point into interesting directions then I might make it a full story. Besides this will be a long chapter ,its going to take place about 5 weeks before the chunin exams but it will be much different from the manga like I said the title tells it, so people give some reviews or pm me to see if it's a hit. Also if you want me to add a Kekkai genkai just put it in the reviews, I'll use the same Kekkai genkai from my other story Kitsune Fire that's on my profile, but it will probably be a basic version still going to see?

As team 7 reaches the gates of Konoha they can now relax from a hard mission. They first got this mission which was labeled as a C rank but it was bumped to A rank due to someone lied. Naruto finally seeing the gate "Almost there" with a big smile he looks at Sakura "Hey Sakura once we get back how about"

"NNOO" interrupted Sakura with her banshee voice. "I dont like you what's so ever, I dont what to ever go on a date with you EVER. JUST STOP RUINING MY TIME WITH SASUKE-KUN" screaming the last part Naruto leans back.

Naruto standing there speechless "I dont get what do you see in him." poiting to the emo who justs stands there "He doesn't even acknowledge you what's so ever" said Naruto "I practically worship the ground you walk on and try harder for you?"

Sasuke standing there with a sigh "Dobe I'm better no matter what, no one will like you just give up" Hearing that remark Naruto steps into Sasuke face only to be punched down the ground by Sakura fist.

"Leave Sasuke alone Naruto" said Sakura in a threaten voice.

Kakashi sits on a rock with an orange book opening, closing his book "Enough lets go to the Hokage office. Naruto stop asking Sakura out she will never like you"

Hearing that from Kakashi Naruto looks down and sighs "Fine let's go" picking himself up he walks past them with his head down.

"Finally he's quiet" said Sakura in a relieve voice while Sasuke gives a grunt to agree.

While walking towards the hokage tower Sasuke, and Sakura begins to notice allot of the adults moving away from Naruto and whispering. Kakashi seeing this stops his team "I will report to the Hokage, and get us off for the week since we had a long month" as the two gives a nod Naruto throws his hand and waves to him "Maybe I was harsh?" thought Kakashi disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura turn around to see Naruto who was gone?

Walking down the street towards his apartment "Guess Kakashi sensei was right maybe no one will like me" not paying attention to the corner he bumps right into someone. Both of them falling on the ground with a "Thump" Naruto still in thought and sighs, he gets up and reaches for the other person "Sorry thinking about something" looking down he sees Hinata.

Hinata who was walking towards Naruto apartment to see if he arrived yet, as she begins to think she turns the corner and bumps right into the person she was thinking of. Hinata on the floor looks up to see Naruto extending his hand out "Naruto-kun" stuttered Hinata as she blush a bit, Naruto notices her face turning red. "She kind of looks cute when she does that" thought to himself wondering why he did of that.

"Sorry to bump into you, I was thinking about something" playing with her fingers, she stands straight and continues to blush harder, when Naruto helped her up. Looking at him she notices his blue sky eyes are sad, tilting her head "Is something wrong?"

Snapping from his day dream "Oh sorry Hinata just thinking about how my mission went" rubbing the back of his head he sighs.

"Did the mission go well" Asked Hinata as she try not to play with her fingers.

"Kind of hungry what to grab something to eat we can talk there?" when Naruto feels down he usually goes to Ichiraku.

Hinata hearing this tries her hardest not to faint and nods.

Following Naruto for a few minutes they stop at a Ramen stand "Go Figure for Naruto to eat ramen" thought Hinata as she giggle.

"Hey old man one pork ramen" looking towards Hinata "What would you like?"

Hinata walking forward taking a seat next to Naruto "Miso ramen"

"One miso and one pork old man" said Naruto as he sighs.

"Something wrong Naruto" asked Ayame as she looks at Hinata she grins "Naruto you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend" That comment made Hinata blush a deep red, but Naruto was staring into space. "Naruto" called Ayame.

Snapping from his thought "Oh sorry just thinking about the mission" lied Naruto

"How did it go?" asked Hinata

"Well it was a C rank but it got bumped to an A rank mission because the client lied about it" replied Naruto, Ayame walking to both of them gives them their ramen "Yea it was something, Sasuke got knocked out Kakashi sensei got beat up real good and Sakura just stand there?" remembering the events he sees Sakura runs to Sasuke and crying on top of him "Guess she will never like me since what I have in me" thought Naruto

"A rank mission but was a success" asked Hinata thinking sinceit was bumed higher the mission couldnt be a all complete failure.

Naruto with a nod begins to tell her what happen, as he told her Ayame can't help but giggle at Naruto. He can't see that the girl likes him but what got Ayame surprise the most was that it's the Hyuga heiress that likes the village pariah. "So what have you been up to Hinata?"

Finishing the last of her noodles "Kurenai sensei is on a solo mission for the hokage we are off until she comes back in a few days"

Naruto with a nod "Have the rest of the week off going to train a bit"

Ayame with a grin "Naruto why dont you ask her to help train with you. She can help you become stronger and who knows maybe you can do the same thing for her" looking at the two she wonders if Naruto will wake up.

Hinata hears this plays with her fingers "But Naruto trains with his team all the time and with Sakura around it won't be easy" thought Hinata

Naruto looks at Ayame shrugging his shoulders "Sure as long neither of our teammate's dont bothers us. I want to show them all at the chunin exams what I can do"

Hinata hearing this wide eyes "Alone with Naruto-kun no Sakura, or Kiba to tease" looking at Naruto "You're going to take the chunin exams in 5 weeks?"

"Yea Kakashi sensei said we're ready to go. I want to show everyone that I changed that I'm not that dead last that everyone thinks of me" looking at Hinata he smiles at her "Maybe then Hinata will notice me. I mean Sakura" thought Naruto wondering why he said Hinata Name.

"Well good luck you two" said Ayame grabbing the empty bowls, the two genin gets up but before they leave Naruto places enough money on the table "My treat since you cheered me up Hinata-chan" realizing what he said he shakes his head "Sorry Hinata"

"It's ok Naruto-kun" said Hinata "He called Hinata-chan" thought Hinata jumping inside.

"Well what about training ground 39, what time is good for you?" asked Naruto

"9 is fine with me if it's not too early" stuttered Hinata thinking how she will be with Naruto the whole day.

"9 it is later Hinata-_chan"_said Naruto but the chan was in his thoughts.

Watching Naruto leaves she waves at him, as he is out of sight she faints in the ground getting a giggle from Ayame "Told you otou-san she would faint"

Teuchi giving a sigh "Get her on a stool before someone finds here like that"

Next day

Naruto arriving fifteen minutes early sees Hinata not there yet "Still early" as he begins to do some warm up as he starts Hinata jumps down from a branch.

"Morning Naruto-kun" said Hinata letting out a little yawn?

"Not allot of sleep?" asked Naruto.

Hinata giving light nod, the only reason why she's sleepy because she can't stop dreaming about her and Naruto alone being alone. What else got Hinata even happier was the kissing she would dream that those share. She would dream that Naruto would pick her up bridal style lay against a tree and slowly brushing her hair, as she wakes up from her dream they lean over and begin to kiss.

"Hinata, HINATa" called Naruto a few times snapping her back.

"Hai sorry Naruto-kin" giving a light boy Naruto laughs.

"She knows how to make laugh" thought Naruto "Dont worry what do you want to practice on? My chakra control isn't all bad since I learned to walk on trees but I still have allot of Chakra and my taijustu needs some improving!"

"Chakra control I know a good technique that can help you?" said Hinata.

Sitting on the ground she gets into a lotus position, Naruto sees her does the same thing. Hinata takes her hands folds them and takes a deep breath, Naruto mimicry everything she does "Now close your eyes take small breaths" Following her instructions he takes alight breath "Try to mold your chakra without the any hand seals but in a small amount, for a few minutes then hold it for a while, then try again with more chakra." doing what he is told he takes a small breath and begins to feel warm?

Taking small breath he begins to feel his chakra but another chakra like the one he used on the bridge against Haku? Opening his eyes he sees a huge room with water and standing in front of him is a huge golden bars with a Kanji of Seal. Getting up he hears something breathing and moving.

**"Interesting it seems my jailer decides to pay me a visit. What do I owe the pleasure to see you"** moving closer to the cage Naruto is frozen to see a Kitsune with orange fur and blood-red eyes.

"You're the baka Kitsune that ruined my life "Said Naruto

Kyuubi hearing this only chuckles "**You got guts kit to tell me that**" with a fox grin he looks at Naruto "**Use my power to save your life, If you die I die"** before Naruto can say anything Kyuubi kicks him out of his mind.

Opening one eye he looks around to see he is back to the real world, decided to keep this to himself, he starts to mediate like Hinata. After a few hours they ate lunch and took a break.

"Naruto-kun is something wrong?" stuttering half through the sentences Naruto rubs the back of his head with a fox grin.

"Yea I feel like I have more control of my chakra. You think we can do this for the rest of the week?" asked Naruto

Hinata hearing this just faints. As she lies on the ground she mumbles something that made Naruto think about her "Me and Naruto-kun alone"

Hearing this he smiles as he walks to her, she regains her composure and looks up with a blush "Hai since the exams are weeks away"

"Then let's practice taijustu" Naruto gets into a stance making Hinata giggle "Something wrong?"

Getting up she shows Naruto the right stance from the academy that they learned. As Hinata finish showing him the right Stance they begin to have a light spar for a few hours, after the few hours of sparing and out of breath they mediate again. Opening his eye to see what time it is "Hinata it's almost five of clock again for tomorrow same time and place?" asked Naruto

Hinata hearing this blushes "Hai"

Naruto opens both eyes "_cute"_ snapping his head "Alright thanks Hinata by the end of the exams we will both be chunin"

Hinata hearing him can't help him but giggle. Getting up she walks begins to walk and they both jump from different branches of the trees they will resume this again tomorrow.

On the way to Naruto apartment he can't help think about Hinata "She smart, pretty, cute better looking than Sakura and she doesn't hit me, she knows how to make me laugh" giving a light sigh he reaches his door and enters his apartment "Well lets train again tomorrow"

On the way to the Hyuga compound Hinata can't stop blushing "Me and Naruto-kun train all this week, how great" as she reaches the gate her Father looks at her.

"Where have you been all day" in an unemotional tone.

Hinata being nervous plays with her fingers "Training with a former academy classmate Otou-san"

Hiashi looks at her and gives a nod "Get ready for dinner"

Hinata bows to her father "He hates me" thought Hinata

For the next couple of Days Naruto chakra control has greatly improved, he is able to make a good amount of shadow clones using half the chakra he uses to put them in. Hinata wondering how he learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu asked Naruto. Naruto told her the story how Mizuki tricked him but he didn't tell her what Mizuki told him about being the Nine tale container, after hearing this Naruto showed her how to perform the justu, after she perform it she made two perfect clones it seems her chakra control is the best around that Naruto has ever seen. Naruto told her the disadvantages of the justus and that it can be fatal. Naruto then asked if we should develop chakra reserves.

Hinata with a nod "I guess but if I use my byakugan too much it drains me really quickly"

"Then keep it on as much you can. Like that the more you use it the more chakra it burns and if you practice with it you're reserves will grow" said Naruto, giving him a light nod she Activates her Byakugan with a hand seal "Ready" getting into stance which he improve Hinata got into her Juken stance from her clan. After a few hours of practice and Hinata accidently closing some of Naruto, chakra points they begin to finish off the day. As each day comes Hinata and Naruto got closer together.

"Well that's a day" said Naruto lying on his back breath hard and laughing.

Hinata lying up gives a light giggle "Again tomorrow?"

Naruto with a light nod gets up and begins to walk home "Yup and thanks again bye Hinata-_chan"_ still can't say the last part he jumps near a branch and begins to make his way home.

"Bye Naruto-kun" getting up she makes her way home as well.

The last day of their training Naruto and Hinata ends there secret training. Hinata with a sigh looks around to see Naruto noticeing him on the corner of her eye he is warming up with some pushups.

"Hi Hinata-_chan_ ready to train with your team" said Naruto

Hinata with a smile on her face "Hai are you"

"Not really but let's get started" jumping up he does a few more warm ups, Hinata also doing a few warm ups begins to smile at Naruto.

Still warming up he notices that she is smiling at him "I know that looks it's the same look Sakura gives Sasuke?" shrugging his shoulders he sits on the floor waiting for Hinata to warm up.

After a few hours of sparring Naruto is impressive Hinata can make a total of four shadow clones, even though she was trying to make five Naruto didn't want her to have chakra exhaustion. Even though the exams are still one month away, everyone will be practicing with their teams. As the day goes on Hinata just barely stands as she looks at Naruto "_So much Stamina and chakra where does he get it_" as she takes a few more steps towards Naruto she collapse. Naruto seeing this quickly catches her, as he caught her before she hit the ground; he slowly carried her bridal style towards a tree. Once at the tree he lays against the tree sitting down, holding Hinata in his arms he moves her hair "Cute"

He doesn't know why he just feels good when Hinata is with him, she knows how to make me laugh she cheers me up she cares for me like a friend. Brushing her hair away from her face he leans head closer and looks at her. Hinata waking up sees Naruto close to her , moving closer to his head they inch inch.

"WHATS' GOIN ON HERE" screamed a male voice interrupting the moment. (I say hang the bastard for interrupting the moment?)

Hinata thinking this is a dream snaps out of it and jumps up. Naruto doing the same thing as they looks up Hinata notices it's her instructor Shiro whose been teaching her gentle fist since she was young.

"Lady Hinata get away from that demon" grabbing Hinata arm pulling away from Naruto, he stands there shock.

"Crap he's going to tell Hinata" thought Naruto, moving forward.

"Stay back if you did anything to hurt her Kyuubi boy I will make sure the Hyuga clan will kill you?" threaten the man (well there goes his life)

Naruto standing there shock "We did nothing we just trained that's all"

Hinata standing there not understanding what's going on.

"Lady Hinata for your safety you must not go near him. He has the Kyuubi sealed within him I must inform you're father and the Elders" looking at Naruto "Stay away from her" grabbing Hinata to go but she breaks out of the hold.

"No I don't believe it" said Hinata shocking him "Naruto is to kind to do anything like that, he's isn't a monster tell him Naruto"

Naruto looks away "Go home Hinata forgot about all the training" walking away she remembers him walking alone many times, remembering how parents treat him calling him demon, Kyuubi "It's true isn't, but he isn't the demon, he's the jailer" thought Hinata.

Shiro knocking her out carries her back to the compound "Forgive me it's for your own good"

Arriving home Naruto didn't pay attention to any of the glares, his tears hitting the ground made it impossible for him to notice.

"She hates me like everyone else" reaching his door; Naruto feels some hands behind and knocks him out. Picking up his body the person shunshin away leaving nothing behind, but Naruto Keys was in the door knob.

Once at the Hyuga compound Shiro told Hiashi what happen, hearing this he nods his head the elders demanded that she fights against Hanabi to see she is still worthy. Hinata in her room crying hears a knock "Yes" walking in a female servant "Your father and elders are demanding a fight for the title of Heiress" walking out Hinata clean her eyes and makes her way to the dojo. Stopping at the door she felt her hear being pierce by something "Naruto-kun"

Hanabi waits for her sister, when she appeared she looks at Shiro with hate in her eyes. Hiashi seeing this raises an eye "She never done that before" thought Hiashi

One of the elders looks at her "To see if you are strong and loyal the title of Heiress will be determine by knock out, use whatever means necessary to win" As the elders smirk knowing Hanabi she will win.

Hanabi taking a stance while Hinata stands there, running towards Hinata with her byakugan on she tries to strike Hinata arm but Hinata counter it with her left elbow, countering it she slaps her arm away and strikes two points on Hanabi arm. Feeling the strikes she jumps back "Well nee-san you improve but when I'm heiress I'll make sure you get to see that boy you like"

Flash back

During the week Naruto and Hinata talk allot, Naruto telling his dream to Hinata who wants to become Hokage. Hinata smiled and said "Well if you become Hokage you think you can help me get my family under one roof" Naruto hearing what happen to Hinata after the whole Kumo incident was angry, and told her "Hinata when I become hokage I promise to help you change the hyuga clan" letting out a giggle "Its my nindo I dont go back on my word"

"It's my nindo too" said Hinata during more of the day Naruto and her talked about her family "I just can't seem to hurt my Imouto"

Naruto dropping his stance "It's hard I can imagine but sometimes in the shinobi world we might have to fight our love ones to protect ourselves and from themselves" remembering Haku sacrificing himself for Zabuza.

Hinata hearing this and smiles "Thank you Naruto-kun"

End of flash back

Hearing that remark Hinata blood began to boil, her killer intent went up but only two people notices it Hiashi and Shiro.

Hinata having enough runs towards Hanabi, throwing a punch to her chest Hanabi blocks it but didn't expect Hinata to kick her right side. Looking at Hinata she notices her angry look, she wasn't holding back no more. Hinata using her left hand blocks a few more points on Hanabi arm, trying to jump back hinata grab her sister arm and pushed her down "You're not going nowhere" in a dark voice that made some of the female branch servants shock to hear Hinata.

Hiashi was smiling "He gave Hinata what she needed, impressive"

Hanabi seeing her sister beating her begins to get angry, running towards her Hinata jumps back "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" shocking everyone.

Hinata and her clones runs towards her "Shadow Jyuken dance"

Flash back

Hinata running towards Naruto who manages to dodge the left Kunai "How?" exhausted she looks at Naruto.

"Oh I add allot of chakra to my feet, but too much I sometimes break the ground just a enough chakra you will be faster" as he begins to think "Wonder if you can do something with your juken" it hit Naruto "Make a shadow clone like that you can close more of your enemies chakra points"

Hinata listens to Naruto and gives an evil smile "Better with the speed I can avoid their attacks and strike them as well"

End of flash back

Hanabi seeing both identical clones doesn't know which one to strike "I DONT CARE WHAT YOU LEARNED" screaming in angry to be beaten by her sister she runs towards the right clone, as she strikes it "POOF"

Hanabi with a smirk on her face sees Hinata in the front dropping a henge disguising herself as a pebble. Hiashi watching this "She used the smoke" running towards her sister the clone attacks from behind while Hinata strikes in the front. Hanabi didn't have a chance, the elders and Shiro watching this are speechless, Hiashi on the other hand is smiling, clapping and watching soon the clone dispels itself.

"Shiro was right maybe that boy is a demon" right before Hanabi falls on the floor Hinata hears this grows even more angrier, as her killer intent went through the roof towards her sister, the elders are taken back but Shiro was nervous. Raising her hand about to give a lethal blow to Hanabi Hiashi grabs her hand "Hinata" in a gentle voice that made Hinata burst into tears. Hiashi holds his daughter "Clearly the match is Hinata, Shiro we are going to talk with the hokage tomorrow"

Some of the elders stand there wondering how strong she became in a week.

Shiro picks up Hanabi who is lying on the floor "Shiro" called Hinata

Shiro who stops at the door looks at her. It was her look that made Shiro head turn away the look of hate and anger, what he did was unforgiveable maybe he made a wrong decision. Hinata cleaning her tears bows to her father, before she walked away "I'm proud of you"

Watching Hinata leave he nods his head "The hokage will not like this"

Next day

Hiashi, Shiro walking to the hokage tower, Shiro knowing he broke the Sandaime law will now face his punishment but hopefully he won't face death. Once arriving at the office they see Kakashi with his team but Naruto is missing?

"Lord Hiashi this must wait Naruto is missing" replied the hokage.

Hiashi hearing this grabs Shiro from the collar slams him to the wall shocking everyone "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing I swear" groaned Shiro

"HIASHI WHATS GOING ON" screamed the hokage getting up from his chair.

Throwing Shiro on the ground "Naruto and Hinata have been training in secret, Shiro interrupted them and broke your law in front of Hinata" Shiro looking down "Hinata told me everything you even threaten him if he did anything to Hinata using our clan name"

Hiruzen hearing this was mad "Sasuke, Sakura leave now" snapping his fingers an anbu appears "Get me Hinata" walking towards Shiro "Naruto is missing. If I find out you had something to do with it I will kill you"

"What's the deal if the dobe is missing" said Sasuke as Sakura nods

"KAKASHI DISPCLINE YOUR STUDENT OR I WILL" screamed the Hokage making the genin shake from his killer intent.

Kakashi bowing grabs the two and walks out. After a few minutes Hinata appears with the anbu.

"Hinata do you know where Naruto went?" asked the Hokage

Hinata nodding her head "What's wrong did something happen to Naruto-kun"

Lowering his head "He was late so Kakashi and his team went to his apartment only to find broken into and destroy, but the key was in the door knob, force entry"

Hinata hearing this shakes her head and tears begin to fall, looking at Shiro "What did you do, if you did something I will Kill you" screaming at him Hiruzen is taken back.

Snapping his fingers "Get all the teams here and jonins, anbu to search for him" bowing to him.

Hinata looks at Shiro "If something happen to him" she didn't even finish the threat, as she was about to walk out.

"What do you think of Naruto?" asked her father.

Hiruzen looks at her "He's still the same boy I love since the academy" walking out of the room she begins to cry.

"I told her not to tell anyone, she understands" said Hiashi

Hiruzen with a nod walks out of the room.

On the roof everyone gathered wondering what's going on. The hokage looks at everyone "Naruto Uzumaki is missing I am sending everyone here to search for him in the village outside everywhere"

Kurenai arriving two days ago heard what Hinata did to Hanabi she was shock, she would never guess it that Hinata can do this.

"Everyone will report in four hours go" said the hokage

But not everyone went "Come on so what the dobe is missing I need to train for the exams"

Hiruzen looks at Him "Since Naruto is missing you can't participate the exams since you're a member short" this made Sasuke mad and Sakura seeing Sasuke mad was piss herself.

Kiba on the other hand "Alright means were going to be chunin"

Hinata rolling her eyes with disgust, this got Kurenai attention. Shino hears this and looks at Kiba "A former academy friend of ours is missing"

"So what about the loser?" said Kiba making Hinata blood boil.

"SLAP"

Everyone hearing this turned to see Hinata hand down while Kiba face is bright red with a hand slap imprint. Shikamaru watching this raises an eye, but everyone was shocked but the ones most shock was Kurenai and Hiashi.

"You call yourself a friend then I rather not take the exams with you take it with Uchiha, Haruno" saying their names with disgust made Hiashi chuckle. Hinata walking to the steps "I know why everyone hates Naruto-kun but I dont"

Shino hearing this raises an eye "Did Naruto tell her?" thought Shino

Hiruzen standing "You have a week to search and three weeks to train MOVE"

Everyone but Shino and Kurenai left, walking towards the Hokage Shino takes a serious look "Did Naruto tell Hinata about the Kyuubi, did he run away because of this? As to the law my father told me a long time ago I see Naruto as Naruto not the Kyuubi. He sees me as Shino not the creepy bug boy like everyone else"

Shino during the academy time remembers allot of kids not sitting or talking to him. But Naruto was different he didn't mind to sit next to Shino once and a while shino would nod to Naruto who he smiled.

Hiruzen at this point was nodding "I must inform the council" walking away "Forgive me Minato and Kushina"

As the a month gone by Hiruzen had no choice but to call off the search and put Naruto in the Bingo book as a B rank missing nin. Because of the Kyuubi he didn't the other nations to know they lost their jinchuriki, as the rank because he knows the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu makes him a tough enemy. Signing the paper work for the next shipment of the Bingo books he sighs and begins to wonder where is Naruto a month has gone by and the council was happy but the clan elders were angry. Hiashi branded Shiro with the cage seal, but Hinata wanted to know where Naruto was she hated Shiro what he did. He stole Hinata kiss from Naruto, and told Naruto deepest secret. Hiruzen also had to explain why Naruto was important; since the civilian council and elders refuse to listen he told that Kumo, Iwa has two jinchuriki. Hearing this they all pale, they are enemies to Konoha and if they find out they dont have a Biju they are easy picking.

But what got Hiruzen more interested that Danzo didn't say anything he just kept quiet. Looking at the calendar another day closer to the chunin exams. It will be interesting this year Kiba vs. Neji, Shikmaru vs. Temari. Lee vs. Kankuro and the last is Sasuke vs. Gaara. After what happen at the forest of death Hiruzen has to keep a close eye on Sasuke. Orochimaru gave him a curse seal beaten Kiba down with one punch, sighing he begins to wonder where he went wrong?

"No luck" said a voice

"Nothing Jiraiya" replied the hokage

Jiraiya being one of the sannin heard how bad of a life Naruto had. Training a week with the Hyuga heiress and someone from her clan told him his darkest secret he was angry; when he arrive at the Hyuga compound he turned Shiro into a toad making everyone pale. But before he left "Be grateful I dont come after all of you because of his stupidly" this made all the clan members shiver well not Hinata she did nothing wrong, Shiro had to use the Clan name thinking it will be enough how wrong was he. No one wanted to get near him he didn't become a sannin for nothing and a legendary sannin that everyone will remember and if he did the Hyuga clan will be remembered as the clan who was killed by the Toad Sannin.

Jiraiya looks down "I'm retiring. I was hoping to train him like his old man" leaving out the window he looks at Minato face on the mountain "Sorry"

Hiruzen hearing this and nods.

"It's my entire fault" said Hiruzen

Another month Naruto wasn't found the new bingo books will be available in two weeks since he delayed the paper work. Wondering how the matches are going to be looks around to everyone going on with their lives well almost. Hinata has been searching for two months and was almost threaten by a elder from her clan to give up, after that she refuse to give up luckily for Jiraiya who was searching for him heard them fighting in the streets. After he heard word Demon the hyuga elder met a justu called Rasengan that was slammed into his chest, Jiraiya picking up the elder and taking him to Ibiki for questioning.

Chunin exams the day arrive.

Hiruzen sitting in the Hokage box waiting for the first match to begin, looking down he notices the sand siblings jumping in "What's going on" being grab by the Kazekage he looks at him "Orochimaru"

Before the match even began the alarm was sounded and the whole arena was put under a genjustu. Some of the shinobi were able to release the genjustu.

"It's an invasion" screamed a chunin

The civilian council hears this and pales wondering if the other nation brought their jinchuriki to fight. As battles rage across Konoha Hinata was caught in the middle, running towards the smoke she sees the Hokage fight someone?

"Orochimaru why are you here?" asked Hiruzen

"To watch this place fall" performing a few seal "Kuchiyose Edo Tensei" slamming his hands on the ground Hiruzen watches three coffins appear from the ground. The fist coffins opens to reveal Hashirama the first hokage.

"You fiend" performing a few hand seals "I must prevent the last coffin from opening up" performing a few hand seals the last third coffin stops half way and returns down.

"No matter I have two enough to stop you" throwing two kunai at Nidaime and Shodaime Hokage they awake to see everything around them.

"Hello Hiruzen" said Nidaime

"Sensei" replied the hokage

Hinata using her byakugan to find anyone as she finds Jiraiya she runs quickly to get him. As Hiruzen fight against Orochimaru using Enma in his staff form they begin to feel a powerful chakra coming at their way.

"Now my root let's kill these two birds with one stone" danzo appearing with a huge numbers of root nin but what shock Hiruzen who was with him.

"Naruto"

Hinata half way there felt a huge chakra pressure, stopping half way she turns back grabbing her chest "Naruto" running back she hope to see him again.

Hiruzen looking around notices he is outnumber "Danzo what did you do"

Looking at Naruto wearing a torn up orange jumpsuit with 9 red like tails about 3 to 4 feet long with white tips. His nails on his body replaced with claws his canine teeth was longer his whiskers marks more feral darker. On top of his head a pair of Kitsune wears his hair was long and messy.

"I improved him" said Danzo "He quickly gave up his life after I threaten to hurt the Hyuga heiress, but I was quite shocked that even Kyuubi refused me" removing his bandages to show his implanted sharingan , revealing the seals on his arm he takes them off to show the many sharingan he has on them. "Now with the strongest Biju at my command I will rule all the nations"m oving his arm around to show the kekkei genkai of the first he smiles.

Hiruzen having no choice but stop all this.

"Fool my sound four will be here any moment" chuckle the snake sannin

"You mean sound 2 Naruto had a practice trial with them" replied Danzo

Taking this time he does the hand seals that shocked Danzo "You fool you're going to die here by my hand alone. Naruto kill them" Naruto charging at the snake sannin who he jumps away.

"My why didn't I thonk about this?" chuckling at him they look toward Hiruzen.

Hiruzen with the last set of hand seals begins to feel strange, as everyone watches this event occur they are shock to see 6 balls like flames around a giant white figure with wild long bleach white spiky hair. Covering his face is a white mask and a small tanto in his mouth biting down floating a few feet off the ground his arms extended showing how massive he is how the robe is long. Soon a blue stream of light connects Hiruzen and Shinigami The Kami of Death.

Hinata arriving to see so many anbu but she noticed them wearing strange masks, approaching closer she uses her byakugan to see what happening what she saw shocked her "Naruto"

Even hundreds of feet away Naruto heard her whisper and smelled her scent, but Naruto is being controlled with a genjustu so there was no way to free him.

"Danzo I swear I will make sure you die" threaten the Hokage

"RAWR" letting out a huge roar that shocked everyone Shinigami looks up to see what's happening. "**Kyuubi?" **whispering to himself he looks strangely at Naruto.

"Kill Hiruzen" Danzo raises his arm up pointing to him, Naruto jumps down and charges at him.

"NOO NARUTO" screamed Hinata making him stop.

Shinigami removes the tanto from his mouth "**ENOUGH"** roared the Kami that made everyone stop, as thunder and lightning was heard the sky turned pitch black he looks at Naruto "**YOU MORTALS HAVE GONE TO FAR AND KAMI IS TOO SOFT. I WILL TAKE THINGS IN MY HANDS NOW"** his tanto turn into a Katana with a black blade.

All around Konoha they heard a voice that made everyone scared well besides Naruto. They all didn't know what's happening as the sky begins to get more violently lighting, thunder and wind was heard ninjas form Konoha all jump to the Hokage location Jiraiya, Kakashi was shocked to see who it was.

"Naruto" called the both.

Some of the genin look towards to see something wearing an orange jumpsuit like Naruto.

"That thing eat Naruto" said Kiba

"No that thing is Naruto" said Jiraiya.

Kurenai found Hinata near a tree hiding and crying "What happen to him" running towards the fight she has to see Naruto.

"Naruto" cried Hinata running passes some of the anbu, Danzo looks at her and smiles.

Grabbing Hinata from the back he holds a Kunai to her neck "Kill Hiruzen now or she dies"

Naruto shaking violently looking back and forth, grabbing his head he looks up with tears. Shinigami having enough with this releases Hiruzen from the seal, floating above a few inches off the ground the Kami of death looks at him, but in the sky everyone sees a white mask figure talking.

**"YOU UNGREATFUL MORTALS TURN YOU'RE HERO INTO THIS NOW NONE OF YOU SHALL BE SPARED BY ME**" screamed Shinigami as he fly's towards Naruto holding his Katana straight at him.

"NOO PLEASE DONT KILL HIM" screamed Hinata, but it was too late black Katana pierce Naruto chest but no blood was pouring out?

Naruto mindscape

**"KYUUBI NO KITSUNE SHOW YOUSELF**" screamed the Kami

Appearing in front of them Naruto chained up with Kyuubi on his head the golden cage that kept Kyuubi in place was opened. Kyuubi opening his eyes and looks at the Kami of death "**I dont hide" **Shinigami looks around "**Don't if you try to remove him he will die with all my chakra as well you can't afford the balance to be broken"**

**"Then what do you suggest?"** said the Kami of death

Kyuubi with a smirk tells Shinigami what should be done "**Very well the child will get your powers but your subconscious will stay here to aid the child since he is a hanyou. The village will be spare and they will return as well, but ask me this Kyuubi why are you doing this?"**

Kyuubi with a grin looks at him "**Easy the Uchiha can't control him, and whenever someone did wrong to him he never acted on them, he earned my respect for the time being"**

Placing his Katana on Naruto head Kyuubi begins to get absorbed.

End of mindscape

Hinata watches this unfold begins to cry no, Danzo looks around to see many of his root frozen in fear letting go of Hinata to run away a white ball of fire hits Danzo paralyzing him. As everyone watches this happening Shinigami takes his Katana out of Naruto "**Its done"** some of the ninja cheered but was quickly silenced by Shinigami lifting his left hand up a ball of white flame emerges snapping his fingers small white flames hits the enemy shinobi in the area around them knocking them out.

Hinata, Hiruzen finally at Naruto side notices his hair returning to normal, but the Kitsune features remain instead red and white tips tails they turned into his hair color opening his eyes a bit Hinata sees his blue eyes now turn into blue slits "I'm sorry" whispered Naruto passing out seeing hinata smile.

"He's alive" said Hiruzen

"Kill him before he kills us" screamed a few shinobi.

They were silence when Shinigami sword cut them like paper "**YOU MORTALS SHOULD BE GREATFUL HE TOOKA BIGGER BURDEN TO SAVE YOU ALL FORM ME" **this shocked everyone to hear Naruto took another burden to protect Konoha.

The rookie nine and their sensei along with Jiraiya watching this. Jiraiya explain how the Yondaime Sealed Kyuubi inside of Naruto to save all of us, Kiba, and Sakura shivered thinking how someone like him was left to live, but Sasuke was jealous that Naruto has all this power.

Orochimaru lying on the ground "Kabuto" calling his but buddy form a distance.

Shinigami now going to fulfill the last agreement that he and Kyuubi agreed, placing his hand on his stomach he looks at Hashirama and Tobirama "**YOU TWO WILL REST FROM NOW ON BUT YOUR SOULS I MUST TAKE TO BRING TWO PEOPLE BACK TO THE REALM OF THE LIVING STEP FORWARD, IN EXCHANGE YOU WILL TAKE THESE SOULS PLACE AND BE FREE AND NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE EDO TENSEI EVER AGAIN" **even with the seal placed on them they casually walked in front of him. Taking out a white orb out his stomach, his Katana glowing white like a flame he shoots both of them. As everyone watches this "Thank you" said the brothers

As the two bodies glow white Shinigami turns to see Danzo the one who caused this mess. "What shall you do lord Shinigami" Hiruzen on his knees not to anger the Kami of death of any more.

"**His parents will choose his punishments"** said Shinigami turning his head he raises his Katana and aims at Orochimaru. Sending a white flame to him burning "**That mortal is your lesson to search for immortality" **Hiruzen heard Shinigami say about Naruto parents looking up he sees Naruto laying on the ground but his head on Hinata's lap stroking his hair, turning around to his previous sensei he is shock to see Minato and Kushina his parents "**They will not be happy but parents will always accept their child"** placing his Katana on his mouth it turns into a tanto. Lifting his hand up the sky return to normal he looks at everyone around him "**You mortals are fools"** vanishing from their sight a leaf nin looks at the glowing bodies.

"The Yondaime has returned he can slay the demon" many of the ninjas cheer big mistake.

Minato opens his eyes with anger in them looking at the leaf nin that said it, this made everyone quiet; Hiruzen was nodding his head wondering how did this all happen. When Kushina open her eyes small tears were coming from them Minato grabs Kushina hand and turns around to see Naruto. Hinata watching this and heard what the leaf nin said carefully lifting Naruto head placing it on the ground she got up and took a stance with a kunai.

"No I lost him once I won't lose him again" tears dropping down from her face and cracking in her voice she looks at Yondaime "I won't let you kill him" cried Hinata

Hiruzen clears his throat to get everyone attention "Hinata this is Naruto's parents" this shocked everyone Jiraiya looks at the Shinobi "Everyone move Konoha is under martial law" seeing no one move

"NOW YOU UNGREATFUL SHINBO" screamed Minato that made everyone jump.

Walking towards to his son Minato picks him up over to his shoulder.

"Where are you taking him?" cried Hinata cleaning her eyes.

"Home your welcome to come" said Kushina with a smile.

Hinata with a nod looks at them stepping close they leave in a yellow flash. Kurenai with a smirk on her face can't help but giggle "Wonder how Hiashi is going to take this"

The remainder of the rookie nine stands there shock to hear Naruto is son of Yondaime Hokage.

"How he is a dead last" said Kiba earning a glare from the jonin sensei.

"His grades were changed with a genjustu" replied Hiruzen who is now smirking "To be exact he wasn't the dead last he was actually above you" chuckled the hokage making Kiba mad. Sasuke was piss here he thought the dead last was nobody but now to hear he is the son of the Yondaime that made him mad.

Jiraiya giving out a sigh "Get a meeting going no doubt Minato will be piss and so will Kushina knowing her she will probably take this a little too far"

Ibiki appearing in front of them "Sir Suna forces surrender since Orochimaru disguise himself the Kazekage. But with everything that happen they all think that the Kami of Death is on our side" giving a light nod he turns to Orochimaru.

"Anbu take him" as an anbu steps forward and throws him on the back he begins to leave with another anbu.

"Of course Hokage-same" said with a chuckle

Orochimaru with a grin "Very good Kabuto" thought the snake sannin.

Hours later

When Hiruzen told what happen many of the council screamed for Naruto death, but they all got quiet one a kunai killed one of them. The fire daimyo that came to see the exam, had to leave to a safe location, turning their heads they saw Minato and Kushina standing there piss. After a few more kills the civilian council that consisted of 9 was left now with six and a half the reason for the half was that Kushina, only paralyzed the man waist below, many men shudder to see what she did.

Before the meeting was over Homaru asked Minato if he would take the position of hokage again but his answer "To all who didn't honor my last wish get a traitor hokage like Orochimaru it seems all of you share a thing in common" that was his answer the clan heads smile, the daimyo hearing all what happen was angry how his wish wasnt honored.

Hiashi got up to speak to Minato, Kusshina "How is he?"

"Fine" said Minato "Hinata won't leave his side until he wakes up" replied Kushina getting a chuckle from Hiashi.

"That boy of yours is special he gave Hinata what she needed" said Hiashi

Minato and Kushina gave a little frown but a smile at the end thinking there's hope for him.

Namikaze estate

When Hinata appear inside their home she was speechless, following them to a guest room they place Naruto on the bed Hinata took a chair and sat on it waiting for him to wake up.

"Hinata wasn't it" giving her alight nod "Please watch him me and Minato have a meeting to attended" giving another light nod she turns to watch Naruto sleep.

When they left Hinata sat in the chair hours waiting for him to wake up, after two hours he begins to stir. Hinata gets off the chair "Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan you're ok?" said Naruto moving closershe is sitting on the bed trying to hold her blush, remembering what happen he jumps underneath the covers "Where am I?"

Hinata not understanding why is he hiding "Naruto-kun you're in your parent's home"

"Parents" Naruto heart just skip "My parents their alive"

Moving the covers off of him he looks at his hands and 9 tails "No one would want a demon like me"

"NOO" screamed Hinata shocking Naruto "You're not a demon I refuse to believe that" cried Hinata

"Look at me" with a soft voice "No one would want me, my dream is over no one will be my friend" as tears fall down his face Hinata hugs him making Naruto confuse.

"Please stop I searched for you two months looking for you, I was able to beat my sister able to show everyone I'm not useless my own otou-san recognizes me and I want someone else to recognize me too" cleaning her eyes she looks at Naruto moving closer.

"Hinata-chan" moving closer to here "I wanted to see you when he captured me but threaten to hurt or kill you, I thought someone like you would never like me" moving closer to her he moves his headd to hers.

"Since the academy I liked you but over the years I fell in love with you" said Hinata

"Love dont know too much about it but I know I can find it with you" said Naruto leaning closer to Hinata.

As Hinata inch closer "Naruto-kun promise not to leave me"

"I promise Hinata-chan"" pressing his lips on to hers they enjoy each other company. Breaking the kiss Naruto looks at her "Wow" getting a giggle from Hinata. Naruto lays down a bit and yawns "Hey Hinata-chan did you meet my parents? How are they like?"

"Wonderful and they love you" giving a light yawn she lays down Near Naruto. Snuggling close to him "Thank you Naruto-kun you helped me change" closing her eyes naruto places his chin over her head "No Hinata you changed me" kissing her head they fall asleep.

After the meeting Hiashi, Minato and Kushina walk into the room to see Naruto holding Hinata with his nine tales. Only one word comes into their mind "Cute"

Yea I know its allot for a first chapter its only a beta but will see how it will go.


	2. Pissed OFF Females

I do not own Naruto

**No Flames**

Well I got some interested reviews and some good P.M's. So I decide to take make it a story as for Naruto Kekkai genkai I'm going to use Kitsune fire from my other story, also as some of you see the title,Also when will Hinata become a Hanyou, to be honest I'm not sure it can be three to six chapters or maybe two to be honest I think there will be a new chunin exams in konoha to replace what happen or a chunin exams takes place in suna not sure.** ..** Also Kurenai will play a part in the upcoming chapters not one hundred percent sure but I'll see. So enjoy the new story and new chapter because theirs going to be allot explaining in this story.

When Minato, Kushina and Hiashi closed the door the Namikaze family looked at Hiashi.

"Let her sleep here for tonight, she been through allot for the two months" said Kushina looking at Hiashi whose hoping that he will let her? But how many fathers would let their thirteen year old daughters sleep over a boy's home or with him since she had a crush on him when they began the academy together.

Hiashi looks at Kushina raising his eyebrow, thinking to himself after today what happen with the invasion she would no doubt be safe with Konoha yellow flash BUT she would be safe with Naruto regardless. I mean what thirteen year old has the power of the nine tails Kitsune, the strongest of the Biju "Very well she can stay the night. I will tell everyone she is at the hospital keeping her sensei company"

"Kurenai you mean" giggled Kushina

Minato remembers a Kurenai many years ago when Kushina befriended her, she was a chunin whose mother died very young and her father was raising her the best he could. Dismissing the thought he looks at Hiashi "Thanks but there's another reason, I dont think Naruto knows who's his parents are? So having Hinata will ease the tension" not knowing how Naruto will take this but Minato regrets not listening to Kushina about sealing the Kyuubi inside of her when he had the chance. But he was worried about balance so that could return.

"I understand" bowing to the two. "Good luck and dont worry about Naruto too much he maybe be a child but he will understand why you two did it" said Hiashi. While they escort Hiashi out the door, Minato notices allot of anbu outside the house closing the door he looks at Kushina.

"You think that old Fuinjustu will still work?" asked Minato

Kushina with a smirk on her faces kisses Minato "Of course are you forgetting whose family was master of Fuinjustu" walking towards a wall she lifts up a panel "So which one?"

Minato looks at the symbols and points to the one "This one if they step in the area they will fall asleep" adding chakra to the symbol; they notice some seals outside the house begin to glow.

Feeling satisfied they walk towards the library "So what do you want to do? I mean what Shinigami told us or gave us he's a Kitsune hanyou" using his hand he rubs his face and scratches his head.

Kushina was also giving a nod "Yea I know, it's weird it like he gave us these memories or this knowledge that has happen to Konoha for the past 13 years?" wondering who much she knows or Minato she looks at the library and begins to look for some books "Well if the library has anything I suggest we start reading"

"Yea you're right, I wonder if the library has anything" walking towards the other side he begins to look for books and scrolls "How do you think he's going to take the news?"

"About what" asked the red head.

"Me being his father the one who sealed Kyuubi in him. Or you having Kyuubi before him I mean he might blame us for everything" closing his eyes nodding back and forth Minato can't imagine how it will go tomorrow. Grabbing some books that might have some answer he walks to the table to see Kushina already reading. Sitting next to her they begin to read whatever they have about Kitsune, demons and lastly Hanyou.

"Hanyou" getting Minato attention "Legend says they are hybrids between humans and demons or other supernatural beings. Some hanyou's will get characteristics of the demon and will also look mortal, legend also say that's how kekkai genkai first came to be" said Kushina wiping the tears off her face "He's still my boy I will love him no matter what"

Minato agrees with her "It's going to be a long week" opening the book he begins to read whatever information it has to help Naruto in his life.

Next day morning

Hinata rubbing her head on something so warm and fluffy, realizing what it was she begins to blush and faints. After a half hour or more she wakes up again and realizes she fell asleep, but what got her redder she fell asleep right next to Naruto who has his nine blonde like tails covering her like a blanket keeping her warm. Moving a bit she looks at Naruto "Naruto-kun" whisper Hinata. Watching him sleep she notices his ears twitch a bit when she called his name slighting moving over Naruto opens his eyes.

"Yes Hinata-chan" opening his eyes Hinata notices the once blue orbs of eyes he once had now turned into blue slits making him scary or cute whichever he would like to show, but the slits weren't thin or thick it was just right in the middle to show how right they were. "Something wrong" giving out a nervous smile he feels Hinata hands on his face.

"No everything is alright" giving him a smile she starts to blush "I think its morning" seeing how she slept over and in the same bed with Naruto she was having some bad thoughts which she was trying to dismiss, but what after last night with that kiss she doesn't know what to think right now.

Naruto looks around notices she's right unwrapping his tails around her Hinata giggles feeling how fluffy they are. Still thinking about last night he looks at Hinata and smiles taking a deep breath he looks at the door begins to think, he looks nervous, scared, happy, sad allot of mix feelings.

"I can look for them if you want me too?" wondering how Naruto will take to see his parents she sees his nervous and scared face. She sees his tails and ears drop down moving closer to him "It will be ok Naruto-kun please trust me, they care for you"

"Yea if it's not too much trouble" asked Naruto.

Watching Hinata getting out of bed he lays up to see what's in the room. Hinata closing the door behind her walks downstairs "Byakugan" activating her doujustu she looks around to find them. With the byakugan it makes it easier to search for them and with an estate like this it won't easy, but she found them both asleep in a room. Walking towards the room she sees them on the table with their heads down on the table or in books "They must have been reading all night" thinking to herself she steps forward and clears her throat. "Pardon me Lady and lord Namikaze" remembering the Yondaime last name since the academy she can't help smile to hear Naruto being his son, the same father who sealed the Kyuubi in him which caused him so much pain in his life. "Excuse me"

Kushina, hearing someone talks struggles to open her eyes, when she opens one she sees Hinata standing at the door "Yes is something wrong" lifting her head up and getting up from the chair making it fall back with a crash, Minato wakes up and gets in a stance. Seeing Kushina grumpy look saying it's too early in the morning she turns to Hinata with a smile "Is Naruto up?"

"Yes he asked me to look for you two. I think he's nervous to meet you" said Hinata. Wondering how he is going to take the news she notices allot of books, scrolls and pictures on the table she would have to ask them later about that.

Kushina fixes her hair a bit and looks at Minato who nods.

"Let's go and Hinata can you please stay with him for a few minutes when we talk to him" asked Kushina hoping that Hinata might help him understand.

Minato giving her a light nod "But you can't tell anyone what we are going to tell. Not even to your father or you're clan if they try anything to force you Kushina and I will protect you" knowing the Hyuga council when he was hokage they sometimes caused a few problems to help them in their favor, wondering to himself why did he take the job as Hokage nothing but a headache with lots of paperwork.

This got Hinata confuse but she bows "I understand and thank you" wondering what information they know but Naruto father was a hokage and maybe what he's going to tell Naruto might be top secret which might put the village in danger, or even Naruto. If Naruto might be in danger then she wouldn't say anything she lost Naruto for two months she might not be able to take more of him going missing.

When they walk upstairs they stop at the door, Hinata walks in to see Naruto sitting in the middle of the bed thinking. When she walks in she leaves the door open a bit when Naruto heard the door open he looks at Hinata "Are they home?" wondering if they left already knowing what he is.

Hinata nodding her head "Yes" walking more into the room Kushina walks in to see Naruto.

"Naruto" sees a tall woman wearing a high-collared, sleeveless loose-fitting dress with a green apron over it, a black band on her left wrist and standard sandals. She has long, bright-red hair that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a hair clip. (think the anime or manga when she was pregnant)

The only word or thought that cross Naruto mind was "Okaasan" whispering it Kushina smiles and nods.

Kushina walking into the room and stops in front of Naruto "Yes sweetie I'm your Okaasan" letting some tears fall from her face she moves closer to Naruto and hugs her son that she hasn't hold since a baby. "I'm sorry but I promise you won't be alone again" Naruto feeling the hugs also hugs his mother for the first time that he can remember "It's really you" said Naruto letting some tears drop from his face. When the two broke the hug, Minato was standing right next to Kushina. When Naruto notice the other blonde he looked at him tilting his head, when he realized who it was "Otousan" feeling his voice betray him, Minato went down and Hug Naruto. "Yea I'm your Otousan" When the two broke from the hug Hinata was sitting on the edge of the bed crying, she was watching Naruto get something in his life he never knew or had until now.

But something was bothering Naruto when he looked at Minato "Why didn't old man tell me about you two?" looking down Minato, Kushina and Hinata watch Naruto ears and Tails drop down.

Minato and Kushina at this point have to tell Naruto the truth.

"Naruto what we are going to tell you, is the truth about everything so please listen very carefully" giving Naruto a warm smile Kushina looks at Hinata who nods and sits next to Naruto. Minato grabbing two chairs so they can begin to tell the story what happen when Naruto was born. When Kushina told them that she was the previous Jinchuriki for Kyuubi this shocked Naruto, but Hinata was more shocked. She was thinking to herself "If she had Kyuubi before then how did Naruto get him?" listening to Kushina, she tells them when she first came to Konohagakure moving from her home village call Uzushiogakure to become the next host. When Naruto heard this he was shocked.

"Wait your saying you had to leave your home to come here to Konoha to become the next vessel" Naruto shocked to hear that Konoha would do such a thing. But Kushina told him it was her duty at that time she was heiress of the Uzumaki clan. When Naruto heard this she told them Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure are very close that the Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan are related, making Kushina royalty and thus making Naruto her son royalty as well. When she told them that Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki got married Mito used herself to seal Kyuubi inside of her thus making herself the first Jinchuriki of the Nine Tail, "But Ironically I married the Yondaime hokage making it a cycle" looking towards at Minato he chuckles. But she began to tell them why she had to come to Konoha she was one of the few from the clan who has this special chakra to help suppress Biju and thus making her a perfect candidate.

Hinata looks at Minato and Kushina and smiles "Ano but How did Naruto get Kyuubi?"

Kushina at this points looks away, she began to tell them when she was pregnant she told Mikoto Uchiha everything that was happening to her. She told them that they were best friends they told each other almost everything she knew about Kushina being pregnant, meaning "She betrayed my trust and used this time of weakness to attack Konoha or me" Naruto at this point was angry but Hinata was far from angry, worse she's pissed to hear that her best friend would do a horrible thing. This probably was one of the reasons why Naruto life was turned upside because of the Uchiha clan a clan full of arrogant jerks who thinks of themselves better than any no clan shinobi in the village.

Minato notices how the two was looking and decided to tell them more of the truth "But it gets worse" getting their attentions, he told them how someone manage to find them where it was a secret to make sure Naruto was born and that Kyuubi wouldn't get free. When he told him that someone came took Naruto Hostage to separate him from Kushina but when Minato got Naruto safe and return to Kushina he noticed that Kyuubi was removed from her and he ordered Kyuubi to attack Konoha. "What you guys learn from the academy I came and used a powerful justu to stop Kyuubi but the truth is I summoned Shinigami to seal Kyuubi in Naruto to preserve balance among the world" replied Minato.

Naruto at this point looks down thinking how much this all happen. "Why would she do that? To betray you I mean why?"

Kushina was nodding her head "The truth is that Uchiha was planning a coup de tat" this made both genin eyes widen "Yes shinigami told us that they were planning to betray Konoha but Itachi, Mikoto oldest son killed everyone expect his younger brother. Sasuke" this got Hinata, Naruto attention "That was her youngest son name" letting out a sigh "With everything that has happen in Konoha Shinigami gave us memories and knowledge that has happen for the past thirteen years" nodding her head sideways "Me and Mikoto were hoping our kids would be friends but..." looking at Hinata and Naruto she smiles at them making them confuse?

"What is something wrong?" asked Naruto turning to see Hinata sitting next to him while Minato chuckles.

"I think Kushina is remembering the day when she was told she was going to be the next host" remembering the day himself both of them begin to reminisce the day when Kushina was coming to take Kyuubi. Seeing Naruto who is sitting closely next to Hinata they both smile hoping that they both can share their lives with each other.

Naruto listened to the story begins to think for a few moments "It's weird" getting everyone attention "I mean I remembering seeing the Shinigami in my mind when he came to speak to Kyuubi"

Minato at this point moves closer "He made a deal, do you remember what it was?"

Naruto was looking at everyone and nods "Shinigami came to my mind to separate me from Kyuubi, but he stopped Kyuubi told him I had his power and if I was removed I would had died with his power" When Hinata heard this she hugged Naruto very tightly "Noo but you didn't die" hugging Naruto he wraps his tails around her and leans on her shoulders. He doesn't know why but every time he does this with Hinata he feels at peace wanting to hold her for the rest of his life.

Kushina watching this couldn't help giggle, Minato was also sharing a chuckle.

"Ok you two but go on" said Minato

Naruto nods "Well Kyuubi made a deal with him, not completely sure what he meant but he said that the Uchiha won't be able to control me?"

"Sharingan" replied the both. "You know about it right" asked Kushina.

"Yea I do it was the reason why Kyuubi attacked the Shodaime Hokage" realizing what he said he looks at his parents "But how did I know that?" wondering to himself how much more does he know? Thinking if he has any more of Kyuubi memories or knowledge, Minato reading something from a scroll saying that some demons that mates or heals someone will sometimes pass their knowledge or experience over to the person.

"It seems that Kyuubi left you with all his knowledge but his subconscious stayed with you" Naruto gives him a nod. Minato at this point was thinking how much more does Naruto know I mean come on what thirteen year old gets the full power, knowledge of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kushina was also in the same boat thinking like Minato but she was in mother mood thinking how she can help Naruto adjust with his life, looking at the two she begins to think "Maybe it wouldn't, be too hard for him to find love" thinking to herself she gets an evil idea.

Minato knowing Kushina since they were academy students notices her evil face "Kushina-hime what are you planning" wanting to know what his wife is up to, knowing her it was something that would cause trouble.

"Well Minato-kun I mean our Naru here did have a sleep over, but I wonder what else happen when we were gone?" watching both genin turn red she can't help but giggle. Minato was nodding his head back and forth and sighing.

"By the way those two are acting I say they kiss" answer Minato hitting the nail on the coffin. When Kushina notices their blush with her question but their faces turned even darker when they look at each other they turned their faces away and blushing even harder. This made Kushina squeal like a school girl watching her son finally realizing Hinata. "How cute"

Naruto who was blushing very hard in his life, first his mother called him as her Naru second thing she mention sleep over like something a couple would do. Well if you count that kiss from last night and hearing Hinata telling him she loves him that was the third and fourth but the fifth was he did promise not let leave Hinata. Smiling at Kushina Naruto looks at Hinata "I did promise you that I wouldn't leave you" with his face still red he grows another shade of red.

Hinata hearing this is having a hard time looking at Kushina and Minato, here was a girl who slept with their son over night, that they shared a kiss and now Naruto promise not leave her "Naruto-kun you mean that" Watching him nods she hugs Naruto "But I thought that kissed was the beginning of the promise" letting out a giggle Naruto just puts his head next to hers. "So does that mean you're my boyfriend?" stuttering out a bit she lays her on Naruto shoulders.

Naruto hearing this and smiles "I guess if you mind being my girlfriend" rubbing his head onto hers they both blush a deep red "I love that" replied Hinata

Minato and Kushina watching the two can't help but laugh. Their happy to see Naruto getting someone in his life that will probably fill the empty space in his heart he has for a long time , but they must also protect both of them "It's sweet you two, but I suggest you two keep it between this with yourselves for a while" replied Kushina smiling at the two.

This made both of them confuse but Naruto understanding what she means looks at his hands "I understand what you mean Okaa-san. That some people might hurt Hinata-hime to get to me" taking a deep breath he looks down at himself "I wonder what the others think of me?"

Hinata placing her hands on Naruto's to get his attention "Shino understands, he knew your secret since the academy"

This got everyone attention surprised to hear that someone knew what Naruto had in him.

"Shikamaru, Ino and Choji also know they understand and still see you as Naruto" seeing Naruto and his parents confuse face she tells them what happen on the last day of their secret training.

She told them how a clan member of hers found them almost about to kiss, "That he threaten to kill Naruto in the name of the Hyuga clan thinking that Naruto hurt me" She learned about Naruto secret that day, she saw the angry look that Kushina was giving but Hinata continue to tell that after her match with her Imouto. Telling them when she found out about Naruto went missing the next day, how the hokage ordered everyone to search for Naruto for the week, Kushina at this point face turned to normal she wasn't angry at Hinata but to the idiot who told about Naruto secret but more importantly for delaying their kiss. She began to tell them that team 7 didn't want to search for him saying that Sasuke had to train for the exams, this made Naruto mad but he was more upset. But when Hinata told them she slapped Kiba her teammate this shocked Naruto the most hearing that Hinata still cared for him even what happen afterwards. As she continues to tell them what she been doing for the last two months she told them the toad sannin came to the Hyuga compound and turn the Shiro into a toad. This got Minato attention he just sighed and nods his head in disappoint, still listening she tell them everything up to the chunin exam.

"That's pretty much sums it up" said Hinata finishing her story.

Naruto at this points sighs "I'm a baka" making everyone look at him "Making you wait all this time, the way you stuttered, blushed and faint around me"

Hinata giving him a warm smile "Nani it's not your fault you didn't know, I was too shy, scared to tell you" holding Naruto hand, he looks at Hinata and smiles.

Minato looks at Kushina who nods.

"Interesting set of events" replied Minato thinking how much has happen.

Naruto at this points hears something while everyone notices his ears twitch he lifts his nose up a bit "sniff...sniff..." looking strangely at the window he lets out a low growl making everyone look at him strangely "gggrrrrr"

Hinata and his parents noticing his behavior change allot in a few short seconds. He was acting like a Kitsune who den was being invaded he was growling at the window.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun" wondering what's bothering Naruto, she activates her byakugan to see two people out the window.

"There's two people outside the window" said Naruto making Hinata eyes widen.

"He's right" deactivating her doujustu she looks at Minato and Kushina.

Minato having a pretty good idea who it is, only three or four people can probably enter the estate without tripping the fuinjustu security all around the estate "Jiraiya, Kakashi you better have a good reason to come here and it better be a good reason" this made the two genin shiver a little to hear him talk in a dark way.

When they looked at Kushina they wanted to stare at the sun, the dark look she was giving would make someone drop dead with a heart attack.

When Jiraiya entered the room Hinata recognized him and he recognized her as well, he lets out a grin but before he spoke Kushina got his attention.

"Choose your words well and if you make any perverted comment about those two right now I will give a beating that Tsunade will only be able heal you" threaten the red head mother. Se wasn't in the mood to hear him give a perverted giggles especial when it's with Naruto and Hinata.

Jiraiya hearing this looks at Minato who nods his head taking a deep breath "We were sent here to get you three" this got everyone attention, turning their heads to see Kakashi entered he looks at everyone.

"They want to discuss the damages that Kyuubi or" before he even try to say Naruto Name Kushina and Minato got up and walked forward to the two making them both very nervous "That caused all those years ago" replied Kakashi moving closer behind Jiraiya hoping he will provide to be a shield for his well being. But before he does he looks at Naruto "Yo Naruto you missed the chunin exams and training" that was all that Kakashi said to Naruto making all four of them piss at him.

"Damages" said Kushina in a sweet voice making the sannin and jonin very scared "Is the fire daimyo still in Konoha" both of them gives quick nods "Good make sure he is there and also the historian as well" Minato just stand there giving them both dark looks making them nervous. "Great we will be there in an hour" the two just walks to the window but before they left Kushina said something to the both of them which made them think twice about coming there again "And we looked to you as family" saying that with hate and disgust in her voice made Jiraiya and Kakashi sigh knowing they messed up.

As they left the window Minato at this point just stares at Kakashi "Why?" getting Hinata and Naruto attention "He knew about Kushina being pregnant he knew everything why didn't he take you in" squeezing his fist together Minato can only stare at the window.

Hinata at this point notices his parents thinking about a few things "I should be leaving and get ready as well for the meeting. Since the last one all the clan heads with their Okaasan and Otousan have been attending" Minato, Kushina both changing their expression to them "Of course Hinata I'll escort you" said kushina in a motherly voice. Turning to Minato "Some of your kimonos should fit Naruto they are upstairs in the attic" walking with Hinata to the door, Minato tilts his head so Naruto can follow.

As all four begin to leave Naruto stops right next to Hinata "I'll see you later I hope"

"Hai" reaching over and giving him a kiss on his check, Hinata blushes what she did; walking with Kushina to the door she is giggling what she saw.

Naruto on the hand was standing there daze while Minato just chuckle "Happen to me too" walking to his son "Come on let's find you something"

Kushina escorting Hinata at the door but before she left she deactivated the fuinjustu on the house, bowing to Kushina she leave to the Hyuga compound which was only ten minutes away from the Namikaze Estate. Naruto and Minato are having a father, son talk when Minato told Naruto when he met Kushina he thought she was a boy because of the way she was dressed and talked "What how could you think Okaasan be a boy, she's beautiful" when Kushina was done escorting Hinata she heard Naruto say that to Minato she couldn't help but giggle making them look at her.

"Well it's like Naruto knew me all his life" giving a giggle she points to Minato who gives a small chuckle. Grabbing a few Kimonos for Naruto he looks at him and smiles "Come on hopefully the water is still running in the house" said Minato making Kushina giggle.

Hokage Tower

After an hour or so Hiruzen who didn't get much sleep with the invasion and sudden events that has happen. Sitting down he notices the historian there? "This must be Kushina doing" thinking to himself he points to a shinobi who walks to him "Yes lord Hokage" bowing to the hokage he awaits for his order.

"Sake, lots of Sake and bring me my pipe it's going to be a long meeting" answered the Hokage regretting that he didn't take care of these events much early in his youth. Few minutes has passed he noticed Kurenai and Anko talking, wondering why they are here he shrugs his shoulders. Watching more clan heads walk in he notices some civilian council walking in he notices Sakiri Haruno, Sakura mother walking in with some other council meaning she has taken a set in the council, sighing to himself he wonders how bad will this meeting will go. Thinking to himself he sees all the Clan heads and Civilian council in the room, looking at the door the Fire Daimyo walks in with 3 of his advisors "Doesn't look Happy"

Still looking around he notices the door to open to the Namikaze Family, when Hiruzen noticed the Kimono that Kushina was wearing it belong to Mito Uzumaki the previous heiress and container of Kyuubi. It's a blue Kimono, on the back on it has the symbol of Uzushiogakure the sleeves were wide. From the bottom to the top he has white blue whirlpool showing them what nation she's from. Her hair was long and down she has about two clips in her hair that made her look like a Hime (princess or queen), she is ready to deal with them. Looking to Minato he is wearing a dark green Kimono with black on the sides and on the back it too also had the Uzushiogakure crest but Naruto was something special. His Kimono was a black with red stripes on the sleeves, it showed the Uzushiogakure crest on the back and they symbol of Konohagakure in the front, but on the bottom of the Kimono going up to the sleeves showing many whirlpools. His Kitsune features made him look like he glow the aura around him was memorizing to see how perfect he went with the black Kimono, but to everyone they were shock to see them all wearing Kimonos from Uzushiogakure, even the fire daimyo at this point was wondering why?

There were some whispering going through the room "Wait is that same Kushina that tomboyish girl that always hanged with Minato" said some males ninjas looking even staring at Kushina with shock and awe faces. Some females on the other hand "She doesn't even look over thirty she must be in her young twenties" looking over to Minato they were having the same thought as the guys.

When the Daimyo saw their Kimono's he remembered them seeing them when he was younger when his grandfather then his father was feudal lord or daimyo at that point. Waving his fan back and forth he wonders why Kushina summoned him not knowing the real reason why but it interested him. When Kushina notices the empty seats above the Hyuga and Nara clan right in the last row on top, it looked like Shinigami was giving her a sign to go back to the Uzumaki seat that was there for many years. When she arrived there Hiruzen noticed what seat she took and was sweating,"Oh Kami please dont remove the fuinjustu there please noo" thinking to himself it seems that Kami wasn't on his side when Minato gave her a nod Kushina bit her thumb and smeared the blood on the desk. Everyone was watching this in confusion but when the desk started to glow a sudden poof of smoke appeared, within seconds everyone was looking at the last row with 6 chairs looking like thrones and on the desk within that space falling down showed the Uzushiogakure crest as a flag.

Naruto was looking at his mother with awe and shock "Cool you think you can teach me that" this made all the clan heads give him a grin. Minato standing there next to Kushina was chuckling "Sure but when you're older" when all three took their seats they look straight at the elders who were shock to see those seats.

"How" said a shock Koharu not seeing those seats in many years.

"Fuinjustu" replied Minato who was smiling.

Kushina at this point was looking at the elders then moving her cold, hard hate, killing stare to the civilian council. When every single guy saw that look some of them begin to shiver, they thought their wives stares were hard enough. Some of them were trying to figure how Minato was able to resistant that look, all the guys were thinking one thing "Poor guy"

When Hiruzen noticed the bottle of sakes and his pipe he was thanking Kami in his head, when he was about to reach one Sakiri stand them "What is the meaning of this" pointing to the Namikaze family wanting to know why is there a plaque saying the Uzumaki clan.

The fire daimyo who put his fan away wanted to know as well. When his advisors saw him put his fan away it wasn't a good sign.

Hiruzen at this points dropped his head "So close" thought Hiruzen looking up he sighs. "The Uzumaki clan is a close ally of the Senju clan there Nation was integrated with the land of fire" this made everyone talk turning to the historian who went through the books he noticed a few history logs about the Uzumaki clan. As he began reading it he stopped this made him turn white, clearing his throat this got everyone attention to listen to him.

"Lord Hiruzen is right but" not wanting to finish the last sentence he notices the evil glare that Kushina was giving out "The Senju clan made an alliance with the Uzumaki clan and there is signatures from Hashirama Senju with Mito Uzumaki the Heiress of the clan and the feudal lord during that time when Konoha was founded your grandfather lord daimyo"

When he heard this he looked at Kushina with a different view "I see well why, was I summoned?" said the daimyo.

Kushina at this point was smirking, when Minato saw this he just sat back and watched the show he knew Kushina would handle everything "Well you see my family was summoned to discuss about the damages that Kyuubi no Kitsune caused all those years ago?" saying this in an innocent voice this made all the men shiver thinking what she is up to. The females on the other hand were grinning to see a kunichi put some of the men in the room in there place.

The elders hearing this looks confuse? Hiruzen turns to his teammates who had a look saying we had nothing to do with this. When Sakiri stood up "Yes I think we should get compensation what happen all those years ago since their child is now Kyuubi" finishing that last sentence was her down fall. When everyone felt the room temperature dropped down about forty degrees some people where actual seeing their breath, but the killing intent wasn't coming from Kushina or Minato alone it was Hinata that shocked everyone. Some people were looking at the kind timid Hyuga heiress shocked to see her give out such a dangerous look to her, this made Hiruzen cry inside "I'm too old for this shit" thought the hokage watching all this happen. Hiashi on the other hand was laughing and dancing inside he was proud that Hinata was doing this and it took Naruto to gain all the power from Kyuubi which was sort of a bad thing but to hear his family being from a clan and nation and his father once being Hokage the elders really can't stop them, well besides the kitsune features hopefully Minato or Kushina would fix the Hyuga elders up.

Kushina at this point just sighs making everyone confuse "Well it's like this it wasn't Kyuubi fault he attacked Konoha it was your loyal Uchiha" This made everyone confuse but Hiruzen and his teammates eyes widen "Yes and I know about their little stunt trying to turn on the village. If you won't tell them then I will" Kushina at this point's sits down and fold her arms but one of her fingers was tapping her arm showing she was waiting.

Hiruzen looks at his teammates showing he has no choice" Very well" getting everyone attention him and his teammates tells the truth about the Uchiha that they were planning a coup de tat and they were behind the incident with Kyuubi attacking Konoha all those years ago which force Minato to seal Kyuubi inside Naruto his son.

"This isn't true" screamed Sakiri not believing that a powerful clan would betray Konoha. Would Homura and Koharu showed evidence from the anbu department and that Itachi was ordered to eliminate the clan but spared Sasuke believing his brother would revive the clan but how wrong he is. Many people in the room were shock to hear that one of the founders of Konoha betrayed the village and Itachi was volunteered to eliminate the clan to protect Konoha. Many people who knew Itachi were relieved to hear about this putting some things to rest about him.

The fire daimyo at this point was angry to her all this, when he looked at Hiruzen then to the elders "Why wasn't I informed"

This made the three confuse "But Danzo sent you the letters" that was Koharu answer realizing that Danzo has been using everyone for many years.

The historian reviewing some of the archives saw something that made him turn white standing up he brings the book to the elders "Impossbile you're saying that Kyuubi has been in Konoha all those years?"

"Yes" said the strange short historian. He passes the book around "The Senju clan went to their cousin family the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure for aid to help seal Kyuubi. When Mito sealed Kyuubi within herself she married Hashirama Senju" this shocked everyone to hear that she married the first hokage and if Kushina was from the same clan that means she is royalty, but meaning if the Uzumaki clan and Senju merged together because of marriage it means Kushina was part of the family who founded Konoha.

Everyone in the room was looking at Kushina and Naruto in a different view. The daimyo hearing this wasn't happy to hear Kushina family integrated with the land of fire "I see is there more?" seeing how all this new information emerged fire daimyo begins to get nervous seeing how this might turn ugly.

The historian at this point nods his head but before he did he looks at Kushina and gives a gulp making everyone nervous. "You see" turning to some pages he begins to read a passage from Mito Uzumaki and Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage "The Uzumaki clan has a special seat in the Konoha they are family and if it wasn't for Uzushiogakure, Konoha wouldn't be here they are royalty like my family of the Senju clan who founded Konohagakure" some people begin to talk and when the historian closed the book and grabbed another one he looks at Kushina "The Uzushiogakure crest that everyone wears on their back or shoulders, the red spiral its actually their symbol and they gave Konoha permission to use that symbol but..." when he saw many shinobi grab the red spiral like their lived depended on it he turned to the hokage with a bad look.

"What is it" asked Homura

"Go on with it" said Koharu

The historian at this point gulps "The symbol that Konohagakure has was also adopted from Uzushiogakure meaning they were given permission to use or adopt it since they are family. The same symbol that we have on our head bands the Uzumaki clan gave them permission to use the circle, it's within her right to cancel that permission" passing the book around, some of the shinobi grabs the leaf head badge and holds it very tightly.

"She can't" said Homura shock to hear this. She looks at Kushina who is smiling turning her head to see her teammate.

"That's our shinobi identity Konoha identity as well. Are you saying that the Uzumaki clan has this type of power" said a shock Koharu

"Yes they do" answer Hiruzen knowing that everyone won't like this.

The remaining of the six of the civilian council was just shock to hear all this but more shock to hear that the Senju clan was close allies and family to the Uzumaki clan. They thought they would make a quick ryo or to show everyone how worthless of a family they are but how wrong they are. When the book was done passing around the historian looks at Kushina "Lady Kushina since the records show here that you came here to Konohagakure at that time as heiress by law you are still heiress of the clan and nation as well" this made everyone eyes widen to hear this everyone turn to Hiruzen the daimyo hearing this stands up slamming his hands on the desk.

"Impossbile why wasn't I informed about this" looking at the historian he slowly approaches him a book and a passage from his father when he took over the line of daimyo. When he took the book his three advisors stood next to him and began to read the passage when they saw the daimyo seal and his father signature showing she was given permission to become a kunoichi of Konohagakure but for protection since she is heiress of the clan and nation.

Kushina at this points clears her throat to get everyone attention "When I came here to Konoha to become a kunoichi I found out that my village and family was killed during the war or escaped here to the land of fire" getting up from her seat "Give me a few reasons why I shouldn't reclaim my birthright as the heiress of Uzushiogakure and let my country be free from the Fire Country" When the daimyo heard this he paled.

"Are you willing to start a civil war" sitting back down he looks at Kushina hoping she won't do nothing rash.

Kushina at this point was smirking now they all see her political power when she turned over to the civilian council who was sweating, but the one sweating the most was Hiruzen. "I may or may not. I may cancel or retire the symbol that Konoha has been using since it's within my birthright" looking around she sees allot of shinobi holding on to their head badge like their lives depends on it "Although If Uzushiogakure does claim independence from the land of fire I know my people would fight for their freedom and my son would be treated as Oji (prince) like the way he should had been treated since the beginning" slamming her hands on the desk "But that didn't happen instead he was treated wrongly and neglected and all that has happen was within Konoha right to protect him, he is royalty from Uzushiogakure. If the first or second Hokage's was here right now no doubt they would have backed my decision"

The daimyo was looking at Kushina she has that authority and what bothers him the most this would destroy the land of fire and they would lose a strategic point in the sea. The whirlpool nation was lost in the war but it was integrated with the land of fire and if that nation claim independence they would lose that point, but that's not all they would lose. Konoha would lose their symbols and that wouldn't look good with the other nations, seeing he has little power against Kushina he swallows his pride.

"What are your demands?" this shocked everyone. The civilian council hears this just screams well just Sakiri.

"You can't be serious? They are only a family of three and if any family that still exist won't stand against Konoha forces" standing up she looks at Hiruzen "You're the hokage stop this"

The fire Daimyo at this point looks at Sakiri "She is heiress and what you say is true but if she does take her birth right her husband will be Uzushiodaime and she will be a feudal lord." at this point the historian found something that wouldn't make the daimyo too happy, when he walked to him and pointed to a passage he pales "If Uzushiogakure does claim independence the land of fire must surrender one fourths of the land to Uzushiogakure in debt since it was their justus, fuinjustu and weapons, clothes that created Konohagakure to be the village it is" this made everyone stand from their seats, they all looked at Kushina and her family if she would claim independence the land of fire would lose one forth of their land to them.

Everyone in the room was talking when they all look at Kushina she had her eyebrow up "I think you're missing something else?"

This got everyone to think what she meant, but they didn't want to take the chance seeing how her chances to succeed are high.

"The clans" said the historian making everyone confuse? "Whatever clans that the Uzumaki help bring in to Konoha will leave with them" walking towards the hokage showing the passage signed by the Nidaime Hokage, Hiruzen just sighs.

"I'm getting to old for this" looking at everyone "If Kushina and her family would to leave Konoha and I quote from the names I read here in the log book from the Shodaime time the Nara, Aburame and Hyuga clan will leave with them since it was their clan that brought them here to Konoha" (yes I know about the byakugan coming from the sharingan or the other way just bare with it for a while)

This shocked everyone one of the Hyuga elders stood up angry to hear this.

"Impossible we would never follow that boy or his family" talking with disgust in his voice implying to Naruto and his family Hinata lets out a killer Intent that was making some people nervous. The hokage at this point was rolling his eyes he knew the Hyuga elders wasn't going to like this next piece of information.

"There's more" pointing to the historian he walks to the Hyuga group to read the passage.

When they read the passage, Hinata just faints with a smile on her face while the elders just stood there shocked. Kushina on the other and was trying to remember what the Uzumaki clan gave the Hyuga clan snapping her fingers "That's right you guys gain political power in the land of fire which belonged to my clan. If I remember correctly the founder of the Hyuga clan came to see the Uzumaki clan to form a treated to Uzushiogakure to join but when we said we were moving to Konoha but you joined us regardless then moved to Konoha later on" Kushina thinking to herself knowing she was forgetting something else.

When Hiashi read this he was shocked to read that the Hyuga Name originated from Uzushiogakure that moved to Konoha which later on they merged with another clan but kept the Hyuga name. Hence that the clan who had the byakugan was being passed down. When Hiashi read this he looked at Kushina with a shock face the elders on the other hand were angry to hear this meaning if she left Konoha the Hyuga elders had to follow her since it was a blood contract and if they broke it the Hyuga clan would lose political power, but that was half the contract. If the clan head had any daughter she would marry the Uzumaki heir if the clan head had a son he would serve as a body guard as long he is needed.

This didn't go to well for some people Hinata would marry Naruto who she regain her senses and had a huge red faces looking at Naruto. Who Naruto also had a huge red face as well, Kushina now remembers looks at Hiashi "When do you want ceremony" giving out a giggle Hinata turns dark red. The Hyuga's elder on the other hand is glaring at her with hate and disgust.

The daimyo at this points looks at Hiruzen "If those three clans leave what would happen to Konoha?" hoping to hear a good answer but it wasn't going to be good.

"Not good at all" said Hiruzen knowing if they leave the others would leave as well.

"If the Nara leaves the Yamanaka clan will leave as well" standing up was Inoichi the clan head.

"That same with us" standing up was Choza of the Akimichi clan.

The daimyo at this point looks at Hiruzen "How bad would are forces be if they left?" hoping to have a good positive answer but that was turned down.

"Not good at all" replied the hokage pointing to Minato "I think you are forgetting that Minato alone can beat an army by himself" moving to Kushina "She alone can take a squad of anbu by herself with all the water techniques she knows." pointing to the last was Naruto "Naruto is a Kitsune Hanyou as many of you knows or remembers hearing the old tales before the great shinobi wars or villages began the Hanyou wars during the time of Shodaime grandfather that was passed down. Legend says that's how Kekkai genkai first came to be and he alone maybe be the only army they need to beat us" giving his explanation some of the civilian council now sweats.

The Fire daimyo looks at Kushina "Very well what do you wish to do?"

Kushina at this point nods her head "No I won't give you my answer our son will" Minato and Kushina both stand up to see what Naruto answer will be. When everyone heard this some people began to pale some people knows how badly of a life Naruto had and since what Danzo did and he had full support of the civilian council no doubt he would choose.

"To stay" this shocked everyone to hear this form Naruto. "I lived in Konoha my whole life even though there are some bad stuff that happen to me but I want to protect my precious people" looking at Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Shino, Iruka to the Hokage, he slowly turns to see Hinata and smiles "Their is someone special in my heart and I know for a fact I promise her not to leave her, but to help her. I want to continue to be a shinobi of Konoha; I want Konoha to start fresh with me as Naruto Namikaze I want to put everything behind what happen"

Sakiri hearing this thinks he still likes her daughter "Well since Sasuke clan is a bad seed maybe getting a whole country wouldn't be too bad" thinking to herself she smiles evilly knowing she can use Naruto feelings to influence events. She and her family would be set for life and it would just cause Sakura happiness to be with that demon.

When the fire daimyo heard this he looked at Naruto "I see are you willing to take the hokage position in the future if it's given to you?" if he takes the hokage position no doubt he won't try to take his birth right it was a safe winning game for him.

"Yes it's still my dream but if Okaasan still wants to take her birthright when I become Hokage that would be fine" replied Naruto

The daimyo hears this gives a quick nod "It was worth a shot" thinking to himself.

Hiruzen at this points was jumping with joy inside looking around "Very well since this meeting went" before he can finish Kurenai and Anko got up.

"Wait" called Kurenai getting everyone attention "I want to know why was it necessary to keep Naruto identity from everyone?"

Hiruzen at this points just sighs but he gave a confuse look to Kurenai "It was to protect him from Minato enemies you knew this?" he knew that she and Minato was married, why was she asking this now after all those years.

Kurenai at this point her face was angry and gives a nod "No I wasn't aware that Kushina sensei being pregnant"

"Sensei" screamed some of the male shinobi. Everyone turned to see Kushina who was rubbing the back of her head.

"Well it's like this I met Kurenai when she was a little younger then Naruto, I thought her some justus and trained her. We became like sisters later on I saw her as my Imouto" looking around she notices allot of people blinking at her but the one most blinking was Hinata. When she saw everyone confused face she shrugs her shoulders.

Hiruzen was thinking to himself "I told Kakashi to tell you about Naruto parents. Since Kushina died you took some time off and then you returned to duty later on?"

Kurenai at this point got up and walked over to Kakashi who was lying on the wall, when everyone saw her dark look some guys were crying. Kakashi at this point remembers that day it was a special day when he got his new Icha Icha novel replaced since Kyuubi destroyed his home. Right after he spoke to the hokage he went to look for Kurenai since he didn't find her he bought his replacement book and forgot about it.

Hiruzen wanting to know why didn't Kurenai know, if she knew no doubt she would had taken Naruto in. "Kurenai if you knew would"

"YES" screamed Kurenai holding back the tears. "After my mother died she was someone who helped me if I knew she was pregnant and Naruto was her son I would had taken him in a heartbeat" this shock everyone hearing her outburst when she reached Kakashi he was nervous "Well why didn't you tell me" tapping her foot Anko was a few feet behind Kurenai in case she did something drastic so she can't help or delay the punishment that someone would try to prevent Kurenai to give to him.

Kakashi at this points looks at Jiraiya who took a giant step away from him "Well you see I had to replace my Icha Icha since it was destroyed in the attack" looking at everyone "I must have forgotten about it" this made everyone get an anime sweat Kushina had her hand in a fist holding up debating to kill Kakashi now or later. But seeing Minato reaction to hear his answer he would wait until she did something then he would do something to his former student.

"THE"

"PERVERT"

"MUST"

"DIE"

Hinata, Kurenai and Anko were thinking the same thing but what Kurenai did made every single man shiver.

She kicked Kakashi right where it hurts soo hard that some people heard some bones crack. The males who witnessed this all grab the pride trying to protect it from Kurenai but no one would ever think to hear bones cracking that must have been soo painful. Naruto who saw everything and with his new hearing, he heard the bone crushing blow, he used his tails to cover his eyes and pride he was whimpering like a puppy who lost his master.

When everyone saw Kakashi hit the floor with a "THUMP" and was groaning in pain, while holding his wounded pride he looks at Kurenai with his visible eye "Please I'm sorry" speaking in a high pitch voice like he inhaled helium all the males saw her take another step towards him. When she reached for his pouch she took out an orange book, turning her head to Jiraiya who was sweating.

"It's your stupid books that we Kunoichi can't be taken seriously" before Jiraiya said anything Kurenai throws the book with such force thinking Tsunade hit him with her crazy strength. But where the book landed was someplace that he holds on to very much. Dropping to his knees he looks at Hiruzen who nods his head.

"You deserve it" grabbing his pipe he sees Kurenai in front of him and his desk, flinching he drops the pipe from his mouth and grabs his pride hoping he won't be a victim what has happen to his former student and Kakashi. "Yes" stuttered the scared Hokage making every single guy nervous to see their Hokage the Kami of shinobi stuttering to a kunoichi who easily took out a sannin and a top jonin. The females on the other hand were grinning they looked at Kurenai with pride.

Kurenai gave him the look that made every single guy in the room shiver "I'm done for now" turning to Kushina and her family "Forgive me" shunshin away in leaves Anko looks at Kakashi and Jiraiya.

'You guys got off easy, I mean if she was my sensei instead of the bastard I would have cut off your pride and frame it on my wall" replied Anko who shunshin away in leaves as well.

Kushina made a mental note to ask Hinata about her Sensei and Anko as well, she likes them both. Turning her head to everyone "Hmm may we go?"

The fire daimyo who was watching all this nods his head "Yes you may go but I want the civilians, council and elders to remain in the room I want to have a word with them" this shocked everyone to hear the daimyo voice turned dark.

Minato who got up gave Hiruzen a letter "Tell Jiraiya I need him to Find Tsunade to exam Naruto. It seems he can't henge and I dont know why tell him when he wakes up to give her this letter and I will pay it as an S rank Mission" but before he left "Also I suggest you switch Naruto with Kiba this will make the teams easier for everyone now" bowing to Hiruzen he walks to Hiashi and Hinata who is talking to Naruto and Kushina as everyone begins to leave the room they all heard the daimyo scream.

"ONE REQUEST AND YOU COULDNT HONOR THE YONDAIME WISH. BE GREATFUL HE'S SON IS SO FOGIVING TO A VILLAGE OF FOOLS" screamed the Daimyo. Everyone was taken back but hearing that Konoha might lose clans and the land of fire will lose one fourth of their land to whirlpool, let's say the fire daimyo wasn't too happy after the meeting.

When everyone begins to leave the hokage tower they all look at each other and break into laughing.

"Priceless" laughed Choza

"That must have hurt" said Shukuka

"Indeed it must have my bugs were buzzing around from hearing the bones break" replied shibi

"I didn't need to read minds to hear what some people say or think" replied Inoichi

Tsume with the other wives talking to Kushina while Minato all talk to the guys, Naruto was on the same boat but he was talking to his former academy class mates minus Sakura and Sasuke, Kiba was trying to ignore him.

When Hinata arrived next to Naruto "I didn't know Kurenai sensei knew your Okaasan, Naruto-kun?"

"Me either" replied Naruto as everyone turned to see their parents.

"Kids were all going for barbeque to catch up want to join?" asked Kushina while their mothers stand next to her.

Minato was on the same boat with the guys.

"Sure" said the genin

When they arrive at the place the owner saw Naruto and was about to object but hearing the rumors fly around saying that he prevented a civil war from happening in the land of fire which made the daimyo nervous. He had a quick change of heart because that's what only half the reason when he saw all the clan heads and their families there supporting the Namikaze which he quickly noticed the Yondaime he let everyone in to use the biggest room they had in the restaurant.

The genin had their own table and they were eating and laughing, Ino was busy talking to Hinata she heard what she did standing up against the Yondaime thinking he would kill Naruto. When everyone looked t Naruto who was scratching his face, Hinata just blush. Shikamaru who has his hand supporting his face was thinking how can some people be this stupid after a few seconds he chuckles making everyone look at him strangely?

"What's so funny" asked Yoshino

Shikamaru who was pointing to Naruto "Blonde hair blue eyes I mean if you dropped the whiskers marks and Kitsune features he would look like his old man" this made everyone tilt their head. When they all removed the features he was right, Minato who bursts out laughing holding his sides.

"He may look like me but he acts like Kushina" holding his sides Minato can't help but laugh.

Kushina hearing this rolls her eyes but gives out a giggle.

After everyone ate and the bill was divided they all went him but for the Hyuga's and the Namikaze head in the same direction.

Namikaze estate

When they arrive home Minato asked Hiashi to take a look at Naruto chakra system, hoping he may find the reason why he can't henge but Minato might have an idea why he just wants a second view on it.

This made Hiashi think "Maybe his body is still getting use to all the power?"

Both Minato and Kushina thought of that "But to be safe" said Kushina

When they went to look for them outside at the back of the house they saw Naruto sitting on the ground with Hinata on his lap while the tree supports him. When the parents arrive there "Training" said the three wondering whose tongue was wining the training.

When Hinata saw her father she jumped up and bowed, Naruto on the other hand also got up and "Sorry we were talking and"

Before he got to finish Kushina just giggle "Acts like me but he probably kisses like you" pointing to Minato

Minato at this point was laughing, Hiashi was rolling his eyes "Young and to be in love" activating his byakugan he notices Naruto chakra coils bigger and thicker. Looking at his reserves he notices the same thing as well but in the center of his chakra system he notices 9 lines that humans shouldn't have following them he sees each tail having three tenketsu (chakra point) "Interesting it seems each of your tail has three tents points but that's not all" everyone looking at him wondering what else he sees "Your tails are made up of chakra" deactivating his doujustu "By the looks of it you might need to practice chakra control until you can henge again"

Hinata at this point was smiling "Ano Naruto-kun if you want we can have another training week"

All the adults were thinking something else whose tongue or mouth was going to get more training.


	3. Family New Team

I do not own Naruto

**No Flames **

Its been almost a full week since what has happen Naruto walking to his old apartment alone. When he got their he looked around to see the place broken into vandalized sighing "Guess it happen when I left" putting his fingers together he makes a few shadow clones. Seeing that no one attacked him with his kitsune features he begins to wonder how his life would had been his parents were alive since the beginning.

"Naruto" called Kurenai

"In here sensei" said Naruto calling out from his bed room. Naruto liked Kurenai sensei she taught him allot of chakra control with Hinata and being on a tracking team wasn't bad even though it was still consider a tracking team but with him it also made the team a heavy assault but he wasn't the only fighter Hinata is and with her juken training she also was part of that team. Kakashi during the meeting was the one that pointed that out getting everyone attention.

Flash back 4 days ago Hokage tower

Team seven, team eight with their sensei's are summoned to the Hokage office, escorting them is Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Minato Namikaze and the last Sakiri Haruno. When all the parents arrived the hokage looks at everyone "It comes to my attention with Naruto new abilities he would make an excellent tracker" taking a moment to pause so everyone can hear this "But that's not all it also makes him a power house so making team seven and team eight unbalance"

This got everyone attention Kakashi who was released from the hospital looks at Naruto "I understand with Naruto chakra level team seven can be a scouting team but more less an assault team as well" this got everyone attention Kurenai turning to Minato who gives an evil smile and wink saying trust me look.

The hokage at this points nods "Yes since Sasuke is a powerful hitter and having Naruto on the same team makes it twice powerful and team eight if they run into trouble they will either have to retreat or to fight which might have some casualties So I decided to switch Kiba Inuzuka with Naruto Namikaze to balance each team" looking at Tsume who had no objections and to the other parents well expect two.

"WHAT" screamed the Haruno's. This made everyone raise an eye but Naruto covered his ear from the slight pain hearing the screech. "You just cant switch team members when ever you feel like it" said Sakiri. She was upset meaning if Naruto went to another team it means her daughter wont get any chances with the Namikaze heir.

Naruto was looking at Sakura who was blushing at him rolling his eyes "Cant believe she wants to talk to me now after she finds out about my heritage" thinking to himself he looks at Hinata and smiles.

Kiba who was listening knew he was on thin ice with his team sighing "I have no problem but" looking at his team and Naruto "I want to leave on good terms and start fresh with Naruto" Naruto giving him a smile sticks his hand out in a fist.

"Yea a new fresh Start" said Naruto.

Kiba giving him a grin looks at Shino who adjusts his glasses "Yes we are in good terms Kiba" seeing his smile he turns to Hinata who smiling "Yes Kiba-kun all is forgiven" Kiba seeing her smile is relieve he was angry at himself to make Hinata angry at him. If it was someone else besides Naruto she would had said the somethings and did the same things as well.

Tsume is proud of her son she looked at Kiba "You know pups you grew up a bit"

Hiashi hearing this and chuckles "I think all of our kids grew up a bit"

"Yes mentally and physically" said Shibi

"Yup" said Minato

Sasuke just gives a grunt.

"Hopefully" said Sakiri upset in her voice.

Hiruzen looks at everyone then to Kakashi and Kurenai "Very well Kurenai since you are a genjustu type I hope you will teach Naruto some ninjustu since he has a great amount of chakra"

This made Sakiri eyes widen "If he is a ninjustu type then why switch him why not switch Sasuke with Kiba" giving her answer she looks at the hokage.

"Simple Kakashi is the only one that can teach Sasuke the sharingan" answered the Hokage. This got everyone attention wondering why she wants to send Sasuke away from Sakura everyone knows her daughter is head over heels for him.

Hinata looks at Sakura who is looking at Naruto, this made her angry glaring at her she feels someone poking her. Turning her head she sees Naruto tails playing with her, "Heehehe" letting out a small giggle Naruto smiles.

This shot down her answer looking at Sakura who is upset but she notices that she looks at Sasuke with joyous in her face, shaking her head "Some daughter always going for the second rate" thinking to herself she looks at Minato "If only"

Kurenai looks at the hokage then to Kakashi "Most of my arsenal may be genjustu but I wont fail teaching Naruto in any ninjustu unlike some others" glaring at Kakashi he sighs.

Minato hearing this just chuckles "Don't worry Kurenai me and Kushina already have a training schedule for Naruto your more then welcome to add more to it" When Naruto heard this he looks at Minato "But Otousan how can I do all that type of training in an hour" this made Kurenai giggle.

"Naruto trust us" this made Naruto happy hearing some reassurance.

Sasuke standing there was envious that Naruto is center of attention, thinking how he lucky he is too have all this power to have everyone at his feet, looking at Sakura "Still doesn't have that I have the one thing he cares soo much" thinking to himself he closes his eyes not saying a word. Sakura standing next to him worshiping his coolness making everyone get an anime sweet.

"Very well I already made the necessary paper work I just need everyone to sign it" passing the paper around everyone signed it. "Dismissed" as everyone was about to leave they hear Kakashi talk to Kurenai not wanting to leave they all turn to see the scarecrow get beaten down again hopefully "Kurenai I want to apologize what I did yesterday well I mean a few years, decade to be more precise" Kurenai seeing his eye showing regret sorrow, sadness loneliness.

Taking a deep breath she performs a few hand seals Kakashi seeing the justu decides to take the the emotion trauma instead the physical pain he would recitative. Moments after she activates the genjustu Kakashi drops on the ground holding himself beetle position. Naruto watching this just sighs "At least you didn't hear bones crack like last time" this made all the guys shiver.

Kurenai thinking he had enough ends the genjustu "Were even"

Kakashi getting up still shaking closing his eye he looks at Kurenai "Thanks how about I make it up by taking you out for a cup of sake" Kurenai thinking to herself looks at Minato who shrugs his shoulders, she can learn a few things from Kakashi he is well known for ninjustu and he can help Naruto a bit. "Fine how about a couple of days" Kakashi who bows "Deal just don't do that genjustu on me again" shivering he looks at Kurenai who nods with an evil smile making all the guys shiver, but the females were smiling.

End of flash back

When Naruto was putting some of his clothes into a box he went to a wall and punched it. Kurenai seeing him do this walks to him to see if he was angry but the wall dropped down "A hidden storage but why?" not understanding Naruto looks down and points to the wall. She sees all the graffiti saying 'die demon' 'kyuubi brat' Kurenai seeing this feels her heart break. Seeing his clones packing she walks to the door and wonders if his life would had been different if she found out about him after the day of the Kyuubi attack.

After a few more minutes she helps Naruto in the living room to pack what ever little positions he had, turning to the window she notices a small plant in need of water. "Some water and plant food with some sun it will be fine" turning to Naruto who smiles "You do gardening?"

Naruto giving her a light nod, walking to the plants he grabs them from the pots and puts them in a box. Making some more shadows clones they hear a knock "Who is it?" wondering who it is they walk to the door.

"It Its m me" stuttered Hinata still shy being around Naruto they open the door to see her blushing. Kurenai letting out a giggle. After a few minutes of packing Kushina and Minato arrive at his apartment. When they got everything they notice Naruto walking into a different direction with Hinata "Hey you two lunch is almost ready" said Kushina

Both genin give nods to her following Naruto they walked into a flower shop. Ino who had a long boring week after what happen with the invasion but seeing Hinata walking in with someone looking hard "Naruto, Hinata what you two doing here?" wondering whats going on she walks out behind the counter to see them.

"Not much Ino I just need some plant food and a bag of soil also allot of flowers still in their pots plus some seeds about 10 packages" asked Naruto. Ino looks at Hinata gets an evil grin "Are the flowers for her" this made both couple blush. Naruto shaking his head "Well now that you mention can you give me a dozen roses with a white rose in the middle?" this got Ino raising an eye. Walking to the flowers she looks at Naruto and Hinata seeing those two close together she gives an evil smile. Still packing all the flowers and pots she grabs some boxes "Naruto why so many flowers with their pots?"

Hinata wondering why herself looks at her boyfriend "Yea why?"

"Well after my meeting with the hokage this morning I bought a shrine" replied Naruto

Flash back this morning Hokage tower

Minato and Kushina seeing Naruto sitting on the chair in front of Hiruzen "Anything Naruto?"

Naruto giving him a nod.

"Sorry old man but if Danzo had any Uchiha I would notice but my memory is still a little fuzzy" replied Naruto. Hiruzen nods in understanding since Danzo had all those Sharingans on his arms he was hoping maybe some of Sasuke family was alive. But if Naruto remembered he would had enough evidence to put him to death and right now Minato and Kushina is going to do that but Hiruzen whats everyone to know the whole truth.

"It's ok Naruto" looking at Minato and Kushina "What about Danzo punishment?"

Kushina hearing this looks at Hiruzen with a dark look "Naruto sweety cover your ears" Hiruzen hearing her use a sweet voice knows she will make Danzo life a living night mare. Feeling the cold killer intent coming from the mother she looks at Minato who gives the same nod.

End of flash back

When both Kunoichi heard this they look at Naruto "What kind of Shrine?" asked Ino finishing the last of the boxes while Naruto makes some shadow clones.

"A regular wooden shrine about four feet high three feet wide and it has small statue of Shinigami about one foot long" this got both the female confuse to why he wants to have a shrine for the Kami of Death.

"Why Naruto-kun?" wondering why he wants a shrine for the Kami of death he smiles looking at her.

"Well he spared me and gave me another chance to protect everyone that's precious to me and he also gave me something I lost as a kid my parents. But that's only a few things" looking at Hinata he gives her a big warm smile making her blush a bit, Ino who is hearing this was sobbing.

"Wow what a story" ringing up everything she looks at Naruto who pays, Handing him the dozen roses and the white flower in the middle he gives them to Hinata and smiles "Your so lucky Hinata roses means love while the white rose means secret love" sighing she looks at the flowers hoping something like this would happen to her. When the two left and the shadow clones taking the last of the boxes they head off back to the Namikaze estate but Hinata was leaving there red.

Kushina and Minato after there meeting with Hiruzen was walking around buying some new appliances but before they did they went to the bank, when they arrived their to see what funds they had left behind for Naruto. Kushina seeing the plus nine digit account balance did something that would make Minato want to go back to the stomach of the Shinigami "Shopping" squealed Kushina

After the shopping Minato got stuck carrying all the groceries bag and thank Kami that the movers were delivering the new appliances to the house. At the house Naruto and Hinata just finishing planting the last of the flowers in the back of the house a few feet away from the training ground they use. When Naruto looked around he was happy to see the wooden shrine surrounded with flowers, even though he is the Kami of Death he wants to show his respect and with these flowers around the shrine will always grow every year. Hearing something in the bushes Hinata notices his ears twitch.

"Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata. Activating her doujustu she sees a figure to their left "Some one is watching us to our left" whispering low enough Naruto picks up her words very clearly.

"Yes Hinata-chan but she isn't a threat, she been there since we started to plant the flowers" replied Naruto making Hinata eyes widen. Wondering who it is she gets up and looks at the bush "Out why are you hiding" called Hinata. Naruto wondering who it is feels he smelled the scent before "It's familiar I think" thinking to himself he sees a small girl stepping out of the bushes.

"Imouto-san" said Hinata wondering why her little sister was spying on her. Remembering what she said about Naruto months ago she glares at Hanabi with a killer intent making Hanabi nervous. Naruto watching this and sighs getting up he places his hands on Hinata shoulders to clam her down "Hinata-chan I didn't know you had a chibi version of you running around, but I think the older one is beautiful while the chibi version is cute" this made Hinata turn red, Hanabi over hearing the compliment has light pink cheeks.

Hinata thinking to herself "He thinks I'm beautiful" shaking her head she looks at Hanabi "So why are you here and spying?"

Walking forward a bit "I wanted to see if the rumors are true?"

"What rumors" asked Naruto sitting down on the ground with Hinata. Looking around he notices Kurenai in the shadows watching everything. Seeing Hanabi walk forward "That the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside his son and his son is now the new" before she even try to finish it Hinata killer intent towards Hanabi was making her nervous "the new biju" letting out a stutter Hanabi hears Naruto chuckle because of what Hinata is doing.

Rolling her eyes she lays in front of Naruto who is sitting on the ground "Fine sit down and if you say anything bad about him like last time" Naruto wrapping his arms around her "Be good" said Naruto. This made Hanabi confuse seeing her sister act so different "Nee-san why do you act so different with him around?" Hinata hearing this blushes.

"Why don't I introduce myself I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" pointing to Hanabi.

"Hanabi Hyuga Hiashi younger daughter" looking at the two she walks to them and sits on the ground "But why are you acting differently?"

Kurenai thinking its time appears near her shocking the sisters "That's for them to know and you not to pry" this made her confuse.

Naruto looks at her "For Hinata-chan safety" he knows if Iwa found out about Naruto no doubt they would try to come after him but more importantly his friends and family the most. Kurenai notices Naruto in deep thought she knows what would happen but who would be stupid enough to attack a thirteen year old genin who chakra level is the nine tales.

Hanabi sees the looks decides not to say anything looking to Hinata "Otou-san is in a clan meeting they aren't happy to hear what happen with the meeting a few days ago"

Both genin and sensei nods the Hyuga elders are probably angry to hear that the name came from whirlpool and how they the Uzumaki clan gave them political power in Konoha and the land of fire. But that's only the tip of the ice berg they were piss to read a scroll from the founders of the clan here in Konoha and Whirlpool.

"I know I heard otou-san talk about it too" sighing Hinata looks at the shrine and smiles.

"Is anyone home?"called Kushina

When everyone heard Kushina they all got up "You're welcome to join" said Naruto looking at Hanabi. Turning to Hinata who gives a smile and nod Hanabi decides to have lunch with them. When all four walked into the Kitchen they saw all new kitchen appliances, but what got Naruto the most was the refrigerator he was drooling.

"Thinking how much ramen can go in" replied Iruka

Naruto seeing him "Wait whats going on?" turning to see Anko and Kushina talking at the table Iruka standing next to his father.

"I invited them for lunch to thank Iruka for helping with the groceries" giggled Kushina while Anko gives him an evil smile.

"Yea didn't expect a guy like him to carry all those groceries bag heck didn't know he could carry all that" tease Anko

Minato who was putting away some groceries "Come on who could had carry all those bags I mean I cant do it alone"

Iruka giving a chuckle "Yea I know but I got allot practice with Naruto chasing him around the village for detention" thinking about the academy days with him he smiles.

Anko and Kurenai hearing this laughs "Yea some how you were the only person able to catch the kid. Heck even the anbu had trouble catching him they would run out of stamina before they caught up to the kid"

Hinata turning to Naruto "Stamina" soon she started to blush. Anko, Kurenai and Kushina seeing her blush begins to giggle. Hanabi seeing her sister cheeks turn red "Nee-san you ok?"

After lunch everyone sat down and began to talk Kurenai looking at Naruto training schedule is satisfied but someone isn't.

"How I'm I going to learn all those techniques and controls" whine Naruto. When Minato looks at him and chuckles he gets up and makes a shadow clone. When the clone was standing next to him "Naruto make a clone" following what his father says he performs the justu making a clone. Minato grabs the clone and heads outside, Kurenai knowing that the shadow clone justu can be used for scouting but also more for training.

Once the clones are outside Minato whispers something to Naruto in his ear, when the clones hears this he blushes. "Now dispel" both of them ending the justu, when everyone notices Naruto scared face he looks at Minato "You wouldn't would you" hoping he wont tell his kaa-san he looks at Hinata and blush, but he begins to think how did he know what he said.

"I wont but behave yourself" this got everyone attention. Kushina walks near to Minato with her hands on her hips wondering whats going on, still looking at him she turns to Naruto who is blushing. Wondering why he is blushing she walks to him towards her son who is smiling nervously.

"Well what are you hiding?" asked Kushina looking at her son she notices some sweat going down from his hair to his neck. Moving closer she wipes the sweat from her neck, when he felt this his heart skip but luckily she didn't notice. Looking at her hand then to his neck she notices its all red?

Kurenai looks to Naruto neck and notices some red spots like its healing. Wondering what it is she sees Kushina near Hinata who looks nervous "Hinata show you're neck to Kushina" Hinata giving a light nod taking off her hi tae around her neck like a choker she shows her neck bruised and bitten. "Gasp" covering her mouth she turns to Naruto "Naruto what did you do?"

Kushina looks at Hinata neck takes a deep breath then turns to Naruto with a dark look making him nervous "You young man are in soo much trouble look at her neck its all bruised" scratching his chin he smiles sheepishly.

Hanabi who saw her sister neck was shock to see it but when she saw Naruto neck "I don't get it why did you two bite each other necks?"

Naruto who was blushing looks down "Nani its my fault" said Hinata shocking everyone. "Sometimes I get carry away" playing with her fingers Iruka, Kurenai and Anko with Hanabi are shock.

''So I guess its safe to let them know?" asked Minato, turning to his wife who gives a nod everyone sees Naruto and Hinata next to each other.

Kurenai the first one to speak "NANI. You're telling me you two are together?" this made both genin nod. Slapping her head "Oh Kami now I got watch two teenage genin when were together while on a mission"

Naruto walking forward "No we promise each other to not us affect the mission" turning to Hinata who also nods "Ano also I told Otou-san because he saw my neck yesterday" this made Kushina and the other females look at her strangely Iruka and Minato look at her with a serious face.

"What did he say" asked Kurenai wondering her father would object.

"He said to do nothing to shame the clan and to behave like an adult not as a "giving a light gulp " A hormone teenager" blushing what she says she hears the few giggles while the guys chuckles. Hanabi who is looking at her sister with her jaw dropped down to the ground.

"Otou-san said that" not believing any of this she looks at Naruto "But why him I don't understand you know what the clan will do to you nee-san they will put the cage bird seal on you"

When Naruto heard this he got angry and his body started to glow red, everyone watching this was taken back but Hinata walked to Naruto and hugged him "Its ok Naruto-kun I know for a fact they wont do nothing" calming down a bit he sighs.

"Probably right" smiling at her he hears something outside and smells like dogs, hitting him "Kakashi sensei?" turning to the door they hear a knock.

"Wow" said Hanabi

"How did he do that?" asked Anko

Iruka was thinking the same question.

Minato went to open the door while Kushina explains how Naruto did that, then Kurenai explain why Kiba was switch to team seven while she got Naruto. When Minato came back he was holding a scroll reading it he looks at Kushina "The Hyuga elders whats to talk to us and whats us over for dinner" this made Minato think for a minute, Kushina on the other hand just sighs.

"Hinata you don't think no one will miss them?" asked Kushina

"No please do whatever you want to them you will do otousan a favor" giggle from what she said Kushina gives an evil smile, Minato knowing Kushina as kids now she is up to noo good. Looking to Naruto he acts like just his mother hopefully he will act like him when he gets older hopefully.

Naruto who heard everything was upset he was still having trouble henging and he is already doing two or three different types of chakra control, but what got him more upset that some people still glare at him with his parents around him. Even though Konoha knows about his heritage and still wont accept him and the Fire daimyo specific said if anyone does something foolish he wants that person charged with treason against Konoha, the land of fire and their allies. Lets say that everyone is quickly trying to get a change of heart.

Before anything else happens he turns to Kurenai "Also Kakashi said he will pick up tonight around seven, I offer him to come in but he said he was looking for you" said Minato letting Kurenai know.

When Anko heard this she grins "So you're getting the copy cat and the wind boy" Anko looking at her best friend loves to tease her about her love life but more importantly about Asuma she doesn't think they make a good couple.

Kurenai who knows Anko for years now looks at her "Well you should talk you haven't stop staring at Iruka for the past five minutes" this made Iruka chuckle he caught Anko looking at him a few times even staring at him.

Naruto who is watching this back and forth "Geez I think Ero sennin can use this for his book"

When Kushina heard Jiraiya nick name she burst out laughing again, Minato on the other hand was giving a goofy smilie.

Flash back a few days ago at the meeting.

When Hiashi gave his view on Naruto trouble on hengeing Jiraiya jumped down to get his presence known. When Minato saw him he sighs "Yes Sensei" in a monotone.

"You cant be serious" said Jiraiya "You want me to find Tsunade and bring her to Konoha she will beat me to a bloody pulp" declared Jiraiya. Hoping Minato will have a change of heart.

Naruto at this points to him "Wait your the guy who writes those pervy books Kakashi sensei reads in front us" that made Kushina blood boil she would have to give Kakashi a little chat.

When Jiraiya heard his books he jumps back and starts to do a little dance "From all the way of Mount Myoboku the Gama Sannin Jiraiya" When Naruto looks at him.

"I like Ero sannin better" giving out a grin Jiraiya falls face first to the ground, but when he did he heard Minato and Kushina laughing.

"That's so true" laughed Kushina holding her sides, Minato wasn't doing any better he was on the floor laughing his ass off. Hiashi who saw everything was smiling.

End of flash back

Naruto looking at Minato "Otousan how did I know what you said to me from outside?"

At this point everyone looks at Naruto wondering how he didn't figured this out soo long ago.

"Naruto the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a forbidden technique I was quite shock that you were able to learn it heck If you learned it the first time in the academy you would had graduated" said Iruka "But the reason why its forbidden you make a clone of yourself so when ever you train with a clone you got that clones experience"

This made Naruto confuse "How does the clone experience goes to me?"

"Naruto-kun the chakra" replied Hinata "When the clones still has the chakra it goes back to you with all the experience" explained Hinata. Looking at her boyfriend she wonders if the Kage Bunshin no justu can be used for something else, shaking the bad thought she blushes and looks at Naruto "Stamina" thinking to herself.

Naruto thinking "So you mean with more clones more training I get done" getting a nod from Kurenai.

"That's not all the Kage Bunshin also works great for scouting that's why your on team eight with a few other abilities as well" explained Kurenai.

Naruto at this point nods he looks at his parents "When do you want to start training?"

"Tomorrow morning at 9 training ground 8" answer Kurenai

"Yes we will help you in Ninjustu, and control while Kurenai helps you with some of your other abilities" answered Minato.

After a few more hours Hinata and everyone leaves but before she left he sees Hinata and Hanabi praying to the shrine Naruto later should ask who they are praying for. Turning into his room he unpacks everything he has but before he did he notices allot of new clothes mostly black, dark blue and a few oranges pieces but his jumpsuit his mothers altered it. She got him a black suit with orange (think of the shippuden but the orange part is black and the black is orange) liking the new outfit he opens to closet to find allot of Kimono, yukata and Hakamas for boys his age to wear, some of them were new while the others were old but yet still beautiful.

Putting everything way he walks to bed to take a short nap. After a few more hours and its night, Naruto wakes up to see a sewer with golden cage wide open "I guess this where the Kyuubi was" looking around he notices a small Kitsune like the same size as Akamaru. "Wait how are you here?" looking at the small kistune he talks.

"I'm not I'm his mind his sub conscious to be more exact" Naruto remembering Minato mentioning about this "I'm here to guide you for a while in your life" looking at Naruto "When you gain all my abilities and power it mutated your body altered it" this made Naruto confuse.

"What do you mean?" wondering whats worng with his body he looks at himself.

"I am a Fire yokai. I have the affinity of Futon and Katon but you also gain those affinity but your primary is a Kaze. It seems your body has ancient hidden power perhaps from your kaa-san clan" looking at Naruto "What every katon techniques I knew it will be a Kitsune Technique remember that Kitsune Arts" Naruto looking at Kyuubi wondering what he is talking about but before he does "If you are in danger let your instincts guide you, but more importantly your heart as well" before kicking Naruto out of his mind "When you unleash this new power you will be able to henge but you don't have access to your chakra tails yet until I see you are ready or your life is in danger" Naruto then wakes up with sweat.

"Man what dream" Thinking to himself he hears a knock "Yea" seeing Minato half dressed in his Kimono he looks at Naruto.

"Be ready in an hour" watching Naruto nod he yawns and stretches.

After an hour Naruto is wearing a Dark blue Kimono with Black on the sides, the sleeves are wide. Minato wearing a light blue Kimono with yellow stripes down the bottom part, Kushina wearing a similar Kimono from whirlpool. White with whirlpool designs coming from the bottom to the top and three pieces in her hair.

When they arrive at the gate some of the guards are a little scared to see Minato, hearing all the rumors and stories how he took out a single army from Iwa. When they saw Naruto they were shock to hear the rumors were true but more importantly if they are true that means he is royalty and the daimyo threat still stands. Letting them in the guards looks at his partner.

"No way in hell I want to be charged with treason"

"Same here" said the other guard.

When they arrived at the house Naruto ears picked Hinata voice, smiling he hears an elder talk about something. Looking at Minato he looks at Kushina knowing she has a plan. When they saw the servants waiting for them at the door they all bowed. "Good evening Namikaze family" Kushina looks at Minato who smiles "Tonight is going to be interested" thought the two.

When they entered the house Hiashi greeted them with Hinata and Hanabi. When Naruto saw Hinata wearing a dark purple Kimono with blue on the sides and a hair clip in her hair Naruto couldn't stop staring at her "Beautiful" her eyes looking like pearls her pale skin seems to give an aura with the kimono her hair shines. His heart was beating fast he just couldn't stop looking at her.

Hinata was in the same boat she was staring at Naruto, his eyes stand out from the dark blue kimono. The sleeves he has are wide enough to cover his body, his tails and ears gave him a look to be fierce but yet gentle. His hair was spiky but a clean but yet messy spike after you take a shower Hinata couldn't stop looking at him "Handsome"

When they began to eat some of the elders were asking Kushina if she would void the contract, she knew they would do something and she told them she cant. Once it signed by the hokage and previous elders you cant but the elders were also discussing other agreements about how and why did the Hyuga name come from whirlpool. All what Kushina say was to check your archives your answers are their, lets say they weren't happy to hear this.

Hiashi turning to Naruto "I heard you bought a shrine and a statue of the Kami of Death may I ask why?"

Shrugging his shoulders he gave them the same answer he told early and they were satisfy about it, turning to Hinata "I saw you and Hanabi praying before you two left?"

Hiashi hearing this smiles "That's nice that you two did that"

Both sisters nods.

Kushina and Minato both are thinking about Hitomi, Hiashi late wife and Hinata, Hanabi mothers. Kushina remembers hers not to shy always smiled always a gentle nature she figured Hinata got her shyness from her father since Hiashi fainted a couple of times in the academy when Hitomi was around ironically Hinata picked that habit from him. Minato was thinking the samething as Kushina wondering if Naruto would faint if Hinata tells him she loves him.

Naruto looking at Hinata "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring painful memories" looking at Hinata he notices her frown.

"Don't she was a causality to the clan" said an elder .

Hiashi hearing this glared at the elder putting him in his place.

"What was her Name?" asked Naruto.

"Hitomi" answered Hiashi.

But he shouldn't have asked the name that made his heart skip a beat. Remembering when he was kidnapped he heard Danzo talk to a woman name Hitomi how the Hyuga clan is slowly destroying themselves. He remembers hearing the voice peak gentle with care like Hinata when Naruto turned to see the person he couldn't see her it was dark, but her eyes reminded him of Hinata. But she wasn't alone in the room there was another person in there another female Hyuga she looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

Everyone saw Naruto space out for a moment.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" wondering what got Naruto daze Hinata looks at him worrying about him.

Shaking his head "No sorry thinking why the elder said that" glaring at him the elders glares at Naruto.

"Quite simple Hitomi was trying to bring the two houses together" answered Hiashi sighing he knows that's Hinata dream, trying to continue her work to finishes something she couldn't finish.

The elders looking at Hiashi "Watch Hiashi you may be head but we are still your elders"

Minato wasn't liking this he looked at the elders "Yes but a clan head must make sure Konoha is first then the clan if you elders are doing the opposite that's treason" answered Minato making them nervous.

Hiashi hearing this was chuckling after eating they all had desert, Naruto who remained quiet was making everyone look at him strangely.

"Tired" that's was Naruto answer, Kushina thinking maybe with all the moving that might be the reason. After they all ate Minato notices it half past ten telling them they should go they all bowed for the dinner. Being escorted out the room then off the guards with Hiashi and his family Naruto couldn't stop staring at Hinata. "Neji" called Hiashi.

Remembering what Hinata said to him about his father Naruto looks at him remembers seeing him around Konoha. When Neji came in front of them he looks at Naruto then to Hinata making her uncomfortable. Naruto seeing this was letting out some killer intent getting some people attention including Neji. He knows he wont stand against Naruto so he backed away, Hiashi seeing him walk away just nods.

"I'm trying forgive me Sango" remembering his brother and sister in law he regrets sending her on a mission to help Hitomi get better, but she lost her life during the mission and Neji blames the main house for everything and more. When they left Naruto was in deep thought he needed to know where the place was the only person that knows the place is

"Danzo"

When they arrive home he hugs his parents good night something he enjoyed to do the most, once up stairs he changed into a pair dark ninja pants and dark orange shirt a kunai holder on his left leg. Making a clone it dresses it self wearing pajamas to bed, the clone going to bed while Naruto heads to the anbu head quarters he needs answers and only person can give him it, leaving out the window he makes his way to the anbu department.

Ibiki having a long week trying to get answers from Danzo, surprisingly the old war hawk wont say anything willing, the seal on him prevents him from saying anything if its forces him. Sitting in his office an anbu tells him that Naruto whats to speak to Danzo? Wondering what the hell is going on he went to see Naruto.

Naruto once arrived wants to speak to Danzo the anbu was wondering why, telling him to wait he sees a guy wearing black and has a black bandana. Seeing him walk to him "Why do you want to speak to Danzo?"

"Something that might involve the Hyuga clan please let me have one minute I got to know something and its bugging me I think he might have some of their family hostage including Hinata Kaa-san" When Ibiki heard this he told an anbu to get the hokage immediately and told another Anbu to get Danzo in a room to speak. Both anbu left and after a few minutes Ibiki was looking at Danzo alone in the room staring him from out side noting a smudge on the glass he has to tell Anko to stop eating dango while torturing the prisoners.

"So anything?" asked Naruto

"No he wont talk" answered Ibiki

Naruto was getting angry he was thinking this is Hinata mother he cant fail his sunny place cant fail his vixen hime "I want a word with him" Ibiki hearing the kids voice turn dark shrugs his shoulders "Go ahead but don't kill him" this got some of the anbu attention walking next to Ibiki they see Naruto through the glass.

Naruto staring at Dazno who smiles "Its late boy why are you here" wondering whats going on he looks at Naruto.

Naruto knows he cant do nothing to him, his chakra was sealed his hands are tied together and his other sharingan in his eye was destroyed by Shinigami attack. "Answer's"

This made danzo smile "To what?"

"Your hide out the prison, Hitomi Hyuga where is she" asked Naruto

Danzo was laughing he looked Naruto with an evil glare "Like I will tell you willing" Naruto was getting pissed the light that hangs down was bright and the lamp next to him was off, he grabs a chair and throws it to the door. Ibiki and the anbu saw the chair blocking the door was getting nervous, but what as making them more nervous was Naruto killing intent.

"WHERE IS IT" screamed Naruto

Danzo was smiling "Even if you reach that place it will be gone I ordered my strongest root to destroy the place If i don't return within a week" answered Danzo. That wasn't the answer Naruto was looking for, he turns on the small lamp and looks at Danzo "Besides I was paid to keep those two weaklings there by an elder form the clan" that made Naruto eyes widen he grabs Danzo by the collar he slams his face first right into the bulb, as the light bulb explodes from contact and burning Danzo faces, the lamp dims in the room. It was dark Ibiki and the anbu heard noises and them a loud crash was heard. The glass in front of them cracked in an outline of a human body then they heard another loud crash the wall next to the glass had an imprint of a face that looked like Danzo. But what got everyone scared shitless the lamp was turning on and off from the beating or torture that Danzo was receiving and when the lamp stayed on they saw Danzo face all bloody his clothes tore apart his body bleeding.

Danzo was laughing he looked at Naruto "East from here about a day walk pass the river head north to the rocks my prison is there" he wanted to humor Naruto "You will never save them" When Naruto heard this he grabs the lamp and smashes the bulb this made everyone confuse but what they heard was screams allot screams. Ibiki breaking the door down saw Danzo on the ground past out but his middle part of the body where Kurenai likes to hit guys was burned and on fire and their was some water on the floor.

Naruto runs to Ibiki "You know where it is I'm heading out there" running out of the room, Ibiki points to two anbu to take Danzo.

"Kid got style" grinning some of the anbu was looking at Ibiki and shivering.

When Naruto jumped out of the anbu headquarters he jumped on top of the roof, looking east he adds a huge amount of chakra to his feet and jumps towards the locations. All over Konoha they felt that huge chakra burst Minato and Kushina who are in bed looks at the window "Naruto"

Hiruzen who got the information form the anbu was rushing towards the anbu headquarters wondering what else is going on. Kakashi and Kurenai who left the bar smiling and laughing but they weren't drunk, when they felt Naruto chakra pressure and saw him jumped they decided to follow Naruto where he's going but before they did. Kakashi summon Pakkun to find the hokage and get information to see whats happening.

At the Hyuga compound when Hinata felt his chakra she quickly got out of bed to get dress and run towards his house, but she wasn't alone Hiashi did the same thing he didn't know why but he had a feeling in his heart it would involve his family.

Naruto looking at the gate "No more holding back for Hinata-Hime" adding more chakra he jumps high above Konoha to reach Danzo Hide out "For Hinata" thought Naruto


	4. Kitsune Arts Hyuga Family

I do not own Naruto

**No Flames**

Lol wow I wasnt expecting allot of people asking me to update so quick so what the hell why not here's the new chapter and hopefully people wont get mad at me also I have no clue what Hinata or Neji mother name so I made some of them up.

At the Hyuga compound when Hinata felt his chakra she quickly got out of bed to get dress and run towards his house, but she wasn't alone Hiashi did the same thing he didn't know why but he had a feeling in his heart it would involve his family.

Naruto looking at the gate "No more holding back for Hinata-Hime" adding more chakra he jumps high above Konoha to reach Danzo Hide out "For Hinata" thought Naruto

When Kakashi and Kurenai saw him leave in a hurry "What the hell is going on?" thought Kurenai. Kakashi was on the same boat with Kurenai they decided to follow Naruto hoping to see whats going on.

Anbu Department

When Hiruzen got there he was looking at Ibiki "Naruto?"

"The kid got style he tortured Danzo in a way I would never had thought of" answered Ibiki. Moments after that Minato, Kushina appear in the room with Hiashi, Hinata and Anko who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Dam kid its late I was having a good time" complained Anko unaware she didn't know Iruka was behind her with out his chunin vest.

When Ibiki saw him he was laughing.

"Looks like he doesn't mind" turning to Hiashi "It seems Danzo has been holding some Hyuga's prisoner but more importantly her mother your wife" pointing to Hinata Hiashi looks at Ibiki with a shock face.

"Impossible the doctors told me she died in her sleep, her parents and mines were the last ones to see her alive" hearing this Hiashi heart was racing he looked at Hinata who was covering her mouth tears falling from her face "Where is Naruto?" wondering whats going on and why he came to the anbu department Hinata mind was racing with many thoughts.

Ibiki at this points told the anbu to bring Danzo when he point to him "He did that to him to get directions to his hide out" when they saw Danzo everyone was shock, looking over to Hinata "That kid cares allot about you probably loves you, never saw someone so devoted to do something that crazy" looking at the hokage "What do you want to do?" thinking how to deal with this matter he looks around and grins.

When everyone saw Danzo bloody face and burned body Anko just whistle "Dam I think Kurenai is an bad influence on the kid" Iruka and the guys were nodding Ibiki was laughing.

"Should had seen the kid he made some anbu throw up and shiver" said Ibiki hailing Naruto for his work while the Hokage just sighs.

Right before he spoke "Sensei?"

Minato recognizes the voice anywhere "Pakkun where's Kakashi?"

When the pug saw Minato he was shocked "Following Naruto but he isn't alone he's with Kurenai" looking at Danzo "What happen to him?" seeing how bad he looks he wonders if Minato did that?

Hiruzen at this points looks at Minato, Anko, Iruka "You three give Kakashi and Kurenai back up pakkun will show you the way. I want only the people here to know whats going on the less the better" but before he finish

"I'm coming too" said Hinata.

Hiashi looks at Hinata "So am I. If my wife is there I want answer" looking at Ibiki.

"One of your elder paid Danzo to keep them so I suggest we keep this a S rank mission" looking to the hokage who nods.

Kushina who was near Hinata calming her down a bit.

"Don't worry Naruto will make sure everything is fine" said Kushina trying to relax Hinata down a bit. "Besides I'm coming too that boy is grounded" getting nods from everyone they heard how pissed she was Minato on the other hand was chuckling 'Cant blame him'

The hokage looking around "Fine I want everyone to go and report back as soon you get everyone" looking at Ibiki "I want more answers from Danzo" looking at his former teammate the one that caused soo much trouble he wanted to know more whats going on. "This must be kept quiet if what you said is true the elders would try something go" seeing everyone nod he hopes sending them will be enough.

Watching all 5 adults leave and genin Hiruzen is thinking its going to be a long night but how right he is.

With Naruto

Racing across the forest he jumps to tree, tree looking for the river he hears water not to far from his location "Got to hurry" jumping to the next tree he sees the rive that Danzo talked about. Looking at the direction he needs to go he jumps to the ground.

"NARUTO" screamed Kurenai jumping next to him they both catch there breath, "Hinata is right he is a stamina freak" taking a deep breath she looks at Kakashi who is taking small breath "Wonder about him too" dismissing the thoughts she turns to Naruto

Getting the Hanyou attention "Sensei what are you doing here and why do you two have each other scents?" Kurenai giving a light blush noting that making out with Kakashi wasn't a good idea even though her and Asuma had a bad break up, so she used Kakashi to relieve some tension.

"Not important why are here?" asked Kurenai finally able to take big breath. After a few minutes Naruto explains to them what he did and where he is heading. Kakashi looks at Naruto and sighs he knows this wont be good and if a Hyuga elder paid Danzo meaning this has to be kept quiet, hoping pakkun got to the Hokage and that they will follow his scent.

Looking to Kurenai who is probably thinking about the mission "Sorry Kurenai but I was a former Anbu captain" looking at Naruto "This is an S rank mission so Naruto you will show us where the place is and be our back up while reinforcements arrive" Naruto looks at Kakashi and smiles, Kurenai on the other hand.

"He's a genin he cant do an S rank mission" scolding at Kakashi she looks at Naruto who gives her a face that he has to go he whats to go, but hearing Kakashi chuckling made her confuse.

"You honestly think Naruto will head back to Konoha. If Hinata mother is there like he said no doubt he is doing this for her" looking at Naruto who is blushing that confirms Kakashi thought "See his head over heels for her, now we just got to figure out a wedding day" letting out a joke Naruto turns bright red.

"You mean I can marry Hinata?" replied Naruto looking at Kurenai who she sees his ears are up and all is tails moving happy. Giving him a smile she tousles his hair.

"Maybe but first lead the way this time slow down" complained the jonin making Kakashi chuckle.

Back in Konoha

All five adults and genin was following Pakkun through the forest, but what got Hiashi worried is how his wife going to react to what has happen over the years. The neglect he gave Hinata the emotion abuse the silent treatment he was thinking how will she think of him, he did it to help Hinata and to make her strong. But it was Naruto at the end that gave her what she needed "Naruto" that's the person he was thinking. Knowing Hitomi she would make sure Hinata will never leave his side and teach her how to be a perfect wife for him.

Looking at Hinata he smiles "Maybe it wont be horrible" still thinking about his wife he cant help think who else is being hostaged.

Hinata was having allot of mix feelings if what Naruto said is true then she cant wait, but how will her mother react with Naruto some of the elders and branch house look at Naruto differently. "Hanabi" she was thinking how her little sister never got to know her mother like she did she was happy but was also scared, scared that her mother would think of them.

Minato and Kushina looking at Hiashi and Hinata wondering how strange this is, if Danzo never did this to Naruto no doubt they would think she is still dead. "Funny" thought Minato that if this never happen he wouldn't be here with Kushina or Hiashi and Hinata would never get Hitomi back. Kushina was thinking the same thing she was looking at Hinata she saw her mixed feeling, dropping her speed a bit to see Hinata "Don't worry Naruto will have everything fine" trying to cheer her up Hinata gives her a hug while in the air.

With Naruto

When they reached the river they were heading North trying to pass the rocks and once they saw the rock boulders "Naruto Shadows" hearing Kakashi call his name in a low whisper likely for the Kitsune ears he picked them clear as broad day light. When Kurenai and Kakashi saw the root nins around a huge cave that looks like going underground "Underground interesting" looking at Naruto "Here's the plan and please stick by it, we don't know how many they are and if we trip the alarm the place may go off killing everyone"

When Naruto heard this he gave Kakashi a serious look. Even Kurenai was taken back the blue slits made him a dangerous enemy or a powerful ally and right now Naruto is willing to do everything "I wont fail Vixen-hime" said Naruto letting them know how serious he is. When Kurenai heard Hinata pet name.

"Cute does she call you her Kitsune-kun" giving out a giggle both jonin watch Naruto face turn red.

"Not going to say anything" replied Naruto trying to hold back his blush.

Kakashi watching this is smiling from his mask, turning to Kurenai he enjoys her company and likes to tease people once and a while and she knows how to handle her sake "Fine here's the plan. Kurenai take them out with a genjustu we will move in as a team of three... but watch your step and since its dark in there I doubt it will be easy so stuck to the shadows" giving them there orders he takes a serious look at Naruto "Don't let them get to you, think about Hinata"

Kakashi knows about Naruto tantrums and right now having all of Kyuubi's power isn't something he wants to see even if its a front row seat he rather see it a few miles away for safety reasons.

Kurenai taking out the guard gives the two a signal, thinking to herself how nuts to do this but to see Hinata smile and to see Naruto happy she is willing to do it. But to her it was more for than that it was to make up for Naruto and his family. she wasn't there when he needed someone the most and if she knew about Naruto being Kushina son she would had taken him in an heartbeat. But right now she has other things to worry about and the mission for his safety is one.

When all three enter the cave to see whats going on Kurenai shivered "Strange isn't?" wondering whats going on Kakashi has his sharingan revealed. Naruto was also feeling something wrong he was looking around, grabbing his head he pushes Kurenai and Kakashi down to the ground "SSHH" seeing a huge amount of Kunai and shiruken flying above them.

"Naruto how did you know?" wondering how Naruto know Kakashi was looking at him with his sharingan.

"Don't know I guess instincts or something" lifting his head up he sees Kurenai smile and talk.

"Good instincts lets just hope it doesn't get you into trouble in the future" letting a joke out they both make there way to the lower level of the prison.

Still running down Naruto looks around "I remember now I remember some parts of this place" looking at the walls and few doors he runs forward "Follow me"

Kakashi and Kurenai shrugging there shoulders follows Naruto, but unaware to them a few root nin watching them from a distance. When Naruto reached the door "Here" pointing to the door he walks forward to open it, as he slowly reaches the door knob he jumps back from the kunai flying at him "That was close"

Kakashi and Kurenai taking a Kunai and getting into a stance, but the voice that Naruto heard made him whimper a bit, shocking Kurenai and Kakashi.

"So the Kyuubi has return" turning to the shadows where the voice was talking "Something wrong don't you recognize my voice I helped Lord Danzo with your new gift" walking out if the shadows a boy about the same age as Naruto but thin tall young man with pale white skin and black short hair. Wearing black shorts and a black vest that is missing his left sleeve but what shocked Kakashi and Kurenai the most.

"Sharingan" implanted right into the middle of his forehead.

Naruto seeing him begins to get angry a bit "Yea I remember you" remembering some images to his head he looks at the person in front of him "When I'm done here your going to be sorry" taking a step forward Naruto ears twitch looking around "Sensei we have trouble"

Not knowing which one he is talking about Kakashi, Kurenai looks at Naruto and notices allot of root Anbu surrounding them "Perfect" thought the two.

When Kakashi looks at Naruto wondering when Pakkun will come "Fine we give up" hoping to buy some time he looks at the root nin "So whats your name?" he watches a root speak to the boy "Whats going on? thought Kakashi

"So it seems you have more coming for you how nice" turning to the anbu in front of him "Kill the trespassers and get me the Hyuga's that are coming here we can use them as experiments. We can see how well those eyes of there stands against the sharingan the other two are weak from the torture over the years." said the boy but when Naruto heard this he looked at him with a dark killing intent that made Kakashi give an anime sweat.

"Great he just had to threaten Hinata" thought both Jonin.

But what scared them the most that a red chakra cloak was started to surround Naruto's body like a second skin was forming, but what got Kurenai attention is that the ground was letting out steam.

"Whats happening" getting Kakashi attention he looks at Naruto.

Naruto who was staring at the root in front of him "I WONT LET YOU TOUCH HER" screaming the red chakra cloak around his body engulf into a red flame but in a shape of a fox. The red aura that surrounds Naruto was letting out extreme heat, when Kakashi and Kurenai felt this they took a step back for safety reasons but the root were fools rushing towards Naruto.

"KITSUNE ARTS KITSUNE FIREBALL" extending his hands out two fireballs about the size of Odama Rasengan took shape in his hand "YOU'LL PAY" running towards the root he throws one of the fire ball catching two root nins. When Kakashi and Kurenai saw him control the fire and and scream 'Kitsune arts' that's when it changed.

"Lets go" said Kurenai rushing to her student he sees Naruto throwing the other ball of fire in his hand at the pale boy.

Watching the fireball reach to him he takes out an ink brush and long scroll "Ninja Arts Drawing eagle" watching a ink drawing come to life it collides with the fireball. Naruto half way crouched with his claws in front of him studying him waiting for him.

Outside the cave

When everyone reached to the location they all felt a huge killer intent and heard Naruto scream, that was all needed for Hinata she jumped out of the bushes running towards the cave.

"Told you" said Kushina looking at Hiashi who nods his head.

"Hate when your right" replied the clan head.

When all of them started to run towards the cave they saw Kakashi and Kurenai fighting some root nin. When the two jonin sensei saw Minato and everyone "Perfect timing" finishing off a root nin Kakashi looks at Hiashi "They might be down below" pointing to the door and where Naruto is fighting, Hinata runs towards the location.

Naruto who was getting angry looking at the boy who is blocking all his Kitsune fire, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making ten clones and all of them making fireballs in there hands he looks at him "Now I'm going to ask you once move out of the way now or suffer"

The boy just laughed taking more of a bigger scroll these two oni size drawing appear from the scroll "Attack him" using his hand he aims at Naruto "Now I will capture you and free lord Danzo"

Using the sharingan on Naruto he stops and grabs his head "What noo" falling to his knees the red aura that surrounded Naruto fades away. Looking up he sees the sharingan from three tomoes turn into a circle with a line connecting all of them like a star, garbing his head in pain Naruto whole body gave out a big pulse. Opening his eyes he looks at the root nin and stares at the sharingan "Its not working why?" shock to see the sharingan on his forehead not working.

The root nin looks at him "What is the meaning of this why isn't it working" angry he looks at his root squad all gone, turning to the door he makes his way through it.

Naruto slowly getting up feels someone helping him up "Vixen-Hime" seeing Hinata and her father with them, but they weren't alone his father and mother was with them and so was Iruka and Anko. Pointing to Iruka and Anko "Why do you two have each other scents all over your body and...sniff...sniff and inside" wondering how everyone got here?

When Kurenai heard this she smirked and gave Anko a long grin "So was I right" Anko who was trying to hide her blush turns to Kurenai.

"Can't complain he pulled a few things on me I wasn't expecting" Kushina at this point giggles at what Anko says.

But the guys just sigh and say "Woman"

"Hey" said the females

Naruto standing there blinking wondering whats going on before he took a step he was stopped by a bone crushing hug "I'm ok Hinata-chan honestly the sharingan stopped working on me?" When Minato heard this his theory was right.

"I was right" getting everyone attention and from Naruto when he left the sharingan didn't work on him "Naruto is a hanyou meaning he has both human and demon blood. So with both bloods the youkai side or demon for another term wakes him up or gives him the immune over the genjustu ability of the sharingan" this shocked everyone to hear this and when the former Kage explained more it was a shocker for everyone.

When Hinata finally let go of Naruto "Come on I think everyone is behind this door" walking to the door Naruto slams it open but what he saw would make him have nightmares for the rest of his life. When everyone walked in they saw a room full of people caged up, kids in corners shivering seeing lifeless body's in another cells. Kurenai and the rest of the females covered their eyes by the men who stood by them. Hinata to Naruto, Kushina to Minato, Kurenai to Kakashi whose face light up red and Anko to Iruka, even she had trouble to digest it.

Naruto was angry he didn't knew the same red aura was around him but this time also around Hinata, when Kurenai and Kakashi saw this "Its not hurting her?" getting their parents attention "Later" replied Kakashi

Naruto running to one of the cages as he run to one he touch the bars and got shocked feeling like lighting went through him "AAHH" being blown away form the bars he lands on his back and stares at the bars "What gives" looking at his burns hands which starts to heal very quickly.

Kushina saw the fuinjustu on the bars "Its a fuinjustu security a good one we need to over power it with something power enough to negate or destroy the seal"

Kakashi standing there performs a few hand seals "Chidori" answered Minato hearing the lighting crack like a thousand birds. Kakashi looks up and runs towards the cell slamming the justu into the fuinjustu "CCHHRRRPPPP" as the justu collide to the bars it breaks open freeing them prisoners. "Ok that wasn't soo bad" panting he looks at the other seven to eleven cells left or maybe more.

"Rasengan" screamed Minato slamming the spiraling ball of chakra he breaks free of one of the cells. Kakashi seeing the justu smiles bringing back allot of memories performing another hand seal he runs to the next one cage to break it open.

Naruto was running down each cell looking for someone and Hinata and Hiashi wasn't too far when he reached one of the last few cells he stops and looks at the two figure, walking closely to the cage "Hello remember me you spoke to me when I was here" said Naruto remembering her he hopes she remembers him.

When the figure walked out of the shadows she smiles "Yes why did you come back" in a weak voice. Naruto looks at her saw her picture from the Hyuga manor she tall like Anko very thin her skin is pale like Hinata giving it a light gloss. Her hair is like Hinata dark blue hair but her eyes that what caught Naruto the most white eyes, with a tinge of lavender.

Naruto jumping back "Kitsune Arts Kitsune Fire ball" forming a fireball in each hand he slams both of them at the bars "AHH" feeling the seal shock him he fly s back on the ground "Cant give up wont give up" slowly getting up.

"Leave were not worth it" said the other woman.

Naruto at this point holding back the tears from his eyes "YES YOU ARE YOU'RE WORTH ALLOT TO HINATA AND YOUR FAMILY" screaming one of them falls on her knees.

"Shes alive my sunny place is alive" When everyone heard Naruto scream they all rushed to his location but stopped feeling his chakra increase.

"KITSUNE ARTS GREAT FIRE BALL" putting one hand over the other a huge fireball appears in his hand "I wont give up" slamming the big fireball on the gate the fuinjustu seal and fireball is fighting for dominance "AHH" screaming Naruto whole body was engulf in a red aura with an outline of a fox. "BOOM" when the smoke and cleared up Naruto was on his knees panting and the bars to the cell completely blown away "I'm trying to bring your family together Vixen-hime" falling on his back on the ground past out Kushina runs to her son.

"He's ok just tired" said Kushina but turning around to her someone calling her name she looks at the person with wide eyes.

"Kushina you're alive?" walking out of the shadows was Hitomi, Hinata mother and Hiashi wife. Falling on her knees she looks around to see "Hinata, Hiashi" she passed out.

The two run towards her when Hiashi saw the next person on the ground "Sango" when Hinata heard her aunt's name Neji's mother she was shocked to see her too passed out as well.

"Funny. Now no one of you shall live and once I find out the reason why he is immune to the sharingan I will free Danzo" walking out of the room with many root nin the one in charge looks at everyone ready to capture them.

Kushina feeling Naruto wake up but his blue sky eyes were blood red, laying up he looks at the root nin "I want your name" everyone was taken back to hear Naruto used such a dark voice.

Even Minato shivered and he was a Hokage.

"Lord Danzo doesn't not give us Names but I once had a name Sai" that's all Naruto wanted to know when he got up a huge red aura of flames shocked everyone it took shape of a fox when he glared at Sai.

"You bastard he kept families here he kept people her NO ONE SHOULD HAVE SUFFER LIKE THIS" screaming the red aura begins to darken into a red blood "KITSUNE ARTS" punching the ground on the floor he takes a a big piece of rock in his hand "FIRE EXPLOSION" forming a huge fireball in his hand he throws it at Sai.

"Chōjū Giga (Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll)" out of the scroll he draws four monstrous figures fly s out of the scroll.

When both Justu collide "KITSUNE ARTS GREAT FIREBALL" running towards him using the first justu as a distraction he runs towards Sai slamming the ball of fire right into his chest. Using some of his tails they each make small fireballs smashing into the chest or heads of the root nin making them scream in agony while blood or organs fly out being burn to a crisp. When Naruto saw Sai lower body being burnt to a crisp the whole area begins to shake. "Shit I think that was my fault" falling on his knees he looks around.

"Come on cant leave you behind again" seeing Kakashi picking him up on his back and Kurenai not to far "Lets go this place is going under" with out a word Kakashi dashes towards the exit.

Hiashi who had to knock Hinata out because she refused to let Naruto stay down there, hoping she would understand but when she woke up "Naruto-kun" looking at the cave she sees Kakashi carrying Naruto and Kurenai next to him. Relieved to see he is ok she runs to Hiashi "She's alive Okaa-san is alive so is Oba (aunt) Sango" crying into her father chest he gives Hinata a fierce hug.

Minato grabbing Naruto "I'm ok just a little tired he wont let start using the tails until I learn more of the Kitsune arts" snoozing off everyone looks at Naruto.

"Kitsune Arts?" thought everyone.

"Lets head back to Konoha I set up one of my Kunai to take all of us back" said Minato.

During all this fighting

Anbu head quarters

When the group left to search for Naruto and everyone, they heard a huge explosion down below the anbu building "What the hell is going on" called Ibiki

One of the anbu who came up bloody "Kabuto he was disguised as an anbu he freed Orochimaru and his remaining of the sound two, they are making there way to the gate" falling on the ground the Hokage looks at Ibiki.

"I will hold them off lets go" when Hiruzen and Ibiki run out of the building with a squad of anbu they were shocked to see Snake summons.

Orochimaru barley able to stand up "Old man I'm not done just yet" seeing that his upper body and arms is servilely burned he looks at Kabuto and gives a him a nod. Kabuto holding up Orochimaru on top of the snake "Lets leave this accursed place no doubt my new vessel will come to me in time" watching the snake poof away he turns to Ibiki.

"What mask did he use?" wondering what anbu died almost a week go he needs to know what else do they know he doesn't. Ibiki know the hokage wouldn't like this.

"Bird he knew about Jiraiya looking for Tsunade and also the meeting that they had a few days ago" Ibiki knows Hiruzen wont like this and when he turned around he saw half of the Anbu department sinking "It seems he damaged the foundation of the building"

Hiruzen just sigh "Take the prisoners to Konoha Strict Correctional Facility they have enough space there" looking around "Did Danzo escape?"

Ibiki saw him turn his back "No whatever Naruto did to him he cant sit or lay on his bottom. Lord Hokage" Ibiki pausing

"Yes Ibiki" Hiruzen wondering what he wants which it cant be good since his talents.

"I want to train the kid in torture techniques" this made the hokage fall on the floor when he heard what Ibiki wants to do.

"ARE YOU MAD" regaining his composure he looks at Ibiki "You saw what he did, you know how far he goes with his pranks?" Ibiki hearing this and grins to the Hokage.

"Makes him perfect" Hiruzen throwing his hands in the air, wondering how Kushina or Minato is going to take it this one.

"Its up to his parents" turning around he walks towards the hospital to see what ever else can go wrong. "I'm too old for this" thinking if Tsunade comes back Maybe she can be Hokage and Hiruzen can retire.

Next morning

When Naruto woke up he felt something heavy on his chest looking at it "Purple" blinking "Hinata-chan" looking around to see a white ceiling and hearing beeping "Hate hospitals" hearing two people giggle he looks across from him to see a woman with black hair and a round face like Neji "How long have I been out"

"Since last night" answered Hinata rubbing her face on his chest Hinata gets more comfy, but too Naruto he turns bright red.

"Hinata-chan you know were not alone in the room?" Hinata lifting her head up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun" wondering what he is talking about he points across from him. When Hinata move her head to see her mother and aunt giggle "EEP" covering her face with her hands she was embarrassed that her mother and aunt saw her do that to Naruto.

Both females just giggle "Ah young and to be love" said Hitomi

"Funny I said the same thing a few days ago" walking in was Hiashi, the Hokage and everyone else that was involve in the mission. When Hitomi saw her husband face she smiled.

"Hello Hiashi-kun" Hiashi taking a seat near his wife and smiles at her. "Lord Hiruzen" said the females Hyuga.

Naruto telling Hinata to go to her mother when she got there she hugged her mother "I missed you soo much" her tears falling down on her face when she saw her mother smile she broke into more tears "Why did this happen?"

At this point Sango and Hitomi both nods "Our parents and in laws" this shocked Hiashi to her his parents both members of the Hyuga elders "The elders" said Hiashi. Getting rid of the two would secure there position and like that they can prevent the two houses becoming one.

Sango looks at Hiashi "Neji is he here?"

Hiruzen walking forward "No forgive me but I sent him on a mission early morning I wasn't aware that you were hostages, but Kakashi sent pakkun to retrieve his team to head back to Konoha. Minato gave pakkun his kunai to arrive here faster" answered the Hokage knowing they will return quickly but also not being more aware that Sango would be alive as well.

Hitomi noticed Naruto staring at Hinata "So Hinata who is he to you" when Hinata heard this she turned bright red but she wasn't alone Naruto was red as well, Kushina and the females were giggling at the two.

Minato and the guys were just grinning.

"Come kids don't be shy" answered Anko giving them a cheesey grin.

Hinata who was playing with her fingers "He's my boyfriend" looking over to Naruto she smiles "He's also the one that saved you and wanted to rescue you" turning to her aunt she smiles at her.

Hitomi was happy to hear this looking over to Minato and Kushina "I take it Konoha is fine with his new features?" remembering Naruto when he was younger when he used to play pranks all around Konoha.

Kushina gave her a grin "Lets just say the fire daimyo also had a word in it"

After two hours or so each side of of the party knows what happen, Hiashi when he heard this was angry he wanted to destroy his parents for what he did. "I been blind"

Hiruzen just sighed "No its not your fault besides we have more pressing matters"

"Orochimaru" answered Minato after hearing what happen he is free and probably looking for someone to heal him. Minato at this point just sighs looking at Kurenai "I think we need to find Tsunade quick before Orochimaru does" this got everyone attention wondering what he means "He will go to her to heal his wounds as much I would love to see sensei fly over Konoha by one of her punch but we have more pressing matters" looking at Hiashi he nods.

"Yes we need Tsunade here to make sure what ever toxins is in your blood is gone" after they arrived last night the staff and doctors had to work extra to make sure everyone was in stable condition and once they checked Naruto he was fine just tired but when they got to the Hyuga sisters they didn't like it. "So they only gave you a temporally one that will help for a few weeks the most" answered Hiashi.

Naruto looked at Kurenai "Sensei we should go now" wanting to leave soon.

"Got to give Naruto credit after what he did" answered Kakashi "But the red fire?"

Naruto at this points tells everyone that his body has some ancient power and since merging with Kyuubi he gain his affinity of fire. "The red aura acts like a chakra cloak but its fire and I'm able to use that at my disposal" giving more further explanation he told that its "Kitsune arts" this shocked everyone well not everyone.

"Minato your were right" said Kushina getting looks from everyone she tell Hitomi and Sango how they returned back lets say this shocked them.

Minato at this point explains more "When we came back we spent all night reading demons, hanyous and Kitsunes. Most kitsunes are fire demons meaning they are immune to fire but there is also mizu (water) Kitsune power over water and fire but it also depends on the mate they choose. There are other Kitsunes with the other elements but in a small number. Its like there home field advantage meaning if Kakashi used a fire justu Naruto wont be harmed but to hear this is something. Maybe it also involves another affinity to make this happen?" this made everyone to look at Naruto and when Minato explained everything Hiruzen spoke.

"A kekkei genkai so legends are true that the demons and hanyous are the birth of the kekkei genkai's" answered Hiruzen.

After everyone talked a few more minutes they caught Hinata sitting on Naruto lap making out, Naruto who was whimpering saying "she started it" Kurenai at this point sighs but looking at Kakashi she smiles.

"Very well Minato Kushina and Naruto I want you three to find Tsunade with Jiraiya" looking at Naruto Hiruzen wonders "Hows goes the hengeing?" wondering if he is able to henge he doesn't want Tsunade to do nothing rash yet.

Naruto at this point smiles "Great it seems that the Kitsune cloak was blocking my henge it took some time for me to get it out of my system" when Hinata heard this she pouted.

"But Naruto-kun I like to see to your kitsune features" blushing from her little outburst everyone laughed.

"Well How about I stay henge while traveling and here in Konoha I have my Kitsune features out since everyone doesn't mind anymore" answered Naruto making Hinata smile.

Hiruzen was happy to hear this but taking a gulp he knows Naruto wont like this "Well since Tsunade will be coming back and since Minato asked her to give a physical to see everything is fine" when he saw Naruto face he was looking out the window.

"NOO" screamed Naruto "I hate needles and hospitals you know that old man" Kushina seeing Naruto being stubborn sighs.

"Yup he's yours" answered Kushina.

Minato at this point folds his arms "Cant blame him I haven't had a shot since I was his age" this made all the adults turn to him. "They couldn't catch me" this made everyone laugh.

Hiruzen clearing his throat "Very well I need you three to go also keep an close eye on Jiraiya in case Tsunade tries to beat him into a bloody pulp. But also warn Jiraiya since Orochimaru left. No doubt he will send his sound nin for her or to try to convince her to heal him" this made everyone confuse but Hinata had a little frown she wasn't going to see Naruto for almost two weeks.

Hitomi saw her frown looked at Kushina who smiled "Go with them" getting everyone attention "Your a ninja and stuff like this happens and besides it gives me sometime to be with Hanabi" Hinata who hugged her mother.

"You sure Kaa-san" wondering if there will be a problem Hiashi gives her a smile looking at Naruto she smiles.

Minato hearing this understands what Hiruzen means "So we have to worry about Orochimaru finding her to heal his body. Those flames that Shinigami used wasn't a pretty sight but if he does try he must be crazy to go against Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina and me" this made everyone understand but Naruto just sigh.

"Well that's great and all but how do we know if Sakura and Sasuke will stay I mean, Sakura wont stop staring at me or following me and its really bugging me" whined Naruto.

Everyone hearing this chuckle but what Hinata mumbled "Dam pink hair banshee must not kill if she follows" that shocked everyone even Kurenai hearing this from Hinata she knows that Sakura has been following Naruto for a bit and Sasuke is with them but to hear this from Hinata was shocking.

Anko who heard this gave Hinata a smile "You go girl protect and mark your man" Hiashi hearing this turns to Hinata looking at her neck.

"Please don't tell me you two are biting each other necks again" Hiruzen and Kakashi who heard this they turned to the genin and whistle making them both blush, Hitomi and Sango let out big giggles making them turn darker.

Hiruzen still looking at the two "No doubt Kushina will keep an eye" turning to see both genin turn red "I need your teams to leave in an hour also the mission will be added on your card. Congrats you two you are the first genin to ever part take in a S rank mission"

When Naruto heard this he jumped out of his bed with joy making everyone laugh.

Kushina looks at her husband and Hinata "No doubt you two can help Naruto learn the Rasengan" looking at Hinata "With her byakugan she can tell us whats he's doing wrong and hopeful things will be easier for him to learn" thinking to her self she wonders how those two are going to act on this mission."Besides maybe I can teach Hinata a few justus" giving Hinata a smile Kushina wonders whats her affinity is?

Kakashi remembering when Minato was making the rasengan chuckled "Yea Naruto is a ninjustu type and the way he formed the fireball yesterday he just has to remember to do it again" giving Minato an idea he grins

Naruto looks at his parents then to Hinata "Awesome I get to learn a new justu and go on a" stopping he looks at the hokage "What mission rank is it?"

Hiruzen at this point sighs "Most likely an A but with Tsunade temper expect it to be an S if Jiraiya does something stupid or acts like a pervert around her" Kushina hearing this and nods.

"Yes hopefully Tsunade wont turn Jiraiya into a bloody pulp" this made Minato sigh. Knowing Jiraiya he would do something perverted and learning about his new hobby with the book of his he wonders what did he do to deserve this.

When Naruto heard this he throws his arms "Sweet" Hinata was blushing being on mission with Naruto for a while was something she was looking for a very long time.

Kushina looks at Naruto and thinks "Hmm maybe Tsunade wont mind being his god mother and if I know Minato him and Jiraiya will put up a fight." looking at Minato she grins making him nervous.

"What are you thinking?" looking at his wife he grin he knows its not going to be good.

"Nothing it just involves Tsunade and me asking her to do something for Naruto" answered Kushina in a sweet voice making all the guys shiver.

Hiruzen getting over the shiver remembers something else "Before you go Shino is away with his father on a mission. So I expect you four to find Jiraiya within two weeks" this made Hinata smile even more inside. Turning to Naruto who has a light blush on his face thinking its going to be him and Hinata with his parents.

Kushina seeing this looks at Naruto who gets out of the bed "Naruto why don't you and Hinata get Hanabi I'm pretty sure she would love to meet her Kaa-san" Hinata giving a light nod smiles to her mother.

"Ok we will be back shortly" but before they left Hiruzen stopped the two from leaving.

"You cant mention this to no one about those two no doubt the Hyuga elders will think of something, so bring Hanabi here so I can talk to her with Hiashi about a inheritance dispute since Naruto family is alive" using this as a cover so the elders what think nothing. When both genin nod they left the door holding hands, Hitomi seeing the two leave smiles.

"They look so happy I can see the love in there eyes, so pure so warm so" before she can finish Kushina answered it for her.

"Perfect" this made everyone look at her "Like nothing phases them when those two are together they fight there hardest, I haven't see love like that in soo long its like they"

"Meant to be together" finishing Hitomi making Kushina nod "A mother knows whats best for there children and to see them like this so perfect makes me wonder if we are going to be grandparents at a young age" this made all the females giggle but the guys all shiver thinking something else becasue with Naruto pranks they dont need another prankster in Konoha one is already enough.

Hiashi was looking at both females "No she is too young and I know I haven't been the best father but I don't want to lose this family" Hitomi looks at her husband with a smile.

"Fathers always are protected of there daughters, but Naruto will also be family so that's the end of that argue" giving her answer she looks at Hiashi who has nothing to say making the guys grin seeing him lose a fight already they all chuckle.

With Naruto and Hinata

When those two were running towards the Hyuga compound they saw Hanabi getting ready to practice her Juken, an elder seeing Hinata and Naruto rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Leave she is practicing" giving his orders they point to the guards to escort them out.

Naruto who shrugged his shoulders "That's fine I guess we got to tell the Hokage that Hanabi wont get the inheritance she deserves cause of the elder refusing to meet with Hiashi and the Hokage" this made the elder look at him turning to Hinata who nods.

"Hai it seems that Lady Namikaze contract with the Hyuga clan also has resources that must be divided we were sent here to get my sister" Hinata looking at the elder who shakes his head.

"Very well we will continue tomorrow" waving off Hanabi she shrugs her shoulders and goes with Naruto and Hinata. When the two left the compound Hanabi looks at her sister wondering whats really going in she noticed that she was stuttering a bit and she didn't look at the elder in the eye.

"Nee-san why did you lie, Otousan doesn't need us for that whats the real reason" wondering whats going on she looks at Naruto who gives her a big smile. Turning to her sister she feels her hug and tears falling down her face, seeing her cry 'Whats wrong" hugging her sister Hinata breaks away and smiles.

"Lets go to the hospital" getting a nod from her the three make it to the hospital. While running some of the anbu that Anko knows heard what Naruto did to Danzo but also heard how he beat Danzo top fighter rescued a good amount of prisoners and some prisoners were missing nin from other countries while some were paid to be kept there, some of the anbu were happy to see some good coming from this mess. So some of them took the liberty to watch Naruto in case some brave or stupid civilians try anything.

Once arriving at the hospital Hinata and Naruto saw The Hokage waiting for them "Ahh Hanabi its good to see you" seeing the younger daughter bows he tilts his head "Now before I let you in this is a village secret you cant tell no one what you are going to see not yet" giving her a serious tone that she nods he gets to her face level "If the Hyuga elders found out about this they will try to kill them so protect them like how Naruto and Hinata did yesterday" this made Hanabi confuse but understanding what it means to keep a secret she nods her head and wonders what did her sister and her boyfriend did.

"I understand" giving her response Hinata takes her sister hand and walks in with her. Naruto who stood behind them walked in with them waiting to see Hanabi reaction feeling his Kitsune ears twitch he looks at the old man and takes a sniff...sniff.

"Pakkun is near by" the hokage listening to this nods closing the door behind him he waits for Neji to show up "Faith is something you make Neji" Naruto thinking to himself he looks at Hanabi shock to see a woman that looks like her sister, the only word that escapes her mouth.

"Kaa-san" seeing the woman nod Hanabi runs to her and hugs her mother the first time she can remember "It's really you" seeing all those pictures of her mother she begins to cry "But they said you died shortly after I was born" Hiashi hugging his daughter from behind and seeing Hinata on the other side hugging in as well.

Everyone in the room was thinking how good to see a family coming back together Kurenai who watched Hinata as a little girl looks at her like a little sister like how Kushina use to do to her when she was like Hinata at her age.

"Some of the elders lied so we must not tell anyone about this" feeling Hanabi head move he smiles knowing somethings will be better, Naruto looks at Sango and smiles.

"Lady Sango someone is here to see you" everyone hears Naruto turns to him opening the door to show Neji being escorted with Gai. Kakashi who gives Gai a signal to come over he explains everything that has happen in the past twenty four hours which shocked Gai.

Neji who heard from Pakkun that his mother was alive this shocked Neji team, Gai who looked at Pakkun knows he wouldnt be lieing. Telling his team to remain quiet he sees Neji tremble when he heard the news from the ninja dog.

"Kaa-san" running towards his mother he hugs her "How I thought you died trying to find that plant to help Hitomi-sama" Sango who hugged her son was a happy to see he is alive and well.

"Its a long story and right now we must keep everything quiet" Sango giving her answer making Neji nod.

Minato looks at Hiruzen who also nods "Naruto take them back to our place so you two can explain more but keep an eye out in case the Hyuga elders do something" giving a nod to his father he looks at Hinata who cleans her face from her tears, turning to Neji he noticed the cold hateful eyes different now.

"Activate the fourth seal on the secruity I don't want you to play with them" Kushina telling Naruto what to do he nods and makes his ways to the door. When the Hyuga children make there way to the door Neji stops and looks at Naruto and smiles.

"Thanks" hearing this Naruto smile at Neji, closing the door behind him they leave to the Namikaze home.


	5. Kitsune Contract

I do not own Naruto

**No Flames**

Its been four days and finding Tsunade or Jiraiya wasn't easy and hearing some popping sounds that was coming from Naruto who finally successfully mastered the second step which was easy for him because Kyuubi gave him a few hints in his mind how to do it and seeing the ball flat he knew he had to add more power. Hinata who is learning a few Suiton justu from Kushina because of her chakra control Hinata learned a new suiton justu that will go great with her juken style, Minato on the other hand is watching Naruto he is happy with his progress since it took Minato a year to learn each step and putting it together was the most difficult. Kushina who is watching Hinata is happy Kurenai did a great job for looking out for her and it reminded her about Kurenai past and seeing how Hinata past wasn't all good and now she is fighting to keep her mom alive she sees her determination like her son.

Naruto who looks up notice something weird the air got slightly colder and there is more moisture in the air, as he stopped walking his parents and Hinata noticed him stop.

"Something wrong?" asked Minato seeing Naruto look up to the clouds he notices them.

"I think its going to rain" said Naruto

Kushina who looks at Naruto wondering what he is talking about when she looks up its cloudy but not that cloudy you see allot of sun out, shrugging her shoulders "Probably tomorrow lets go" seeing everyone nod they all make there way down the road to the next town which is half day run.

Hinata who is enjoying her time with Naruto family looks around, she hasn't been feeling all too good not sick just that time for her. She's embarrassed that this happen to her during this time seeing how she forgot about it because of the excitement she has to make sure she wont be a burden during the mission.

As they continue down the road it was getting dark really quick and the wind started to pick it with a huge gust.

Naruto who turns to his mother "Tomorrow?" seeing her give out a cheesy smile Minato and Naruto both sigh.

Hinata who activated her doujustu to see if there is any shelter near by which likely there was a cave not to far from them. "There is a cave due north about ten minutes" seeing everyone nods they make towards the directions but then it started to down pour as they began to run.

"Perfect just perfect. It has to rain now" said Naruto looking down he sighs.

Minato who chuckle knows this happen to him a couple of times and looking at Kushina seeing her hair all wet was funny. Turning to Naruto who dropped his henge he notices all his fur getting wet his parents laughing at him cause he looks like a wet puppy Hinata was giggling at him.

"Lets go" said Minato pointing to Hinata to lead they all make to the cave within a few minutes. Likely for Minato who saw the cave was happy and taking out a scroll he knows that the wood outside would be wet and they are going to need something to keep warm and with Naruto kekkei genkai he can start a fire and that would be useful for them. When they finally got inside the cave Naruto was shaking himself all the extra water around him, sighing he makes a hand seal and everyone watches him as steam starts to raise form his body.

"Cheater" said Kushina seeing that her son can use his kekkei genkai to dry himself off she looks at Minato who chuckles Hinata was giggling she moved next to Naruto to warm up.

When Naruto stopped he was half dry but he smelled "Blood" getting everyone attention he sniffs the air around him "Its close really close" walking towards Hinata who starts to blush because Naruto is sniffing her. When he stopped his parents looked at Naruto who had a confuse face "You smell different like fertilizer?" wondering why Hinata smells like fertilizer Kushina covers her mouth. Minato had a pretty good idea whats going on and having Rin on his team when he was a jonin sensei which Kushina helped her out with this.

Naruto on the other hand was looking at Hinata who was blushing a deep red, looking at his parents Kushina walked to Hinata and walked with her but before she left "Minato talk to Naruto" seeing that Naruto doesn't know whats going on Minato lets out a nervous smile wondering how he is going to explain this to his son.

Naruto who watched his mother walk with Hinata further down the cave wondering whats going on? Minato put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a nervous smile making Naruto even more confuse wondering whats going on he, Minato takes a deep breath.

With Kushina and Hinata she was a nervous wreck she was embarrassed that Naruto did that to her in front of his parents. She was embarrassed that Naruto was able to smell the blood when Kiba a former teammate hasn't ever noticed it when he was on the team before, Kushina who saw her distraught face sat down next to her.

"Wanna talk?" Kushina knows she must be embarrassed and she remembered when it happen to Rin and Kurenai so as a female she knows. "Its ok too be embarrass its a natural part of our bodies... well now that you mention it I haven't had one in years" when Hinata heard that she let out a giggle.

"Ano its just Kiba never noticed it before but Naruto-kun was able to" playing with her fingers Hinata wonders how her boyfriend was able to detect it. "Its really embarrassing I'm the first in our academy class to have them since it began in my last year in the academy" Kushina putting her arms around her to hug her.

"It's ok at least you know what happens" replied Kushina.

Hinata who remembers that meeting with the other females classmates talking about this issue during missions, letting out a nod "But still how did he?" still trying to figure it out.

Kushina was giggling "Well its quite simple Kitsunes have a better scent of smell and there also loyal. So he wont say anything and he will probably say he's sorry he didn't mean to embarrass you" seeing Hinata let out more of a smile she nods her head towards the guy direction.

With Naruto and Minato who he is talking to his son trying to help him understand which it wasn't an easy process.

"Wait so they bleed for a whole week and not die?" asked Naruto who Minato is trying to restrain his laughter "But why I don't get it?"

When Minato heard this he looks at Naruto "Weren't you in the meeting for the sex class? It happens during the last year of the academy they talk to the females in another room about this and the males about this as well so there wont be tension or embarrassment between them?" seeing Naruto look up.

"No never took it, but anything that involves something like that they would tell me a demon didn't need to know this so I got a passing grade and never went to the meeting if not they took me out of class" replied Naruto in a down voice. When Minato heard this he was shocked to hear this and after a few seconds he sighs he knows this wont be easy wondering if he has to explain more he looks at Naruto who has a confuse face looking at his father.

"Do you know where babies come from" hoping to avoid this subject Naruto nods.

"Yea it happens when you mate" replied Naruto making Minato give him a yea something like that face.

"The proper way to say is intimate or intercourse" seeing Naruto confuse face he guess he has to stick to Kitsunes basic for him to understand. "Ok mate. So what happens if you mate" wondering how much Naruto knows Minato right now is having a hard time explaining this and was hoping to give this lecture to Naruto in another few years.

Naruto who turns red and When Minato saw his face he guess he knows what happens.

"Since you know what happens Hinata is at a stage where she is able to have kids" seeing Naruto confuse face Minato thinks of something "Heat" this made Naruto understand but then he turns even darker red.

"Wait she wants to mate with me and have kids" Minato who fall on the floor looked at his son who said that.

"No not yet" in a loud voice that echoed in the cave, sighing he takes a short breath and tries to explain it better for him to understand. "Its for her body to let her know when she is ready to have a child, which she shouldn't since you two are way too young" seeing Naruto nod "Not to self never let sensei near Naruto too long" thinking to himself knowing Jiraiya he would say something to them and then he would have to worry about Hiashi and Kushina coming after him. "Anything else?" seeing Naruto nod his head he is relieved that he wont have to worry about it...yet.

After his little father, son chat, Kushina comes back with Hinata who is still embarrassed, and when Naruto saw her he felt embarrass when his father talked him about it.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to embarrass you" walking to Hinata he hugs her and kisses her on the cheek.

"It's ok Naruto-kun you probably didn't know" smiled Hinata getting a kiss form Naruto.

When Minato was done talking to Kushina "WHAT" screamed Kushina hearing that her son doesn't know all this she looks at Naruto who has a confuse face. "Oh Kami you have to make sure he doesn't do nothing" pointing to Minato who has a nervous and confuse face.

"Me" said Minato wondering why he gets the job.

"Your his father so its part of your job to teach him this" replied Kushina which made sense.

After a few hours or so everyone went to bed and likely for Minato who has a storage scroll that has wood in it to start a fire and Naruto was that fire to start. With them in font of the fire Naruto lets out a yawn which spread around everyone quickly and he found Hinata sleeping on top of his chest, slowly closing his eyes he falls asleep.

Naruto Mind scape

Appearing in front of the cage Naruto looks down on the chibi Kyuubi.

**"Well what an interesting day"** letting out a grin he sees Naruto confuse face **"So you picked a mate that pretty little vixen there"** seeing that he is mention Hinata Kyuubi looks at Naruto who is confuse.

"Why I'm I here? Wait Mate? Hinata isn't my mate" said Naruto defending himself and trying to hide his blush.

Kyuubi on the other hand was grinning **"What ever you say?"** slamming one of his tails on the water a medium size scroll appears. Looking at Naruto **"This is a summoning contract that I made for your family to sign"** seeing Naruto shocked face he wonders why Kyuubi made a contract for his family **"Any one of your family can sign it but your father must asked his first summons to see if its ok to sign it. Since this contract is a little different from the others its a yokai."** When Naruto heard this he was a little confuse but nodded **"Good now sign your name in blood I will tell you the hand seals"**

Biting his finger he opens the scroll and writes his name down in a spot for him, once finished the scroll poofed away.

**"When you want your mother or your future mate to sign it, your personal summon will summon the contract for you"** seeing that Naruto nods **"Good perform these hand seals dog,horse,ox,horse, dragon and the last fox. Once down put allot of your chakra into it I will let you have access to only two tails in the real world BUT I am in control until you learn"** replied the chibi Kyuubi.

Naruto who nodded looks at Kyuubi.

**"When done you will say Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **Naruto who got the information gave a nod taking a step back he performs the seals and slams his right hand to the floor.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Moments slamming his hand a red seal appears in the water then a huge eight tail Kitsune like the size of Gamabunta appeared and he has dark Orange fur and white tips tails.

"**Who dares summon me. Speak so I shall give you a quick death"** roared the Kitsune.

Naruto was nervous and when he heard the part a quick death that broke him and when he saw Kyuubi letting out a small yawn he was wondering why he wasn't nervous.

**"HEY DOWN HERE"** screamed the chibi Kyuubi.

When the giant Kitsune looked down and sensed Kyuubi chakra he bowed quickly and started to tremble.

"**My apologizes lord Kyuubi I didn't know you summoned me"** turning his attention to Naruto the giant kitsune raises an eye wondering whats going on.

Kyuubi did expect him since he did go to the belly of the Shingami a new Kitsune is in charge. Which means the strongest one is in charge "**Good now listen to what I'm going to say"** it felt like hours but in reality it would had only been a few minutes the giant Kitsune who listen to Kyuubi understood what was happening and since he is the strongest in the Kitsune clan, in the contract he is the new boss. Since it was Kyuubi who appointed him and he was a biju and leader of the Kitsune he gave him a small amount of Chakra to prove everyone else from the Kitsune clan that he speaks the truth. But into more pressing matter the Kitsune understood what happen and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"**Very well I understand and will fight alongside with the kit"** Kyuubi happy to see that the other Kitsune wont be a problem, hopefully neither will the other Kitsunes in the clan. "**As for my name KitHi. I was name for my mastery in fire but I am also highly knowledgeable in the other elements as well."** replied KitHi.

Kyuubi looking at Naruto** "Good now do another summons to see who will be your personal summon just put in as little chakra as you can" **replied the chibi Kyuubi.

"Ok I'll give it a try" performing the hand seals again he slams his hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" a few seconds a small one tail kitsune with orange fur covering his whole body.

"Hey whats the big idea to summon me I was pulling off a prank" looking around he notices KitHi and begins to nervous then he looks at Kyuubi who is the same size as him and whimpers "Crap now I did it you got Kyuubi to punish me" hearing someone chuckle he turns around to see Naruto, tilting his head he looks strangely at him "Whose the kit?"

When KitHi saw the small Kitsune kit he slaps himself with a tail **"Oh all the other kits why this one. All the pranks he pulls, the headaches, the trouble he costs me and he summons him"** Kyuubi was chuckling it seems Naruto found a perfect match with him.

**"Interesting so it seems Naruto found a Kitsune just like him" **Kyuubi then explains to both summon Kitsunes about Naruto past and KitHi now understands why, as Kyuubi goes more into detail KitHi returned back to the summon realm to inform the rest of the other Kitsunes about Kyuubi and the new contract.

Naruto who was looking at the small one tail kitsune "So whats your name little guy?" wondering whats his name the small kit jumps on his head.

"Kinto yours"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Pleasure Naruto" said Kinto as he gets comfortable.

Kyuubi looks at both of them "**Very well since Naruto was able to summon you here in his mind you will return to the real world with him and you will be in charge of keeping the summoning contract which will stay in here. You can summon the scroll by access your yokai chakra to let his family and future mate to sign"** explained Kyuubi as Kinto and Naruto nods. "**Good next time your here I got to explain a few things about genjustu using our techniques and a certain mate mark"** Chuckled Kyuubi.

exit mind scape

When Morning came by Naruto was sleeping peacefully against a log and Hinata was sleeping on top of Naruto chest, which Kushina thought it was cute. When Kushina started to make breakfast she notices something orange on Naruto head liked curled up in a ball walking to him she pokes the orange fur and it moves, poking at it again it moves its long half white,orange tail to show a small orange Kitsune.

Kinto who wanted to know who was poking him lifts his head off his paws and looks at Kushina "Whats the big idea to wake me up. And stop poking me you crazy vixen" now a few things that Naruto learned from his father and one of them was to NEVER call a woman crazy.

Kushina doesn't know where the small talking Kitsune came from and nor did Minato because right now he took one giant step away from Kushina and seeing her mad was one thing which every man doesn't want to see, he would rather fight Kyuubi again then fight with his wife. Kushina on the other hand was pissed to be called crazy and the vixen remark she doesn't know to take it as an insult or an compliment she heard Naruto call Hinata Vixen-hime so it must be a compliment but that crazy remark blood must be needed.

When Kinto saw her dark face and her long hair looked like nine tails moving he jumps away and begins to run around the cave, which Kushina started to chase him with a knife. Minato who stayed away from Kushina saw the small kitsune running towards him "NOO DONT COME TO ME" screamed Minato which was too late Kinto run underneath his legs making Minato sigh in relief but Kushina couldn't stop on time she crashed right into Minato. When Kinto saw them he was laughing and rolling on the ground making both parents angry "OK I don't know where he came but now he's breakfast" threaten Minato.

Kinto who looks at him gives out an fox smile "Got to catch me first but I wonder how you taste" running towards him, Minato got up and to help Kushina when he did he felt something from behind.

When Minato turn around to see the small Kitsune on his ass biting down "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF" running around trying to shake Kinto off which that out outburst woke up Naruto and Hinata. Naruto who is rubbing the sleep from his eyes sees his father running around with Kinto holding on to his rear making Naruto laugh. Kushina who is chasing him with the knife again screaming "GET OFF OF MY HUSBAND" at this point when Kinto saw Naruto up he let go and quickly dashed towards Naruto and jumped into his jacket like Akamaru does with Kiba.

"Geez first that crazy red vixen pokes me, then he threatens to eat me" said Kinto.

Hinata who saw the small Kitsune "Kawaii" petting him on the head Naruto laughs.

Kinto was liking Hinata he looks at her then to Naruto.

"You future mate?" said Kinto that made Hinata turn bright red, Naruto on the other hand was blushing a much deeper red remembering what him and his father talked about. When Naruto saw the shadows he looked up to see an angry mother and father the killing intent towards Kinto was really high making the small Kitsune nervous.

"Hmm Sorry?" hoping apologizing he wont die against Naruto parents.

Kushina was looking at Naruto wondering whats going on, Minato was on the same boat with her and seeing a small orange Kitsune with blue slits still looking at Naruto "EXPLAIN" said both parents with dark voice making Naruto nervous but Kinto just buries himself deeper inside Naruto jacket trying to hide.

After an hour or so Kushina is utterly shocked that Naruto has a yokai contract for the Kitsunes and Minato needs to ask permission to sign it from his first summons but there is a few problems.

"Naruto" called Minato

Seeing that the Kitsune contract is a yokai or 'demon' Minato explains to them that yokai summoning is forbidden in the elemental nations and looking at Kinto "He cant be here"

Kinto on the other hand just lets out an yawn "Well that's true our kind is yokai or demon like you say it but yokai has a better ring to it. But we have a right to be summoned and since your mate is from a clan that joined the five shinobi nations we can say it belongs to her clan" Which kind of made sense to everyone and seeing how Kinto used this as a trick and was making everyone think twice.

Kushina actually liked the idea to say it was a clan that came from whirlpool which she can say it was renew buy Kyuubi but that would needed to be explaining. Minato who listen to his wife was thinking she was losing her mind and she was always slightly jealous of him having a contract.

"Where can I sign?" asked Kushina which Minato was objective her not to sign.

"Why?" asked Naruto which made Minato sigh thinking how his son didn't pay attention to anything he said "I mean it looks like the same summoning that Kakashi does" this got Minato attention quickly.

"What do you mean?" asked Minato.

He learned that yokai summoning is forbidden since during the first great shinobi war some nations were trying to summon yokai to help them turn the tide to there favor which was a bad idea it caused more problems and made things much worse in the war since some sides had to make temporary alliance to stop the first yokai summoning.

"OOO those type of summoning requires sacrifices we don't need that" replied Kinto thinking that Kitsunes needs human lives to summon a yokai which Minato was relieved to hear that you don't need.

Naruto who slams his hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" making Kinto poof from Hinata arms right in front of Naruto.

"Hey she was petting me" whined Kinto who jumped on top of Naruto head.

"See otou-san like Kakashi summoning" replied Naruto.

"You know Kinto is right I can say its a family contract and it looks like a normal summoning we just got to make sure no one learns that the Kitsunes are yokai" answered Kushina and seeing how soft his fur is Kushina saw Hinata pout when Kinto left her arms.

Minato who just sighs "Fine I guess its ok, after we find sensei I will ask Gamabunta to see if its ok to sign it as well" turning to Kinto whose tail glows red the summoning contract appears on the floor in front of Kushina.

"So your Kaa-san and mate can sign" said Kinto but when Kushina heard this she turns to Hinata and hugs her.

"Ahh how cute you two are mates" after a few seconds Kushina screams "WAIT WHAT" looking at Kinto who seems a little nervous and Hinata who is passed out in Kushina arms.

"She isn't my mate" said Naruto "If she wont mind" thought Naruto wondering if Hinata would love to.

But Kinto on the other hand "Yet" replied Kinto.

After a few minutes when Hinata woke up she was thinking how wonderful it would be Naruto mate or wife shaking the thoughts from her head, Kushina performs the hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" After a few seconds a light blue three tail vixen with white tips tails appears about the same size as Tsume partner.

As she looks around she sees Kinto on top of Naruto head "Hello my name is Kyuumi" bowing in front of them Kushina and Hinata is memorize by her.

When Kinto saw her he jumped down "Kyuumi its good to see you did KitHi tell you whats going on?" wondering if the new boss let everyone know, like this he wont have to worry and explain every single Kitsune or vixen that is summon.

"Yes he did Kinto I also heard about that new prank you pulled" said Kyuumi with a slight disappoint in her voice.

Kushina who walked forward "Hello my name is Kushina I was the one to summon you" bowing to the summons she smiles.

"Its good to met you Kushina I hope Kinto hasn't been too much trouble" asked Kyuumi.

When Minato heard this he laughed "You have no clue" looking at Kyuumi she glares at Kinto who is hiding inside Naruto jacket.

Kushina who saw this was letting out a giggle "Its quite alright we had an interesting introduction" seeing Kyuumi smile Kinto sticks his head out "What are your abilities?" wondering what her abilities are she remembers that some Kitsunes are fire and some are water and there very little Kitsunes with the other elements.

"Normally I am a Mizu user but I have great knowledge in futon and little in doton I specialize in suiton combat" answered Kyuuni. When Minato heard this he looks at Kushina with a nervous face knowing her she uses her suiton justu on perverts which Jiraiya learned quickly.

"Well that's interesting to know thank you" said Kushina bowing to Kyuumi she looks at Kinto.

"I expect you to behave yourself and to see you later at the den so everyone else can know whats going on" said Kyuumi making Kinto nod.

As she poof Kinto tails glow red making the contract poof back inside Naruto mind scape.

Looking at Naruto "I'll see you later I got to see if my prank went well" poofing Hinata giggles hearing that Kinto what to see his prank.

"He's just like you Naruto-kun but your more fluffy" giggled Hinata making Naruto blush.

Konoha

Hokage tower

When Hiruzen finished reading the report form Kakashi and the others he called Iruka in for something he wanted to know, seeing that it was an S rank mission and didn't want not many people to know about it and to read from the reports that Iruka handle himself quite well on the mission. Even Kurenai was shocked to see Iruka perform a few B or A rank justus on the mission she never expected him to do so well heck even Anko she was staring at Iruka with hearts in her eyes.

When Iruka arrived at the hokage office "Yes lord Hokage" seeing his straight face he gets a little nervous.

"Take a seat" looking over the report handed to him by the others "It seems to me that your rank you are in isn't the standard you should have and seeing how well you performed when did this sudden change happen?" Hiruzen wondering when this all started.

Iruka at this point sighs "I guess about two months ago when Naruto disappear. It hit me pretty hard after the academy lessons I trained, trained and trained heck at times I trained with a shadow clone I trained myself like Naruto would" When the hokage heard this he was calmly smoking his pipe and seeing how he trained allot with a shadow clone that would explain a few things as well. But in two months to get him to a low level jonin was impressive even though he used a kage bunshin it was still remarkable.

"I see with your performance with the mission I decided to promote you to Jonin" this shocked Iruka and Hiruzen was laughing.

"Shocked so was I when I read the reports, you have your parents in you and you should be proud and even Kakashi copied a few doton justus he was shocked to see some of those justus. He told me he saw those jutus at the last shinobi war against Iwa, so it seems you inherit your mother taste in doton" Hiruzen remembering his Iruka parents his mother used allot of doton justu.

Iruka was smiling sheepish he never got this much credit in his life and coming from the hokage was something thinking about the academy "I can still teach can I?" wondering if he will still teach he hopes that the hokage wont take him out of the academy too much.

"Yes you will stay in the academy for three days to teach while the rest of the time you will do missions around the village will that be fine?" replied the hokage and seeing Iruka nod he was happy. "That's all for today also congrats" chuckled the hokage.

"Yea the promotion" said Iruka which the hokage started to laugh loudly.

"No you and Anko" teased the hokage making Iruka blush.

Around Konoha Kakashi who is meeting his team on a certain location but he wasn't alone he's with Kurenai having a conservation as they wait for his team, Asuma appears seeing them together "Are you two on a date?" Wondering when did this happen Asuma looks at the two who blushes.

Kakashi who is slightly blushing looks at Asuma "Sort of waiting for my team" Kurenai who also gives a nod looks over to the two figures a few tables away from them. When Asuma saw her eyes look over that location he knew something was up taking a seat he looks at the two.

"So when did it happen?" asked Asuma if Kakashi was there to pick up the pieces.

Kakashi who heard this "About five maybe six days ago I invited her to have a drink with me and we hit it off pretty well" said Kakashi truthfully that's what happen Asuma really couldn't blame Kurenai it wasn't working well between them and Kurenai was focusing on her team, when Naruto disappear she started to worry about Hinata. She was always talking to her and she would go to Asuma for advice and he didn't give out too much, after a few more minutes the two figures they were watching left.

As the three jonins nod they got up and follow them but as they stepped outside.

"Kakashi sensei your early" said Sasuke with Sakura right behind him and Kiba standing next to him. When they saw Kakashi near Kurenai it made the genin raise their eyes a little and Kakashi right now cant waste any time with his team, looking at them.

"Go to training ground seven I will be there shortly" ordered Kakashi as the three jonins left in a blur the genin looks at each other.

Sasuke was quiet he started to walking towards the training ground, Sakura was following Sasuke like a lost puppy or a crazy woman who wont leave his side for a brief moment. Kiba on the other hand "What was that about it looked like they were following someone and there's a strange scent here that smells like Sasuke?" when he said that Sasuke stop which made Sakura stop Kiba was being stared down by Sasuke which he started to get nervous "Its weird the scent here kind of smells like you but not really" Akamaru gave out a few barks "Huh they are following two people that left recently, from the scents" translated Kiba which Akamaru gave a few barks in agreement.

Sasuke was thinking a few things why would Kakashi order them to go the training ground with out him it didn't make sense? Looking at Kiba "Lets follow them" said Sasuke which he got a fast nod from Sakura Kiba on the other hand was thinking if he should had keep his mouth shut.

With the jonin they followed the two mystery figures who stopped a few feet away one of the shorter ones turns behind him "Its been while Asuma-san, Kurenai" looking towards to the middle "Kakashi Hatake"

Kakashi and the other were staring at them "You know this village so that means you were from this village" asked Asuma seeing how someone was able to enter the village and get pass by the anbus they wonder who it is. As the small figure lifts up his straw hat a little up to show his face all three jonin were thinking 'You you are' they couldn't even say his name the shock came to them.

When the figure took off his straw hat then started to zip down his cloak they quickly know who it is.

"Itachi Uchiha" said all three jonins to themselves.

The tall figure next to him was chuckling "So it seems you know him then let me introduce myself. Kisame Hoshigaki"

The three jonins looking at the two knows this wont be easy, taking down the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and a former swordsmen of the hidden mist wasn't going to be an easy task he is almost the same level as Itachi probably even higher.

Itachi who looks at his former comrades "Please don't interfere with my affairs you will die if you do" giving them a warning Asuma just snorted.

"Either something is wrong with the way you think or you must be full of yourself" said Asuma in a confident voice.

"He's not full of himself that's for sure" said Kakashi he knows about Itachi record he isn't a person that no one whats to mess with.

"So what's your purpose of being here? Coming back to Konoha that takes allot guts either you are stupid or you just want to die here" Said Asuma in a monotone voice. Wondering why they are here he is hoping to buy sometime and get some information from the two and seeing how its S rank missing nin wont be easy.

"This guy talks to much doesn't he Itachi" Kisame slamming his weapon to the ground getting there attention.

Kakashi who unveils his sharingan looks at Itachi "Why are you here?" Sharingan meets Sharingan the tension between the two are high as Itachi looks at Kakashi and smiles, seeing that he isn't an Uchiha who mastered the sharingan to certain levels that some Uchiha can. Kisame on the other hand was thinking something else he was staring at Kakashi, trying to remember his name from some place then it hit him slowly, studying Kakashi he chuckles making everyone excluding Itachi confuse.

"So your the one that killed Zabuza" Kisame looks at Kakashi and wonders how interesting this is going to get.

Kakashi was at a point where asking questions wasn't getting him no where.

"Again why are you here?" asked Kakashi with more deeper voice hoping they will tell them why they are here. But they weren't budging Itachi just started at his former comrades, Kisame on the other hand was smiling ready for blood as he raised his samahada they heard chirping like birds.

"ITACHI" screamed Sasuke charging at him with.

"Chidori" said Itachi in a calm voice.

When the jonin sensei saw Sasuke charging Itachi with a chidori they were thinking would that be enough to stop Itachi, as Sasuke got close Itachi grabbed his wrist and snapped it like a twig "AAAHHHH" screamed Sasuke. Sakura who was afraid to do anything watched Sasuke justu being caught. Kakashi who saw his student charge in recklessly cursed, rushing towards Sasuke, Itachi looked at his little brother with a disappointed face.

"Why are here?" said Itachi punching Sasuke in the stomach making him wince in pain, grabbing him from the neck he looks at Sasuke. "Still not enough hate still weak. Why are you soo weak" using his free arm he delivers a bow to Sasuke stomach then to his chest.

Sasuke was hurting allot in his stomach then to his chest "There's still such a gap between us, why is their so big of difference? thinking to himself Sasuke feels himself being lifted off the ground. Itachi just staring at him while Kisame covers him "What have I been doing all this time?" thinking what he has been doing all this time in Konoha. Training that's what he was thinking and where did it he get him, all the training still not strong enough "Why am I still in Konoha?" thought Sasuke thinking if there is another place for him to get stronger. "You came back for me" said Sasuke thinking why did his brother come back for him after all these years.

Itachi who looked at Sasuke then to the jonins "No we want the Yondaime legacy" this made the jonins eyes widen what do they want with Naruto.

Kakashi who spoke to Jiraiya remembers him saying something that involves a certain group looking for something.

"Naruto" said Kakashi making Itachi nodded his head.

"No something else" answered Itachi

The jonin understood what they want Kyuubi but Kyuubi is no more and Naruto has his power, Kakashi is not liking this staring at Kisame and Itachi he is trying to come up with a plan.

Itachi just looks at Sasuke and whispers into his ear "You're weak" Kakashi who quickly runs toward Sasuke to save him but as he runs Itachi sharingan changed "Tsukuyomi for the next twenty four hours you will relive that day when I killed everyone" everyone hearing Sasuke mumble and begins to shake Itachi drops his brother on the ground.

"Kurenai get them out of here" said Kakashi running towards Itachi, Kisame jumps in the way.

"DYNAIMC ENTRY" Kisame never saw the green flash kicking him in the face sending him away and Kiba was there to get Sasuke to a safe location. Gai standing there looks everyone "Kakashi I informed the Anbu and likely for Kiba he found me while training" said Gai.

Itachi who looked at Kisame "We should leave we did not come here to start a war" seeing Kisame next to him.

"Who the hell is that guy" Kisame looks at Gai studying him but before anything left the two leaves in a blur.

When Sakura got to Sasuke he was under a powerful genjustu Kurenai and Kakashi both places there hand on them "KAI" seeing that he is still trapped Kakashi looks at Gai "Take him to the hospital I will inform the hokage. Hopefully he can break him out of the genjustu" Gai grabbing Sasuke heads toward the hospital. "Some date" said Kakashi making Kurenai giggle.

Sakura was worried "He will be ok right Kakashi sensei?" hoping that Sasuke would be fine she wonders who was that.

Kakashi didn't know what to say "Hopefully" thinking how powerful the Tsukuyomi is he wonders if Sasuke will make it. "Also who told you guys to follow?" This made Kiba and Sakura stiffen seeing that they ignored his order he and Kurenai makes there way to the hokage tower "Lets go everyone"

Back with Naruto

Arriving at the village Minato checks everyone into a hotel 2 beds so like that each of them can share beds, looking at them "Ok me and Naruto will search the bars while you two check the bath houses" this made Kushina give Minato a glare, why she gets the bath house, Hinata didn't mind she went to Naruto and gave each other a peck on the cheek. "Ok lets check a few places first" said Minato seeing Naruto nod they check a few bars which they found nothing "Can you smell him or his scent?"

Naruto who takes a few sniff...snifff "No sorry otou-san"

"It's ok" walking to another bar Minato comes near to a brothel house sighing he looks at Naruto "Stay out here you're to young to go in and if Kushina finds out I'll be dead" this made Naruto confuse and curious shrugging his shoulders he looks at his father.

"But otou-san you said you would show me how to use the last step" asked Naruto seeing that he mastered the first two steps and is having trouble to put it together making a Kitsune fireball was easy since it involves fire manipulation and concentration to form it around it. But to make the rasengan to make it spin then power he was having allot of trouble doing it and it looked easy but the truth is its much harder then it looks.

"Later I promise" walking inside Minato looks around to find Jiraiya "Even his old habits he is predictable" walking around he asked the bartender if he saw a man with the same description that is Jiraiya after a few minutes of waiting Minato turns around to see Naruto sitting next to him "I told you to stay outside"

"I got bored and this place is like Konoha from the last one I went in" said Naruto wondering why he isn't allowed in the place Minato gave a huge anime sweat. Tilting his head meaning to go Naruto accidentally bumps into someone and spilled his sake on the jacket.

"You stupid brat look what you did" when Naruto heard the insult he got an anime tick mark as he was about to apologize "You're paying for this you brat and I'll make sure you and the old man will learn your lesson" Naruto at his point looks at the man and notices he is about the same build like Kakashi and his friend skinner then Iruka, turning to his father who gave him a nod Naruto smiled evilly.

"Kitsune arts Kitsune fireball" extending his right arm out he slams the red fireball into the chunin chest making him scream in pain. His partner looks over to Minato and pales looking at Naruto he sees the resemblances then the guy started to tremble in fear.

"T tt hh hh e ee Yellow Ff f lla aass s hh" then he pass out from the fear and trembling.

Minato gave anime an sweat seeing that Naruto went over board on the attack and the guy recognized him as Konoha yellow flash thinking maybe he should had used a henge. As they walk out of the room Naruto stops and "Sniff...snifff I think I found Ero sennin" following Naruto they enter to a room with three lovely ladies one on each side and the other on his lap. Naruto was wondering whats going on, Minato just shakes his head knowing this is how Jiraiya gathers some of his information.

"Sensei" called Minato in a loud voice getting Jiraiya attention.

When Jiraiya saw them he smiled "Well look whose here you brought the kid Great now each of the ladies wont be lonely" laughed Jiraiya. Naruto knew something was off, first there was no way that he can get all three ladies Kushina told him it was impossible for a man like Jiraiya to get that, second he drinks allot of sake which Naruto figured that's what it is since he smelled like it. Minato who walked towards Jiraiya told them what hotel and room they are staying saying we need to talk later which Jiraiya waved off saying "Gotcha"

After a while or so it was night time and Naruto was exhausted and Minato showed him how to do the last step, still thinking why he needs to max out the spin and power of my chakra asking his father he shows him what happens on a tree. When he saw how the power wasn't at full it made spirals shape on the tree "But when you do it correct" slamming it on the tree it destroyed a chunk of it which shocked Naruto.

"So I got to put them together but I got to maximize my spin and power so it can work" answered Naruto as Minato nods. Naruto looks at his father "It's kind of I make a Fireball but It requires me to use fire manipulation. I can perform it easy because of Kyuubi knowledge but using pure chakra is harder but also more powerful" replied Naruto, seeing his father nods and smile Minato is proud he got the basics so quick he wonders how long it will take for him to do it by himself?

When they head to the hotel Hinata was done taking her shower and Kushina was getting ready for bed and when Minato walked in he laid on the couch while Kushina raised an eye wondering why he took the couch.

"Did you find him?" asked Kushina

Before Minato spoke "Yea he had three woman around him" said Naruto walking into the bathroom to shower Kushina looks at Minato with a dark glare making him shiver, Hinata was a little nervous she jumped in bed hoping nothing bad would happen.

"Yea short story we found him at a brothel house" replied Minato rubbing the back of his head while Kushina stared at her husband then the yelling started.

After ten to twenty minutes has passed Naruto walks out in shorts and a shirt without his henge on, looking at his father he saw he was sitting on the couch slightly nervous, Naruto saw his mother face and began to whimper, then the door open to reveal Jiraiya with the same three woman around his arms.

"Ok kid what did you want to talk about" said Jiraiya showing that he is half drunk, and when one of the woman saw Naruto.

"Ahh look how cute he is" walking to him she trips on the floor but when she tripped she grabbed the nearest thing which was Naruto shorts. The woman that Jiraiya is with, look at Naruto "He's cute but look at him" it took a few seconds for Naruto to realize his short were on the floor and Hinata for her poor dismay a sea of blood erupted from her nose slamming her against the wall making her pass out. When Naruto final realized what happen he runs back inside the bathroom and locked the door.

"PERVERT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" screamed Kushina in a blood lust cry.

Minato on the other hand "The Namikaze curse I guess he inherited it from me" laughing he sees Kushina blush a bit.


	6. Tsunade Found And A Surprise

I do not own Naruto

Yes as some of you noticed the last chapter was almost the saem thing in the manga. in this chapter it will be quite diffrent from the Manga ... well a littl lol

**No Flames**

Its been a full week since they left Konoha, Jiraiya who is limping because Kushina beat him so hard it made one of Tsunade beating looks like child's play. Minato on the other hand is on guard, he got blamed for taking Naruto, which he replied.

"Whats the big deal if I go there. I went to others back in Konoha?" which made Kushina glare her son which he wanted to stare at the sun instead.

Hinata turned red almost the whole time, every time she looks at Naruto she turns red and the "Image" of his pride resurfaced in her memory. She would shake her head side ways mumbling to herself "Bad thoughts bad" which that didn't go unheard by Naruto who just turns red and remembers what him and Minato talk about. When Kushina stopped everyone stop, Minato was on guard, Jiraiya began to whimper, Naruto stand behind Hinata which was making her blush.

"Ok break time everyone" seeing that they continued since yesterday morning she decided that everyone needed a break. Looking at Naruto she wonders why is he hiding behind Hinata and Minato is on guard with one of his special Kunai, shrugging her shoulders she takes her backpack off her back making Jiraiya jump.

Naruto who looks at Kushina and shivers "Geez Otou was right woman are scary" thinking to himself he shivers remembering the beating that Jiraiya got in the morning and Minato who vanished in a yellow flash.

Hinata who saw Naruto shivered, put her hand on his forehead "Are you feeling well Kitsune-kun?" seeing that he felt a normal temperature, Naruto smiles and hugs her.

"I'm fine just thinking about a few things" seeing his father nod and Jiraiya giving some quick nods he knows that his mother is one mean, tough and evil Kunoichi.

After eating some ramen and other food Jiraiya tells Minato what he gathered which was good also there was allot of bad.

"Right now some of the other nations are calling us The Shinigami Shinobi or Shinigami Village. I guess when they saw his face in the sky, and what happen to Naruto allot of the nations are securing there borders, thinking that we might be on the move for an invasion on them" Hearing Jiraiya tell this, Minato thinks about a few things.

"Not good if the other nations think this, most likely they will send in spies. But they will probably keep a closer eye on Konoha and with that invasion we lost a forth of our forces" looking at Naruto "What about Naruto, does anyone expects or knows what happen?" wondering if Iwa will put him in the bingo books for a "Kill on sight order" but that's only half the issue he wonders what is happening with Suna since they attacked Konoha which they are suppose to be allies with us. "Suna?"

Jiraiya at this point "From what I heard, they apologize deeply and didn't know that it was Orochimaru" pausing he looks at Naruto "But there jinchuriki, they are having trouble with him. Rumors say that his mental control isn't all great" this made Minato think for a moment thinking maybe the seal used on him was done wrong, Kushina who heard this also agreed about that thought he had. "Other then that everyone thinks since he was being controlled by the sharingan and him tapping into Kyuubi power they assumed that's the side affect of the power" this made some sense and the other nations will most likely keep an eye for that.

"I agree" said Kushina "Seals that are used are suppose to help the jinchuriki, but if there is one that isn't that means it was done purposely" seeing how Jiraiya and Minato nod they turn to Naruto who is lying against a tree sleeping, while Hinata is sleeping peacefully on him. "I'm happy for them" said Kushina with a tear in her eye.

"We all are Kushina" said Jiraiya "But later on I have to travel to Mount Myoboku to check on that prophecy" this made Minato give him a serious look, and even Kushina gave Jiraiya a look.

"That prophecy is probably the reason why he is like this" said Kushina in a angry voice making Jiraiya lean back a bit "I told Minato to seal Kyuubi in me but NO he said about a prophecy you told him about" this made Kushina angry remembering that day, if Minato sealed Kyuubi inside of Kushina there was a good chance she would die with him taking the Kitsune Biju. No the balance had to be preserve, thinking maybe if Naruto never was a jinchuriki maybe he wouldn't have an awful fate when he was younger.

Jiraiya sighed hearing this he thinks if it was his fault for telling Minato about that prophecy and if he never knew this maybe he would had sealed Kyuubi inside of himself, which Kushina would be alive to take care of Naruto and maybe his life would had been better.

"What's done is done. Right now all we can do is help Naruto and train him" said Minato which Jiraiya gave him a look.

"Well then I should tell you about an organization" before he starts Naruto lets out an yawn making Hinata wake up.

"Enjoyed your nap" teased Kushina making both teen blush.

Naruto was mumbling something under his breath, turning to Hinata he shrugs his shoulders getting up he performs a few hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

"WHATS UP" said Kinto in a singing voice. When Jiraiya saw the Kitsune summons he looks at Minato and Kushina who both nod "Hey why does he smell like a Gama" using his single tail he points to Jiraiya who got up to perform his introduction.

"All the way from" before he can even start Kinto looks at Kushina.

"Lunch" appearing in front of Kushina he is sitting down like a dog waiting to be feed, and letting out some yip sounds making Kushina giggle from his antics. Hinata was also giggle saying that he reminds me of Naruto-kun in so many ways, which was kind of true.

Jiraiya who was cursing under his breath looks at Naruto "So when did you start learning to do summoning. I didn't even know there was a Kistune contract out there?" wondering whats going on he was a little upset that he signed the Kitsune contract instead of the gama contract like his father.

Minato who noticed his frown "Don't worry its a normal contract" this made Jiraiya confuse but Minato waved his hand "Also I need you to summon Gamabunta, to ask if I can also sign the Kitsune contract" this made Jiraiya confuse.

"Why do you want to another summons?" wondering whats going on Jiraiya looks at Kinto, then to Naruto "Family contract?"

Kinto who heard everything looks at Jiraiya "Pretty much Kyuubi made it so his family can have one, but more importantly what KitHi said that he gain Kyuubi respects and he will treat us like family" looking over to Kushina Kinto smiles "Kyuumi also has a special ability she has a sense that she can see people aura around them. That aura can tell her who is pure or evil, she said all of you had the purest aura she has ever seen" looking at Hinata "She said you are a special one to him" pointing to Naruto they both blush while Kushina giggle.

Minato on the other hand was thinking something else "What about The Zenko (good foxes) or Yako (field foxes) Kitsunes. Some scrolls I found about them was kind of interesting" When Kinto heard this he looked away, it looked like he was in deep thought or maybe he was trying to hide something, even Naruto was thinking.

"They are loyal to Inari the Kami of fertility, rice, agriculture and some other things. But someone else too" said Kinto in a down voice "She has some Kitsunes under her command, she kind of purified them, turning them white, blue and some other colors" replied Kinto.

Naruto who is quiet knows more he looks at Minato "Yea Kyuubi memories tells me she wanted some Kitsunes, to help serve her. Which many did but she didn't like that they had yokai chakra, so she purified them making them holy, some Kitsunes where angry and left, but some of the ones who were purified remained and said they were cowards for leaving Inari" this got everyone to look at Naruto with shock eyes. "The ones who were purified the ones who returned back to Kyuubi thought he would be angry but he wasn't. He said he gave them the option to go at there own will and seeing some of them purified they all accepted them with open arms" this made everyone confuse but Kinto looked away.

"The others who didn't return rather serve under Inari because she is a Kami. She is higher then Kyuubi he may be a biju but he always was the guardian, the boss of the Kitsunes, he may not had shown it but he cared for us" said Kinto in a down voice. Hinata who heard everything went down and picked up Kinto, he was trembling in her arms wondering whats wrong she pets him nicely.

"But that's not the real reason" this got everyone attention "Inari wanted the Kitsunes because of the powers and traits we possessive, they made great messagers, loyalty and shape shifting abilities are some of the powers we have. But it was Inari and Kami purity powers that transformed the Kitsunes. It was the purity that changed them, change there way of thinking and more" replied Naruto making everyone wide eyes hearing this. Even Jiraiya he was speechless he was shocked that Naruto knows all this something that no mortal may not know.

Kinto who jumped down from Hinata arms and looks at Naruto "But KitHi is our boss and you may be the strongest but KitHi believes strong in what Kyuubi said about you" this made everyone confuse but not Naruto.

"He said whenever someone did wrong to me I never acted on them, he said I gained his respect for the time being" replied Naruto making everyone gasp to hear that he earned the respect of Kyuubi and maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

Kinto on the other hand looked let out a small yawn "Hey are we going cause I'm getting sleepy"

"Yea sure lets go" said Kushina

When they finally arrive Tanzaku-gai , Naruto and Hinata looked around to see a festival going on. Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya thinking this would be a perfect place to find Tsunade since they have a huge place for gambling and Kushina was thinking to go see the castle here in town after checking the gambling places.

While walking Naruto spotted something he always wanted.

"Awesome. They have a anbu mask stand" said Naruto running to the stands with Hinata next to him he looks around to find "There that Mask" pointing to a Kitsune mask which was kind of obviously to Hinata why he would choose it. But one mask caught Hinata attention, and when Naruto saw her eyes land it "Also can I get that vixen mask" this made Hinata blush.

The owner of the stand looks at Naruto and sees the Konoha symbol "You know Kitsunes are kind of bad luck in Konoha" seeing Naruto expression with a smile.

"Not for long" replied Naruto paying for both masks he puts it on his face, While Hinata puts on her mask.

Kinto who is in his jacket looks at the two and laughs, when his parents and Jiraiya saw the mask they all share a laugh.

Minato who stopped laughing looks around "Maybe it would be good if we split up" this made some sense looking at Kushina she gave Minato a dark glare making him nervous but she took a deep breath.

"Hinata I want you to keep an eye on Naruto and make sure that pervert doesn't do nothing" pausing she looks at Jiraiya and give him a very very dark glare "Hinata has permission to use that suiton justu and juken strikes to teach you a lesson" looking at Naruto who begins to whimper "Behave yourself" in a deep authority voice that a mother would only use.

When they broke into two teams Jiraiya looks at the two genin and Kinto with a grin.

Naruto didn't like that grin raising his hand up a fireball appear and gave Jiraiya a dark look which he started to shiver then Hinata gave him a dark glare that reminded him of Tsunade and Kushina which sent a very bad chill down his spine. Kinto who saw him fall to two genin let out a huge fox smile at Jiraiya seeing him fall was priceless "Lets go" said Jiraiya shivering from the looks they make there way around town.

On the other side of Town a tall blonde busty woman wearing a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a Grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-Grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with low heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. She wears the First Hokage's Necklace in clear view on her chest.

With her a a woman in her mid twenties with shoulder length black hair with bangs and dark eyes. Normally,she is seen in a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She has also been seen wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit when deployed on missions with distinct overlong sleeves.

But that's not all there is also a pig, Tonton is a light pinkish color, much like any other pig. Her cheeks blush in a darker shade of the same pink as her skin. She is always seen wearing a pearl collar and a red jumper.

When the three is walking around the younger one called her master name.

"Tsunade where should we go?" wondering if they should check into the hotel or will she head to a gambling place.

Tsunade had a grin she looks at "Shizune lets head to the castle" which shocked her thinking she would head to the gambling place again but since she won Tsunade had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen. When they arrived at the castle they were marveled by it as they stand there the castle erupted and a huge snake with two people on it was looking down at them.

"Ahh Tsunade my old teammate" looking down at her Tsunade glares at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru what do you want" last time she saw him was in Konoha before he betrayed them. Tsunade wasn't in the mood to see him and right now she would rather be gambling, turning to Shizune she is nervous to see the Hebi sannin in front of them.

Glaring at her former teammate she notices that he has his hands and arms all bandage up and his chest showing bandages as well. Wondering what kind of justu or fire that did that to him, she notices his face with some pain when he breaths in, still glaring the snake moves closer to them.

"What do you want?" seeing them jump down and the snake vanish she glares at Orochimaru and his apprentice carefully. Shizune wasn't liking this she felt creeped out hearing him talk and seeing him was something she was always hoping not to see again.

"A favor" letting out a sick grin Orochimaru looks at Tsunade.

"Hard breathing, pale, maybe fever, bandages on his arm probably up to his torso or his whole chest area. What did he do" thinking she looks at her former teammate thinking what has happen.

"Tsunade-sama I assume you figured out" said Kabuto seeing her look at Orochimaru she must have figured out his burns.

"Find someone else. I quit being a medical nin" replied Tsunade putting her hand up she begins to move.

"We can do that. You see this wound is something you can only cure" said Kabuto which wasn't a complete lie and whatever flame that Shinigami used wasn't a pretty sight. When they returned back to Oto Kabuto had a very hard time to find something that would heal him, but the pain on him was becoming to much for Orochimaru to handle. His arms took the most damage making them useless and if they are useless he cant perform any justu or continue to look for his immorality justu.

"But you Tsunade-sama one being the legendary three shinobi and a medical specialist you alone can cure him" seeing Orochimaru fist tighten and shake Kabuto looks to his master with a worry face "If I somehow figure a way just to heal his arms and hands then he can do his justu to switch bodies" thought Kabuto looking at Tsunade he wonders what here answer will be.

"Those wounds you have aren't ordinary wounds what have you done" wondering what he did she thinks "Is is some certain seal or maybe a curse, no more like punishment" thinking what could had done this damage to him she looks at Kabuto but Orochimaru spoke.

"Just a little memento from Shinigami when I try to destroy Konoha" replied Orochimaru shocking both medical nins in front of him thinking how did Shinigami or why did he do it. The looks that they gave him was shock "Don't make a scary face like that, everything that has a form is destined to crumble you know that all to well Tsunade. Since you lost two beloved people in her life" this made Orochimaru chuckle but Tsunade on the other hand was pissed she gave him a dark look. Kabuto thinking how cruel was to use her past love ones as a push and seeing her dark face it may not work. "Yes but it was horrible ways they died" That made Shizune angry she jumped in front of Tsunade pulling her sleeve back she pulls back on wires shooting at Orochimaru and Kabuto, but Kabuto got in front of his master protecting him and catching the senbon in his hand.

"There coated with poison" thought Kabuto seeing that she used this, she was trying to kill them or make them pay for that remark.

"Calm down Shizune" said Tsunade in a calm voice trying to calm her down. Hearing Shizune taking short light breaths "You haven't changed a bit. You know how I am so don't kid around with me" she gave Orochimaru a cheerful face then she swing her fist backwards slamming on to a wall smashing it into many pieces "I'll kill you" her dark look made Kabuto gulp.

"Destructive and fearsome single definitely single" thought Kabuto seeing her rage he "Were not here to fight we are here for a negotiate. You are the only one that can heal him" hoping she would listen to reason which it looks like it wont happen.

"I'll say this once I quit being a medical nin" her voice was neutral then it got dark and icy "I'll count to five get out then **OR ELSE**" that made Kabuto sigh knowing that she wont be easy, as Tsunade started to count 5...4...3...2..

"I can revive your brother and your beloved with the Kinjustu that I developed" this made Tsunade stop she stood there frozen, even Shizune was shocked to here this and Tonton just oink. Tsunade facial expression changed from anger to sad or maybe it was temptation you really couldn't tell.

"You haven't killed us yet... does this mean we have a deal" said Kabuto seeing that they aren't in a bloody pulp, and Tsunade is just standing there.

"Do you want to see them again Tsunade your Otouto and lover" teased the hebi. Tsunade was thinking of images of her past remembering her Otouto and lover she takes a slow breath "If I cure you, what are you planning on doing" asked Tsunade wondering what her former teammate would do. Orochimaru on the other hand was chuckling he looked at Tsunade "I wont lie to you but in truth I'm going to obliterate the leaf one last time" said the Hebi sannin in a dark voice shocking Tsunade and Shizune.

"What destroy the leaf village" respond a stun Shizune. She was getting anger to hear this even though she hasn't been in Konoha for many years it was still her home and she didn't want to see it destroyed whats so ever looking at Tsunade she is in deep thought, she was remembering her Otouto then her lover the memories she had of them beginning to fade away "You cant listen to the offers of these liars, your brother and uncle wouldn't want you to do this either. Are the wishes of two people more... Tsunade-sama, your dreams your wishes have you forgotten them yet I understand reality is thus even if its like this..." trying to plead with her master hoping she wont do it.

Before Shizune would speak again "Shut up Shizune" in a loud voice making her quiet, Tsunade was thinking what to do turning her head towards them.

"You don't have to answer now but we hope to come to a peaceful resolution" replied Kabuto hoping to convince her into doing it. "Besides the kinjustu requires a good amount of life supply you have two supply us the bodies so we can prepare them for it"

"Kill these bastards they are weak right now and if we team up we can defiantly beat these guys we wont have another opportunity like this" Turning to Tsunade Shizune is ready to fight Tsunade is in deep thought, Orochimaru not taking any chance bites his finger to let the blood fall down. Raising his finger up he points to Tsunade with a smirk and when she saw the blood fall down on the ground she begins to shiver, moving her hands to the necklace around her neck she watches him.

"We all know about that incident how you are scared of blood disease, I may be weak but I know your weakness" seeing Tsunade shake the hebi sannin just grins "It still seems you still haven't cured it completely" smiling he turns to Kabuto "We should go but before we do you have three days to decide" as the two leaves in a blur Tsunade stands there holding the neck lace thinking what just happen.

With Naruto and Jiraiya they are on the roof noticing that the castle fall to the ground, turning to a villager running.

"Hey what happen" asked Jiraiya.

Hinata activating her Trekkie genkai sees "A snake" this got Jiraiya attention quickly and Naruto was letting out a feral growl looking at the direction, Hinata grabs his hand and smiles at him trying to calm him down.

"Lets go you two" as they jump off the roof Naruto takes a few sniff in the air.

"Namekuji (slugs)" said Naruto making Hinata jump near to him.

"Lady Tsunade summons is Slugs that's why she smells like it" Naruto giving her a nod as they run towards the location Naruto picks up another scent nearby.

"Wait there's an anbu here?" asked Naruto remembering this scent from the anbu head quarters Jiraiya looks at him and remember what Minato said.

"No its Orochimaru right hand man. Don't encage him by yourself, he's a jonin and he wont be an easy person to take down" still jumping towards the location Hinata activates her kekkei genkai seeing that they are still there. "We got to hurry" said Jiraiya hoping not to miss them whats so ever.

When they reached the wall where the damage was done there was no one in sight.

"Shit" curse Jiraiya "Its little too late but" looking at the damage wall he shivers "Yup that is definitely Tsunade strength and temper" turning around he walks forward while Naruto and Hinata are looking at the damage wall thinking that a snake did this "Come on you two" giving each other nods they follow Jiraiya right behind him.

Naruto who took a "Sniff...sniff I think I got her scent its faint but there's someone else with them and a pig?" thinking why would a pig be with them, shrugging his shoulders Naruto walks forward to lead them in as they walk closer to town, Jiraiya takes the front.

"Stay close to me and let me do the talking" said Jiraiya hoping Hiruzen knows what he is doing and Jiraiya wont be a bloody pulp. When Jiraiya walked in he looked around the area and didn't find her shrugging his shoulders they take a seat and begins to relax "Hate to say it kid but your nose failed"

Hinata thought differently she knows Naruto nose isn't wrong that's for sure, Naruto who gave him a glare as he was about to open his mouth.

"Jiraiya" said Tsunade seeing another former teammate she looks at Naruto then to the girl next to him.

Looking up he sees her half drunk Tsunade and Shizune holding her up.

"See my nose knows" said Naruto sticking his tongue out at him making Hinata giggle.

Tsunade looking at the two genin "There in my seat, we got here first" looking at the bartender "More Sake"

When Naruto saw her "She is really fifty years old" thinking to himself him and Hinata got up and moved to Jiraiya side, while Tsunade and Shizune took the other seat. Getting some food Tsunade looks at Jiraiya wondering why he is here, does it involve with the same thing that Orochimaru said.

"Today I meet someone who brings bad memories" said Tsunade making Jiraiya look at her "Orochimaru. Did anything happen" replied the Gama Sannin seeing Shizune about to speak but got quiet when Tsunade gave her a glare, which it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, Hinata or Jiraiya. "Nothing much just a little greeting" replied Tsunade "What about you, are you here to see me as well"

Naruto eating some his noodles looks at Jiraiya shrugging his shoulders "The truth, we need your medical skills and sensei whats you to take the Hokage position form him" this made Naruto choke on his noodles, Hinata patting on his back trying to help him.

"The Godaime Hokage, what the hell when this happen all of a sudden" said Naruto glaring at Jiraiya wondering when he was going to tell his parents.

Tsunade looking at Naruto "Whose the kid?"

Jiraiya leaning forward "Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto interrupting Jiraiya before he can finish "When were you going to tell us this Ero-sannin. How come she gets to be hokage" Naruto was pissed he is hoping to get the title from Hiruzen when he gets older but it looks like it wont happen. Jiraiya knowing that Minato and Kushina wont like this but things happen and they will understand taking a deep breath he looks at Tsunade who seems in deep thought.

"He has the nine tails in him, but why do I sense a henge on him" thinking more she looks at Jiraiya "Not interested I left Konoha long ago and if they need my medical skills it shows how bad the village has gotten" thinking about the deal her other former teammate made to her she looks at Jiraiya who gives her a serious face.

"I remember in the past every time I asked you out you decline instead one day... you remember that day than at night I helped you mourn. I was there and I showed you, I helped you things change again" said Jiraiya making Tsunade blush a bit, but she shakes her head.

Naruto was pissed he looked at Jiraiya slamming his hands on the table "We came here to bring here back to Konoha to find a cure for Hinata's family BUT you ask her to be the Godaime hokage with out telling us" Naruto glaring at Tsunade then to Jiraiya he was getting mad that he was kept in the dark.

"Jiraiya" called Tsunade getting everyone attention "This kid seems more worse than your previous apprentice, in terms of looks, speech and intelligence" that comment made Hinata blood boil. She didn't like no one insult Naruto and she was glaring at Tsunade with a dark look which didn't go unnoticed "So they send the Hyuga heiress to convince me how sweet" turning to Jiraiya "Besides why would I want to be Hokage even the Yondaime met a quick end" that comment pissed off Naruto.

"Shut up don't you dare speak to him like that" said Naruto using a loud voice making everyone look at him.

"Why. He gave up his life for that village, it was a gamble like money and he was a fool to place his life on that village" turning to Naruto she smiles "My grandfather and grand uncle dreams was to bring peace to the village but they died never seeing that dream" Thinking about her family Tsunade sees Naruto getting anger.

"You changed Tsunade-hime" seeing her talk like that he wonders what could had gotten into her to say things like this.

Naruto on the other hand was pissed he was glaring at Tsunade debating to shoot a fireball right into her forehead for target practice.

"Well I'm fifty years old of course people change" taking a shot Tsunade looks at Naruto still glaring at her "Even the Sandaime knows achieving peace is something hard for people to do and being Hokage most likely you will never see that peace happen" seeing Naruto stand off his seat and Hinata glaring at her she looks straight at Jiraiya "Being hokage is a shit no one but a fool would do it" that sent Naruto over the edge he leaps off his seat and begins to form a fireball in his hand but before its finish Jiraiya grabs him in mid air stopping him.

"Were in a bar" looking at Naruto he wonders if he made a mistake to hold him back.

"I don't care, theirs people who needs help and you expect me to sit here and let her talk thrash about the past hokages" screamed Naruto looking straight at Tsunade who she is cracking her knuckles and the killing intent going to Naruto which isn't scaring him "I DONT CARE EVEN SHE IS A WOMAN I'M GOING TO KICK HER ASS AND DRAG HER BACK TO KONOHA KICKING OR SCREAMING OR PASSED OUT" screamed Naruto in a dark voice that made some people in the room faint or lose control of there bodies.

Tsunade getting up "You got guts to say that to me kid lets take this outside" Shizune telling her not to go but ignoring her, Hinata on the other hand kissed Naruto on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Good luck" Hinata understood where Naruto was coming from and he wants to teach her a lesson or die trying.

When they got outside Jiraiya sighed knowing he should tell Tsunade what really happen in Konoha what Danzo did to Naruto but seeing how she refused.

"I'm one of the legendary three I don't even have to be serious to fight this little ninja boy" that was another down fall Tsunade said to him adding fuel to the fire literally.

Hinata mumble something underneath her breath "He isn't a boy that for sure" which Naruto heard with his Kitsunes ears and let out a chuckle.

"One finger. That's all I need to beat him" said Tsunade thinking it will be enough to beat him ohh how wrong she is going to be.

Naruto charging at her with his claws as he runs he swings his claws side ways missing her chest, Tsunade seeing how fast he is gives him credit. Standing she waits for Naruto to make the next move as he runs he lifts his hand up making "Kitsune arts Kitsune fireball" Tsunade who thought she heard wrong but when she saw the ball of fire in his head "Catch" when he throw it he caught some of Tsunade hair at her side, when she noticed some of the burnt hair she gives Naruto a dark look making him flinch a bit "Your dead" charging at him Naruto who got into a stance seeing how fast she is he blocks her finger with his hands but Tsunade twist her arm breaks free and when she broke free she flicks Naruto with her crazy strength right across the street from her.

Recovering he looks at her "What hell" thinking he might have a better advantage to keep her away form a distance so he thought when she came charging at him "Kage bunshin" making two clones each of the forms small fireballs "Catch" throwing them, Tsunade added more chakra to her finger deflecting the fireball away from her and her hair. "One question before I knock you out" seeing Naruto nod Jiraiya wonders what Tsunade is going to say "Why do you get excited when hearing the word Hokage" seeing the clones poof away "He has a henge why?" still thinking she turns to Jiraiya wondering what he is hiding.

To Naruto that was an easy question he endured so much he knows why "Unlike you I really want to succeed the hokage name and I will because its my dream to become Hokage" that's when it hit Tsunade. The memories of her beloved lover and her little brother it all came back to her, the memory of them becoming hokage that she kept bottle up deep down inside of her coming back to her. Naruto taking advantage of this looks at Tsunade staring at him moving forward to her he begins to make "Rasengan" Tsunade seeing this was about to punch the ground making him trip BUT.

"Whats going on out here?" said Kushina seeing Naruto fighting Tsunade and Minato next to her wondering what Jiraiya didn't tell them and turning to him with a dark look making him nervous. Then it hit Tsunade no not Kushina or Minato, Naruto rasengan it slammed into her stomach but "Huh" seeing that he didn't add enough power or made the spin fast enough he just tore Tsunade bottom half of her shirt showing her stomach and make some scratches "Opps I guess I need some more practice" replied Naruto with a cheesy smile but when he looked up he began to whimper.

"That Hurt" said Tsunade in a dark voice she tighten her fist and gave him a chakra enhance punch into his stomach sending him flying to a wall making it crash on top of him. Hinata who saw this "Naruto-kun" running to him Tsunade glares at Jiraiya "Jiraiya is it you teaching the rasengan" unaware to Tsunade she still didn't noticed Kushina or Minato watching everything

"No it was me" replied Minato pointing to himself with a smirk "All he needs is some practice then he would completely master the rasengan" Tsunade looking at Minato trying to think, slowly she turns to Jiraiya and nods then she turns to Minato and Kushina next to him.

"Wait huh" looking at the two Jiraiya gives him a nod. "How" she begins to turn white thinking this is a bad dream.

Then Naruto erupts from the wreckage with out his henge on, rubbing his head he looks at Tsunade "That hurt Baa-chan" Hinata seeing his scratched face and body helps him out.

"Kaa-san look at him he has tails and ears" said a small boy who was watching everything.

The mother who saw this giggles "He's a ninja he has what they call a kekkei genkai" this made the small boy smile "Ninjas always get the cool stuff" running off with his mother Naruto smiled, thinking how some people understand while others still don't.

Walking out of the wreckage with Hinata, Naruto glares at Tsunade but Jiraiya clapped making everyone confuse "Congrats Naruto you beat a sannin" this made everyone confuse even Tsunade she was wondering what Jiraiya meant he didn't beat Tsunade so how did he win "You Tsunade said one finger pretty sure you used a chakra enhance punch" that confirm everything.

Kushina was looking at "Oh our Naru-chan beat Tsunade in a contest. It still seems she is still losing" Minato was chuckling hearing his wife tease her former Sensei.

"It still hurt like hell" said Naruto rubbing his tails and ears he glares at "Baa-chan whats wrong?" seeing that she hasn't spoke.

Shizune was shock to see the Yondaime in front of her, she had a crush on him long time ago when he became hokage, she was turning pink seeing him in front of her. But she remembered he's married so that stop and when she turned to Tsunade who mind was still blank and hasn't said anything else she looks at Jiraiya.

"I think you forgot to tell us something" seeing Kushina glare Jiraiya he jumps right behind Tsunade and Shizune hoping he will be safe which wasn't a good idea since Shizune wanted to know what was going on as well.

When all seven of them left and TonTon they headed to a hotel with with two rooms connecting and each room which has two beds and one big couch for Jiraiya to sleep on it, on the way there Tsunade couldn't stop looking at Naruto with his Kitsune features and seeing Minato and Kushina alive was something that was bugging her. When they got into the room Naruto ran and jump on the bed and began to "Relax" feeling a little sore and hurt he glares "Hey baa-chan why did you hit me so hard" still rubbing his stomach Kushina can only giggle hearing what Naruto calls Tsunade.

Tsunade on the other hand lifted her fist up "Stop calling me that gaki"

"Why I call him Ero-sannin" replied Naruto making Kushina even laugh harder.

Tsunade walking to Kushina and Minato "It's really you two but how?" trying to figure out whats going on she see's Naruto who is being bandage up by Hinata "How does he have tails and ears WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON" screaming she looks at Kushina and Minato knowing this is going to be a long night.

"Lets order something" said Kushina.

After an hour or so Naruto is in bed sleeping holding Hinata in his arms covering each other with his tails, when Tsunade was done digesting everything she looks at Naruto who is asleep peacefully. She was thinking about a few things from what Kushina said which shocked her and from what Minato said made her even feel worse.

"I didn't know about any of this, I heard from Orochimaru that Shinigami punished him but hearing all this OH KAMI" said Tsunade hearing all this she is shocked that Naruto accepted this and is happy with his life. Shizune had tears in her eyes she felt sorry for Naruto she didn't know how bad his life was turning to Tsunade "Are you?" wondering if she will go to Orochimaru.

This got everyone confuse "Whats going on" asked Naruto waking up with Hinata.

Tsunade at this point tells everyone what happen and when she was done Naruto was glaring at her and she felt very warm "Don't give me that look Gaki and I don't care if you can shoot fire out of your hand" which was true he can and right now he was looking at Minato.

"Cant we knock her out and take her back to Konoha" asked Naruto.

"Tempting but NO. I don't want Tsunade coming after me" replied Minato thinking the worse case scenario what Tsunade can do and since she is a medical nin that's saying allot

"So what now?" asked Hinata "What's going to happen to kaa-san and oba-Sango" letting some tears from her eyes Naruto cleans them with his thumb "It will be ok Vixen-Hime I promise" hugging her he takes a deep breath, Jiraiya on the other hand was thinking something else.

"He might know we are looking for her but he doesn't know if we found her!" this made everyone smile.


	7. Battle OF The Legendary Three Maybe Not

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

As some of you noticed yes some of the events did happen in the manga but I changed the twist with Itachi and Sasuke. So we will see what will happen and how will Sasuke arrogance take a bigger toll on him and his ego.

I will continue off where I left when they found Tsunade.

2 Days and the Second night.

Naruto outside of the village practicing the rasengan "Ahhh" slamming the ball into the tree he still cant get it right. Dropping on his knees panting he drops his henge and looks at his hands seeing the chakra burns on it "Dam it why is it so hard to control my chakra" slamming his fist into the earth he cant get it right. Breathing hard he looks around to see the damage he caused. The training, the hours everything he has done still isn't enough. "Cant give up" slowly getting up he looks at the tree and begins to make the rasengan in his hand "Now faster and more Chakra" as he continues he runs towards the tree and slams it.

Watching the ball of chakra hitting the tree "Still not right" seeing he only took the top layer of the tree not a chunk. Taking one step forward to try it again, but seeing how he has continue almost all day Naruto passes out on the ground. Unaware to him Tsunade has been watching him the whole time.

Tsunade watching Naruto since he started early morning till the end of the night.

"Why. Why does he continue"" she watches him getting up over and over and trying. "Does he really want that title, does he really wants to protect the village after what they put you threw" thinking about Orochimaru deal she cant help wonder, if she can get her loved ones back.

The offer is tempting but Can Tsunade really destroy Naruto's life. Thinking about Naruto she sees him as a grandson and he finally got his parents back after Shinigami stepped in, forcing Kami hands out of the young Hanyo's life.

Thinking about Kushina's offer to be Naruto's godmother but she wonders will that be enough to full the void in her heart. The family she lost, her lover, the child she was hoping for, everything taken away from her like a curse that is placed on her. Walking towards Naruto she picks him up and takes him back to the apartment so he can rest.

While at the apartment Jiraiya leans back on the wall next to the door thinking how everything will go tomorrow. Seeing Tsunade carrying Naruto on her back he wonders whats has been going threw her mind and Jiraiya has a few hunches what she is thinking. He noticed her behavior a little different when Kushina asked her for something, thinking what Tsunade is up to he looks at her "Lets go for a drink" seeing her give a small nod Jiraiya walks down the hall "I'll wait for you downstairs"

Tsunade giving another nod.

Opening the doors Shizune and Hinata sees Naruto on Tsunade back "He's tired he's been training nonstop" seeing them both nod. Tsunade places Naruto on the bed and begins to heal some of his wounds. Hinata watches her and sees Naruto sleeping peacefully letting out a yawn or perhaps a low growl, Hinata lays down next to Naruto watching him. Naruto sleeping instinctively uses his tails and hugs and wraps his tails around her, Hinata feeling this moves closer to his chest and snuggles.

Tsunade watches this cant help but smile, looking towards Shizune "Watch them" seeing her give a nod she walks towards the entrance where Jiraiya is waiting. Once arriving they head off towards a small tavern and begin to drink.

"So?" asked Jiraiya thinking she will accept Orochimaru offer and seeing that she left out bits and pieces that Shizune filled in.

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders and took a shot "So. What is that suppose to mean" trying to play stupid hoping he wont asked any questions.

Jiraiya sighed he knows me messed up with Kushina and Minato especially with Naruto he messed up allot. Taking a serious look at her "He can't bring them back" this made Tsunade turn to him wondering what he knows. Jiraiya was there what Shinigami did. When Minato and Kushina appeared not many people noticed the two dead sound nin that were covered in sand. Jiraiya looks at her and tells her what happen "When Shinigami shot the flame at the Shodaime and Nidaime they were glowing white. While some people noticed two bodies dropped down to the ground revealing them as sound nin" seeing Tsunade expression change he gives her a serious look. "Yes he used his shinobi as test subject. What I think! Shinigami took your family souls and free them and used the Edo Tensei body from them to replace Minato and Kushina with theirs. Do you really want to see your family in that state. You want to destroy one family happiness, so you can get your's"

Tsunade is quiet she takes another shot and looks at her cup.

"You don't understand" in a hurtful voice drinking more she looks at Jiraiya who gives her a serious dark glare.

"You do anything to them or betray Konoha. I will Kill you" Tsunade seeing his serious look brushed him off.

Back To Naruto

Naruto Mind scape

Naruto who appeared in the sewer looks around "Ok lesson time about genjustu?" seeing the chibi Kyuubi getting up and letting out a yawn.

**"Yes it is. The first genjustu you will learn is Kitsune Arts Kitsune Illusion**" watching Kyuubi nine tails move. Naruto looking around to see a huge meadow field. **"This genjustu is really easy. Its mostly a B rank justu but if add more chakra and use allot of imagination which you have. This genjustu is quite deadly"** turning to Naruto who nods he performs the same hand seals.

"Kitsune Arts Kitsune Illusion" focusing his chakra he looks at Kyuubi who seems to yawn "Kai" releasing the genjustu Kyuubi stares at him.

**"Not bad using Vixens to lure me"** letting out a perverted giggle Naruto let out an anime sweat.

"Ok so whats next?" asked Naruto but Kyuubi wasn't done.

**"The first genjustu is mostly your primary, there is other Kitsune arts genjustu but in time you will learn them. That genjustu is mostly our powerful one but BUT."** stopping he sees Naruto up to his face **"There is one genjustu that I manage to copy and it belongs to a certain clan. Uchiha to be more precise"**

This shocked Naruto to hear that he was able to learn a powerful genjustu from the Uchiha.

**"I decided to name it illusion of the Kitsune Nightmare"** Naruto hearing this acting like a kid in the candy store. Seeing all the candy but only able to get a handful or maybe just one type. But Kyuubi wasn't done he explained to Naruto what is. The Tsukuyomi genjustu which is from the Uchiha clan and how Madara used it on him to gain control. Over time some of his Chakra was left behind and Kyuubi was thinking of a way to counter that genjustu. Thinking about it he notices how some of the chakra of Madara Tsukuyomi is still with him so what best way to counter a genjustu with another genjustu. **"The Tsukuyomi." **using some of his chakra he created a genjustu to counter it. Using the same effects but seeing he hasn't used it on someone yet.

Naruto hearing this is shocked. That the effects, the time and pain would make it so real that it can literally kill a person in the real world.

"That powerful?" asked Naruto watching the chibi Kyuubi nod.

"**Use that genjustu only in emergencies, it requires allot of chakra, and it requires you to add chakra to your eyes"** this confused Naruto **"Instead of hand seals the slits in your eyes will make it perfect, it will make the opponent focus on your eyes and you can catch them."** this made Naruto smiled thinking his own version of the sharingan. "**But when yokai side takes over. Your blue slits will turn red and draw more power, but once you grow older you will do at will, instead of your emotions"** explained the former biju.

Naruto nodded his head

"Right last resort"

Kyuubi seeing him nods knows he will do something stupid but this was his vessel so he knows he will do it to save his family.

**"Good the next thing I will talk to you is about the mate mark"** this confused Naruto.

"A what Mark?"

Growling in frustration Kyuubi has to make sure he knows what he will do in the future. In case she comes for her and Naruto won't be lost or destroyed.

Taking a deep breath Kyuubi looks at Naruto very serious.

**"Listen well Kit do you want to lose your vixen"** Naruto is taken back to hear Kyuubi use such a serious tone, he decided to listen to the fox completely **"Good. When and if the time comes for you two to have children or something awful happens to her like her life hangs in the balance"** seeing Naruto nod Kyuubi must make sure he does this right or else. **"She must bite and pierce your neck and send her chakra to her teeth. So it can enter into your body"**

"Then what would happen if she does that?" asked Naruto thinking about it he notices Kyuubi mood or tone hasn't change. This must be serious but normally male Kitsune always mark there vixen first so why is this the other way around.

Kyuubi knows that Naruto must be thinking why is it the other way around but he wants to make sure that she wont come after her. She failed to get Kyuubi because he has a huge abundant of chakra, so she wasn't able to command or change his nature. Kyuubi knows they will probably do everything to remove Naruto's chakra from her. But if she adds her chakra into him first his chakra will mix with hers to have an immunity, or will share the title of Biju of the nine tails, but Kyuubi is thinking of something else instead of 9 tails maybe 8. Like that other Kitsunes on her side will think twice to force her or capture her and those two will be safe but who is he talking about.

But the questions he is thinking will they be strong enough to stop them. Another question will she get Naruto's kekkei genkai and how will her doujustu will get affected. He wonders if both of them will get similar doujustu and flames.(Going to put a vote)

**"As I was saying once she sends a little of her chakra into your system it will automatically fuse with yours. Then you will pump as much Chakra or perhaps all of your chakra into her, this will turn her into a hanyou like you BUT in a Vixen form. She will look like you but her features will be smaller like yours in a female version.**" seeing Naruto's confuse face he explains that the mark or bond connects to the person on a deeper and more personal level then a regular mating mark could. You think it's dangerous to separate dog or wolf from their life partners but foxes are a completely different story and level. They are fiercely protective of their mates and once the bond grows strong enough they can practically feel each others emotions. The mates shouldn't be separated because they'll both suffer mentally, emotionally, and even spiritual. If they do become separated the result can end up a mental break down or death. (got it from my other story lol sorry couldn't resist)

"That serious" said Naruto letting out a gulp.

Kyuubi is chuckling seeing Naruto nervous he is wondering if he will mess it up. But taking another serious look at Naruto, Kyuubi stares at his slits "**Make sure she bites and pumps some chakra in your system. It can be the size of a fingernail or a house. As long some chakra of her's gets into you. You will be able to save her life or have children BUT only do this one you two are ready or when she is close to death, understand"** seeing Naruto nod Kyuubi takes a deep breath and looks at his former vessel **"But tell her first what would happen, this mark is a marriage between us Kitsunes. This will make you two mates for life and if you two have children and if you die she will raise the kits, and when they are old enough to fend for themselves then she will join you shortly"**

Naruto had mix feeling about it, he took a light breath and nod to Kyuubi.

"**Good now go to sleep I told you everything I need to say and remember what I said"** Kyuubi repeating what he said to Naruto to make sure he understands all this. Kyuubi hopes that they wont come and if they Do he hopes the Shinigami will keep his end of the deal. Which he knows he will and knowing Shinigami he got another person and Kyuubi has a pretty good idea who.

End of Mind scape.

It's morning but not to late nor early probably around seven and Naruto he is sleeping peacefully so is Hinata right next to him. Since those two started to sleep together Naruto tails always wrap him and Hinata like a blanket, but this time it got more serious. Hinata dreaming about Naruto and when she turned she felt his neck, she didn't know what came over her but she started to kiss on his neck making Naruto happy and excited. For Naruto he didn't know what is going on and he slides his hands down on Hinata sides making her gasp a little. Hinata instinctively moved closer to Naruto kissing and biting on his neck Which Naruto let out a happy growl, but Hinata isn't scared she knew Naruto is enjoying it. His hands are wondering her body and when he got close to her breast she let out a "AHH" moan out.

But Naruto wasn't done feeling the love bites on his neck, he started to kiss Hinata's neck all over then he took a nice bite leaving a hickey mark and begin to suck on her neck. To Hinata this feeling is exciting, strong and its making her heart race. Naruto is in the same boat but he is sucking on her neck, tasting her.

"OO Naruto-kun" in a lustful voice that Kushina woked up to see whats happening.

Now when Kushina heard Hinata moan she lifts her head up "Excuse me you two" in a loud voice that made them both stop.

Jiraiya who is sleeping on the couch woke up when he heard Hinata moan. Tsunade, Shizune Heard Kushina loud voice walked in the room in there night clothes to see whats going on. Minato is nervous hearing Kushina loud voice and when she interrupted those two in their little moment which is good because he shivered thinking What Hiashi would had done to him if Hinata came back deflowered.

For the young genin couple when they open there eyes to see each other biting there necks but Naruto and Hinata hands are in awkward places. For Naruto his hands are on her breasts right on top of her shirt and he didn't want to remove them, for Hinata she had both her hands outside Naruto boxers and was slowing stroking his member.

Kushina staring at the two utterly shock to see this happens.

Tsunade, Shizune seeing those two in the bad position and how there "Hands" where in private places for the two.

Jiraiya is letting out a small perverted giggles.

Minato drops his head knowing Kushina will make him talk to Naruto about his behavior.

"Please tell me. WAIT. I want to see both hands in the air and everything covered" said Kushina wondering whats going on thinking how much Minato lesson has corrupted there son.

Hinata turned red.

Naruto turned red.

"We didn't do nothing. I was dreaming about it and I guess it wasn't a dream" whimpered Naruto

Tsunade hearing this looks at Minato and Kushina and lets out a grin. Remembering how those two were when they were younger she wonders if its fate that is dealing their hand, but it wasn't Kami Fate oh no. Like Shinigami said Kami is soft and he will take things in his hand.

"I didn't mean to I thought I was dreaming" stuttered Hinata still facing Naruto. She knows that Kushina and the other females were staring at her. She didn't need the byakugan for that and she is too busy staring at Naruto blue slits, she always seem to get lost in his eyes.

Kushina sighed.

"What I'm I going to do" laying back down she turns to Minato "Talk to him while we talk to Hinata"

But to Naruto he looked at Hinata and all his worries washed away. He moved his face closer to her neck and nuzzle it making her get ticklish, but to Tsunade she is giggling seeing those two act like that.

"Alright you two" seeing that everyone is up from Kushina alarm clock "I understand how you two feel but this behavior has to stop for a while" seeing them look down Tsunade walked to there bed and sat at the corner "I understand you two care for each other, but you two must take things slow. I don't think your parents what's to be grandparents in their young age" teasing them Naruto nods his head.

"But that cant happen if I mark her" seeing everyone looked at him, Minato laid up and looked at Naruto.

"A Mate Mark?" seeing everyone turn to Minato he sighs "Ok like the Inzuka clan some of there partners mark a female as their mate. Its like a marriage but what I read in Yokai or Kitsune marks, the female will get similar features from there mate" turning to Naruto who nods. He tells everyone what Kyuubi said to him about the mark and how he it connects them to a level of emotions that some people never thought that can't happen. Kushina is shocked to hear this and she looked at Hinata who is smiling.

"Maybe she will accept this from Naruto. Does she really want to spend her life with Naruto and what about her clan?" thought Kushina listening to Minato she sighs "Alright you two enough for now. I don't need to tell Hiashi about this but to Hitomi I have to. She is a mother and she will understand about this." turning over to Tsunade "Have you decided?" wondering if the talk she had with her about being Naruto godmother. Will she accept it and will she be part of the family that she lost all those years ago.

Tsunade thought about all night she turned to Naruto and smile "I guess I got use to the Baa-Chan name, so being his godmother won't be a problem" this made all the guys confuse but Jiraiya got hit the hardest.

"WHAT" screamed the man "Please you cant be serious" turning to Minato he shakes his head in defeat.

"It was Kushina's choice, since we decided you can be his godfather. She convinced me that Tsunade should be his godmother" Minato looking at Tsunade and smiled knowing Kushina she made sure she had someone to help her put Jiraiya in his place. Sometimes Minato would gang up against Kushina with Jiraiya "So my Whirlpool Hime what now?" thinking how the day would go.

Naruto looked up "Well I'm still going to call them Baa-chan and Ero-sennin" making Hinata giggle.

Kushina rolling her eyes "Lets take a break"

After everyone got dress they all went down to eat break fast. For Naruto he performed his henge so he wont attract to much attention and when they were done eating they look to each other.

"What's the plan?" asked Kushina

Minato and the two sannins all looked at each other.

"I should meet up with him. I can kill him by making him think I'm going to heal him" said Tsunade and seeing how the idea is they all look at each other. "It should work he wont expect me, and I can say to him, as long I heal him. He cant lay a finger on Konoha" seeing Minato and Jiraiya expression not change, but Tsunade knows Orochimaru wont take this. But it might be the closes chance they have to take him out permanently. They both thought about a plan that seems solid as long she is able to get close enough to Orochimaru, she can take him out quickly or deliver him.

"Fine but if something goes wrong we step in" replied Minato taking his and Jiraiya plan into action.

Jiraiya also gave a nod knowing his former teammate he wont be taken down to easily and if this plan does work it means a traitor and enemy of Konoha is dead.

Tsunade nodded but she still needs to give Orochimaru an answer and she knows what she will do and what will be the best for Konoha. Getting up she walks towards the meeting area of the Hebi sannin and Tsunade thinking what Naruto has been doing since she met him. Still remembering from what happen in the morning she cant help smile to see Naruto "Happy"

Walking to the area she sees Orochimaru standing there waiting for her. When he noticed her presence he looks at Tsunade with a smirk on his facing knowing he will be closer to destroy Konoha and his former teammates.

"So have you decided?" looking at Tsunade who is near him he wants to see her answer.

Tsunade thinking about Naruto, Dan, her little brother, her grandfather her family everyone she lost, the home they fought to protect. Then she started to think more what Naruto said "My dream is to become Hokage" smiling she takes a deep breath.

"I will heal you but" seeing Orochimaru smile she takes a step forward "Leave Konoha alone"

Orochimaru raised an eye thinking what is she up to but seeing "That is your answer" Tsunade stopping in front of him and gives him a nod "So be it _for now"_ answered and thought. Watching Tsunade hands glow green Orochimaru sticks his arms out waiting to be healed. Tsunade inching closer but took a huge step back seeing Kunai flying towards her.

"What?" said both Sannins but the one more shocked is the Hebi sannin seeing that Kabuto is the one who interrupted them "Now after everything. You betray me now of all times" thinking what is going on with Kabuto. But when he jumped down and began to walk.

"Quite the opposite" he fixes his glasses "The way her chakra is glowing and giving off she was about to kill you" the Hebi Sannin shocked to hear this. Turning to Tsunade who glares Kabuto but seeing that he is right Orochimaru chuckles.

"I trust Kabuto. But you Tsunade what a sneaky trick"

Tsunade listening to her former teammate and smiles "You honestly think I will let you live. You attacked Konoha and try to kill Sensei" Tsunade glaring at her former teammate. Taking one quick step she sends him flying with a chakra enhance punch.

With Naruto and everyone

They are at the field waiting for the Hebi sannin to be delivered knowing Kabuto, he will stop Tsunade and when he appears Minato, Jiraiya can attack him with full force. Waiting for Orochimaru they are wondering what is taking Tsunade so long. Naruto sitting on the floor thinking if he had three hands to make the rasengan, 'I mean making fireballs is easy but using Chakra come on' whined the Hanyou. Looking up he sees Hinata with her byakugan on wondering what she is seeing.

"Are they near?" asked Naruto.

Shizune and Kushina near Hinata is waiting to see how the plan will go. Jiraiya and Minato are both ready when he arrives, Minato looking around wonders how far this might go.

"GET BACK HERE YOU HEBI" Jiraiya flinched when he heard Tsunade Scream then everyone heard a loud crash, which that crash made a huge crater in the ground.

Naruto remembering the night he fought against Tsunade and those punches hurts allot. Everyone getting into position, waiting the dust cloud to be gone and when it was gone.

"Orochimaru" said the adults.

When the Hebi sannin saw the group of misfits he licked his teeth and looked at Naruto.

"Ah the Kitsune child is here as well" Naruto hearing him call child throws a fireball to his face which he dodged by moving his head "Interesting so what Kabuto gathered is true" Both Minato and Jiraiya took a step forward to deal with him. But he wasn't alone.

Tsunade jumped down landed near them.

"What I miss?"

Jiraiya and Minato just smirked

"Not much we are going to take him down once and for all" said the Gama Sannin

But that comment made Orochimaru laugh then out of no where Kabuto appears by his side.

"How adorable to see family gang up against little oh me" this made them confuse and made the Hebi sannin chuckle "Oh sensei didn't tell you Tsunade" this made her think what is Hiruzen hiding from her but Orochimaru just laugh "Quite simple. You remember the child you gave birth premature" everyone is frozen in place to hear this. Tsunade shocked to hear this looks at Orochimaru "How I know" he smiled evilly "Quite simple the old man didn't want anyone to know the child is the son of two people fighting against the war. He said he couldn't afford any assassination attempts so he took the child and placed him a family to be raised"

Tsunade fell to her knees shaking, Jiraiya is pissed to hear this and when he turned to his former teammate.

"And the father I was quite shocked" he chuckled and that made Jiraiya freeze in his place and when he turned to Tsunade she has her head down "Yes how interesting to see my teammates have a child. Even more interesting the same child became Yondaime"

Now Minato and everyone is shocked to hear this.

Naruto watching this shakes it off "Kitsune Arts Great Fireball" charging at him with a huge fireball in his hands "Eat this" when he slammed the ball of fire to the snake he did a replacement Justu. But with the fireball still in his hands he slams it the ground making a big crater and dust went flying in the air.

"How sweet the grandchild tries to kill me" hearing him chuckling Naruto is getting pissed and when he turned to the others to see whats going on. "Come on lets take him out" turning his head he jumps away from Kabuto attack "Shit" dodging the few strikes he takes a huge jump back "Kitsune art Kitsune Illusion" doing the three hand seals.

Kabuto looking at Naruto and smirks running towards him he catches Naruto with a few strikes.

Naruto watching Kabuto standing still knows he caught him with a genjustu, turning his head over he sees his mom trying to shake Tsunade out of her trans. Minato who is fighting against Orochimaru and Jiraiya attacking him from behind, jumping towards Tsunade he runs to her "Snap out of BAA-CHAN"

Tsunade hearing Naruto scream looks at him then hugs him.

No one knows what came over her and when she looked at Orochimaru she got pissed off and the killing intent she is letting out made the guys shiver. The Hebi sannin taking his chance jumps to Kabuto and releases him from the genjustu "Kai" once free he looks at him and nods "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Kabuto smearing his blood on Orochimaru summoning Tattoo to summon a giant purple snake "Manda"

Jiraiya, Tsunade looked at each other "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Orochimaru can only smile seeing the other summons.

"Jiraiya this better be a good reason" said the giant toad.

Minato who is near Jiraiya and smiles he knows Gamabaunta will flip to hear what has happen "It is and trust us" replied Minato

Gamabunta who heard a familiar voice "Minato?" shocked to hear this Jiraiya took a step "Yea we will explain things later"

Tsunade, Shizune who is on top of Katsuyu head and when she saw Gamabunta "Its been many years" thinking the last time she saw everyone as allies but now as enemies.

All three square off each other "Hebi, Gama, Namekuji" A battle of The Legendary Three.

"Orochimaru you summon me to fight these weaklings. I demand one hundred sacrifices" hissing the giant purple snake as he stares at the two other summons.

"Forgive us Manda but we need your service. We promise to give you, your sacrifices later" answered Kabuto knowing quite well if Manda found out that the Hebi sannin cant uses his arms he will surely betray him.

The snake hearing this and hisses "No. Hundred sacrifices for each of us now" slamming his tail on the ground three of Manda's offspring appear "I want four hundred when we get back. Know your place or you will be one of those sacrifices" hissed the snake seeing that he wants this battle over and the pity "Rivalry must end today" hissing he moves a little closer to the other two Summons

Gamabunta smoking his pipe "My wife has been bothering me about a snake purse, I guess I can get her a matching coat now" slowing taking his tanto off to the side, Katsuyu near Gamabunta to attack with him. But something else happen none of them expected.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" when everyone heard that they knew whose voice is it. When the smoke cleared showed a eight tail Kitsune like the size of Gamabunta with dark Orange fur with white tips tails. Tsunade shock to see the large eight tail Kitsune which she was counting the tails just in case.

Kithi looking around "Interesting. Manda, Gamabunta and Katsuyu. The legendary three sannin summons" looking up to see Naruto "So who are we fighting" seeing that Naruto isn't alone on top of his head "Forgive me for not introducing myself." looking at the summons "I am KitHi The new boss of the Kitsune Clan" Naruto and Kithi shared a smirk and seeing that everyone has a summons to fight.

Jiraiya turns to Naruto "Hey Gaki whats the big idea to ruin the dramatic scene" screaming across from him. Kushina who is on top of Kithi along with Hinata gets a tick mark "Dramatic scene were in a middle of a fight and all you are thinking is that stupid book of yours" screamed the red head mother making Kithi chuckle.

"Kinto is right. Her temper is something to remember" turning to Gamabunta and Katsuyu "We will take care the small hebi's take care of Manda" Naruto performing a few hand seals "Kitsune Arts" Kithi glowing red "Kitsune Inferno" when Naruto taking a huge breath shots out a dark red flame from his mouth while Kithi did the same thing. When both techniques combine it turned into a blood red like flame hitting Manda's offspring burning them.

"Is that all you have" teased Naruto.

Turning to the others he notices Jiraiya running up Manda's body and preparing to attack Orochimaru.

"Naruto performs this hand seals" listening to Kithi Naruto performs a few hand seals "Hidden Tails" KitHi Tails went to the ground. When it went to the ground it emerged around Manda wrapping him "Ironic a Kitsune wrapped up a Hebi" chuckle he looks at the offspring's "Still able to fight" seeing that they are hissing at him they move around KitHi.

Naruto performing a few hand seals "Kitsune Arts Kitsune Flame" putting his hands together forming a triangle his cloak around him activates and begins to focus on his hands. KitHi using his one of his free tails makes a small tornado "Kitsune Flame Tornado" when both attacks combine a huge tornado started to fly towards and when Naruto shot the flame at the tornado it ignited burning the snakes again.

"This isn't over" hissed one of the snakes poofing away with the others.

KitHi letting out a yawn "Didn't even break a sweat" using his tails he looks at Manda who shed his skin and escaped from his tail prison. Then out of nowhere Tsunade comes flying down with Gamabunta tanto impaling Manda in the mouth.

KitHi and Naruto taking advantage "Hidden tails" trying to warp Manda again but this time Orochimaru jumps in the air throwing up Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Using his tongue he fly's towards Naruto, but Likely for Tsunade she punches Orochimaru away from him.

"Stay away from my family" Orochimaru fly's towards the ground making a huge crater. Getting up he charges Tsunade with the blade trying to slash her, Tsunade grabbing the tongue thrusts him towards her and when she did. She uses a chakra enhance punch trying to shatter his jaw and when the blow connected his thrusts the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi behind him but aiming at Naruto.

Tsunade seeing this screams out and luckily for KitHi he dashes to the left missing the blade completely.

"Have to try better Hebi"

But unaware to Tsunade, Kabuto came and slashed her with his kunai from her back.

"Now what will you do Tsunade" turning to Orochimaru who smiles and Kabuto holding a poison tip Kunai she smiles.

"You see that seal on my head" this got everyone attention since Manda is pinned to the ground. Tsunade smiled and when she removed the blood from her mouth "I gather my chakra into that seal. I use it to heal me" putting her hands together "Infūin Kai (yin seal release) Sōzō Saisei (creation rebirth)" everyone watching the wound from her back being heal. The gash slowing closing "As long I gather chakra at that spot I can heal my self as many times. Making me immortal" this made Orochimaru angry and when he saw everyone near him and surrounded.

Him and Kabtuo jumps on Manda "This isn't over" poofing away

When it was done everyone turned to each other and laugh.

Gamabunta and Katsuyu looking at KitHi who is sitting up "Can someone explain why is there a eight tail Kitsune" turning to Jiraiya then to "Minato you're alive but how?"

Minato letting out a smile while scratching the back of his head "It's quite a story"

"We have time" replied Katsuyu interesting to hear what has happen.

Minato explaining a few things what has happen, then Jiraiya who tells him more and how did it happen. Gamabunta and Katsuyu shocked to hear this and when they looked at Naruto who dropped his henge, seeing his Kitsune form this shocked them even more.

"Well I got to admit, kind of Interesting event we have here" seeing that Katsuyu nod he turns to Minato who asked about signing the Kitsune contract "I don't see why not as long your tadpole and wife sighs"

Naruto hearing this turns to KitHi "I have no problem, it can be a family contract for them" seeing that a family will have two contracts or maybe three?

"Well since this is done for" turning to Tsunade. Kushina wonders if she will take the Hokage position and help Hinata's mother and aunt. "Are you?"

Tsunade who smiled nodded.

"Yea but I need to do some tests" this made everyone confuse "If what he said is true. Sensei is in a world of hurt" this made everyone chuckle.

Minato taking his special Kunai out and smiles.

"Well Kaa-san I wont mind seeing the old monkey get his punishment" replied Minato making everyone laugh.

Konoha Hokage Tower one day later

Hiruzen in a meeting with the elder's civilian, council and clan heads to discuss about Tsunade being Godaime Hokage.

"All in Favor" asked Hiruzen seeing that all the clan heads most of the civilian council and his two teammates agrees "Very well I will send a letter to the Fire Daimyo." ending the meeting, a anbu appears in front of the Hokage.

"The Namikaze family, The Hyuga Heiress and the Sannins with her apprentice have return" Hiruzen dismissing the bird wearing Anbu.

Hiashi next to Hiruzen made there way to the hospital knowing Naruto that is the first place he wants to take Tsunade. When they arrive at the hospital their guess is right, Tsunade talking to a few doctors, while Shizune talks to a few nurses. Hiashi walking towards the room to see his wife and sister in law.

When walking in he saw Kushina sitting on Minato lap and turning to Naruto who is on the chair next to Hinata "At least she isn't sitting on his lap" mumbling to himself he walks in and talks to them.

"So I assume everything went fine?" seeing some of there faces giving them different answers. Hinata being the first told him what happen expect what happen in the cave and the hotel it is too embarrassing for her to say it. After everyone took turns Hiashi, Hitomi and Sango turn to the family and nods.

"Are you serious" shocked to hear all this but to hear that Tsunade maybe Naruto's grandmother. That the sannins child might be the Yondaime which soon started to complicate things, then Naruto is related not just the Uzumaki clan but also the Senju clan.

Minato nodded "Got to wait for the test results" rubbing his arm where the needle took some blood. Which Kushina turned around and let out a little giggle, seeing that Tsunade hold him down, while Shizune got the blood.

Naruto who heard what happen to Sasuke went to his room to see how he is doing. When he and Hinata arrived there they saw Sakura waiting to see Sasuke "Hey" called the two getting her attention.

Sakura who saw Naruto gave out a light pink cheeks making Hinata mad.

Naruto using his tail to clam her down a bit hoping she wont kill her.

Tsunade finishing healing Sasuke "He will be fine just needs some rest" turning to Naruto who lets out a smile.

"So Gaki" getting everyone attention "What happens if I am your grandmother" seeing Sakura confuse face. Naruto tells her what the Hebi sannin said and when Sakura heard this she is shocked. Turning to Tsunade she wonders how she never knew about this. How could she not know if the child survived but seeing that the war is at the highest and Hiruzen couldn't afford those two get distracted.

Tsunade left the room to check on the test results and then Hitomi, Sango blood work. The poison they had was nothing to worry about Tsunade noticed it's a low dose poison which corrupts the immunity system. Thinking how smart Danzo is but Tsunade is clever she figured the anidote out with Shizune and another doctor's help. With the antidote in place they would make a fast recovery.

Sasuke who woke up to see Naruto.

Remembering from what Itachi said to him 'Why him why' laying up he glares at Naruto "FIGHT ME" this got everyone confuse.

Naruto looked at him "I think you got hit harder then you thought" letting out a joke Sasuke grabs his collar.

"FIGHT ME. WHY DOES MY BROTHER WANT YOU" this made the genin confuse.

Naruto looked at Sasuke thinking he lost it.

"What's gotten into you?" wondering whats wrong with Sasuke he grabs Sasuke wrists and removes them from his collar. For Sasuke he is shocked to feel the strength that Naruto has, but what shocked him more that Naruto's blue slits turned red making Sasuke take a gulp.

Hinata and Sakura taking sides of their men. When Sakura saw this she remembers what her mother said to her "Try to be with Naruto he will be a better man then the traitor Uchiha" Sakura got confuse from what her mother said. She didn't understand but she told her mother she loved Sasuke and "WILL DO ANYTHING FOR HIM" which her mother sighed thinking how her daughter going for second rate.

Hinata next to Naruto watching him thinking what's going on. She remembers when she told Naruto what happen to his team after they found out when he went missing. Naruto was upset and right now he is glaring a hole at Sasuke and the killing intent towards him is low. He didn't want to attract problems because Naruto knows if Sasuke "Got hurt by the demon" the council would punish him... well try. Since Kushina and Minato put many of them in their places and with the fire daimyo support he knows nothing bad will happen.

But does he really want that headache.

Seeing that Hinata is near him, Naruto takes a small breath. "Another time I got to see someone's family is alright" letting go Hinata lets out a relieve breath which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke or Sakura.

"That's good Naruto" said Sakura putting on a cheerful face "I don't want you to get hurt by Sasuke-kun" Naruto stopped when he heard this. Sakura smiled she knows with Sasuke sharingan, he can predict Naruto's move and be one step ahead of Naruto but Sakura fan girl side is taking her over.

"You're right Sakura" Sakura notices the change in her name so did Sasuke. Sakura got a little upset, but when she noticed Hinata near Naruto she remembers what happen the day on the invasion.

"What happen to Sakura-chan?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes well slits.

"People change. I'm not that the same genin I was before" this made Sakura upset but also mad for some reason.

"OOooo" getting everyone attention "Now that you are on a different team you think you're better then us. BETTER THEN SASUKE" screaming which it didn't hurt Naruto, or Hinata. Thanks for Kushina fuinjustu they can withstand the loud screech but for Sasuke he winced in pain.

Sasuke looks at the two "Funny" getting there attention "I would never thought the dobe would notice the spineless Hyuga" that insult made Naruto's blood boil. He turned to Sasuke with red slits but Sasuke smirked "Fight me" Sakura walking to Hinata.

"Why her" getting Naruto attention "Yea she's heiress but she's weak. You probably have a better chance with a civilian" mocked Sakura pointing to Hinata which she took a step forward and glared her.

"Try me" Hinata voice sounded serious and Sasuke looked at her and smiles evilly.

'Who knew those two are together well, I wonder how this will turn out' turning to "Sakura-chan enough you can take her out easily" this got everyone attention since when does Sasuke call Sakura-chan. Sakura who heard this got excited and happy, which Naruto rolled his eyes again. Hinata is on the same boat with Naruto she didn't want to start nothing against them "Why don't we four fight" this got everyone attention and Sakura loved the idea.

"To embarrass the weak Hyuga Heiress love to" Sakura is confident in her abilities and since Kakashi said she has great chakra control she can be an excellent medic "Yea kick her but" screamed the Inner Sakura (note to everyone Have nothing against the pink hair girl. Hate the inner sakura... hate is a strong word despise yea it fits. I know I'm going to get hate mail and messages and reviews "Sigh")

Naruto looks at Sakura he knows that Hinata will beat her down with a few juken strikes, or a suiton justu 'Even out last her. I mean Hina-hime stamina is higher then hers' thinking more he turns to Sasuke "No thanks teme, we got a few things to do" this got Sasuke attention then he started to chuckle.

"Wonder how her clan is going to take her dating you" this made their hearts skip a beat. Sakura who heard this turns to them and giggles in a mocking way "Wow she actually told Naruto about her feelings for him" Naruto hearing this begins to get angry. Hinata is also getting mad she hated that Sakura treated Naruto so badly.

"Naruto-kun do you want to?" asked Hinata

Naruto looks at her "To put them in there place. oh hell yea" Sasuke smiled they fell for it and if they do lose he can go to the Hyuga elders and expose their relationship. Thinking how Konoha still hates Naruto, but Sasuke is still in his own little world. He still hast found out about Naruto's new abilities, Minato told Kakashi and the others to keep quiet, knowing the civilian council and Homura or Koharu will try to get him in the CRA. Which Kushina and Minato will refuse and if it comes to that they will leave Konoha.

When Sasuke got out of bed he and Sakura walked alongside to the roof.

Naruto, Hinata alongside each other follows them to the roof

"So me and the weak Heiress" Hinata getting angry to hear being called weak.

She is glaring a hole at Sakura forehead with her Byakugan "I'm going to make you eat those words" Hinata voice got dark. Naruto hearing this and smiles, he knows spending allot of time with her helped her with her confidence and they got much closer. Kushina even told her father did that thinking it was best, she understood why Hinata is shy and timid and doesn't have allot of confidence.

Sakura just smiled she took a stance, while Hinata took a modified juken stance, that Kushina helped her create. Hinata looks at her and smirks "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" this shocked both genin. Sasuke with his sharingan copied the justu thinking when did she learn it. Turning to Naruto he realize that Hinata must be stronger then the other Kunoichi's in the rookie nine, but still 'Sakura might have a chance' thought Sasuke. Watching the clones charge Sakura who she took a kunai out and got into a stance. Hinata still charging at her lets Sakura hit her which dispel the clone "See" said Sakura in a victor smirk.

"Shadow juken dance" when she saw the pebble on the ground transformation into Hinata, Sakura felt something hit her back. Forgetting about the shadow clone the real Hinata and the clone begins to close her tenketsu. Sakura fall face first to the ground and Hinata didn't even close all of her tenketsu. Naruto watched everything and when he saw Hinata kage bunshin he smiled thinking about a justu.

Sasuke rolling his eyes 'If she only had'

Sasuke couldn't even finish his thought the killing intent that Sakura is sending to Hinata made him raise an eye "You bitch. Just cause you are from a clan you're still weak. You needed to use that trick to beat me" Sasuke liked to hear Sakura's hateful voice it filled him with more hate.

Naruto sighed he looked at Hinata who went to Sakura.

"Get away from me" yelled Sakura getting up slowly.

Hinata just sighed she walked away while Sakura still struggle to walk to Sasuke.

Naruto stepping forward looking at Sasuke "So shall we begin" smiling he noticed Sasuke sharingan on 'So he thinks he will copy my justus' letting out a smirk Naruto gets into a stance. Sasuke charges at Naruto with a quick mid kick to the middle, which Naruto dodged to his right. Taking advantage, Naruto charges him and punched Sasuke in the stomach 'Dam. He got stronger' remembering the last time they spar Naruto wasn't this strong. Delivering a kick to Sasuke side he gasp for air and groans in pain. Sasuke taking a jump back and glares at Naruto who just smirks.

"You demon bastard of a child" yelled Sasuke making Hinata glare at the duck but genin. Naruto lets out a small chuckle "Wow some words from the mighty Uchiha clan" Sasuke got mad when he heard Naruto mock the clan he is from. He glared at him with his sharingan with full force, Sasuke jumps in the air "Katon Great Fireball Technique".

Naruto watches this and smirks.

Sasuke seeing the smile and throws the massive fireball to his location but something shocked Sasuke.

Naruto slapping his hands together creates a huge gust blowing away the flame around him. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" creating a clone he glares at Sasuke. Naruto extending his right hand out while the clone begins to move his hands around it. Hinata watching this realizes Naruto just figured a way to use the Rasengan and when Sasuke saw this new technique "What the. What kind of justu is that?" watching Naruto hand a spiral ball is in his hand. Sasuke seeing the clone dispel gets angry, putting his left arm over to his right a mass of blue lighting emerges with cracking sounds "Chidori" aiming towards Naruto while Naruto charges him with the "Rasengan"

AS they inch closer and closer Minato in a yellow flash grabs their hands before the justu collided.

"What the?" said the four genin.

Then Minato twist his body and sent both genin flying towards the water tank.

Naruto Rasengan hit the tank and created a small hole, while Sasuke Chidori made a huge dent in the metal.

Kakashi, Kurenai who just arrived the hospital began to feel a huge chakra spike. Then Minato run upstairs along side with Kushina, Hiashi,Tsunade heck even the jonins went as well. Kakashi on top the water tank that Sasuke Chidori did damage to. "Sasuke that high level Chidori. Isn't appropriate to use on a comrade" noticing Sasuke dark look he notices Sakura dark look as well 'Were you trying to kill him' watching Sakura walk next to Sasuke "Were did this immaturity come from you, both of you" shocked to see this.

Minato looks at Naruto who turns away. Hinata is near him thinking whats going on but Jiraiya walks out of the shadows "So he used a clone to make the rasengan pretty clever" turning to Minato "A rank justu and he learned it almost in a week" this made Sasuke angry and Sakura just glared at Hinata.

Sucking his teeth him, Sasuke back flips over the fence and lands while Sakura jumps over the fence and lands near Sasuke. Then Sasuke felt some water hit him and when he looked up "What" shocked to see the water tank badly damaged from behind thinking that Naruto justu did that. Sakura looks up and sucks her teeth as well, she is mad that Hinata cheated her out on her win. Then his so call father jumped in the fight while Sasuke was about to beat Naruto with his chidori "Lets go" said Sakura turning to Sasuke who nods.

Up on the roof Hiashi looks at Hinata and wonders what's going on.

Kakashi, Minato and Jiraiya are talking about Naruto's behavior which came to the conclusion that him and Sasuke had a similar relationship like Jiraiya and Orochimaru in their team.

"Kakashi talk to Sasuke and Sakura" Kakashi who nods to his former sensei and shun shin close to his team's location.

Turning to Kurenai "Do I need to say more" Kurenai nodding her head jumps down from the tank where Kakashi was.

Tsunade who is at the door with Kushina thinking what's going on.

Hiruzen who is across from them "We should watch Sasuke in case the curse seal begins to act up" showing his presence everyone gives a nod Tsunade taking a step forward.

"So sensei" getting Hiruzen attention Tsunade casually walks to him "The baby I had so he lived" Tsunade face got dark.

Hiruzen began to sweat.

"How did you find out" seeing that Jiraiya, Minato is near Tsunade.

"The Hebi Teme" said the three making Hiruzen flinch.


	8. Another Hope for a Future

shadow99mero: Hello people who bother to read this story, I, the great shadow99mero has stopped being lazy for a temporary period of time and has decided to beta this story for my friend Devilzx!

*Holds up banner with shadow99mero's profile picture while Mc Hammer's song 'Can't touch this plays'*

Shadow99mero: Ok now that I announced my awesomeness… STOP READING THE AN'S AND READ THE DAMN STORY!

Neither I nor shadow99mero own Naruto

Shadow99mero: No Flames cause if you do ill use them to burn you to hell!

Story start

Three days later.

Naruto at home who is grounded because what happen on top of the hospital with the fight with Sasuke and Sakura. Looking at the window he wonders what Hinata is up to, since what happen Hiashi also grounded her while both parents agreed they aren't allowed to see each while being grounded.

"This is boring" grabbing his head he looks out the window "I can't take this" walking out of his room he dashes towards the door.

"NARUTO" screamed Kushina. Catching Naruto before he leaves"You are grounded and you are going to stay in your room" walking towards her son she picks him up "But I have been stuck home for three days. Can I at least see what's going on, I wont go near the Hyuga compound or the hospital please" begged Naruto while Kushina stops and thinks for a minute.

"I know for a fact you won't go to the hospital after the shots and physical Tsunade sensei gave you" which made Naruto shiver and he grabbed his arm "Dam needles" mumbling he hears Kushina giggle "Yup just like Minato. Fine you can leave but I want you home before seven and don't go near the Hyuuga compound, I asked Hiashi to keep an eye out since both of you are grounded from the fight you two had with Sasuke and Sakura" replied Kushina while Naruto nodded.

"Go" Naruto hugging his mother makes a quick dash towards the door.

"Freedom" running out of the house Kushina lets out a giggle from Naruto's antics 'Just like me when I was his age'. Remembering her past she cant help wonder how Naruto's life will be if Hinata accepted everything from him.

Naruto arriving at the shopping district looks around.

"Now what to do" walking for a few minutes he stops at "The flower shop"

Ino was watching the store again is bored out of her mind hearing the bell ring she looks at "Naruto. How have you been?"

Naruto shrugging his shoulders "Grounded" which made Ino giggle "It's not funny I mean the Teme and Sakura started it" Ino hearing this heard Naruto drop the suffix on Sakura. "What happen?" asked Ino seeing that Sakura didn't tell her anything and didn't hear anything about it around Konoha.

Naruto rubbing the back of his head "I can't really say unless Hinata said its fine...which reminds me. Can you deliver flowers to her house saying sorry that I got her grounded too" asked Naruto taking out Gama-Chan Ino raises an eye. "I guess it won't be a problem" Naruto picking some flowers as he finishes choosing the flowers Inoichi walks in.

"Hello Ino. Hello Naruto how are you?" walking towards the counter he sees a big vase of flowers "Otou-san I have to make this delivery for Naruto. Can you watch the store" asked Ino which Inoichi looks at his daughter with a puzzle face wondering since when she does deliveries. "Why can't he do it?" pointing to Naruto.

"I'm grounded, so I can't see Hinata-chan" answered Naruto in a depress mood.

Ino hearing this giggles "Trust me you will get use to it. Kami knows I have and I try to behave or hide it from my parents so I wont get in trouble" which Inoichi looks at his daughter.

Paying for the flowers Naruto and Ino walks to the doors "Thanks a bunch Ino. I'm going to see baa-chan" walking towards the Hokage tower, Ino makes her way towards the Hyuuga compound.

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen isn't having a good week, neither is Tsunade who she found out that Minato is her and Jiraiya son making things very awkward for the three.

Hiruzen checking the last paper "The last two nins that Danzo held captive is from Kumo" sighing he knows this wont end well and after the whole Hyuuga incident Kumogakure denied all accusations. "This won't be easy seeing that they left a week ago with shinobi from Konoha so they can return in one piece."

Tsunade finishing the last of the paper work "Tell me about it. I just finished reading the letter that the Raikage sent. Saying that we are accusing them of trying to steal the Byakugan secrets, that we hold his shinobi prisoners for ten years. Danzo left us a mess to clean up, but now he is demanding that we compensate for what we did to his shinobi and he sent a team as soon he got wind of what happen" answered Tsunade seeing that Konoha awill have a rough time fixing the treaty with Kumo. But more importantly the team that Raike is sending is making her Nervous, seeing that they have two tail beasts on their side and with Naruto, she doesnt want him to get involve.

Hiruzen hearing this nods his head "I think we should tell Hiashi about this in case Kumo tries to do something with them again" seeing that they accused them of something that they said they didn't do. Letting out a sigh he checks the name of the Kumo nin that Danzo held captured. "Tsunade" calling her she walks over to Hiruzen "Something is wrong, these two Kumo nin were escorts for Hizashi Hyuuga body"

Tsunade taking the book looks at the names "Are you certain. What about our shinobi?"

Hiruzen started thinking "Five Anbu. Hizashi was taken in alive they met a few miles away from the border of the lighting country, four Hyuuga elders went with them" Hiruzen remembering the mission report "But if they made it back, does that mean Hizashi is alive, maybe somewhere else" thinking about the possibility. Tsunade started looking in the cabinet for the old mission report "Found it" opening it she reads it saying "An elder from Kumo was present for the exchange, saying it was him that killed Hizashi" grabbing another report she reads the same thing. The third report the same thing, the fourth and fifth had the same report, Hiruzen looking over the report "How did I miss this?"

Tsunade thinking about what has happen "There parents were the ones that went with them weren't they" seeing Hiruzen nod she slams her hands on the desk "Assholes. They must have planned this, they must have gotten contact with the elder from Kumo or maybe Raikage was in this" thinking of what's going on Hiruzen sighs.

"If he was in this why would he deny all of it? Why not come forward, A isn't the type of Kage who hides, he faces the problems. But if the other nations heard of extreme he goes to get Bloodlines then they would keep an eye on Kumo" answered Hiruzen knowing that Raikage doesnt want to get attention from the other nations. But he wonders what will happen to Konoha, if something happens if he declares war, hoping that Minato can also help in these matters.

"Well all I can say is that we send him a letter telling him what we know. If anything, hopefully we will get lucky with something, but first we should expose the elders and get the Yamanaka clan to check there minds. If they are in league with an elder from Kumo or with the Raikage then we can expose them both" answered Tsunade which Hiruzen nodded.

Turning to the door they see Naruto running in while the secretary is chasing him "Demon get away form the Hokage" which Tsunade turned to her and knocked her out.

Naruto started smiling and said "Sorry Baa-Chan. But she wouldn't let me in" rubbing the back of his head Hiruzen sighed again thinking how some people refuse to accept this "Its quite alright Naruto" hugging her grandson. She snaps her finger summoning two anbu "Get rid of her and get me Shizune. She will be my new assistant" replied Tsunade while the cat anbu nods.

"Naruto is something wrong? Aren't you grounded?" asked Hiruzen wondering why Naruto is out of the house?

"Kaa-san let me out. I been bored out of mind at home" folding his arms "Can I help you guys?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen letting out a chuckle "I'm sorry Naruto but this is sensitive work" Naruto turning to Tsunade who shakes her head. Dropping his head "But Anko and Iruka are back form there mission and they are at the dango shop" said Hiruzen hoping to cheer up Naruto.

"Hmm ok" shrugging his shoulders he walks out of the Hokage room to find them.

Hyuuga compound

Hinata was training with Hanabi who is trying to beat her sister.

'When did Nee-san get so strong? I can barely keep up with her' blocking Hinata strikes. Hanabi dashes to her left; while Hinata spins she thrusts her palms into Hanabi side knocking her to the ground. Looking up Hanabi puts her hand up "You win" panting she looks at Hinata thinking how strong she has gotten in a short time.

As they rest a Hyuuga guard enters the room with Ino who is holding a vase of flowers.

"Lady Hinata. Lady Yamanaka is here to speak to you and delivery gift from Naruto" the guard rolling his eyes while the Hyuuga sisters glares him. Normally Hinata would ignore him but Hanabi on the other hand would enforce the curse seal but she didn't seeing that Hinata will handle the issue.

Hinata giving her a sweet smile "Thank you. But can you do something for me" seeing the Hyuuga guard nod Hinata smiles "Can you please tell Lady Tsunade what you said and did. I would love to see her give you present" which made the Hyuuga guard shiver. "Forgive me. I forgot whose his parents and grand parents are" shivering from what Tsunade did to Jiraiya a few days ago. Which everyone in Konoha wondered why but when word got out whose Minato's parents are let's just say many people started to regret more what they are doing or did to Naruto. But there is still a big handful in people in Konoha who refuse to believe this and they went as far to tell the Hokage that he should leave or they will which he replied saying 'Its a Shinobi village not a civilian village' which made the villagers angry.

The guard bowed and left the Hyuuga sisters alone with Ino.

"Hey Hinata, your boyfriend asked me to bring you these" said Ino giving her the vase with flowers Hinata turned bright red making Hanabi giggle.

"Nee-San has a boyfriend" said Hanabi using a singing voice causing Ino to giggling.

"So it's true" seeing Hinata trying to hide her face in the flowers Ino squealed "EHH. How awesome since when"

"Ano I can't say anything unless Naruto said its ok" replied Hinata which Ino raised an eye.

"Funny he said the same thing but he also said something about the Teme and Sakura. What happen since he didn't want to say anything unless you're fine?" watching Hinata she notices she is about to cry. Turning to the younger Hyuuga sister "Hanabi right" seeing her nod "Can you fix a bath while I talk to her"

Hanabi getting up and nods "Hinata nee-san please cheer up" hugging her sister she makes her way "Going to the hot springs in the main house" seeing them nod. Ino walks near Hinata "Wanna talk" in sincere voice which Hinata look down.

"I understand that you two are keeping it a secret. I'm happy for you two really am, I mean who would have guess it the first of our class to get together. But it also helps to talk to someone and I promise I wont say anything what happen between you four?" wondering what's going on she watches Hinata breaks out a small smile.

"You must promise not to say anything please" seeing Ino nod Hinata activates her Byakugan to check the area 'It's clear' taking a deep breath. She explains to Ino what happen on the roof with the whole fight between her and Sakura how she beat Sakura while she said "I cheated her" Explaining that Sasuke was going to black mail her by telling her clan about her and Naruto "Relationship" which Ino got angry to hear about it. Wondering how she liked a Sasuke who later on became a jerk, but Hinata also telling the fight between Naruto and Sasuke how Minato stop them before their jutsu collided.

Ino hearing this just shakes her head "What is Sakura doing. To say that to Naruto how his life been, how everyone treated him" hearing what Hinata said she feels ashamed how her former friend acted. Hinata nodded "I love Naruto-kun with all my heart and to hear Sakura say all that made my blood boil" tightening her fists Hinata just stomps her feet.

"I would the feel the same way if she insulted my teammates" replied Ino.

Hinata just nodded

"With everything that has been going I don't know what to do. I mean I got grounded and Kurenai sensei is upset what we did and I have a bad feeling that Sasuke threat might be coming soon" shaking Ino pats Hinata back "Hey relax. Knowing Naruto he will come and save you before that happens and from what I heard. Lady Tsunade will love to punish those personally herself" replied Ino cheering up Hinata she lets out a giggle knowing its true.

"Thanks for cheering me up" replied Hinata while Ino smiles.

"Hey why don't we join your Imouto at the hot spring? To take your mind off things" smiled Ino making Hinata nod.

At the other side of the Hyuuga compound two people are talking to the Hyuuga elders.

"So its true isn't?" asked an elder while Sasuke nods.

"Yea those two are together" answered Sakura with a tone her voice.

Sasuke smiled every time Sakura is angry or gets into a fit of rage or jealousy it gives him more hate inside of him 'Yes Sakura give me more. More of that Hate so I can kill my brother and revive my clan' watching Sakura he looks at the Hyuuga elders "So you're job is to take care of her. While I take care of Naruto but if you can't take care of her. Then I will take both of them out for you and lets just say all this is kept between us and your status as a high noble clan is kept in your imagine" smiled Sasuke while the Hyuuga elders glared at him.

The four elders looked at each other and nods. Seeing that Hiashi betrayed them and now that their granddaughter is 'Seeing the demon' they are thinking of a plan to teach her a lesson. Hiashi father gritted his teeth "That demon loving whore will learn her lesson. After what I sacrifice for this clan,while her and Hiashi betrays us" looking at his wife and Hitomi's parents they all nodded "To protect the clan" said all four.

Hiashi mother looks at her husband "Knowing Hiashi he has spoken to Kurenai Yuhi to keep a watchful eye on her"

Everyone nodded.

"Indeed, but we can use this to our advantage. With Danzo secrets out no doubt Hiashi and the Hokage might know our involvement with his wife and my daughter marrying Hizashi. So we might have to take more precaution since that old war hawk brought nothing but trouble" everyone agreed to what the other elder said and knowing his daughter she would want payback for all the trouble he caused.

Hiashi father looked at the two genin and nods "Very well. We will take you're offer, in doing so you will kill my former grand daughter Hinata, in doing so we can place Hanabi and have our control in the clan once and for all" while Everyone agreed they look at Sasuke "What will you do after this?" wondering what they are planning.

Sasuke and Sakura both smiled getting up Sakura looks at Sasuke "We have other plans. When are you going to start with your plan?" seeing that Orochimaru remaining sound 2 came to them after there little fight. Sasuke turned to Sakura who is waiting patiently for his answer "In time. But if this problem isn't solved I guess you have to teach her a lesson" smiled Sasuke making Sakura jump with joy. While the inner Sakura screams "YEA PUT HER IN HER PLACE"

The elders just nodded getting up the show the two genin out of the compound.

While walking out of the compound both Sakura and Sasuke hear Ino voice talking to Hinata in the hot spring. Getting closer they hear Hinata telling how wonderful Naruto is and how strong he has gotten under the training his parents is putting him through. Which Sasuke got angry to hear think saying to him self 'I should get that power. It should be an elite, an Uchiha' turning to Sakura they leave without them noticing them there.

With Minato and Jiraiya Outside of Konoha

Jiraiya is telling Minato about Akatsuki "You got to be kidding me right?" seeing Jiraiya expression Minato sighs "Perfect. As if Naruto didn't have enough problems, now there is an organization after him because he is the new Kyuubi perfect" in a sarcastic tone While Jiraiya nods his head.

"Yup kid" replied Jiraiya. Seeing that Itachi and Kisame made there way into Konoha, he wonders how much do they know about Naruto abilities? But what also has them on the look is how rumors are flying around saying that the Yondaime has return and some Iwa and Kumo nin has been spotted in Hi No Kuni. While they jump from branch to branch they stop half way from Konoha doors "Something wrong?" asked Jiraiya seeing that Minato is in deep thought.

"How long do you think the other nations will be at Konoha's walls?" remembering what Jiraiya said about Konoha being the 'Shinigami Village or Shinigami Shinobi' he cant help shake a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. Jiraiya walking to him places his hand on his sons-shoulder "Kid if anything happens no doubt Tsunade would like to teach them a lesson" letting out a grin Minato lets out a chuckle seeing how true is. "Yea you have first hand experience don't you" which Jiraiya started to mumble saying kids these days.

"Let's go" said Jiraiya while Minato nodded.

Konoha Hospital

Hiashi is in the room talking to Shizune "Everything will be fine"

Shizune nodded "Yes. Tsunade, Kushina everyone is on your side. The Hokage will bring a squad of Anbu to make sure they won't do nothing" seeing Hiashi nod he turns to his wife and sister in law "Hitomi, Sango I think it's best if you two stayed here. Like that nothing bad will happen"

Hitomi hearing this glares at her husband making him flinch "Our parents are responsible for all this. I want answer's as much you do" turning to Sango who replied "No way in hell I'm being left out of this" Hiashi sighs while Shizune lets out a giggle.

"Fine, but if it gets out of hand I want you two to make a run for it understand" both Hyuuga females nods.

Hiashi starts walking out of the room but before he left "I will send Hinata and Hanabi to lady Yuhi home, so they can be safe" leaving he is going to make his way back home to talk to Hinata to let her know what's going on. Wondering a few things he hope everyone will be ready to go against some of the Hyuuga elders or worse maybe some of the clan 'Lord Hokage I hope everything will go fine' walking out of the Hospital "I must talk to Kurenai first" walking to her apartment.

Naruto notices Hiashi heading to Kurenai home 'Wonder what's going on?' sticking to the shadows he follows Hiashi to 'Kurenai sensei apartment?' jumping close to the wall he places his Kitsune ear to listen to them.

Hiashi was waiting for Kurenai to open the door but the one to open the door was "Kakashi" seeing the jonin only wearing his jonin pants and mask he raises an eye "Is Kurenai home?"

Kakashi rubbing the back of his head "Yes give her a minute to recover" giving out a short answer Hiashi takes a deep breath and tries to clam down a bit. When Kurenai finally appeared, Hiashi told her what Hiruzen and the others want to do. Which Kurenai got the memo seeing that Anko, Iruka will also be there since they went to the rescue mission and Hiruzen only wants to use people who know the full details on what happened.

"I understand she will be fine here" replied Kurenai while Hiashi nods.

"Good I will make my leave and tell Hinata and Hanabi to come here before anything happens" replied Hiashi making Kurenai nod.

Kakashi standing there looks at the wall 'Interesting he has gotten really good' walking towards the window he lets Hiashi and Kurenai talk for a few minutes. When he got to the window he said "Naruto it's impolite to spy" sticking his head out the window Naruto freezes. Kakashi jumping out the window while using chakra control to stick himself to the walls "Want to talk?"

Naruto rubbing the back of his head "I saw Hiashi entering the building and was wondering what's going on?" which wasn't a complete lie. Kakashi hearing this raises his eye "I see. But you have to let us worry about it, I understand you want to protect Hinata but you cant do it by yourself" seeing Naruto look down "Besides you haven't even asked her out on a date yet" chuckling he makes Naruto blush.

"I just want to protect her. I mean I know I can't give her a normal life, but I can give her my heart, my love she means everything to me" replies Naruto. Kakashi heard this sighs "Ahh to be in love. I understand what you are saying Naruto, I mean look at Iruka and Anko those two are together because it was you." making Naruto confuse "If this didn't happen to you, Iruka wouldn't have trained or met sensei which in the end he wouldn't have met Anko. Me I guess I got lucky because with Kurenai" replied Kakashi giving Naruto an explanation.

Naruto hearing this give out a cheesy smile "You really think so?"

Seeing Kakashi smile Naruto gets a bit.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei. I'll see you soon " jumping to the next building. Kakashi watches Naruto leave, turning his head he notices Hiashi leaving as well 'I wonder if we have time for another quickie?' walking to her "Are up for another?" seeing Kurenai let out a smirk she grabs Kakashi face mask "I take that as an yes"

Uchiha Compound

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived, they went inside Sasuke house to the kitchen"Do you have the document?"

Sakura taking out a signed Document with the Hokage stamp and the Civilian council signatures, the clan heads "Yea my kaa-san always keep these around in case the council wants to go around the Hokage" smiling Sasuke takes the sign document and smiles.

"Perfect. We will henge into Anbu and give this to the warren at the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. When everyone leaves to the Hokage tower, we will release everyone giving them a choice to join Orochimaru" smiled Sasuke while Sakura jumps with joy. "Also don't worry about my kaa-san. I got really mad at her, so we aren't talking no more and I already packed all my belongings into a sealing scroll that you gave me" Sakura smiling moves closer to Sasuke. "I wonder what everyone's reaction is going to be."

"Shocked" smiled Sasuke.

Ichiraku Ramen Stand

Naruto eating his seventh bowl lets out a big yawn "Man that was good" making Ayame giggle.

She is happy to see Naruto "So Naruto anything new with you?" wondering what he has been up to and seeing that allot of rumors flying around about who is his grand parents.

Naruto smiling "Some good stuff but not allot" not wanting to give them allot of information he cant help shake a bad feeling that something awful is going to happen. "I should get back home before Kaa-san comes looking for me and grounds me some more" making Ayame giggle.

Teuchi waves his hand "Be good Naruto and stay safe"

Getting up he puts money down and leaves to go home.

Uzumaki Mansion

When Naruto arrives home he notices everyone's scent in the house 'What's going on? Why is everyone here did something happen to Hinata's mom or aunt' jumping to the wall he places his Kitsune ear on the wall listening to them.

Minato looks at Hiashi "Are you sure they don't expect us. If we walk in there with these charges and with Hitomi, Sango you think that will be enough to put your parents behind bars?" wondering if the plan to take down the Hyuuga elders will be easy. Turning to Hiruzen "Besides with the evidence we bring in and from what we got from Danzo you think it will be enough still?"

Hiruzen sighs "From what Inoichi gathered he has some evidence with there involvement including your brother Hiashi" seeing everyone shock faces.

"Yes we think he might be alive since all the anbu gave in all the same reports and your parents were the ones to give the exchange" replied Tsunade wondering what else might happen.

Everyone nodded but Hiashi knows better.

"I know what you are saying but something else bothers me." seeing everyone going near Hiashi "A guard told me that they saw the Uchiha and Haruno speak to the Hyuuga's elder. I trust the branch house member and he didn't hear what they said. So I assume they know about Hinata and Naruto's relationship" replied Hiashi. Everyone looked at each other expect a red head mother is leaking out killing intent making some of the guys shiver.

"So help me Kami if that boy, does something to either of those two. I will go to the ends of the earth to make sure that he will learn a hard painful lesson" replied Kushina making the guys look uneasy from what she said.

Naruto hearing this looks confuse 'They are going to bring the Hyuuga elders down after what they did to Hinata. No way in hell I'm going to miss this fight' grinning Naruto jumps up to the roof and enters through his room 'Good thing I left the window open' jumping into his room "Hey is anyone home" yelling he hears everyone whispering.

Kushina walking to the stairs "Naruto why didnt you come through the door?" upset that he did that but also somewhat relieved that he didn't over hear anything or so she thought.

Naruto started walking down stairs "Hey, why is everyone here?" pretending to not know what's going on "What's for dinner I'm starving" rubbing his stomach, Kushina smiles.

"Well besides the seven bowls of ramen you had, you tell me." watching Naruto stiffens everyone let out a chuckle or giggles.

Naruto dropping his ears and tails "I'm still hungry" letting out a cheesy grin Kushina smiles.

"I have dinner ready for everyone in a few minutes" seeing some nods.

"Forgive me but, I must make sure Hinata is still grounded" seeing everyone nod they all look at Naruto.

"Geez, we said Sorry" folding his arms he looks at everyone staring at him. Sticking his tongue out the females watching Naruto doing this can't help but giggle while the guys just rolls there eyes.

When Hiashi left, Kushina finished dinner with Kurenai help, while Naruto passed everyone a plate and some utensils.

Later on at night

"Naruto bed time" said Kushina.

Naruto who is already upstairs "I'm already going to bed" putting on his sleeping clothes he jumps into bed. Looking at the door he notices his parents walking in with there shinobi outfit.

"We are escorting the Hokage for a mission. So I want you to stay here in bed and at home" replied Kushina but she wasn't done "And if you try to leave, the Fuinjustu security around the house will activate and send you back to your room" smiling she watches Naruto drops his head.

"Just… come back please." hearing his voice break a bit Minato sits on the edge of the bed.

"We will" said both parents.

When the two left Naruto's room they looked at each other and poofed away.

Naruto in his bed lets out a grin "They should know me better" thinking out loud he poofs away.

Hyuuga compound.

Minato and Kushina getting the clones memories look at everyone.

"Ready" said the two.

Moving into the shadows "We must be nuts to take out four of the Hyuuga elders. These four alone are masters in the gentle fist and their doujutsu" replied Hiruzen wondering how he got dragged into this.

Jiraiya letting out a chuckle "Come on sensei just think its a training program" letting out a chuckle. Hiruzen rolls his eyes trying to figure out how they persuade him to attack the Hyuuga elders. Looking to Tsunade 'That's one' turning to Minato and Kushina 'Those two' and looking at Kakashi,Kurenai and Anko with Iruka 'Also them' dropping his head he takes a big breath and waits for Hiashi signal.

Hiashi checking everything one more time 'Hinata and Hanabi are at Kurenai apartment. The Yamanaka heir also went with them, and Neji team should return from there mission tomorrow' looking over some more of the plans he activates his "Byakugan" looking around he sees The hokage and some anbu appearing around them. 'Good its time'

Hiashi getting up and walks to the family study knowing his parents and in laws are there waiting for them. When he slide the door open he raised an eye to see some branches members in the room as well "Interesting so you got them to fight?" wondering how this will turn out he turns his head to the right and notices a chakra signature who isn't allowed to come near the compound since he is grounded.

Hiashi father getting up "You are no son of mines. To let her be with that DEMON" the moment he screamed Demon a large crash was heard. When the smoke cleared you saw two pissed off kunoichi with fires in their eyes glaring a hole at the dead man who said demon.

Tsunade and Kushina taking a step forward making some of the Hyuuga branch members nervous. But what made some of them tremble remembering what happen to Jiraiya and some of the other shinobi from Tsunade bad temper. When Tsunade glared them, some of them turn to each other and jumped on to Tsunade side and dropped on one knee "That was easy" shrugging her shoulders, they noticed everyone appearing in the room.

The Hyuuga elders looking at each other and nodded, taking some gentle fist stances they all lock eyes into "How dare you all. We are the reason why the Hyuuga clan is what they are today" taking a step forward he jumps to his right dodging a fireball.

Everyone turning to the location notices someone standing on the ceiling "Wrong answer" replied Naruto in a dark voice.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Kushina screaming watches her son lands on the ground.

"Easy. I overheard everything and I want in since what they did to Hinata-hime Kaa-san and Oba" getting into a stance he makes a fireball in his hand. "Eat this" throwing the fireball at one of them.

"Fool" adding his chakra to his hand he deflects the ball of fire away but "AHH" screaming he looks at his burned and severely cut hand. "How is that even possible?" wondering how his juken failed to protect his hand 'How did that happen. I added my chakra to my hand to block it' looking at Naruto the killing intent in the room begins to rise, not just from him but from the others.

"You jerk after what you put her through" charging towards him. A female elder jumps in the way "Got out of my way" screamed Naruto slamming the ball of fire into her chest, but at the last moment she release chakra into all her points and begins to spin. When the ball of fire hits the chakra dome Naruto is slammed against a wall.

"NARUTO" screamed Everyone.

Minato jumping in attacking one of the other elders. Jiraiya appearing behind the elder, while Minato attacks from the front "Take this" Jiraiya performing a few hand seals making the woman freeze from her spot "Toad oil" smiling Minato slams "Rasengan" into her chest knocking her out.

Naruto slowly getting up glares at the elder who is laughing "You honestly think you can stop us? Even if you do stop us, she is already dead" this made Naruto's blood boil. Glaring at the elder his blue slits turns into red slits "Illusion of the Kitsune Nightmare" his voice got dark and cold then a sudden cold air filled the room making everyone shiver.

The Elder looking into Naruto eyes begins to scream.

Genjustu world

The elder appeared to be tied to a red like cross. Looking around he notices his clothes to be black and red "What is this? A genjustu but how" looking around he notices the dark blood red sky and the pitch black moon.

"Now I'm pissed I want answers" looking around he notices Naruto but he is more feral more demonic looking "Demon" shouting at Naruto he just slashes at him "I want answers NOW" screaming he begins to slash at the Hyuuga elder torso making him scream. Jumping back he makes a fireball and slams it into his genitals making him scream in pain. Removing his hand you hear and smell the burning flesh "ANSWERS" watching the Hyuuga elder breathing hard.

Telling Naruto what he knows "Your former teammate the Uchiha came to us and told us everything" this made Naruto angry to hear this. Betrayed by a comrade thinking about what Kakashi said "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Naruto closing his eyes "What else?"

Hoping to hear no more bad news but "Hiashi brother is alive. My other son, locked up in Konoha Strict Correctional Facility" this shocked Naruto he remembers from what Hinata told him during their training time. Hearing this made him more angry looking at him "Someone with a clan. A Family why did you do it?"

"What would you know? Born into a powerful clan, heir of a nation. Even know you are greater then our clan, you alone can bring us down, cousin to the Senju family the ones who founded Konoha" disgusted he spits at Naruto feet "You don't understand what I sacrifice to make my family, my clan where it is now. The scarifies I did, Hiashi wife, my other son, even Hinata I scarified"

Naruto hearing this grabs him by the throat "WHAT"

Seeing the Elder smile "Yes I want my clan to have a powerful is too kind and timid, that is not the qualities of a leader for the Hyuuga clan" Naruto having enough tightens is fist so tight it begins to bleed. "ASSHOLE" knocking him in the jaw all you heard was a loud crack and pop sound from his jaw.

End of genjustu world.

The screaming stopped, Everyone turned to Naruto wondering what he did.

"Hinata-chan" calling her name Naruto runs out of the Hyuuga room.

"Naruto wait" called Kurenai wondering what happen.

"Iruka, Anko follow him" ordered Hiruzen but then an anbu appeared in front of Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage. There has been a prison break out in the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility" this shocked everyone but turning around they heard chuckling coming from Hiashi father.

"Interesting it seems Hizashi might escape" letting out a chuckle Hiashi walks to his father "Speak now" Hiashi grabbing him from the collar while laughing in his face "He's alive. The whole kidnapping was a plot that we created with an elder from Kumo, while the Raikage approved everything he knows everything about it. We saw how Hinata is when she was young, we needed a more powerful hier so" not finishing the sentence Hiashi throws him to the wall.

Tsunade and Hiruzen turn to each other and nodded.

Minato looking at everyone "What know, someone should go after Naruto?"

Iruka walking next to Anko "We will go. Right now I'm one of the few people that can clam Naruto down" seeing everyone nod. Tsunade looks at everyone minus Hiashi and Kushina, Kurenai "Escort them to Ibiki and Have every single jonin, anbu and chunin to get all those prisoners back into there cells" looking at "Hiashi. Go find your brother and take him to the hospital. Cat here will escort you, but first use what ever means necessary to get the information from him" pointing to the elders.

Hiashi bows

"Everyone go" everyone leaving in a blur.

Kurenai Apartment During the Fight.

During the day Hinata, enjoyed Ino company those two talked allot and for Hinata, Ino seems to understand a few things that is going on. She is relieved that to share some things that confused her and relieved that it isn't Kurenai or Kushina, she would feel to embarrass.

"Naruto did that" Ino and Hanabi letting out a giggle while Hinata told them what happen in the cave.

"Ano. It wasn't his fault, Naruto-kun was taken out of the classroom so he never knew anything about this" playing with her fingers. Ino nods she remembers that meeting "Yea. I remember that meeting, you were the only girl in the class who actually got hers before any of us, heck to be honest I recently started to get it" confessed Ino.

Hinata giving her some tips while Hanabi "Getting more snacks" getting up she goes to the kitchen to find any treats. While looking she hears a loud crash coming from the door "Nee-san. Ino-san, come quick" Hanabi looking at the two people at the door "Who are you what are you doing here" demanding what's going on she hears someone laughing and giggling.

When Ino and Hinata heard the voice "Sasuke" said both genin."You got some nerve you know" called Ino while ranting, she didn't notice Sakura standing next to him with a smirk "Now she shows up" sighing Ino nods her head in shame. Sasuke looks at Hinata and smiles "Its' a pity what's going to happen to you and Hiashi. It seems your elders especially your grandparents didn't like the news I gave them" chuckling Hinata begins to tremble.

"You didn't" said Ino seeing Sakura evil smile. Ino glares the two "How could you. Naruto is a friend he is a teammate for Kami sake to do that to him and Hinata, how COULD YOU BETRAY THEM" screaming at them Sasuke takes a Kunai and throws at Ino, who dodged it at the last minute. Shock to see him do this she turns to "Sakura are you going to let him do this?"

Sakura walking forward "Shut it Ino Pig. I'm finally with him and I'm going to make him strong by giving him more hate, with that he will kill his brother and restore his clan. But first we need to get rid of that cheater over there" Sakura glaring at Hinata. But Hinata having enough activates her Byakugan ready to fight her "Ino together we might stop Sasuke." Turning to her sister "Be careful they are genin while you aren't even an academy student yet" everyone taking a stance.

Sasuke on the other hand smiles "You honestly think we came here to fight all of you" looking at the three. Sasuke takes one step forward while they take a step back "This should be fun. Katon great fireball technique" taking a big breath he shoots a fireball at them.

Hinata performing a few hand seals "Suiton Violent Water Wave" taking a big breath she blows water out of her mouth extinguish the ball of fire into nothing. Sakura watching this begins to get angry "How do you know an affinity jutsu!" stomping her feet she charges at Hanabi with a Kunai. Luckily for Ino she intercepts Sakura, grabbing her hand with the Kunai in it. "Sakura what the hell are you doing. We are your friends" trying to reason her longtime friend she sees Sakura dark, hateful eyes.

Sakura struggling to control the Kunai in her hand "Ino. I swear to Kami when I'm done with Hinata, You are next on my list" kicking Ino in the chest she falls on her knees. Ino take advantage slides her legs under Sakura feet knocking her to the ground.

Sasuke watching the fight lets out a sigh "Sakura enough. Take care of Hinata" walking towards "I will take care of my former fan girl problem" Seeing Sakura nods she begins to charge Hinata, but Ino tackles her from behind knocking her to the ground.

Ino turning towards Sasuke glares at the duck hair boy "I stop being your fan long time ago" yelling at him, she kicks Sakura in the chest making her slide across the room. Sasuke with his back turn, feels four strikes hit him from behind "What" falling on his knees he glares at the two Hyuuga sisters "You worthless bitches. How dare you strike me, an Uchiha an elite the strongest in Konoha. You're weak doujutsu is nothing compares to mine" charging towards them.

Sasuke performs a few hand seals that Hinata quickly recognize, pushing her sister out of the way, she turns to Sasuke with a "Chidori" slamming the jutsu right into her stomach impaling her to the wall off the ground.

"HINATA" screamed Ino/Hanabi in fear to see this happen to her.

Hinata coughing up blood looks at Sasuke "Why" in a weak voice.

Sasuke smirked "I want to" not finishing the sentence he felt a huge amount of pain hit him in the back "AHH" screaming he turns around to see Naruto with red slits. Sasuke felt fear in his life again but this fear he is feeling is something much more. It was a fear that is rooted down to the deepest parts of hell, where Kami hides it, so deep that no amount of light can penetrate it. Sasuke is scared "Sakura lets leave now" removing his hand from Hinata he drops her on the ground.

Sasuke taking a deep breath "Katon great fireball technique" making an exit Naruto charges towards them to stop them. But stopping he runs to "Hinata" running to her Naruto gets on his knees to see her breathing lightly. Ino looking at Naruto trying to stop the bleeding "He pierce her, stomach, lung he might also hit her heart" letting out some tears "I will try to get help quick" getting up she runs towards the door to find someone to help.

Hanabi near her sister is crying, mumbling that its all her fault.

"Why, why did you push me out of the way" crying on the floor Naruto shakes his head trying to keep Hinata awake.

Naruto holding her tight in his arms "No please don't leave me. Please Hinata I need you in my life, I don't think I can go with out you" letting some tears down Naruto holds her in his arms closer "Please don't leave me. I wanted to spend every minute with you, every time I'm not with you it hurts but when I'm with you nothing bothers me" looking at Hinata she lets out a smile. She remembers the first time she met Naruto, the first time in the academy and the first time following him to the training grounds, smiling she looks at him.

"Naruto-kun I love you" Hinata whispering while Naruto buries his head into her face "I love you too please. Ahh!" feeling his neck being bitten. Naruto's eyes widen 'I feel her chakra in me' "Hinata-chan do you want" closing his eyes he feels something strange in his body, removing her mouth from his neck, her body falls limp "NOOOOO" screamed Naruto engulfing himself and her in a flame he turns to "Hanabi tell everyone she will be fine. Tell everyone to watch over us and MOVE"

Hanabi doing what Naruto says watches Naruto bites on Hinata neck. Watching the scene she notices a huge red flame coming from the two engulfing them, as the flames grows bigger it surrounds them in a ball of flame "Please bring her back please" letting some tears fall. She sits there watching the ball of flame close, hoping Naruto will save Hinata.

Naruto holding Hinata in his arms bites her neck and begins to pump his chakra into hers 'Please come back to me, please' remembering what Kyuubi said Naruto feels all of his nine tails giving him chakra 'MORE' pumping more he hugs Hinata closer to him 'Please come back' pumping more chakra into Hinata. He feels eight of his tails releaseing chakra, right into her body 'Please'

Naruto feels her body let out a jerk.

"Hinata-chan" watching Hinata glow blue then red she lets out aloud "GASP" for air. Naruto holding her close to him "It's going to be alright I promise. I hope I can make you happy" holding her closer to his chest. He feels Hinata stirring a bit "Naruto-kun" Naruto rubbing his face on her forehead "Yes, I'm here my mate please don't worry I wont leave you, not now or never"

Hinata snuggling closely to Naruto "I'm happy it's you. You're the only one I want to I spend the rest of my life with"

Naruto looking down while Hinata looks up "I love you" said the both then kissing each other passionately.


	9. A Vixen is Born

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Kurenai apartment

That same night

Kushina, Iruka, and Anko are at Kurenai apartment waiting for the ball of fire that Naruto formed around him and Hinata, to end. Turning to Hanabi she is asleep on the couch 'Poor thing, she thinks everything is her fault' When the three adults got to Kurenai apartment, they were shocked to see a huge ball of fire that Naruto made. When they asked what happen Hanabi broke down crying telling her what happen, then Ino came in with a medical nin and when she saw Iruka she told him what happen.

When the three adults heard this, Kushina asked Hanabi what Naruto did.

At first she was confused but she told them that Hinata bit his neck while he said he felt something strange in him. Both Iruka, Anko and Ino were confuse but to Kushina she turned to Hanabi telling her that "Naruto is going to save her but" stopping she lets out a sigh thinking its best that Hiashi and Hitomi knows what happen and wonders whats going to happen. Wondering how everyone will take the reaction she places Hanabi on the couch and heads to the Hokage tower to report what has happen.

Hokage Tower

Tsunade is pissed no to weak of a word furious no still not right ahh the perfect one hell will have no fury like a woman scorned yup that's the one. When she found all of her jonin, anbu and chunin are at the Hokage tower, she wanted to know who issued the ordered. That's when Ibiki showed her the scroll with the Sandaime signature, clan heads and Civilians council, at first she didn't know what to make it out. But when Shizune came into the room panting she told her that Sakiri Haruno was attacked By Sasuke Uchiha and her daughter.

"What" screamed the Busty Hokage wondering whats going on.

Shizune telling her that "Sakura and Sasuke were at her house to pick a scroll of some sort and when she confronted her daughter they had a major argument, but" stopping she takes a deep breath "They came back to finish her off" this shocked everyone to hear Sakura could do this.

Tsunade hearing all this turns to her Shinobi "Get everyone back into there cells now" screaming everyone flinches to see her angry but when Kushina appeared in the room 'What now'

Kushina walking forward doesn't know how to break this to Tsunade "We might have a problem?" rubbing the back of her head she wonder how Tsunade will take it to be another grandmother. Wondering how she will take that Naruto marked Hinata as her mate "Hinata was attacked by Sasuke and Sakura" seeing her shock reaction. Shizune runs to her asking if they are alright, wondering whats going on, Tsunade tells Kushina what has happen with Sakiri Haruno and her reaction was the same shocked.

Sighing Kushina tells Tsunade to get Hiashi, Hitomi, Sango and probably Hizashi if he is up to it. Which Tsunade raised an eye wondering whats going in "You cant say anything. Hinata pushed Hanabi out of the away before Sasuke chidori hit her, instead Hinata took the hit" seeing Shizune and Tsunade reaction both medics begins to run "Wait stop" stopping them from going "Naruto marked her, to save her life"

Tsunade has her mouth to the ground, Shizune on the other hand giggles.

"So Kushina how's baa-chan going to be for you" seeing the red hair mother pale, Shizune turns to Tsunade "Great Baa-chan" giggling she looks up "Oba Shizune I like the sound of that" giggleing she watches both females standing there speechless.

Kushina nods, she tells Tsunade everything that Ino and Hanabi told her "The end result" seeing there reactions. Kushina nods and tells them not to say anything until Hiashi is ready, seeing there confuse reactions she tells them how would you feel if your daughter got marked by a hanyou which in the end results means a marriage contract.

"Good point" turning to Shizune "Get some Chunin to protect Naruto from his new father in law" replied Tsunade getting a giggle from the other two females in the room.

Hours Later.

Tsunade ordered everyone shinobi, clan head, clan member to help find and subdue the escapee's, which she wants to know where did the scroll come from? Turning to Shizune she asked if Sakiri is awake and whats to know if the scroll that Ibiki got from the warren came from her and if it did she is going to pay very dearly.

Hospital

Hiashi who had help from Kurenai and the cat wearing anbu to search Konoha Strict Correctional Facility and when they got there. They were shocked to see the place empty but when Hiashi activated his byakugan he found a few people locked up in some cells. While they follow Hiashi they found his brother in bad condition on the second floor where, most of the torturing and interrogation happens "We need to get him to the hospital" leaning over to his side he picks up his younger brother wonders how did this all happen.

When they got to the hospital some medical nin were shocked to see Hiashi brother alive, but barely. Taking him to the same room where his wife and Sister in law is he wonders what is Sango reaction going to be "Neji" thinking about his nephew he has becomes less cold more cheerful.

When he brought Hizashi body into the room he was sleeping peacefully and luckily for Shizune she was there to also give the medics a hand, but the one more shocked was Sango. She burst into tears to see her husband alive, she remembers the whole Kumo incident all those years ago but to see him alive and in front of her she cant help smile thinking if everything will be alright.

Hiashi was also relieved to see his brother alive but more importantly he has his family together once again. If he only knew what has happen to Hinata then he wouldn't have said that.

With Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata's Mind Scape

Naruto walking around his mind sees the chibi Kitsune waiting for him **"I hope you chose well" **seeing what Naruto has done he wonders if the mate he chose will accept this but more importantly what will they do if they come?

Naruto hearing Kyuubi and smiles "She bit me. She said she is happy that it's me. That I am the only one she wants to spend the rest of her life with" smiling he walks to the former biju "Thanks for everything if it wasn't for you, that healed me and saved me all those times. I don't know where I would be"

Seeing the Kitsune yawn he waits for there new guest to arrive **"she will be here in a moment"** slapping his tail on the ground the Kitsune contract appears. **"Since she is your mate she will sign the contract, but also"** stopping he lets out a fox grin which made Naruto a little nervous wondering what he is up to.

"What aren't you telling me?" seeing the Kitsune smile, he tells Naruto about a few certain things "WHAT" stopping he looks at the chibi Kitsune letting out a perverted grin. Explaining a few things like heat and if she does get.

"Naruto-kun" interrupted Hinata to see Naruto talking to a small chibi Kitsune.

**"Ah the mate finally arrives. At the right moment as well" **watching the Hyuga girl walk next to Naruto she lets out a blush hearing the word mate. Telling the two young mates to sit on the floor things are going to get very interesting for the next few hours.

Watching Hinata sign the contract as Hinata Hyuga Namikaze, Naruto will teach her how to summon but first of a couple of things. Kyuubi explaining a few things about the heat they will go through when they are older. But further more** "If she does get pregnant its only half the time"** seeing Naruto turn red Hinata on the other hand just faint on the spot making the chibi kitsune chuckle.

After a while she finally waked up **"I will be blunt so pay attention, I hate to repeat myself"** seeing both mates nod. Telling them that **"There is a hundred chance of pregnancy even if it is a slight drop of his seed that enters inside of her."** Seeing both of them turn red he lets out a chuckle and continues. **"But the only way she can get pregnant or conceive a child is for you two to cut your finger and let the blood mix together." **Hinata hearing this is relieve, but on the other hand she wonders about a few things. Since she saw Naruto in his birthday outfit that image of him will never leave Hinata's mind, but one person is slightly nervous. Naruto looking at Hinata wonders how she feels about all this.

'I hope she isn't having any second thoughts' thinking about it he hears Hinata "Never Naruto-kun" turning to her he looks confuse "But I didn't say anything?" turning to the Kitsune he lets out another chuckle seeing the amusement in front of him.

**"A mind link"** seeing that he needs more. He explains to them that its a normal thing for mates to have and especially at their young age. Getting back to the topic **"If you two ever wants to have kits she wont experience any of the symptoms but she will know she is pregnant. The kit's will be born fine no defects whats so ever, but with your new body you will be able to carry up to triplets if you wish"** seeing there shock reactions and Hinata the most she blushes about having kits with Naruto.

As he continues he tells them now till the end of the cycle which is the moon they cant be separate if they do they will go into a feral state.

"Feral state?" asked the two.

Kyuubi telling them that they will revert to their instincts that most Kitsunes and Vixens have. For them to return to normal they must spend the same time together as much they spent it away from each other **"Meaning one week away. One week together to be back to normal, there is a limit to the mark that lets you be, which I say is about one hundred feet" **seeing there reactions he cant help smile **"Lets see is there anything else I should cover?" **looking at the two Hinata raises her hand **"Yes?"**

"What about my doujustu?" wondering whats going to happen her doujustu she turns to Naruto who is wondering the same thing.

Kyuubi who has wondering about this as well **"To be honest I don't know"** seeing them get a anime sweat he explains why he doesn't know since Naruto clan is different from her.** "There might be a good chance that both of you might inherit each other kekkei genkai"** this shocked both of them while Kyuubi nods. Turning to Naruto he tells her to show some of the genjustu that he learned** "Be careful with that one"** seeing Naruto nod he hopes those two will be strong enough.

As the two mates get up Hinata grabs her sides in pain "Whats happening"

Naruto looking frantically holds on to her "It's going to be ok" remembering the first time he went through the change. He knows Hinata will be in pain for some time **"Also before I forget"** getting the two mates attention** "You two will release allot of chakra, use that chakra to increase your speed. So I suggest you head north, that's where Kinto told me they are heading there, the traitors. Show them not to mess with you or your mate"** Both Naruto and Hinata nod.

Naruto holding Hinata close to him watches eight tails sprout from the base of her spine "Their you're hair color" nuzzling her face. Hinata face begins to burn "It burns" wincing from the pain Naruto sees two whisker marks appear on her face one on the bottom and the middle then on the other side of her face as well "Whiskers marks like mines" noticing them they aren't too dark just light enough to show them on her pale skin. Looking at her Naruto feels the pain she is going through "Hinata-chan" whispering he licks her face to ease her pain.

"Naruto-kun" whisper Hinata feeling the burning sensation going away.

After a moment Naruto watches vixen ears appear on her head like his "Hinata-chan" whispering knowing how sensitive her hearing is going to be. Grabbing her hand he watches her nails becomes pointy turning into claws but smaller then his. Smiling he closes his hand with hers "I love you. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe" rubbing his forehead on to her's, he notices her white eyes, with a tinge of lavender become more define "Hinata-chan your eyes" watching the white part moving closer the lavender part of her eyes from a slit like his eyes "You still don't have any pupils but lavender color makes it look like you have slits" gazing into them Naruto is lost into her eyes "Their beautiful" making his mate blush, Naruto cups her chin and smiles. Noticing a mark on her neck he looks closely to see a Kitsune male paw on her neck while Hinata sees a vixen paw on Naruto's neck. Smiling he sees Hinata canine teeth sharper like his "You were always beautiful but now your a goddess" kissing her on the lips they are engulf in a red flame.

Kyuubi watching this** "Its time for you two to leave. I suggest you burn as much chakra as you can if you don't you two will explode"** telling them what will happen Kyuubi sits on the floor and relaxes **"Good luck"**

End of mind scape

Hokage tower morning

Tsunade being up half the night along with many Shinobi on the village. As she checks the escapee's list she sees one forth of the prisoners manage to escape ranking them from High Chunin to mid jonin level 'Perfect' seeing that Orochimaru has gain a good amount of Shinobi. She wonders if the remaining rookies found Sasuke and Sakura yet.? Getting up she walks to the window and feels a powerful pressure "This chakra what is it?"

Turning to the window she locates the sources of the chakra coming from Kurenai' apartment "Naruto and Hinata" running to the door she hears a loud explosion making her trip "What the hell was that" running to the window she notices two red figures running at high speed towards the gate. Leaving the Hokage tower she runs towards Kurenai apartment wondering what happen and what was those two red figures?

Kurenai apartment 5 minutes before the explosion

Both Iruka, Anko and Kushina are waiting to see how Naruto and Hinata are. Kushina explaining to Iruka and Anko what is happening but one person is also listening "Wait I am going to have a Nii-san ?" seeing Kushina nod her head Hanabi jumps with joy thinking how much fun its going to be?

Watching her, Iruka and Anko both let out a chuckle to see her act like this way. Both of them looking at each other wonders about a few things 'A life with Anko' Iruka smiling looks at her while Anko blushes and avoids his gaze. Thinking about a few things he stares at Anko "Huh" feeling something weird everyone turns to the ball of fire beginning to crack.

Kushina walking a little close watches the crack begin to spread more 'Naruto, Hinata' watching she feels a huge amount of "Wind no its chakra?" turning to "Everyone get together now" doing a hand seal chains coming from her back pops out and makes a barrier around them and her. Iruka and the other females are shock to see Kushina to have this type of power, with Kushina she is watching the ball of flame erupts in a huge blast blowing more of the apartment away.

As everyone watches the dust clears.

"Naruto, Hinata" said Kushina trying to find them in the dust she notices another figure with tails and ears next to Naruto 'It worked?' trying to walk forward she notices them being engulf in chakra or Naruto's Fire. "Where are they going. Wait stop" trying to stop them they both take huge jumps out of the damage apartment towards the gate.

Kushina dropping the barrier looks at Iruka and Anko "Go after them. No doubt Hiashi would want answers" seeing them nod she turns to Hanabi smiling at her telling her everything is going to be ok.

As she watches the two make towards the gate it began rain while the sun is out.

Hanabi looking outside "Its raining but the sun is out?" wondering why she hears Kushina, Anko giggle and Iruka chuckle.

"It means a Kitsune and a vixen got married" replied Kushina letting out a smile Iruka and Anko jumped out the apartment to follow them.

As the remained behind, they watch it rain above Konoha with the sun still shinning "Thank you" whispering she is happy those two are safe.

With the remaining rookie 12

Shikamaru with his team alongside with Neji's team who arrived early from there mission but they weren't alone Kiba and Shino being trackers found Sasuke and Sakura scent and they all decided to bring them back to Konoha DEAD or ALIVE. When Ino told everyone what happen, many of them couldn't believe that Sasuke would do something to a comrade, but Sakura was a bigger shocker that she would go along with Sasuke on his whole plan.

As they got closer towards Sasuke and Sakura they spotted three people were part of the original sound 4 Jirōbō, Kidōmaru and the last Kimimaro who beat them all and made himself leader, but with his illness he stepped down as leader giving it to Ukon and Sakon.

Shino getting one of his bugs back telling them that Sasuke chakra is different, that he is going through some transformation. When everyone heard this they all decided to lure them to their direction, to set up a ambush. Kiba with Akamaru along slide with team Gai will lure them towards the Valley of the End where Shikamaru and the others will be waiting for them. Seeing how the plan is going they all nodded and broke into two teams, Shino telling Kiba to be careful not knowing the full power.

"All of us will meet back towards the valley of the end" replied Shikamaru making sure that they will attack Sasuke and Sakura with full force. Ino who turned to everyone "She is mine" hearing her dark voice everyone knows this is going to be personal since what she did.

Unaware to them two powerful genin are heading there way to finish what was started on the roof. But unknown to them Kakashi who summoned Pakkun wants to know why did Sasuke and Sakura did this especially since it was his technique that was used.

Valley of the End

Orochimaru along side with Kabuto is waiting for his new vessel to arrive, at first he was quite shocked to hear the news but seeing that the girl has great chakra control. Kabuto will take the liberty to train her in the medical field, making her a personal medical nin for Sasuke and perhaps someday for Orochimaru when he gets Sasuke body.

"Soon I will have my new body" replied the Hebi waiting for him he wonders how long it will take for him to gain control of the sharingan. As the two waits patiently Kabuto notices some genin arriving "What do we have here" surprising them Shikamaru wasn't expecting to have two of Konoha's biggest traitors but what made them more nervous to see allot of shinobi wearing prison clothes.

"Not good" replied the Nara seeing this he wonders how everything is going to be. Stopping everyone feels a big chakra pressure coming in close by them and when that figured appeared with a pink hair girl one thing came to everyone's mind "Sasuke and Sakura" to them the rookies were angry to see them.

But to the Hebi Sannin he was happy to see his new vessel but more proud to see that he got him more shinobi in his ranks.

When Sasuke and Sakura appeared near the river alongside with Jirōbō, Kidōmaru and Kimimaro. They all looked at there former academy classmates, comrades,friends and the last teammates "So is this it?" asked Sasuke in a Superior tone which made Neji angry.

"How dare you to attack Hinata like that, you coward" screaming Neji gets into a stance ready to fight him.

Sasuke just smirks "Hyuga, you're clan is nothing to compare to the Uchiha" smiling he activates the curse seal to the first level shocking everyone. Orochimaru watching this is licking his lips thinking about the power he will get in the future. AS he watches Sasuke jump down he takes out team 10 very quickly 'That speed, power all of it will be mine' smiling he watches Sasuke shot a fireball towards team Gai, while Neji performed a Kaiten to block the attack "What" not noticing Kidōmaru used web to tie some of him up making him stop.

Sasuke turning to Kiba "Some teammate Naruto was always better" turning to Shino "I don't know why he thinks his new team is better" smiling Sakura walks near Sasuke "Can I finish Ino off like I did with my mother please" showing Sasuke her loyalty she understood what Sasuke meant to cut all ties and bonds that you have with Konoha. Seeing Sasuke nod she takes a kunai out and begins to walk towards "Ino" remembering her past friendship she had with her.

"It's over" walking she looks at Ino and lets out an evil smile "Huh. I cant move" moving her eyes she sees Shikamaru shadow catching her. Struggle to get free Sasuke appears holding a kunai towards the young Nara neck, turning his direction to Kiba and Shino who he took out quickly with his curse seal, he begins to draw more power from it.

Everyone watches Sasuke begins to change "What is he?" said Tenten

Sasuke skin begins to change and this huge wings emerge from from his back shocking everyone then his hair changed color (curse seal level two) and when the transformation was complete he felt this new power in him 'Itachi is doomed' smiling he looks towards his former friends and smiles.

With the Hebi sannin, he is smiling to see this much power the young Uchiha has "Amazing" as he watches Sasuke take a step everyone felt two huge chakra sources coming there way 'This power, its unreal, its higher then Sasuke's?' the Hebi sannin wondering where this new power is coming from he turns to Sasuke who is standing their along side with Sakura.

As the two traitors stand there waiting for this new chakras to show them selves "What is this power I am sensing?" turning to Sakura she looks at the direction wondering the same thing as well.

**"RASENGAN" **when everyone heard the name of the attack they all turned around to see Naruto high in the air with a ball of spinning chakra in his hands aiming at "**SASUKE"** screaming his name Sasuke pushes Sakura out of the way knocking her on the ground while he jumps away missing the attack coming towards him. When Naruto collided to the ground it made a huge crater "**STOP RUNNING"** screaming he turns to Sakura with a dark glare that made her heart stop. Moving his gaze towards to Sasuke he notices his new changes 'So that's the curse seal they spoke about?' shifting his body he sends a death glare towards the Uchiha.

**"You're going to pay" **the dark cold tone he used made everyone shiver but when he heard giggling he turned to **"Sakura. Don't worry she is going to teach you a lesson**" wondering what Naruto meant, she charges towards Naruto with a kunai.

"Die Demon"

When she got close enough no one notices the purple and blue blur that kicked her towards Sasuke colliding with him. When Sakura barely standing looks at the blue and purple blur that kicked her "**SAKURA"**

Everyone was stun to see Hinata.

"Hinata" said a shock Neji to see his cousin looking like Naruto.

Shikamaru looking towards at Ino wondering if she was wrong about the wound she got or she was about to die? But when the Hebi sannin saw the Hyuga he looked at Naruto wondering if this power can be combine with the sharingan in the future looking at Kabuto and getting the prisoners attention they all jumped down near Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Hinata are standing next to each other while Sasuke and Sakura stand by each other. To Sasuke he was angry to see Naruto in front of him showing his power, turning to Hinata he is angry to see her get some of this power 'I should have it' turning to Sakura she is tightening her fist. She angry to see Hinata alive, but more angry that Naruto turned her into the same thing he is 'Why does he care for that weakling' glaring at Hinata she wonders why did Naruto do it.

Naruto is furious to see his friends hurt, turning to Sasuke he ignites himself into a cloak of fire shocking everyone expect those who knows about it. Hinata glaring at Sakura activates her Byakugan but instead of the veins around her eyes the purple slit in he eye grows longer. "What kind of Byakugan is that?" asked Sakura wondering what happen to her doujustu.

Both mates smirk "Kitsugan" replied both mates.

Sasuke hearing this gets angry "HOW" screaming he turns to Naruto knowing he was the cause. About to charge in Orochimaru grabs his wing "Enough. They will take care of them" turning to see the prisoners circling around the hanyous Naruto just let out a fox grin, while Hinata lets out a vulpine grin.

"That's not going to be enough to stop us" extending his hand in the air "Kitsune arts Kitsune fire" throwing the ball of fire towards a prisoner. Everyone is shocked to see Naruto form a ball of fire in his hand, turning to Sasuke he notices he cant copy it "Confuse" letting out a smirk Sasuke mumbles he cant copy it.

"NARUTO WHY CANT SASUKE COPY YOUR ATTACK" screaming at him she hears Hinata giggle "WHATS SO FUNNY" watching her she notices the dark look that Hinata gave her with eye looking slits sending a shiver down Sakura spine.

"A kekkei genkai" replied the hebi while he turns to Hinata "It seems his kekkei genkai also affected her doujustu, very interesting" taking a interest he takes a step forward and disappears into the ground. Naruto talking to Hinata through the link telling her "Be careful. It took baa-chan, ero sennin and my parents just to stop him in his tracks" nodding to each other Naruto and Hinata jumps apart in case he appears one of them can cover each other "Kage bunshin no justu" creating many clones they all take stance waiting for the hebi sannnin to appear.

Sasuke getting angry charges at Hinata "DIE" screaming he charges at her with another chidori "This time you wont live against this one" getting closer Hinata hears Naruto through the link telling her to activate her cloak "Kitsune Arts Kitsune Cloak" repeating what Naruto said she was engulf in a red flame shocking everyone. When Sasuke chidori collided with the cloak he was pushed away while getting burned, cut on his hand "Impossible" wondering how she did that he turns to Naruto getting furious to see this type of power given to them.

"IT SHOULD BE ME. A UCHIHA, A ELITE, WE DESERVE THIS POWER NO ONE ELSE" screaming in rage he turns to Naruto whose clones begin to move towards Sasuke.

"Got you" Orochimaru emerging from the ground extends his neck like a snake and bites Naruto neck. Using his fangs to pierce his neck, Naruto ignites his cloak burning the hebi head and some more of his body. Feeling the pain he jumps away next to Kabuto to be healed before more damage is done.

"AhHH. Whats happening" feeling his neck being burned he turns to the Hebi sannin smiling "In time my curse" stopping everyone watches Naruto neck glow bright red "Whats this?" turning to Hinata her mate Mark is glowing the same as Naruto. Each of the grabbing there necks while Orochimaru watches curious from what is happening, Naruto removing his hand where Orochimaru bit everyone watches the curse seal of heavens being burned away while his mate mark is glowing red.

The Snake sannin watching this is shocked to see his precious curse seal being destroyed or not working with Naruto "HOW" screaming in rage. He turns to Hinata who is next to Naruto chuckling, hearing from Kyuubi he turns to Orochimaru "Our mate mark is connected to each other. She is able to draw chakra from me or me from her so that curse seal of yours is nothing compares to our mark" laughing Hinata sets her eyes on the traitors.

Orochimaru hearing this is shaking from pure rage "Impossible for something like that to exist but yet" turning to Sasuke and Sakura 'She may have low chakra for now. But from what the Kyuubi-brat said brings an interesting idea to my curse seal' smiling he turns to Kabuto who nods.

Sasuke hearing all this glares at Naruto "I DONT CARE WHAT KIND OF POWER YOU HAVE" screaming he charges a purple, black chidori to the max "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE"

Naruto charging up a big red Rasengan runs towards Sasuke.

"NARUTO"

"SASUKE"

As the two scream and the justus collided everyone watches the big red Rasengan hitting Sasuke "AHHHHHHHHHHH" there was a inhuman scream of pain. Then a loud crash was heard "SASUKE-KUN" screamed Sakura to see Sasuke being slammed towards the rocks making a huge imprint of his body. His clothes are burned and cut up, his chest is burned and cut up as well, everyone turning to Naruto is shocked to see that type of power coming from him. Sasuke slowly getting up winces from the pain, turning to Naruto he extends his wings "HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG" dropping on one knee.

Naruto standing there growling at them "**WHY"** looking at the two.

He watches Sakura shake from rage."BECASUE OF YOU" screaming at Naruto she glares him with a hateful eyes.

Everyone is confusing wondering why she is blaming Naruto for everything but Hinata has the answer "She's jealous" getting everyone attention she explains "That she doesn't love Naruto but dislikes the idea he may not love her anymore which she gets jealous of the girl he likes. He wont show her no more affection or the attention she wants, or the importance" seeing her reaction Sakura tightens her fist in rage being described as a horrible, selfish person "But there is more isn't there you'd think someone who graduated at top of their class would know that to ninjas there's no such thing as cheating" that was the last thing that made Sakura snap. (Thanks Brown Phantom for the review. Hope u don't mind if i used it)

"SHUT UP. YOU DID CHEAT ME OUT OF MY WIN, I SHOULD HAD WON BUT INSTEAD YOU HIDE AND ATTACK ME FROM BEHIND THEN IN FRONT OF ME. I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU" screaming Hinata just stands there unaffected from Sakura screaming or anger, which made her furious to be ignored like that. "I HATE YOU AND WHEN I BEAT YOU, I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THAT I'M A BETTER KUNOCHI THEN ANY OF YOU" screaming in a hateful voice Sasuke got up just feeling the hate coming from her."MY OWN MOTHER TOLD ME TO GO AFTER NARUTO, WHILE SHE TOLD ME TO DROP SASUKE SAYING HE ISNT WORTH THE TIME. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HIM, MY OWN FORMER KAA-SAN TRIED TO RUIN MY HAPPINESS WITH HIM" screaming everyone is shocked to hear what Sakura's mother tried to do.

'Yes more Sakura' walking close to her Sasuke stands next to her while the two mates stands across them.

Orochimaru standing there see's where this might be going 'If he does fight against the Kyuubi-brat there might be a good chance he wont make it out alive' turning to Kabuto he gives him a nod and looks at the Shinobi who escaped. Giving them a signal and Kabuto they step close to Sasuke and Sakura "Its time we go Jirōbō, Kidōmaru and Kimimaro lets leave" turning to Kabuto he performs a few hand seals leaving a flame shun shin.

Sasuke and Sakura looking at each other takes off there headband dropping it to the ground shocking everyone.

"The next time we meet any of you. You will die by me" said Sasuke watching his former comrades he glares at Naruto "You personally I will torture"

Sakura glaring at Hinata "What I said is a promise"

As the remaining rookie ten watch them leave Naruto and Hinata shift there looks towards the some prisoners that the Kage bunshin gather.

"Until next time" said The Hebi sannin with a sadistic smile on his face.

When they left everyone turned to Naruto and Hinata wondering what happen to Hinata, which Ino rushed and gave her hug happy to see a friend is alright.

"I thought you died?" cleaning her face Ino wonder what Naruto did.

Neji glaring at Naruto making him a little nervous "What" seeing that he isn't stopping Hinata moves closer to Naruto with her tails smiling. Ino noticing the new "Hey when did you get get tattoos shape paws on your necks?" Everyone moving closer to them while Naruto rubs the back of his head "Well its more of a mate mark" replied Naruto making everyone looked at him with a confuse face... expect Ino she jumped with excitement.

"Awesome you two are married" when she said everyone turned to Hinata who was blushing very hard. Ino turning to Naruto "You're at least getting a ring for her right?" making Hinata turn darker if possible Naruto gets red cheeks wondering if his parents will let him buy ring for her.

"Ano I think we should take them back to Konoha" replied Hinata seeing that Naruto Kage bunshin are playing with a fireball. She lets out a anime sweat seeing them to do that. Neji walking forward "But your wound, how did Naruto heal you? But why do you look like him as well" That's where Naruto began to explain a few things, the link they share, stopping he looks at Hinata telling her through the link 'Maybe we shouldn't tell them everything' hearing Hinata answer 'Hai' he looks at everyone "Hmm everything else get personal"

"What do you mean personal?" said Neji with a tone "Anything personal should be filled in with the Hyuga clan for Hinata-sama safety" glaring at Naruto he shrugs his shoulder, but before he spoke Hinata places her hand on his mouth "Well at least there is a good thing about the link" turning to TenTen and Ino she gives them a look "Ladies you know about certain things about us they don't know" Naruto remembering his talk with his father made Hinata blush "Naruto-kun you two spoke about that?" remembering her conversation with Kushina Naruto looked at her "You were the first in the class?"

Seeing everyone confuse reaction "I guess the mind link we can access each other memories" Hinata realizing it started to blush a very deep red making Naruto chuckle "Yup still love you no matter what" smiling he kisses the top of her head.

Shikamaru seeing where this is going and sighs "Man you guy are troublesome. Lets take them back to Konoha and tell Tsunade the mission was not a complete failure" as they were going to take a step forward Kakashi, Iruka and Anko appears in front of everyman.

With the three jonin they look at Hinata shocked to see her new Vixen form "Dam girl look at you. In a few years you're going to make him do what every you want" replied Anko making Hinata blush while Naruto looks up mumbles 'Wont mind' which the jonin guys heard making them laugh.

Kakashi turning to them asking what happen. Shikamaru being the one in charge told them what has happen and when Naruto, Hinata appeared "We got lucky. I mean if they didn't come or if they had more oto nin some of us probably wouldn't be here" giving out a short explanation Kakashi sighs regretting to teach Sasuke the Chidori.

"Hinata. I'm sorry that"

Hinata stopping him saying it wasn't his fault, he wouldn't guess that Sasuke would use a justu like that on his comrades. Kakashi created the technique to protect his friends "Lets head back to Konoha" seeing everyone nod Kakashi takes Minato's Kunai and throws it the ground.

After a second Minato appears with Hiashi who Jiraiya is holding him back. Once Minato notices he brought them as well he looks at "Naruto" turning to "Oh hey Hinata so that's what you look like" letting out a nervous smile Naruto feels a bad killing intent coming from an pissed off father "Naruto" getting his son attention "Run"

After a half hour of Hiashi trying to close Naruto tenketsu so he wouldn't run around he would never thought it would be so hard to catch a thirteen year old.

"Otou-san" Hinata half raising her voice shocked allot of people "Please stop. I was the one who bit him first, in a way its my fault" stuttering a bit Naruto appears next to her and smiles. Hiashi hearing this looks at the two wonders how his wife is calm about all this. Turning his attention towards Neji he gives him a smile letting him know what has happen in the past twenty four hours "He's alive" said a shock Neji while Hiashi nods.

"What ever genjustu Naruto put him through he told Ibiki everything" everyone turning to Naruto wonders what he did?

"Come on lets head back" replied Minato making two shadow clones so he can take the big group back and the prisoners as well.

Few hours later Hokage tower.

Word spread quickly to what happen to the Hyuga heiress and when people saw her like Naruto many were screaming saying he corrupted the young heiress. At a point the anbu appeared and took some of the villager to Ibiki for questioning. Naruto realizing that some of the villagers might act hostile towards Hinata but she didn't care, as long Naruto and her have each other love that's all she wants. But that's not all, word also got around quickly about what some of the Hyuga elders did and when Hitomi and Sango appeared in front of the clan to show they are alive and well, lets just say many of the Main Hyuga family isn't looking to well in the eyes of the Hokage.

But another person is having a bad day is Tsunade, when Shikamaru and everyone gave in there reports the civilian council got wind about Naruto's Kekkei genkai but also the modification it did to Hinata's doujustu. The clan heads hearing this turn to Kushina and Minato asking why was it necessary to keep it a secret, which Kushina knows why and Minato cant blame her for doing that. The civilian council glaring at them telling them to with hold this information is treason which Sakiri was trying to pin it on them.

Tsunade didn't like what she was saying "Really. So the scroll that the warden got didn't come from you?" making everyone turn to her "She took a scroll with the clan heads, signatures, civilian council and elders along with the Hokage" Saikri got quiet she let out a gulp "As for Naruto is he only thirteen and will not be in the CRA wants so ever" turning to Kushina she lets out a cheerful smile. But Tsunade wasn't done oh no she turned back to Sakiri "Since you have scrolls with everyone signatures and evidence shows that you aided this to happen. You are also responsible for what has happen in the past twenty four hours and the reports I got from everyone telling Sakura to go after Naruto while dropping Sasuke" now the spot light is on her making her nervous.

Everyone turning to he in disgust but Tsunade wasn't done "I put on a vote to remove Sakiri Haruno from the council seat" this shocked the civilian council the most. If they remove her they will lose a powerful speaker and a person who isn't afraid to voice her thoughts "If not then the Civilian council will be removed and this village will act as a shinobi village" this shocked the civilian council the most. Some were screaming they cant do that, while others threaten to leave Konoha which Tsunade took a pen and paper asking there names to allow them to leave Konoha for good.

"So which one is it?" seeing the council not voting she turns to the clan heads "All in favor for option two?" seeing all of them raising there hands "It s confirmed the civilian council is no longer" snapping her fingers the Anbu takes them out of the office but Tsunade tells one of them to send Sakiri to Ibiki for questioning. "Back to business" turning to Hiashi "I want the Hyuga clan under control meaning if you got to start branded main members then so be it. I will not tolerate anyone that will cause Naruto or Hinata pain, she choose this then its her decision" turning her head to Hitomi she lets out a nod and smile.

"Tsume you being an expert on animals what can you tell us about Kitsunes and Vixens?" every eyes is on Tsume.

Shrugging her shoulders she tells everyone about there nature being fiercely protected of there mates and kits, which Kushina and the other females pale thinking if Naruto and Hinata "Also there heat cycle is different" that's when Minato shiver he felt a dark glare coming from the direction where Hiashi is but when Hitomi saw what he is doing she tapped his head to make him stop. "I know more but you might want to ask the kits yourselves, some information is family need to know basics" which made them nod.

Tsunade nodding "Very well we will talk about another time" ending the meeting they decided to call it a day since what has happen.

Also check the prevoius chapter it was reedit to fix the spacing enjoy.


	10. Feral Hanyous Kumo Problem

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Later that night.

Namikaze Home.

When everyone left the meeting with the Hokage. They found Naruto and Hinata sleeping peacefully on the couch "We should take her home" said Hitomi.

Hiashi agreeing picks Hinata up and walks out the door "Thank you two. We will come tomorrow afternoon to discuss the living arrangements" said Hiashi which Hitomi poked his side to make him quiet. Kushina nodding but also feels that those should stay together for the night. "Whats one night away from each other. What harm can happen?" said Hiashi.

Big mistake.

When the Hyuuga's left they headed back home seeing that their family is almost complete.

Hokage tower.

Hiruzen and Tsunade just got a report of Kumo nin in the area but more importantly the Kumo nin is Yugito Nii. The container of the two tail cat Nibi "What now. She is here demanding something in return since we kept their shinobi hostage for ten years" sighing she turns to Hiruzen in deep thought.

Jiraiya also in the room "Tell her to wait in the morning in the mean time. Have some anbu watch her but more importantly let Kushina now. With her abilities she can keep her in check and maybe we can avoid this incident while we show her proof that the Raikage knew all this." replied Jiraiya.

Knowing full well if this got out. The other nations will keep a close eye on Kumo and with that in place they know the Raikage cant do anything since it was the Kumo elder idea and the Raikage agreed to all this.

"Agreed" said Tsunade ordering two anbu to watch her.

"I'm going to bed" walking out of the room. She turns to Hiruzen who is waving his hand saying he will finish the paper work.

Next Morning.

With Naruto when he woke up the first thing he did was tilting his head and sniffing around the area. Getting up he got on all fours and walked to the door which is barely open. Using his tail he opens the door and follows the sweet aroma of the food coming downstairs.

When he got into the kitchen and he sat near the table making some growling noises.

"Alright Naruto here you go" said Kushina wondering why he is growling.

Minato reading a scroll looks at Naruto wondering if something is wrong? Turning back to the scroll he heard a crash and looks at Naruto "What happen?" Looking at the broken plate. Naruto jumps on the table and begins to eat the bacon off the plate.

"No Naruto down. Why are you acting like this?" Kushina grabbing Naruto on his waist who is trying his hardest to get back on the table. Kushina losing her grip drops him on the floor with the frying pan still hot falls on the floor. Letting out some yip painful noises everyone watches him make a ball of energy from his mouth.

"Shit its a small Bijūdama" grabbing Kushina. They watch Naruto shot the small Bijūdama at the frying pan blowing up half the kitchen. Minato looking at the damage kitchen scratches his face "Well now you can remodel the kitchen" smiling Kushina drops her head.

"I wonder how Hinata is doing?" said Kushina which both of them look at each other "HINATA" screamed both parents.

While Naruto jumps in the air to hear his mate name.

Hyuuga compound.

With Hinata when she woke up the first thing she did was tilting her head in confusion. Dropping on all fours she walks to the door and scratches it like a dog asking to be let out, luckily a servant head the scratches opens the door. She watched Hinata walk down stairs 'Is something wrong?' shaking her head she comes back to work.

At the breakfast table Hinata sat on the pillow looking around to see allot of food. Growling a servant places a plate of food in front of Hinata, smiling to the servant she eats the food off the plate while everyone watches her. Hanabi noticing how her sister looks and acts turns to her father "Is something wrong?" not even Hiashi was sure. Hinata watching Hanabi with a small shiny object in her hand jumps over the table and fights her for the object.

"Hinata" shouted Hiashi wondering what gotten into her. Hinata ignoring her father while she is fighting to get the shiny object from her sister.

For Hanabi it was a losing battle and when she lost grip she rolled backwards and slammed against the wall "Ow" rubbing her head. She notices Hinata giggling on the floor, turning to a servant she takes the spray bottle of water. "Bad nee-san bad" spraying Hinata with water. Hinata lets out a few growls making Hiashi raise an eye. Hitomi who walked in wondering whats going on and when she saw Hinata tail glow red. A burst of fire shot out burned he plastic bottle "Eeep" said Hanabi. Jumping away from the burning plastics.

"Hinata" shouted Hitomi "Don't you dare use your fire on your sister" scolding her. She watches Hinata lower her head like a pet being scolded by his master "Whats going on?" wondered Hitomi.

"My lord and Lady the Namikaze family is here" said a servant which Hiashi wonders whats going on but then he heard Minato's voice telling Naruto to stop.

Out of no where Naruto jumped on to Hinata playing with her, biting on her fox ear while the two making growling noises towards each other. When Hiashi and Hitomi noticed the Namikaze family "Long morning?" Kushina gave her face "He blow up half my kitchen" dropping her head. Both Hyuuga's raised an eye wondering how.

"EEPP" said Hanabi.

When everyone turned to Hanabi she is being licked by Naruto and Hinata "It tickles tell them to stop" Hitomi taking a step notices the sticking floor. "Honey" lifting the bottle up. They noticed Naruto and Hinata covered in honey as well.

"This is going to be a long day" said Minato getting a few nods from the adults.

"Hanabi take them to the bath house ok" said Hiashi making Hanabi nod.

"Maybe I'll keep them as my pets" said Hanabi walking to the bath house wondering how awesome it would be.

Minato and Kushina watches Hanabi take both hanyous upstairs.

"What could have done this to them?" asked Hitomi.

Kushina turning to Minato who nods. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" summoning Kyuumi she looks around and sees some Hyuuga's. "Yes Kushina is something wrong?" hearing from Kinto. She is happy that Naruto has a mate and she signed the kitsune contract wondering if this has anything to do with it.

Kushina nodding tells her what happened since last night until today in the morning. At first Kyuumi doesn't know the reason but when Hiashi took Hinata home and Naruto was left home she understood the problem very fast. "Its quite easy. When Naruto marked her they didn't consummate their relationship yet, but in your eyes they are still very young kits. But to us Kitsunes its something different, its a mark to show each other loyalty but more importantly our love. When you took his mate away from him or her, they revert to their Kitsune instincts to protect themselves from the after affect, since they didn't consummate their relationship. This happens to protect each other and if it didn't, it would leave to a mental break down or worse death" said Kyuumi.

Both Namikaze's heard something similar from Naruto but the Hyuuga family they never would have thought of this. Hitomi covering her mouth "Oh dear Kami its our fault" letting some tears drop.

Kyuumi telling her its an easy fix "Just let them be together as mates would do. I understand the hardship to see them so young but its something that must be done" said Kyuumi.

After a moment everyone notices Naruto and Hinata running away form Hanabi who are only in their underwear "Get back here and take your bath" said Hanabi. Not stopping on time she slides on the floor, but luckily for Kyuumi she uses her tails and catches Hanabi before she crashed on the wall "Kits. I expect you to behave" turning to the mates. They look down "I want you two to behave and listen to your parents but more importantly tell them everything"

Naruto letting out some yip noises "Very well. I will tell her that you want to make a den with your mate" turning to Kushina her jaws drop on the ground "What wait a minute they are too young to do anything like that" Both of Hinata parents agree.

Minato on the other hand "Really remind me again who moved in with me when she was sixteen?"

Kushina turning to her husband with a smile making Minato shiver "Never mind." it scared him to death when she smiled like that.

Kyuumi watching this giggles "I understand. But in the mean time, it would wise for them to spend the whole day together, hopefully they will return back to normal after that" watching everyone nod. Kyuumi tells the hanyous to behave which, Hinata jumped on Naruto and began to bite his ear.

Hokage tower.

Yugito in the Hokage room while taking to Tsunade "Absolutely not. The Raikage had no knowledge of this" angry to hear this. She refuse to listen what the Hyuuga elders told Inoichi but more importantly she isn't going to give up that easily.

"Tell A. We have the proof and that your Kumo elders knows everything himself. So asking for something that we know and demands us to give him something is insane" said Tsunade. Not in the mood to deal with this she glares at Yugito waiting for her next move.

Yugito glaring back at the woman knows it would be a mistake to do something. Smiling she gets a perfect idea how to make this up and with her abilities it would be a while for them to notice her gone again. "Fine I will leave. But A wont like this one bit" smiling she leaves the room. 'They should be able to meet me in a few hours at the location we agreed. Then we will have our own doujustu' smiling she thinks this is going to be easy.

"That went to well" said Jiraiya wondering what she is planning.

Tsunade looks at him rolling her eyes "Easy. She is probably planning something" then Shizune walked in. "Problem?" asked Tsunade. Shizune taking a file and shows Tsunade "Kidding right?"

Shizune nodding "No Joke a anbu team found him a few miles away hurt and passed out. But before he passed out he said that they sent someone here to negotiation a bargain for the captured Kumo nin" replied Shizune.

Tsunade looking at Jiraiya thinking it can be a trip. "I agree" said Jiraiya."But first I'm going to setup a few rooms with some seals just in case" thinking what can happen with Nibi. Jiraiya taking necessary safety recalls while Tsunade wonders what has gotten into him "Also we need to talk about Naruto" said Jiraiya in a serious tone.

Tsunade leaving the office to check on their guest while the anbu watch Yugito from a distance. Thinking what else can happen she heads towards the Hospital but before she left "Jiraiya. I think its time that we send one of Minato's Kunai back to Kumo" replied Tsunade. "But ask him first and tell him whats going on" which Jiraiya nodded and poof away.

Hospital

When Tsunade and Shizune arrived the first thing they looked over was the injuries "Nothing to serious?" thinking why he is out here. But more importantly why was he injured, did his team do this or was it an order from the Raikage "Keep an eye on him. Get some Jonins"

Shizune bowing knows Tsunade has a plan. Watching her untie the restraints "Don't need any more problems with A that old idiot" rolling her eyes she knows the Kumo nin is awake.

The nin smirking 'A fool you say. The only fool I see is you getting a female as Hokage' smiling he hears the doors close. 'Infiltration complete'

Ramen Stand

Neji with the remaining rookies are all talking from what happen with yesterday mission "Cant believe it. She would choose that traitor but more importantly they tried to kill us?" said Ino. Shock to see her former best friend to do something that low.

Kiba nodding "Yea, every since that fight with his brother I think that's what sent Sasuke to the deep end" this got some confuse looks. "During the forest of death. The Hebi sannin bit Sasuke in the neck"

Shikamaru knowing where this is going "Curse seal. I heard my old man talk about it. Troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"How's Hinata?" asked TenTen "and your otousan" which everyone turned to Neji smiling.

"Hinata is doing fine. They solved the problem this morning and my otousan and kaasan are catching up" replied Neji.

Everyone smiled but they frowned as well. Seeing that Sasuke and Sakura are missing nin and from what they try to do "What now?" asked Ino.

"Its obvious isn't?" everyone turned to Shikamaru "When those two come back. We have to make sure we can stop them, you heard the threat that Sakura made and more importantly we saw how Sasuke acted with that type of power" everyone shivered thinking how true it is. After what they saw and the Hebi sannin trying to mark Naruto, his curse seal failed while Naruto's and Hinata's mate mark destroy it.

Lee being energetic of the group jumps saying the flames of youth. "But when we met them again. I for one will be ready. I will train much harder before to protect everyone like how Naruto-san does" smiling and giving his trademark smile.

Everyone smiles.

Hyuuga compound.

After the mess was cleaned up they noticed its half past two and both Naruto and Hinata are still asleep.

"What a morning" said Kushina helping Hitomi and the servants to clean up the honey mess "How did they get it on the walls and ceiling I mean come on" rolling her eyes she finds it funny how does two did it. It took Minato and Hiashi to walk on the ceiling to clean the claw marks. Hitomi giving Hiashi a sponge asking what to do with it and when she pointed to the ceiling. Like every married man does he shivered from the look his wife gave him and Minato knows how Kushina can be.

"I agree and I need to break my husband out of his laziness habitat" giggling Hiashi walks in the room with Minato exhaust.

"That bad?" asked Kushina.

Minato looking at her "Remember that prank you did at the academy it took weeks for the paint to come off?" which Kushina looked up and placed her pointer finger on her chin "Which one" smirked Kushina while Hitomi giggled. Minato on the other hand sweat drops "The orange paint. You know with all the rooms and chairs and papers I mean for Kami sake if you stepped in there, your clothes turned orange"

Kushina holding her sides remembering that prank.

Hiashi on the other hand mumbles "Took me weeks to get my hair color back" which Hitomi fall on the floor with Kushina laughing and giggling.

Even Minato chuckle his hair got turned Orange but thankfully for Jiraiya he had a justu to grow your hair out a bit.

After they calmed down Jiraiya walked in with a servant "Trouble" said Jiraiya getting everyone attention.

Telling them what happen with yesterday and then telling him about today's meeting. "Inst good but also" explaining about the injured Kumo nin that the anbu found a few miles away. "Yea he is in the hospital while the anbu watch Yugito Nii but more importantly"

Kushina knowing where this is going since Konoha has fought against their tailed beast before "She has Nibi. I understand but we should keep an eye on Naruto and Hinata" said Kushina. Kushina walking upstairs to wake them up while everyone talks what else can happen.

"Tsunade wants to send your Kunai as a warning" Minato thinking about it turns to Hiashi who is thinking "Better yet. I will appear in front of her making her think twice to mess with the Namikaze's or the Hyuuga Clan. Like that she can tell the Raikage I'm back, which no doubt make them think twice from doing anything stupid" replied Minato. With all the rumors Konoha is going by, Shinigami Shinobi or Shinigami Village. Since that day many of the other nations are hiring Konoha shinobi which Suna is suffering allot and Iwa and Kumo lost some missions to Konoha.

But Jiraiya is thinking one problem "Iwa. I mean if they find out about you being alive they will put you back in the Bingo book but more importantly Kushina, Naruto and maybe even Hinata now" said Jiraiya.

Hiashi smiled "Honestly that wouldn't be to bad. After what she did to both spray bottle again" which Minato chuckled seeing that Hanabi used a second one on Naruto saying 'Bad nii-chan bad' which Hinata sent another burst of fire melting the second one form her hands.

Jiraiya raising an eye while he turns to Hitomi who says will tell him later.

As Jiraiya was going to say something they heard Kushina scream "What" said Everyone. Everyone running upstairs while Kushina met then in the hallway "There gone. The room is a mess" said Kushina worried. Jiraiya gritting his teeth turning to Minato. Hiashi activating his Byakugan looking around the area putting more chakra "Found him a few miles away he is carrying both of them. North east"

Minato nodding leaves in a yellow blur. Jiraiya poofing to tell Tsunade while Kushina, Hitomi and Hiashi went to put on more suitable outfit "I will tell the servants to take Hanabi to Hizashi room" everyone leaving in a hurry.

When Tsunade got wing of this she checked the hospital to find the jonin knocked out "Well I was right about that" which Jiraiya nodded. Shizune coming back telling them that Yugito left but made a huge mess at the gates making it impossible for some to leave "She destroyed all three gates how?"

"lighting clones" replied Shizune telling her what the clone exploded taking some civilians and and shinobi station the area "That's it I'm making sure Raikage pays for this personally" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya also nodding telling her Minato is heading towards the Kumo nin but more importantly "Kushina is going to be mad"

Tsunade smiled "Tell Kushina she can use what ever force she wants" Jiraiya shivering from the coldness of her voice.

Leaving in a quick blur he still felt cold.

With Naruto and Hinata.

The Kumo nin found it easy to see those two near each other but more importantly how they were sleeping. Taking both of them he finds it weird how they are still sleeping, worrying about it later he meets up at the location point. "Got a Hyuuga and more importantly a new Kekkei genkai of some sort. They have Kitsune tails and ears" said the nin.

Yugito hearing this raises an eye while Nibi is telling her to become careful. She doesn't like the feeling of chakra coming from the two while, she tells her the other matches Hachibi chakra in level but the other is higher. "Open the bag" ordered Yugito. When he did they found both Naruto and Hinata sleeping and holding each other with their tails. Yugito raising an eye but "**No keep them away form us they will destroy us"** screaming and yelling.

Yugito asks Nibi whats wrong **"The boy he has Kyuubi chakra more likely he is Kyuubi now. The girl has similar chakra but she has one tail less meaning she is the same as Hachibi probably the boy's mate. Leave while we still can" **Yugito hearing the terrified meow's coming from Nibi.

"Mate?" turning to the children she is thinking what's going on. After a moment everyone heard yawning and when they turned to Naruto and Hinata they looked around saw Yugito and the Kumo nin. "Whats going?" asked Naruto yawning again.

Hinata seeing the headband 'Naruto-kun their Kumo nin' stuttering and shaking in fear. Naruto feels her emotions but more importantly the memories of Hinata comes to him 'Don't worry we are stronger' smiling Naruto and Hinata jumped up and took a stance. "What are you doing and why are we here?"

Naruto looking around notices the five Kumo nin behind the blonde 'You think she is the leader?' asking Hinata. 'Must be. Since they are behind here' wondering more. They watch the blonde move forward "You two are coming with us. Now don't make things any harder"

Naruto and Hinata raises an eye and smiles.

"Kitsune Arts Kitsune fireball" said the two charging in with with fireball in there right hand.

Yugito moving out of the way but her support wasn't so lucky. When the fireball colliding with them it sent a huge explosion in the air "Shit" curse Yugito. Getting up she has a chakra cloak around her thinking its going to be enough charging at Hinata "Kitsune Arts Kitsune cloak" Yugito shock to see a cloak around Hinata. "What" hearing Nibi telling her to run she wont stand a chance, the next thing Yugito felt is a painful jab in her stomach making her gasp for air. Turning to Hinata she sees a different type of Byakugan 'Their more define in slits what are they?' grabbing her stomach she drops her cloak hearing Nibi say something before she passed out 'Hanyous?'

Naruto watching Hinata lets out a whistle "Wow remind me not to make you angry" smiling. Hinata blushes from the praise. "Feeling better" Hinata nodding walks to Naruto and hugs him. "I think we might need to take them back" which is kind of obvious.

"Yea knowing Baa-chan she would tear them apart, but I get a funny feeling she knew something was going to happen" replied Naruto while Hinata nods. Naruto making a few clones while Hinata does the same thing "Lets head back and drag them back" Hinata agreeing with Naruto drags the Kumo nin back to Konoha.

Half way onto the marker Minato caught up with Hinata and Naruto and when he saw them all knocked out "So who knocked her out?" pointing to Yugito. Naruto tells him that Hinata took her out with on jab to the stomach with her cloak... stopping a minute "Wait she had a cloak too" Minato nodding tells them that she carries the two Tail cat Nibi. Both Naruto and Hinata looks at each other "Yea lets head back to Konoha. Kushina must be worried and knowing her she will have her shinobi outfit"

Minato thinking about Kushina wearing her chunin outfit cant help think how good she looks on it 'Dam sensei' shaking the bad thoughts they make there way back to Konoha.

Back in Konoha.

Everyone is securing the village thinking another attack might happen, but more importantly they have Anbu, jonins outside the wall close to the damage gate. When everyone saw Minato ,Naruto and Hinata dragging something behind them. Tsunade, Kushina were the first to meet them at the gate "I will take care of her" said Kushina focusing her chakra. Then chains shots out of her back and ties Yugito completely "Awesome" said Naruto.

Within a moment Yugito woke up and found herself in a bad situation "What, where am I?" trying to wake up she still feels pain in her stomach. When she tried to move her arms she feels she is tied up "You think this will be able to hold me" focusing her chakra. She tries to break free form the chains 'Why wont they break' adding some of Nibi's chakra. "Its not working?" looking at the chains she follows them to a redhead woman "You, you are the woman they try to kidnap all those years ago. But you are suppose to be dead" turning to the man next to her "The Yonder" turning to Naruto who is standing next to his parents in the middle 'Of course it was a plot. All those years ago, they must have been hiding'

"Kushina take her to the new Anbu head quarters. Jiraiya added some seals in her room so she wont be a problem" turning to the other five. "Them in the other special room" smiling the Anbu shake from the icy tone she used. Turning to Naruto and Hinata "How are you two?"

Hinata smiling takes Naruto's hand. "Perfect"

"Good. Get some rest also Hinata your stuff was moved in with Naruto. You're parents are going to talk to you about a few things" smiling she wonders how her reaction is going to be. Seeing Kurenai walking towards to her "How is Kakashi?" blaming himself from what happen. He request to be made a anbu again which Tsunade refused to have that.

"Awful. He blames himself from what happen with Naruto, to Hinata and the last his team. He feels he is a failure and I don't know what to do" Kurenai letting out a tear wonders why he is blaming himself for everything.

Both Naruto and Hinata heard this and left.

Memory stone.

Kakashi thinking what has happen in the past week. 'My fault. If I took Naruto in maybe this wouldn't have happen.' blaming himself he looks at the stone where his teammates names are engrave 'I really messed up' sighing he turns around to See Naruto and Hinata land.

"Kakashi sensei what are doing here?" wondering why he is here. Kakashi looks at Naruto "Thinking about the past and the mistakes I did" Hinata hearing this "Kurenai sensei is upset can you please talk to her. I never seen her so unhappy before. I think she needs you to come back and think what you are doing wrong" asked Hinata.

Kakashi hearing this and sighs "You would think so. But how can she look at me, I mean my own justu almost killed her own student. Even worse my team betrayers Konoha and joined Orochimaru. More importantly I failed as a jonin sensei" sighing Naruto begins to get angry.

"That's not true" shouting at him. "You made think about some of my tactics back in wave. You protected us while fighting against a powerful enemy, we fought together as a team. You didn't fail we did. Sasuke is to concern about his revenge and Sakura concern is all about Sasuke. I, I wasn't any better always asking her out and things, which I should have been training more. We failed team seven not you Kakashi sensei. We were too different and each of us had our own needs which you couldn't fulfill" explained Naruto.

Kakashi hearing this chuckles "Naruto when did you become so smart" chuckling he is happy that Naruto is taking the blame but he knows he shouldn't. Naruto letting out a cheesy smile while Hinata giggles "At least you still have me and Kiba. I mean heck who knows maybe Baa-chan would make Kiba join team 8 again" smiling Kakashi lets out chuckle. "You think so. I mean Kure-chan is quite bossy a bit" smiling behind his mask.

"Well if you weren't lazy then I wouldn't boss you around" said Kurenai jumping down form the trees.

Kakashi seeing her looks down "I haven't been myself and" Kurenai placing her finger on his mask "Stop. Its ok and I don't blame you what so ever" lowering his mask. She kisses Kakashi on the lips making the Hanyous smile. "Lets go" said Naruto while Hinata nods.

Hokage Tower.

Tsunade getting a report from Jiraiya "You are saying they beat up their own nin so he can easily get in. Why aren't I surprise that Kumo wouldn't do such a thing like that" sighing Minato sitting on the couch smiling. Rolling her eyes "So they are after a Hyuuga but more importantly how did he manage to get in the Hyuuga compound?" asked Tsunade

Hiashi also wonders as well but luckily they have the Hyuuga security head there "Hmm you see" feeling nervous and the killing intent coming from six different people and the females killing intent is much higher. "The elders told us yesterday it wasn't necessary to have any Hyuuga's out during that time of the day" explaining more.

Hiashi scolds him for being careless but more importantly "My daughter and her husband got kidnap becasue you are careless"

Everyone turned to Hiashi who raised an eye.

"Husband" said Tsunade. Seeing that he finally accepted Naruto and from the killing intent he was putting on Minato yesterday I guess he lighted up a bit. "I think the proper term is Mate" giggling. Hitomi giggles at Hiashi for acting this way.

The Hyuuga dropping on the floor begging for forgiveness. Tsunade shrugging her shoulders turns to Kushina who does the same thing, Hitomi smiling turns to Hiashi who lets out his breath trying to calm down a bit. Jiraiya turns to Minato who shrugs his shoulders "Don't let it happen again" said Tsunade. The Hyuuga getting up and leaves the room while he did Hinata and Naruto both arrive in the office "Perfect timing"

Kushina smiling "Hinata. I think its the best interest that you move in with us. But their is somethings that needs to be done"

Hinata knowing where this is going "I must give up my title as heiress but more importantly I will probably get the seal?" dropping her head. Naruto gets a little angry to hear about the seal but more importantly they heard Hiashi snort.

"No that wont happen. Seeing that you don't have the Byakugan no more so no seal wont be added, but more importantly Kushina and Minato have altered the curse seal. So the new seal wont inflict pain but will still seal the Byakugan upon death but more importantly everyone in the clan will get it" said Hiashi shocking everyone. He has been thinking about this since he found out his brother is still alive but more importantly he knows the main branch wont give up being the main house.

They will refuse to merge both houses but at least one of Hinata's dream will come true during her time as heiress. Something that Hiashi wants to give her daughter credit for, since it was her and his wife idea to do so.

Why not now?

Hinata hearing this "Really but what about the houses?" knowing full well their is still tension. "It will take them time for them to learn how to deal with it. Hopefully Hizashi will help me with this problem in the mean time" replied Hiashi smiling.

Tsunade titling her head "Very well. Hanabi will be the new heiress of the clan so no dispute about the inheritance Hinata you will only get one fourths since the Hyuuga clan laws state you are marrying outside the clan" which Hinata nodded and has no problem with it.

Naruto looking at Hinata "You sure vixen-hime" Hinata smiling kisses Naruto on the cheek while turning red. "I guess its a yes" smiling Hinata lays her head on his shoulders.

"Well that's over. The next thing is the chunin exams in Suna, since our exams here went in a mess. We are sending the remaining rookie ten to Suna but more importantly you two are to watch out for Gaara, he is a jinchūriki which is having allot of problems. So its your job to make sure he doesn't kill anyone from Konoha since this exam is much early then it was suppose to be. Since their wind Daimyo was killed during the invasion the new one is hosting the chunin exams much early then it suppose" explained Tsunade.

"How early and why us. I mean why not kaasan or otousan they can fix the seal with no problem?" asked Naruto

"The problem is they will expect them to come but more importantly everyone knows about your status as a jinchūriki which we will keep it like that. When you find him talk to him, try to get him under control, help him you know how it is being alone" said Tsunade. Naruto full knows how that feel "Also this mission is A Rank. No one can know what you are doing, try to be his friend from the reports we got. He already try to kill his brother and sister so assuming he will be violent" hoping for the best. Tsunade knows Suna right now is looking a for a kazekage but more importantly their council is taking control of the village until they find someone who will be suitable.

"Ok but when is the exams?" asked Hinata.

Tsunade taking a deep breath "One month, two weeks which means you have to use this time to train. But" turning to Minato and Kushina then to the Hyuuga's. "There is a chance that Iwa nin will be there to take revenge for family they lost because of Minato"

"Yea sorry about that" rubbing the back of his head, Minato turns to Tsunade smiling.

Both Naruto and Hinata look at each other "We'll do it" said Naruto/Hinata.

"OK good. Head home and relax we will be there in a while" said Kushina hoping to finish what else paper work that is necessary but more importantly. So no future problems will happen with Naruto and Hinata if they ever have kids and the elders from the Hyuuga clan wont do nothing stupid.

Namikaze home.

When Naruto and Hinata got home they noticed a white seven tail Kitsune standing in front of the home.

"Are you Hinata" looking at Hinata she nods.

"Inari wishes you to serve her" said the white Kitsune.

Naruto growling at the Kitsune "A Yako or maybe a Zenko" growling some more. Hinata remembers from what Kinto said a while ago "Why me?" asked Hinata.

The Zenko looks at her "You are still pure with a gentle heart while the boy heart has been corrupted by the hate around him. He also carried the demonic chakra of Kyuubi which he cant be purify, so please join us" stepping away. They notices a white figure appearing in front of them "My lady she is refusing" bowing the Kitsune watches her master.

"May I ask why. Your place with him will only bring you trouble and and pain. Join me and I will remove that burden of pain that he will bring to you." as she glows. Naruto begins to growl but he wasn't alone "No" said Hinata. "I wont go you cant make me" she refuses to leave Naruto side. With everything he went through to get her family together but more importantly she choose this life to be with Naruto and she wants it to be like that.

"Lady Inari maybe its wise to purify her now" said the Kitsune.

Naruto getting into a stance while Hinata activates her Kitsugan.

Inari smiling telling her everything will be ok, as she glows white a shadow loomed over her "What is this?" turning around they notice the shadow is coming from the small shrine that Naruto made.

"Naruto, Hinata" called there parents.

When they notice the shadow looming over the home they rushed towards the location "Whats going on?" said Kushina. She noticed a woman wearing white kimono but what shocked her was the white Kitsune 'Who is she?'

Minato glaring at the woman 'Can she be the one that Kyōfū warn me about" thinking about his Kitsune summons.

Minato takes out a few Kunai ready to battle.

The white Kitsune looks at them "Mortals. You can't possible win against Inari she will" not finishing the sentence. Everyone heard a loud thunder that shakes Konoha foundation and the shadowed that is looming over Inari began to take shape. AS everyone heard the thunder a huge bolt of lighting strikes the ground taking shape and the shadow also taking shape. The Kitsune feeling the power slowly moves away from the new arrivals.

Inari standing there "Shinigami and Susanoo"


	11. The Kami's Are Here

I do Not Own Naruto.

No Flames

Opps Sorry wrong file that was my fault on my end here I apologize for that. That is my next chapter for My parents are Konoha Shinobi I been getting allot of negative reviews for the past two chapters. I been thinking about putting THAT story on hiatus to gather my thoughts on it.

So here is the next chapter on Hinata and Naruto Namikaze Kitsune Hanyou's.

Again I'm sorry about that wrong part of my end, i have three other chapters, one of each of my stories that I am updating.

My bad people heres the chapter.

The white Kitsune looks at them "Mortals. You can't possible win against Inari she will..." not finishing the sentence. Everyone heard a loud thunder that shakes Konoha's foundation and the shadow that is looming over Inari began to take shape. As everyone heard the thunder a huge bolt of lighting strikes the ground taking shape and the shadow also taking shape. The Kitsune feeling the power slowly moves away from the new arrivals.

Inari standing there "Shinigami and Susanoo" turning to her Kitsune who is the same size of Tsume's partner.

The Hanyous and Namikaze family watching the scene unfold and when Kushina saw a man wearing white silky robe with red and black symbols in his robe, but seeing the black facial hair on his face "Susanoo" whispering Kushina remembers the stories that her mother told her when she was little. Before she came to Konoha to become the next jinchūriki she remembers her mother saying to her she was named after Kushinada-hime who always keeps Susanoo groomed. Dropping on her knees she bows remembering the Kami of Uzu no Kuni "Kushina" called Minato.

Wondering what his wife is doing, Minato saw a figure that he was hoping to never see again "Shinigami" taking a step back. Kushina grabs her husband's arm and throws him on the ground "Bow" Kushina knows why. If Susanoo is here and Shinigami came as well it means it has something to do with Kyuubi.

With the seven tailed Kitsune he is close to Inari fearing for his safety. Turning to the hanyous he wonders why did two of the Kami's come but when he saw Kushina 'Uzumaki of course the Island of Sea and Storms.' realizing it. He wonders why didn't Inari see this or perhaps she saw this and decided to go regardless 'Perhaps' looking at Inari.

She tilts her head in confusion "May I ask why do you two stand in front of them?" turning her attention to Hinata "Come with me child. I will make sure the pain that he carries won't affect you" smiling. She watches Hinata walk closer to Naruto and intertwines her hand with his "Never"

Inari is confused and turned to the white Kitsune "My lady. Perhaps it is best to use Kami's power to purify her?"

That made Shinigami chuckle "Naive you are. Kami is too soft so I decided to take this matter into my hands" smiling. Inari has a confused face, shifting her look to Susanoo "If you wondering why Susanoo is here it is quite simple" said Shinigami. Inari raises an eyebrow and turns to Shinigami telling her since he is the ruler of Yomi, he summoned Susanoo during the time with him and Kyuubi.

"Yes I was quite shocked myself when Shinigami summoned me. To see the last of the Uzumaki clan to be treated like this, I got angry. But Shinigami, Kyuubi convince me to do something else so as Ruler of Yomi I went to the the river of the dead, got a soul to give to Shinigami" smiling Susanoo watches Inari take a step back.

She would never guess Shinigami or Susanoo would appear like this. Taking a step forward a pure light appeared where she once stood "Kami what do you wish to do?"

The Namikaze family hearing this turns to the the white light taking form of a woman standing about five feet ten inches tall. Her hair was in a two style bun like Tenten but her hair color was a rich gold color. Her eyes were something, it was pure white but her pupil a hint black, her curves are shape in an hourglass that fits her body just beautifully. If Jiraiya was there he would had been over her in a second. Not just her curves, body but her bust rivals Tsunade, but they don't seem to hang that much.

They are perking more filling like a lift to them.

Both Shinigami and Susanoo watch this and sighs but turning to Naruto he lets out a deep growl "At least the boy knows who is the enemy" stroking his beard Susanoo finds it funny that he is doing this. Seeing that they have a common enemy they wonder how this will go.

Naruto growling watches Inari and Kami coming in "I wont let you take her" growling. Hinata activates her doujustu seeing more around them 'Their chakra, it's gold? Is it even chakra?' seeing this she wonders what's really going on. Susanoo and Shinigami standing in front of them seeing that it comes to this, Susanoo places his hand on his blade while Shinigami takes his tanto and makes it a Katana.

Naruto growling activates his cloak and his fingers ready to make a few Kage Bunshin no justu.

Minato and Kushina seeing this lets out a huge anime sweat thinking what kind of damage can for Kami' s do and A hanyou 'Allot' thought of the two.

ENOUGH!" screamed Kami. Glaring at Shinigami "How dare you intefer in my matters?" glaring at Shinigami he lets out a chuckle while Susanoo smirks. "You two have no business to interfere with the mortals. Shinigami why did you let Kyuubi give his powers to the child? Kyuubi would have been reborn in nine years and the problem would have been solved" giving her answer. She sights her eyes on Naruto. "Child if only you would have died. Your death would have brought greatness to Konoha, your friends would train hard to reach a goal that they would never reach. But now that won't happen, all you will bring is death and sadness to those around you" this shocked everyone.

But one person wasn't shocked, no she was angry "That's not true!" shouted Hinata. She glared at Kami with hate in her eyes "If he did die, then I wouldn't have my Kaa-san" glaring at her. Inari takes a step back feeling and seeing her chakra manifest around her. But Hinata wasn't done she asked what would happen to her uncle and aunt "And Neji?" shouting at her. Kami remains quiet seeing that she didn't plan that to happen. "It wasn't meant to happen" that was her answer. Even Minato and Kushina got up and walked near the hanyous "Not meant to happen?" gritted Kushina. Focusing her chakra she doesn't care if her chains don't work but why not go full force?

Minato taking a kunais out getting ready.

The white Kitsune seeing this turns to Kami who lifts her hand up. "Come with me girl" As Hinata began to glow white "NO! I WON'T LEAVE NARUTO-KUN!" screaming. Hinata is engulfed in a chakra cloak shocking Inari and Kami 'So Shinigami thought ahead' turning to the Kami of death. She watches him smirk, Hinata still glowing red while both their mate's mark glowed red "You thought ahead Shinigami. WHY DID YOU INTERFERE?" She watches Hinata's chakra and mate mark break Kami's purity power thinking the same thing as Kyuubi all those centuries ago.

Shinigami smiles "The Yondaime summoned me. I gave him my power and sealed Kyuubi within the child, so I take responsibility to what happened to the child" smiling he watches Kami's face turn red from rage. Before she spoke she turned to Susanoo asking what his hand in all this was.

"As I told Inari as ruler of Yomi, I got a soul for Shinigami to return, seeing that you hid her and the son from me. So as the chief deity of Uzu No Kuni I told Shinigami I will help him with this matter against you but what makes you think WE would come alone?" smiling Shinigami points to the sky making Inari and Kami look up.

What they saw is the Moon and Sun near each other during the day?

Kami glaring at the two while she looks at Hinata with a chakra cloak still up.

"Naruto, Hinata!" screamed Jiraiya.

Tsunade jumping lands near "Minato, Kushina what's going on?" feeling the chakra coming from Hinata? Many shinobi started to appear and when some of them saw Shinigami again many thought twice to attack. Turning to the Yondaime they saw him with his kunai in both hands.

The white kitsune moving closer "It doesn't matter who you have. But fair warning what makes you think the life you two will have be easy?" smiling. Naruto glares the white Kitsune but something caught them all off guard. "Strike Futon Claw"

What everyone saw was a small Kitsune kit with a half white and orange tail striking the white Kitsune in the side "ASSHOLE YOU GOT SOME NERVE TO SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!" Kinto screaming charges at him. But the white Kitsune uses his tail and hits Kinto away. "KINTO!" screamed the hanyous wondering why he left the Hyuuga compound?

Turning to the corner Hinata sees her parents as well wondering what's wrong.

Kinto feeling the hit lands on his four glaring at the white Kitsune "WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY?" screaming more. Everyone turns to Kinto glowing red while another tail appears on him but on the left side "YOU DIDNT HAVE TO KILL HER!" Kinto screaming charges the white Kitsune. "Strike Inferno Claw" as Kinto runs he is engulfed in a red fire cloak around himself.

The white Kitsune watching this takes a step to his left missing the attack "You are a fool to go against your otou" using one of his tails. He catches Kinto and slams him into the ground making a crater shocking everyone. "You aren't strong enough to fight me" when Naruto and Hinata saw this. "Kinto" both of them charging in with their cloaks on "NO! HE'S MINE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO MY KAASAN" slowing getting up. Naruto takes a stance while Hinata picks up Kinto who is shaking.

Naruto understanding why Kinto didn't want to talk about it. Turning to Inari "You purified them but Kinto and his Kaasan were resistant to it. So you took the liberty to kill her or you were ordered to" turning to Inari. Naruto watches her glare at him "WHY?" gritting his teeth. Hinata feels Kinto sleeping in her arms 'Kinto. You suffered so much' turning to Naruto. She sees those two very much alike feeling a lot of pain in their young life, Naruto angry throws a fireball at the white Kitsune.

Using his tails he blocks the fireball that Naruto shot at him "You are a fool" standing next to Inari and Kami. Naruto eyes changed into something different, his blue slits got longer 'Kitsugan' looking around Naruto notices something strange in the sky 'Water and Air?' turning to Susanoo he is stroking his beard.

"Kami, Inari. You two are outnumbered. It would be wise that you two won't intefere with these mortal's affairs." replied Susanoo. Kami glaring at the Kami of Sea and Storms wonders why? Turning to Shinigami she realizes that with them combined they alone can bring anyone back but more importantly "You wouldn't you can't" said Kami with a hint of fear in her voice.

Susanoo sees this and smiles while Shinigami smirks "That is for us to know. But if you wish go to Heaven and speak to Them" smiling Susanoo turns to Naruto smiling. Inari hearing this takes a step back of fear while the white kitsune turns to his master wondering why? She would never expect those two to work together but more importantly who would have thought they would force Kami into this position.

The White Kitsune turns to Hinata with Kinto in his hands "Well. At least I can finish what I started all those years ago" glowing white. Naruto appears in front of Hinata protecting her but what everyone didn't see is a huge whirlpool of water hitting the white Kitsune. Sending him flying towards Inari "I suggest you keep your pet in line." said Susanoo and the next thing everyone saw was his blade in his hands pointing at the white Kitsune.

Inari glaring at him turns to the white Kitsune bowing.

Kami talking one last look at Shinigami "Why? Answer me why did you do it?"

Susanoo knows why.

Shinigami turns to Minato "Someone from the past is still alive but more importantly he will bring a great war" giving him a cryptic message. Shinigami turns to Kami who remains silent "You knew about it. The cost, you could have taken it, but you didn't want to do it. You wanted the boy dead and when Kyuubi came back, Konoha would have been destroyed and Kyuubi would have gone into hiding. But for how long, how long would he be able to hide?"

Kami remained quiet.

"Do as you wish. I wont interfere with the mortals" as she was about to leave she hears Susanoo saying not even Inari or the others will. Which Kami glared but when Susanoo pointed to the sky again, Kami remained quiet "Let's leave" Inari bowing walks towards Kami while the white Kitsune turns to Naruto and Hinata.

"Kinto wont _ever_ be able to beat me" as the three leaves in a white flash.

Shinigami lets out a chuckle "He will be surprised in the future to see how much hard work the Kit does" turning to Minato "Until next time but before I leave release my pet and her vessel" Shinigami using the shadow disappears. Susanoo turning to Kushina "The clan will never die" smiling the wind around him picks up and he disappears in a huge pool of water flying high in the sky.

Tsunade turning to Naruto "How do you manage to piss off anyone with that much caliber?" turning to Kushina "I mean for Ka... Ok maybe for Shinigami's sake I mean he gets it from you" everyone turning back and forth from mother to son thinking how true it is. Hinata walking forward asking to take Kinto to the Inuzuka compound to have his wounds check, which Hitomi offered to go with her.

"Hai let's go Kaa-san" as the two walk towards the Inuzuka compound. Kushina walks to "Naruto did you know about Susanoo?"

Naruto looking up "I think I remember him but my memory is still fuzzy about the deal they made" Kushina seeing this nods. Turning to Minato she explains who Susanoo is to her. Which shocked a lot of people "Indeed. I was name after Kushinada-hime who always keeps Susanoo groomed" after explaining the history she knows about Susanoo. Since the Island and the Clan always worshiped him "He was always a protector that why Uzu no Kuni always had the whirlpools around the Nation"

Tsunade not knowing this is shocked. She wondered herself seeing that her grandmother was a Uzumaki it would make her one forth of Uzumaki 'So I'm not alone' smiling she turns to Naruto standing next to his parents. Remembering Yugito and the others "We got to talk inside" turning to everyone "Dismissed"

As everyone left Tsunade turn to Hiashi who nodded.

Later on the Day.

Kushina summoned Kyuumi to watch Kinto. But when Kyuumi found out what he did, she gave the small kit a small scolding for doing that. At first Kinto didn't want to hear it, but when Kyuumi asked what would that accomplish Kinto looked down. Naruto watched this and noticed that Kyuumi is acting like a mother to him 'She cares for him. Probably might have been in the same position herself once.'

Hinata who is practicing to do summons finally manages to summon someone "EPP" shrieking in joy. Naruto and the summons turns to Hinata "Kyibi?" said both summons.

The small Vixen kit looks at "Kaa-san, Kinto?" confused she turns to Hinata wondering what's going on. With Hinata she is happy she summoned a vixen that is the same as Kyuumi but she has one tail "Hello my name is Hinata"

Kyuumi walking forward and giggles "Kyibi. Sweetie she summoned you like Naruto summons Kinto" smiling she finds it ironic that Naruto's mate summon her daughter. Kyibi turns to Kinto who is bandage up "What happen to Kinto"

Kinto hearing this sighs and jumps out the window making everyone quiet.

"Just let him be" said Kyuumi.

She knows Kinto is upset but more importantly he wants to be alone.

When Tsunade and Kushina came out of the room they had a summoning scroll for the slugs for Hinata to sign. "So it won't be a problem" asked Kushina which Kyuumi nods. KitHi told her it won't be a problem since the Kitsune contract is a family contract it won't void the others. So in meaning Naruto and Minato signed the Kitsune and Gama contract While Kushina and Hinata signed the Slug and Kitsune contract which Tsunade is happy that she passed it down to Hinata. Finding out she makes medicine cream and she is training her chakra control to regain her control on it.

Hinata parents came in since Tsunade told them what they are going to do with the Kumo nin.

"What about the Kumo nin?" asked Naruto. Wondering why she abducted them Tsunade lets out a sigh knowing this won't be good. She asked Naruto if he knows what happened to Hinata all those years ago which he nodded since Hinata told him. "Well from what we know. We can expect Raikage to come here and demand her and his shinobi back which I'm hoping. After all with what he has done to Konoha and gotten away with, I think it's time for him to learn a lesson in not messing with Konoha"

Everyone nodded.

But the question is, will it bring a war?

"Are you still sending my special long distance kunai to him?" asked Minato towards his mother.

Tsunade smiled "Two of them. Let's just hope he doesn't destroy them" smiling she wonders if the Raikage is smart enough to destroy it or to study it. If he studied it I doubt they will figure out Minato's formula since he knows the key to decode it and without it, they have no chance in breaking it "So what's next?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto turns to Hinata "Training. My chakra control is still isn't the greatest. Hinata's chakra control is probably the worse right now since she still hadn't a chance to train yet" Hinata mumbling something underneath her breath which made Naruto chuckle "Sorry Vixen-hime but it's like you said to me the first month of training" smiling Hinata blushes seeing that it was true.

Tsunade seeing this turns to the parents "Any advice? I mean Hinata's taijutsu is different from the other Hyuga's and from what we read about the report her Byakugan" Hitomi smiling told her she knows an old Hyuga taijutsu for Suiton users that she learn herself as a child. Tsunade seeing this nods. "We still don't know how much it has changed, from what Hinata said in the report. She was able to counterattack some of the attacks that was coming at her. So meaning her doujustu has predictive capabilities, but how much does it have?"

Naruto hearing this "Oh you mean this?" closing his eyes and opening his slits got longer and wider shocking everyone "Yea I think I activated it when Inari and Kami try to take her away" Tsunade looking into his eyes asking what does he see. "Hmm it's weird I mean I can see everything around me literally. I can see through stuff and if I focus I can see a few feet away from me! The last one I can see is chakra, like it flows through everyone's body and a bunch of lines and dot's that are in?" explained Naruto.

Hiashi hearing this "Its like the Byakugan but with predictive capabilities. Interesting you think Kyuubi chakra might have something to do with it" wondering what. Naruto explains that Kyuubi slits did have some predictive capabilities "So when she marked you, her chakra affected your eyes and with that it affected her doujutsu. Interesting I would never have guess something like this would have happened." everyone thinking the same but Tsunade has another issue.

"Another Doujutsu for Konoha. Well we made up for one we just lost" seeing what she is saying about the Uchiha. She tells everyone it's best to keep quiet about it but that's not going to happen.

Jiraiya walked in "So I heard about the Gaki's mate having a new doujutsu" everyone turned to Jiraiya "What? It's in her report. I mean what did you expect with the civilian council demanding to know why to hide this from Naruto. I mean the Gaki could get a harem, every mans dream" rubbing his chin Jiraiya felt a huge killing intent at him. Slowly turning around he notices all the females and Naruto glaring at him with "Kitsugan" then he mumbles something underneath his breath "Illusion of the Kitsune Nightmare"

Genjustu world.

Jiraiya finding himself to be tied to a red like cross. Looking around he notices his clothes to be black and red "Where am I?" looking around he notices the dark blood red sky and the pitch black moon. Turning around he sees Naruto in the same style as him

"Oops sorry Ero-sennin. KAI" ending the genjutsu.

When Jiraiya looked around he shivered "What kind of genjutsu was that" still shivering everyone turns to Naruto. He tells everyone the same thing that Kyuubi told him and when everyone turned to him Jiraiya jaw dropped to the ground "Are you serious three days in there will make it seconds in this world" watching Naruto nod. Telling them he used it on the Hyuuga elder "Burned a few body parts something important you know the gruesome stuff" answered Naruto. Which made everyone turn to Hinata "Yeah I got to teach her how to use it" rubbing the back of his head.

Jiraiya shivered thinking what would happen if he Naruto used it on him.

Hinata looked up and turned bright red 'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts' shaking her head. Naruto turns bright red which made everyone but Hinata wonder why? Jiraiya chuckling to himself "Yeah three days alone in there while it's seconds out here" chuckling. Hiashi and the females glares Jiraiya while Minato thinks about it as well.

"You know that would be a great jutsu to use in scouting, torturing and training" which Naruto already thought of it "But the negative drawbacks to it. I mean it will work but I will waste a lot of chakra and it will be a while before me and Hinata are back to full strength I think within a month we will get all of our chakra back" answered Naruto while everyone nodded.

"So chakra control first. Taijutsu is the next things that you two will go underway but what are your affinities?" asked Hitomi. If she remembers right she might have a taijutsu for Naruto let's just hope he is the right affinity. Jiraiya smiling takes out a few chakra papers "What? I was hoping to train the gaki" smiling both Naruto and Hinata take a paper.

Naruto adding chakra to his paper watches it split in half. "Wind" said Minato. As the paper falls the one side of the paper ignited and some of of the the paper turn to ash. "Fire? I think" The other side of the paper became wet/damp "Water" but what shocked everyone both pieces of paper glowed red and burned to ash. "Ok that something new so I guess what a new Fire element?" asked Minato.

Naruto remembering what Kyuubi told him about the Uchiha Amaterasu flames. "So yeah it's something like that but from what he told me it has something to do with Kaa-san's clan" which Kushina raised an eyebrow trying to figure that out. Minato hearing this wondered himself but turning to the mates "Well with this new fire ability I think you guys have a Kekkei Tota. But with everything that is going on I say it's confirmed that Hanyou's are the birth of kekkei genkai."

Turning to Hinata her paper becomes wet/damp "Water" then it splits in half "Wind" then one of the papers did the same thing it ignited then and some of it turn to ash "Fire" As the paper hit the ground it glowed red and burned to ash "So its officially a kekkei tota with a doujutsu with a healing factor, you guys are luckily not many people have that"

Naruto jumping up saying how awesome it is. "I cant wait to start training more" jumping more, Minato sees that he isn't going to be one of those arrogant people with a kekkei genkai.

Hitomi is happy. "I have a taijutsu that will go well for Naruto. Since he is a Kaze user it will go great with Hinata being a Mizu user" Hiashi raised an eyebrow thinking about the old taijutsu styles that are in the archives. "You may be right. Since we cant use them they can use it and bring it to it's full potential" replied Hiashi getting a nod from everyone.

Tsunade seeing this "So it's settled. The Hyuuga will train them in taijutsu while the Namikaze help them in their chakra control because of Kushina's chakra chains" which earned a nod from everyone.

2 week later.

Naruto and Hinata's taijutsu training was coming along quiet well. With their predictive capabilities they can see the movements coming towards them able to dodge it or take advantage of them. Hitomi watching over their training is happy "Good and when your chakra control is good enough, you can damage your target's organs or close their points" watching both of them pant. Naruto falls on his back while Hinata lands on him "Comfy" dozing off. Naruto lets out a chuckle and starts to play with her hair "Yeah I know comfy" snoring a bit afterwards.

Hitomi giggles.

Telling a servant to take them to Hinata's room she walks to the other dojo to see Hizashi train with Neji while Hiashi shows them some more of the gentle fist. 'I guess everything is quite alright' watching Hiashi leave to go to the Hokage tower.

Hokage tower

Tsunade, Hiruzen and Minato are talking with Kushina, Jiraiya and Hiashi thinking what to do with the Kumo nin. Seeing that A will come to Konoha in a few hours to retrieve what is his "So any plans? I mean from what his letter said he is denying everything and is going to bring the Kumo elders with him" asked Jiraiya.

Kushina nodded while Minato remembers how A and his partner were. "We just got to make sure Kushina gets her chains around B and from there A will think twice before demanding anything. I hate to do this but with the rumors that Jiraiya got from Iwa they put Naruto and Hinata in the Bingo book because of me" said Minato. Thinking about the incident a few weeks ago trying to find Tsunade and Naruto accidentally bumped into the Iwa nin.

"But if you two appear and they make a connection to Naruto no doubt Iwa will do something stupid" replied Tsunade. Seeing how they are still sore after what Minato did to them during the last war, which they still haven't gotten over. "Even with the advanced henge they are using, they are still too young to be targeted by a nation and if they find out about their status no doubt the nations will think we are creating hanyous"

Everyone was silent, for what Tsunade said was true. If the other nations found out about this it would bring a lot of problems since what happened in the first shinobi war they don't want another repeat with Yokai's going in the world. Having seven bijus and two hanyous is enough for the world to have which everyone agreed but "With Hinata. She counts as another biju or hanyou so the other nations might not know about her yet" said Minato while everyone nodded.

Kakashi and Kurenai appearing in the room "They are here and Raikage has your kunai saying what kind of joke is that?" said Kakashi.

Minato smirking turns to Kushina "I will get her. So what are you going to demand from Raikage, Tsunade-sama?" Kushina wondering turns to Hiashi who smiles. "Since he looks into power and pride himself into that, an apology" replied Hiashi with prideful smile.

Everyone turns to Hiashi thinking how right he is. Minato thinking how this will happen and nods "Well let's go" as he got up. Everyone left the room to make their way towards the gate which Tsunade decides to bring the bill to Raikage for the damages that his Shinobi did and the hospital bill for the injuries that some people got.

At the Gate.

A along with Bee were standing in front of the gate with a group of twenty Kumo nin. As they wait patiently Raikage sees the Sandaime and Godaime along with Jiraiya. "You got some nerve you know" as he shouts he notices Hiashi Hyuga stepping aside near the Hokage.

"Nerve you say? The nerve is you and your elder trying to kidnap my daughter and your nin tries to take my daughter and her husband again." glaring at him with his Byakugan Raikage taking the kunai they sent him "You think this kunai here can scare me?" throwing it to their feet.

A Yellow Flash appeared in front of Tsunade's group "It should" said Minato in a icy voice. Minato stared at them, noticing some of them trying to perform releases which weren't helping "Surprise" smiling he watches their shocked reactions.

"Yo bro what's next?" not planing to have him but more importantly they thought he was dead?

Raikage glaring at the Yondaime moves his sights to the Sandaime "So what was the secret to hide this?" watching the Sandaime smile. He moves his sights to a redhead woman walking forward while having someone chain up. 'It cant be?' shocked to see who it is.

"WHAT THE?" screamed Bee.

Not paying attention the ground erupted with chains wrapping around him.

"Good job Kushina-chan" smiling at his wife. Kushina makes Yugito move forward shocking everyone and Raikage started to grit his teeth before he moved a muscle Minato appeared behind him shocking all the Kumo nin "Dont even think about it" his serious voice made everyone stop in their tracks. Raikage glaring at Tsunade while she walks to him and hands him some papers.

"Here"

Raikage snatching the papers reads what her demands are. "What is this? Bills?" looking at her nods her head. Explaining the damages that his jinchūriki did while she came to Konoha which made Raikage glare at her wondering why? "If I refuse?" asked Raikage.

Which Kushina she started to squeeze Bee and Yugito much more and Minato taking out a scroll.

"Then Konoha will get two new bijus" smiled Tsunade hoping her bluff will work. 'Besides you respect anyone with power' smiling Raikage glares Kushina while she smiles "So?" asked Tsunade "Are you going to listen to what we want?"

Raikage turning to Bee and Yugito "What choice do I have?" turning to Minato he made a mistake to not take the kunai more serious 'I should have seen that. It was a lie but for what?' wondering what are there demands. He turns to Hiashi who wants an apology, which confused the Raikage.

Hiashi smiled "Yes an apology for what you did to my family. If your elder never agreed to this and you weren't so power-hungry or greedy for kekkei genkai's you wouldn't have been doing this. But since that's what happened, I finding out about my brother being alive and my family being hidden it seems you also wanted to keep your tracks clean" watching the Raikage grit his teeth and his temper increasing "We are waiting" said Hiashi calmed.

Raikage gritting his teeth "No I refuse! Attack them now!" telling his Kumo nin to attack. Minato disappears in a yellow flash and knocks all twenty of them out out "Now it's me" as A engulfed himself in his lighting cloak he charges toward Minato with his speed.

Minato smiling disappears from sight and appears in front of Tsunade and the others.

Yugito groaning in pain "THEY HAVE A SON THAT'S A-" before she can finish the sentence, Kushina tightened her chains around her making her wince in pain "QUIET!" shouted Kushina. Yugito passed out hearing Nibi asking her why did she do it. Yugito asked more about hanyous while Nibi tells her more that she knows.

Raikage hearing Yugito turns to them "A son well who would have thought that? So you went into hiding after Kyuubi's attack, but why unless you used your son to seal Kyuubi?" smiling. Minato kept a straight face, he knows Raikage is a smart man so he would have figured it out. Plus with the rumors that Konoha is getting and getting missions from some of their nations near them like the Hot spring country. He knows Raikage will have figured it out, it would have been a matter of time.

Tsunade and everyone kept quiet while Raikage smiles "So Konoha has the strongest Biju and you call me power hungry. How ironic. And you threaten to take two of my jinchūriki?" turning to Tsunade she keeps a straight face "Good bluff but I guess you didn't see that coming" smiling Raikage throws the papers on the floor. "I demand my shinobi return to me and I be compensated for the years you held them hostage" demanding this again.

Tsunade rolls her eyes "Again? We have proof so don't try that" snapping her fingers. Minato appears in front of Killer Bee and places a seal on his head "Go ahead Minato" performing a few hand seals Bee falls on the floor while groaning in pain.

"What are you doing?" shouted Raikage.

Minato turns to him "Simple we are going to remove the Hachibi" smiling. Raikage watches the seal around him begins to glow and expand all around his body 'Impossible, he can't. Konoha doesn't have that type of fuinjutsu, do they?' watching this, he turns to Kushina who giggles and gives him a dark look 'Her clan, of course!'

Raikage watching this turns to Minato then to Tsunade "ENOUGH!" shouting at her. Tsunade turns to Minato and nods while he stopped the removing process for now. 'This bluff better work' thought Minato seeing that the Raikage is cornered again. Raikage took a deep breath "Very well. I apologize for what I have done to you and your family but more importantly," stopping he grits his teeth while Minato clears his throat and moves his hand closer to the seal "To Konoha"

"And?" said Tsunade with the papers in her hand that a anbu picked up for her.

"I will pay the damages and injuries that Yugito cost me" gritting his teeth he glares at the Hokage while she smirks.

Talking to the Sandaime and Kushina while Jiraiya and Hiashi listen they decided to add more fuel to the fire.

"Take your jinchūriki we have no use for them" this made Raikage raise an eyebrow wondering what the Hokage has up her sleeve. "We have something more powerful then a jinchūriki, Family and love within them" this made A confused. He watches Minato leave Bee and walks to Tsunade's side "What you will get is to keep your lives and your jinchūriki lives as well. Showing you that Konoha is better from what you did to us all those years ago. I expect the payment within a week and if I don't I know you kept the other Kunai at Kumo" turning to Minato he begins to make a few hand seals.

"When do you wish for me to go?" asked Minato. Seeing that he can be there within seconds Raikage curses himself asking why did he keep that kunai trying to figure it's secret out.

Tsunade wasn't done she turns to Hiruzen who also had to use Konoha's treasury to make sure everything was in place "You will also restore what we lost ten years ago in our treasury and grant us four Futon scrolls constituting two A and S rank justus" smiled Hiruzen. Seeing that they gave four scrolls in fire and earth he wants to be compensated for what he has gotten away with all those years.

A gritted his teeth turning to Bee and Yugito 'What do they have that could possibly be more powerful than a jinchūriki?' thinking to himself he turns to Tsunade and nods. Being made a fool he glares at Hiashi who glares at him with his Byakugan "So your son is the jinchūriki of Kyuubi. For the reports I got from my spies Danzo did something to his seal and Kyuubi?" watching Minato stern and calm face. "So he also married the Hyuuga heiress. Power-hungry you call me? Look what power you just gain in both clans" turning to Kushina he knows about the Uzumaki clan.

"It seems you are paying for false information. But if you think Yugito can stop Hinata I doubt it, since she knocked her out even with her nibi chakra cloak around her which didn't help" smiling. A is taken back to hear this, thinking the gentle fist can stop a jinchūriki chakra cloak around them? "Within a week we demand everything and if you don't deliver I will come personally to pick it up" Replied Minato using an authority voice he watches Raikage face turn dark.

"Very well" gritting his teeth.

Kushina released Killer bee and then Yugito.

Tsunade knows that Yugito is going to say "Also I suspect that Nibi told her everything she needs to know. But seeing how her master wished for her freedom no doubt she felt his presence. Isn't that right Nibi?" Tsunade knows Yugito is awake and when Yugito asked Nibi what does she mean. She told her she felt her master presence in Konoha but along with a few other Kami's as well.

"What?" said Yugito underneath her breath.

Raikage raised an eyebrow. 'So the report about the face in the sky is true. Shinigami Village or Shinigami Shinobi?' thinking what has transpired in Konoha. Raikage smirks thinking who is really the power hungry village, even though Konoha has MANY problems themselves. "So be it" answered Raikage. Turning to his nin most of them are back up while others are still knocked out 'Damn them. Now they know everything and I got to live with the embarrassment that I apologize to them' gritting his teeth.

He heard a snicker coming from one of his shinobi.

When Raikage came to Konoha gates he demanded to be compensated but he leaves with his pride hurt. Losing money, fear that Konoha has a fuinjustu to remove the biju from their vessels. Losing four scrolls to them and finding out that the Yondaime is alive and his son is jinchūriki of the nine tails.

Things isn't looking good for Kumo and to make it matters worse. His son married the Hyuuga heiress knowing full well that those two will be a lethal combination in the future for Kumo.

But before he left Tsunade added one more thing.

"I see that you can get along with my son knocking out your shinobi" adding more fuel to the fire. Raikage eyes widen to see Minato stand next to Tsunade thinking that word over and over in his head.

'That would mean the boy is a much larger threat now' turning to Yugito she slowly got up.

Jiraiya smiling knows it will be a while until they find the fuinjustu place on her arm.

"Let's leave" ordered Raikage.

Tsunade and everyone watches them leave while Kakashi and Kurenai appeared "Make sure they leave right into their border. I already sent word to the Hot Spring Daimyo about you two crossing their nation" bowing they both leave to watch them in the shadows.

Raikage leaving thinks about one thing "I won't ever forget this" as he leaves he glares at the Shinobi from Konoha thinking what will the future bring them as he leaves he hearw Tsunade say one thing to him.

"Dont forget this" glaring at him and his nin. Everyone felt her killing intent but more importantly the cold icy voice made them have a shiver go down their spine.

ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER ALSO ALICIA. Sorry I couldn't update faster i was trying to set the right mood with Raikage appearance.

As some of you notices what to call it bashing go right ahead. I don't like the Raikage I think the dude is a fucking hypocrite about power. I mean come on what nation with two bijus and has weapons that belong the the sage of six path wants more power? Yeah I know about human nature trust me we all do. I know there is quite a few authors out there that share my thoughts about the Raikage. We see how he is in the manga willing to kill Naruto "With Bee he has control with the tail beast ball Naruto doesn't' yea sure.

This is a man who knows about Naruto parents whose father pretty much showed mercy to them BY THE WAY WTF. "We captured Kyuubi" I mean did Kushina lose herself in a fight and went into Kyuubi mode in the manga during the flashback. WTF IS GOING ON. Did we miss something I mean if they knew about Kushina being a jinchūriki then hmmm no duh they should see Naruto as their son i mean COME ON PEOPLE.

ok back to what i was saying yea call it bashing if you want. I think Raikage is a power hungry person just proving a point what he has and demands more.

ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER PPL.

Beta'ed by Brown Phantom


	12. Suna Exam

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

The remaining Rookies all heading towards Suna. It had been a long month of training and right now they are going to take the chunin exams in Suna, wondering how different it is. Shikamaru had already made chunin because of the retrieval mission even though it was a failure. Everyone thought the fact that he could take out a huge amount of oto nin and avoided one of Konoha's biggest criminals took exactly the kind of planning they like to see in their chuunin. Kiba and Akamaru filled his spot seeing that he can be used as a back up to help the team in its defense.

Ino and Hinata are becoming good freinds with TenTen and Ino started taking more of a serious role in her kunoichi life. What Sakura did and said to her left a scar on Ino, thinking she must be the one to stop Sakura from hurting her family and friends. Hinata told her she isn't alone and will help her while her teammates tell Ino they will help carry this burden.

Burden.

That's what the remaining Rookies are thinking, seeing how Naruto took a bigger burden and Hinata is now helping him carry it.

They all thought about the burdens they have to protect their family and home from their enemies, including Sakura and Sasuke. Since that day and them talking at the ramen stand, many of them had their eyes opened, seeing what's really happening. Some of them wondered if they can go far enough to actually killing either of them if they had to. They had started together at the academy and became friends, but now they are enemies to Konoha and especially to them.

But what made the Rookies more nervous was that the other nations will be there in Suna, like Kumo seeing what happened to them. Raikage had to give back everything to Konoha while the Fire Daimyo also put some politcal pressure on the Land of Lighting. Which the Lighting Daimyo had many complaints from the Hot Spring country and they refused the new location to be built near Kumo borders with theirs. Now it's going to be built by the Land of Fire's borders but not in one location, rather three.

In the end the Lightning Daimyo was pissed to lose this contract, so he cut half his resources to Kumo to compensate that problem.

Iwa is another nation participating in the exams and when word got around the Land of Earth that Minato Namikaze was alive and well with a family, the next shipment of bingo books had his face on it with a very big bounty and warning, and he wasn't alone. Kushina had her name in the bingo book but what also got many shocks was both Naruto and Hinata's names were in the bingo book with twice the bounty of his parents, seeing that Kumo also added it. Many people decided not to mess with a jinchuuriki and his wife, but more importantly if this is the Yellow Flash son.

Who will be crazy to mess with them? And if there is an ungrateful poor, stupid, dumbass soul out there willing to try to claim the bounty, _expect_ a quick unexpected yellow flash of death.

The Fire Daimyo spoke to the daimyos of Takigakure and Kusagakure's countries and decided to open more trade routes with Hi no Kuni. Iwa was surprised to see this happening and wondered why. When the Earth Daimyo saw these trade routes open his economy started to go down for some odd reason. When he went to investigate it he found out that Oonoki was taking a fourth of the resources to his village 'Greedy old bastard' angry that the people around the Land of Earth weren't getting its full resources.

When he confronted the matter, it seemed like he was trying to start the old embers of war. Which the Earth Daimyo quickly defused, reminding Oonoki of what happened last time and what Minato did by himself, which made a lot of Iwa nin shiver.

Naruto and Hinata finally learned the advanced henge that Tsunade uses. As the two walked near each other they have one mission that no one can know except Shikamaru who is team leader and their parents with a few selected jonins. Seeing the wall the Rookies eyes all hardened, thinking about one nation that might appear "Oto" since the defection of Sasuke and Sakura. They wondered if they are stupid or crazy enough to join this chunin exam. If they do, it's surely not to get promoted.

Some anbu had infiltrated the country but they couldn't find the last Uchiha or Sakura at that point. So it was Tsunade and the shinobi's decision to place them in the bingo book with at least C rank, which would probably piss them off since both Naruto and Hinata are B rank nins in the bingo book which would make a lot of people jealous.

"So what's the hotel we're staying at?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru took out the scroll "Suna Sun. It's one of the best and seeing that their economy is down and the new Wind Daimyo is trying to get many people into Suna to spend money. Most likely trying to bring it's econmoy up while the Suna Council is running the place for now with the Daimyo getting the final decision." explained Shikamaru.

Everyone nodded, understanding the situtation and seeing that they were tricked and their Kazekage was murdered by Orochimaru and Konoha was able to push and win against the Sound and Sand invasion.

When they got to the huge narrow entrance, the guards all got their names while they kept an eye on Naruto. Many shinobi from Suna remember him very well and many people believe what Jiraiya said 'That he was tapping into Kyuubi's power. A side effect from using that much chakra' it fit. Many people believed it while they don't suspect Naruto's true appearance and abilities, but he isn't alone. Rumors are flying around that Suna council asked a marriage contract with Temari to be with him.

When this got to Hinata's ears she let out an angry growl making all the guy nervous, even Naruto.

Minato and Kushina put a stop at it. The Suna council and even the wind Daimyo tried as much by pushing it, but Tsunade threatened to invade Suna and take the Land of Wind which in the end will become the Land of Fire adding more territory to Konoha. With that threat, and the knowledge that they can't afford to fight back, the council decided to stop while the Fire Daimyo approached with some trade routes from his nation which could help both economies.

Walking towards the hotel many people whisper while the Rookies all walk with their teams. With Naruto and Hinata's new enhanced hearing, they hear the whispers about Naruto coming to Suna for the exams. Other whispers are about Hinata supporting her husband and teammate in the exams. It seems many people in Suna whispered that Naruto accepted the betrothal contract for him and Temari. "This is ridiculous" said Naruto through the link.

"I agree. I mean they all think you are taking another wife" said Hinata growling at the whispers then glares at some people making them nervous.

"Hinata, Naruto, can you two stop mind-talking and tell us what's going on?" asked Shikamaru trying to avoid a conflict until they get to the hotel room. Ino turned to her teammate and rolled her eyes, wondering if Shikamaru knew what was really going on.

"Sorry Shikamaru" Naruto rubbing the back of his head while they continue the walk to the hotel.

The hotel was something expected. It literally had a huge sun painted on the front and the building itself was large and partially built into the stone wall. "Well, we're here?" said Naruto. Everyone walked in and they grabbed their rooms. Shikamaru shared a room with Shino and Kiba, while Lee, Neji, and Choji got a room. Ino and Tenten got a room to themselves.

"Are you sure you have nothing on Hyuga or Namikaze?" asked Naruto.

The clerk nodded while Naruto turned to Shikamaru, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ano didn't Jiraiya pick the rooms?" asked Hinata. Naruto asked the clerk if there was any name under Jiraiya, which there was. When Hinata saw the room features, everyone was jealous. "A hot tub, sun roof, outside balcony with a king size bed?" pouted Ino, who snatched the pamphlet from Hinata who read it out loud. "Naruto, Hinata, remember that birth control jutsu. You don't want Kushina or Hiashi, even Tsunade coming after me. Jiraiya" read Ino making both mates turn red while Neji glared at Naruto with his byakugan.

"Oh come on. I mean he's a pervert. I would never do anything to Hinata-hime if she didn't want to." defended Naruto.

Some of the jonin and chunin chuckled thinking how funny that is.

"That's true, right Iruka-kun?" Anko asked as she walk into view from around the corner "About time Maggots" smirking. Iruka walked into sight too and smiled. "Good, everyone is here. Anko and I are in charge of you guys while we watch over your training. Naruto, Hinata in case something happens all of our rooms are on the same floor" said Iruka.

Anko licked her lips and played with Iruka's hair "Hope no one bothers us"

Iruka turned a little red and shook his head "As I was trying to say, Anko here will teach the kunoichi about the art of seduction, seeing that something like this might happen during a mission." This got many of the Rookies confused except Shikamaru. He told them about the first part of the exam with Konoha gathering information which made everyone nod. "While I talk to the guys about avoiding traps and other styles that will be placed on the shinobi" answered Iruka.

Taking all the boys into his room while Anko takes the girls to Hinata's room "Why my room?" asked Hinata. Anko smiled, going to teach them everything she knows about the art of seduction "Because that room has extra features that will help in this lesson" making the girls turns red.

Konoha

Minato was talking to the clan heads about the chunin exams in Suna "Are you sure? I mean with Kumo, Iwa, and Suna having participants we've got to make sure the other two nations won't do anything" said Hiashi fearing for his daughter and Naruto.

Kushina also nodded "I mean can we expect Kumo and Iwa to do something?"

Minato nodded.

Tsunade got a report from the Fire Daimyo saying that Konoha isn't making any Hanyou's to start war. "To prove this, Tsunade sent them Naruto's and Hinata's medical records that won't reveal any weakness" expained Minato seeing that this won't start a war.

Everyone nodded

"Well what can we do?" asked Choza.

Jiraiya let out a yawn "The exams will begin tomorrow. So all we can do is hope that everyone will do what's right" seeing everyone nod "We also have to worry about Akatsuki. My sources tell me of someone suspicious coming to the exams at Suna" Hiruzen hearing this nods, thinking he will visit the exams while Tsunade takes charge of Konoha.

"Agreed" said Minato.

The next order of business came up. "I think we need to reevaluate the academy curriculum. Some of the students should have graduated the first year, yet most don't. I mean if we give some young shinobi D ranks until they are old enough, they willl have more experience on the field to know what will go on and thus understand the teamwork tests sooner." said Tsunade.

Everyone hearing this nodded, but some of them were also worried about another Itachi Uchiha problem, seeing that he was a genuis at the academy and graduated very early.

"So we can agree to look over the standards at the academy" getting nods from everyone. Tsunade also wanted to separate the failures with some others ones. "From what I noticed, having the top student paired with the bottom doesn't help as intended. I think having teams with everyone on the same level will benefit each other better. And with a medic included, we can have a better success and survival rate"

Minato hearing this nods "Good idea. I mean seeing how Kakashi's team worked we all can agree that this doesn't always work. Also having specialized team like one designed purely for tracking, or a Ino-Shika-Cho team we can make a exception" seeing that some teams do work well and others fail miserably. They all agreed to work with that.

"Good point. Next thing, Kumo has returned the budget we lost all those years ago and we gained good affinity jutsu from them" said Tsunade. Jiraiya told them some information "From what I gathered, they are training their shinobi to the ground for something" worrying about a war breaking out. Jiraiya explained the situation they will have with Akatsuki as well "I mean if we know their identity, what makes you think they don't know about Naruto or haven't shared information about him?" this made everyone nod in agreement.

Suna Council Room

"Are you sure that's what Kumo said. They have a hanyou but the rumors about him tapping into Kyuubi's power made him look like that" said an elder. The Wind Daimyo, hearing this, lets out a sigh. "I think it would be wise to let them continue, seeing that it's the Yondaime and Uzumaki Heiress's son. We tried to set up a betrothal but failed seeing that he is already married to the Hyuga heiress" explained the Daimyo.

Everyone nodded. They all had tried to convince the Hokage and his parents to have Naruto take a second wife, which they all refused. "It's safe to say he won't agree to it. But more importantly we will keep the alliance with Konoha seeing that they have many powerful shinobi that will help us train our own." said another elder. Many agreed and wanted Konoha to help Suna recover while Konoha will stay strong with them.

"But what about Kumo? They did offer us a good amount of money and shinobi" said an elder.

The Wind Daimyo snorted. "Yes they did, when they lost the contract with the Hot Spring country. I do not trust Kumo and their tactics, seeing that they will do anything to steal kekkei genkai's to strengthen their Village. If we do, can we expect a double cross like Oto did to us? Kumo has too much negativity with them and A isn't a man we can trust seeing how his father and grandfather were the same" stated the Wind Daimyo.

The elders all remembered as far as they can "That is true" said one of them. Remembering the past Raikages, most of them were all the same thinking and using the same tactics over and over. "So it's safe to say we will reject their proposal" while they all agreed. The Wind Daimyo will send a letter to the Lightning Daimyo thanking him for the opportunity but will decline it nicely.

"What a mess" said a female elder getting nods from everyone. Orochimaru left them a mess and the previous Wind Daimyo started too many problems and gave too many of their missions outside of Suna, giving them to Konoha and the other hidden villages. The Land of Wind right now is having a hard time trusting their shinobi with any missions seeing that Konoha pushed them back with Oto on Suna's side.

"Well the exams will begin tomorrow so let's end the-" not finishing the sentence. An anbu told him that Naruto arrived with his team and the others from Konoha. "I see. That's good to hear. Make sure Temari won't do anything, she is still angry that we set up an arranged marriage with her" said the elder which earned nods from everyone. They never saw Temari so angry and many of them got scared seeing how angry she is.

Next Day

Every Rookie from Konoha is heading towards the academy building in Suna. "So how well did you two sleep?" asked Ino. As everyone walked in hearing them talk, Tenten also wanted to know as well.

Hinata turned red and turned to Naruto "We had a comfortable time" smiling and blushing. Ino asked for juicy details "Well seeing that we are in the desert and the air was blowing cold all night, Naruto kept me in a nice controlled temperature all night" blushing red. Naruto got pink cheeks trying to hide his blush as much possible "Come on you two. We got to listen to what's going on" said Naruto.

Everyone turned to some of the chunin proctors "Listen up. We will head to one of the towns that will have the test ready for you. Once there you have to use skills that won't get you caught. Gather information to know the next part of the exams location"

Everyone turned to a female "Everyone here will get a map to know where to go. Once there, follow the instructions. Each map has different missions. Some missions will tell you to eliminate one team to get their scroll for their information, and others will say differently." looking around she notices a blond and blue hair Hyuga 'So that's him and her?'

Shikamaru being on the chunin proctor "This will work as diplomatic or other missions to test your knowledge. Other skills to see what would happen on a mission, you have five days to reach the next town" looking at Naruto he gives him a nod towards Gaara. "This will range from one to three man cell teams" stopping because everyone is talking about this.

Temari walked forward "Missions can range from C that can be bumped to A rank. In the shinobi world you have to prepare for the worst" Which made Naruto rolls his eyes knowing how true that is. Seeing that how the Wave mission was bumped to an A rank mission. "When everyone is ready, meet at the gates so a chunin proctor will escort you to your choice of road" everyone nodded while many genins talked about this "You have a day to gather your supplies but remember this, one day here means one day less to get to your destination" everyone nodded while some teams began to make their leave.

"Once there you have to check in with the chunin proctors to get to the next level of the exams. From there they will give you another scroll" said Temari. She also explained that once at the town they must find the next location of the exam "So again, when you get the scroll it will have some clues for you to solve to know where to go next. If you can't find the location then you will be disqualifed"

Everyone talked to their teams thinking about this. Others are worried about this thinking how will they be able to do this.

Team Eight walked forward, getting their scroll for details "Wonder how it's going to be?" said Naruto towards Shino who also nodded thinking about it as well.

Outside

When Team Eight got their scroll, Shino asked what road should they take "I know what you mean. The map gives us four routes and we have to choose one" said Naruto. Seeing that all the routes lead to the same town but each route is different and other teams that took that route will be ready to ambush them. Shino looked at the map and noticed that two of them has big oasises to rest at while the other two has much smaller ones "To drink water. So it's likely more people will take those two routes" also pointing out each route will take three days or two days and a night of running to reach the town.

Seeing it was obvious Naruto looked at the map "So what route should we take?"

Hinata looked at the map "The third one. There is an oasis three fourths of the way to town, so we can rest there on the second or third night or we can make a complete run." listening to her. Shino tells them a full run would drain them and probably leave... himself vulnerable "You two may have enough power to hold ambushers off, but I won't be able to" Naruto hearing Shino's statement nodded seeing that Iwa and Kumo are in the exams.

"Then we should load up on supplies, and take plenty of water with us. I have a sealing scroll that will keep them cool for days" said Naruto which made Shino raise an eyebrow thinking a fuinjutsu that caliber can help. Hinata also mentioned about some traps so one will follow them on the way "Chakra pills. Get the standard here so we won't waste too much chakra" said Naruto. Also thinking about a few traps that might be setup along the way "So some kits would be good"

Shino asked if the chakra pills are meant for him which made Naruto rub the back of his head nervously. "I understand" Shino pointed to the store asking if they are going to gather their supplies. As they walk towards the store a blonde hair kunoichi from Suna stepped in front of Naruto "Yeah. Can we help you?" wondering why she is blocking the path.

"You're Naruto Namikaze, right?" gritting her teeth. Hinata walked forward "He isn't here for the marriage contract that your elders made" Hinata, getting angry and protective, let out a low growl making her wondering why she is here. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand while Shino walked with them leaving the blonde hair kunoichi alone with her thoughts. Hoping to avoid a fight and knowing Tsunade she will get a headache wondering how this mess started.

"So he isn't going through with it, what a relief" rolling her eyes thinking how lucky she got. But turning to Naruto 'Eh. He's cute anyway' thinking to herself she heads back to the Kazekage tower wondering if the elders knew about this and didn't tell her about it.

When Naruto and his team got to the store "Water. Plenty of it, chakra pills, maybe one high dosage and two regular ones?" asked Naruto. Shino also brought up a point to buy a shovel and a tent "In case of a sand storm. I'd rather be prepared" seeing how the desert can be unpredictable both Naruto and Hinata nodded thinking he has a point. Hinata took the map out and noticed the route they are taking has a rocky path.

"Anything we should take note for that route?" asked Hinata. Both of them turns to her asking what is she talking about. "Iwa" seeing that they are expert in doton jutsu and rocky terrain they might set up an ambush. "I mean Minato did warn us" Naruto hearing what Hinata says is true. His father warned them that they might do something at the exams and with Kumo in the exams "We take the last route then. Clear path and we probably don't have to worry about any compasses failing on us" thinking if anyone from Iwa can disrupt any compasses but also the last path has a small oasis at the end of the trip.

Naruto looking at the path wonders if any compasses will work through the first choice of a path "Perhaps Naruto is right. Some parts of the desert have magnetic fields that will disrupt our compasses" said Shino.

"So what now? I mean if we do take that route we have to expect something." said Naruto which made Shino nod. Pointing to the map, if they change route they will have more competition with the two easier routes while the last route doesn't have any sources of water in the beginning or middle and it was a clear path, but a risky one like all the others.

"Agreed. We take as much water as we can afford and other supplies" said Hinata.

Both Naruto and Shino nodded in agreement. As the three gather their supplies they head out to the gate waiting for their turn to leave. Naruto turned to Shino who nodded and Hinata who had her Kitsugan on looked around "Clear" not wanting anyone to follow them, so they are taking as much precaution as they can.

"Then let's go"

Walking to the gate a chunin proctor from Kumo glares at Naruto, while a Suna nin smiles "We choose the last path" some of the genins hearing this turns to Team Eight thinking they are nuts. The Suna nin smirk thinking they are going to like that path. "Follow me" said the Suna nin. Following him he points to the location "Head east and you will find a boulder that is marked. From there you are on your own" walking away.

Naruto turns to Shino who fixes his glasses while Hinata gives him a nod.

"Let's go"

All three of them left in a blur hoping to have a easy run.

Few Hours Later

Naruto and Hinata checked with their Kitsugan to find that boulder. "I think I found it east from here. About a mile away" said Hinata getting their attention. As all three make their way towards the boulder, they found a green oasis.

"I thought there wasn't any oasis here." asked Shino.

Hinata and Naruto looked over the area "Genjutsu, a high level one" Hinata dispelled the genjutsu and looked around "Nobody. They probably set it up thinking we would fall for it and be delayed" Naruto nodded. Pointing to the location they continued until they found the marked boulder. Shino took the map out and looked at the keys trying to figure out where they should go next.

"We go north straight to-" not finishing the sentence, they noticed a huge dust cloud with sand and wind "I say we go half way and start a shelter" exclaimed Naruto. Hinata wondered if they should take the chance "Should we? I mean we do have the supplies and everyone else will be affected" seeing that the storm is coming from the village they need to go. Everyone will have some trouble getting there but how long will the storm last?

"Shouldn't last more than a night until it passes us" replied Naruto. Even with the necessary equipment they have it shouldn't pose a problem.

Shino nodded while he fixed his glasses "Then let's go" As they continue to go north, Shino asked if they should stop to rest until they make camp "Perhaps you're right. I mean look at that storm!" Hinata looked at the storm and noticed some chakra in it 'Naruto-kun, there's chakra in that sand storm' Naruto hearing her nods seeing it early himself. He wondered what or who can make a sandstorm like that.

'It's most likely Gaara so we should keep an eye on it' speaking through the link Hinata nods knowing this won't be easy 'Not a lot of water. He basically have the advantage, so we have to watch out'

Naruto understood what Hinata is saying. Not wanting to face Gaara in his own field, Naruto would feel more comfortable if both of them faced off in an even playing field.

Halfway from the marker they set up camp "We should make a hole with a tunnel in case we get trapped." Naruto nodded towards Shino thinking ahead. Making a handful of clones they begin to dig until they hit a huge rock "Well this is good we can set camp here on the rock against the wall" using it as cover the sand can build up as much they want while the rock being against their backs will keep them save and in a sturdy location.

At night

Naruto had brought a big tent that would fit at least four full grown adults and separated them with rooms 'Got to thank Ero Sennin for this' seeing that he and Hinata are sharing a room. "So what do you think is going to happen?" asked Naruto

Hinata completing her self looks at her mate "I don't know. There is a lot of Kumo and Iwa nin here and the Kumo proctor gave you a glare. So I think it would be best to stay low" Naruto nodded to her, understanding what's going on. Seeing that they still haven't come for them and seeing that the storm probably delayed everyone else. Who would be stupid enough to come out in the dead at night with a sandstorm raging through?

"Well we should get some rest" Naruto took off his jacket to use as a pillow. Hinata did the same thing but blushed "I will turn away" still knowing Hinata gets embarrassed. Naruto felt Hinata hug him. "No. I want you to look. I don't want to hide my body from you" blushing. Naruto cups her chin and drops his henge while Hinata does the same thing.

Both of them were staring into each other slitted pupils, smiling, while Naruto leaned over and softly kissed her lips. Hinata began to get warm for some odd reason. Naruto placed his hands on her sides, kissing her more passionately now. "Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata. Moving her lips towards his neck she placed a few love bites on him "Hinata-chan" without knowing it, Naruto slowly removed her jacket while Hinata managed to remove his pants.

"Wait, wait wait" breaking the love bites on his neck. Hinata is breathing hard while she noticed his pants are gone and her hands are on his crotch. Turning red, she looked at her hands slowly squeezing his member making her "Eep" jumping up a bit. She ran to the corner, throwing the blankets on her trying to hide her embarrassment. Naruto crawled to her and hugged her "We should talk. Kyuumi said its going to happen and we need to understand why"

Remembering what Kyuumi said and then getting a lesson from Tsunade, Naruto shivered seeing all those cards. He desperately tried to escape from the lesson that Tsunade was giving him, but he wasn't alone. Hinata was red and fainting on the chair, even though those two were tied. Tsunade wanted to make sure they know what would happen if they ever did it.

"I do, it's just hard for me" turning to Naruto, Hinata worries were washed away just by looking at him. The nightmares and everything that bothers her was gone. When she is with Naruto, she feels alive, loved, but more importantly not alone. "How? Tell me please." begged Naruto. Hinata bit her lips and jumped on top of Naruto and kissed him "I don't know. I want to show you how much you mean to me, but I'm also scared of what can happen" remembering what Tsunade told him.

Hinata thought about being a mother, wanting to do that for Naruto, but she knew how young she is. But she also wondered if Naruto ever would want children, seeing how bad he grew up and getting his parents back.

Naruto hugged her. "I feel the same way. I want to express my love to you so much. You mean everything to me" kissing her, Naruto winces in pain feeling Hinata's claws dig through his back. Moving his hand underneath her mesh armor he cupped her right breast making her moan a bit. Throwing her on her back Hinata gasped, unsure how he did it. Naruto staring at her kissed her neck.

"Please, more" begged Hinata.

She doesn't know why but there was a huge burning sensation going through her body originating from her pussy, making her even hotter. Feeling Naruto's erection wasn't helping the young mesugitsune hanyou. For Naruto, he is feeling hot himself and looking at Hinata's beautiful body and features isn't helping. "I want to, but we shouldn't" kissing her neck he lays next to her and wraps his tails around her while she does the same thing.

"I want to make it special for us, when we have nothing to fear" nuzzling her neck, Hinata turns to him with a frown "I'm sorry I-" Naruto placed his finger on her lips. Telling her to not blame herself "We both want it. It's our nature that is doing this, even though we have to mix our blood to have a child. I just want to make it more special" Hinata curled closer to Naruto "Thank you my mate" rubbing her head underneath his chin.

Naruto squeezed his mate closer to him.

Next Morning.

Digging themself out was easy. Naruto blew away all the sand with a futon blast making it easier to get out "So what direction?" Shino took the map out so he can point to the location they need to go. "Northeast" replied Shino. Seeing that it will ltake at least two days to get there or a full day and night's run, "We should go and keep a look out" said Hinata.

Naruto nodded and turned to Shino whose bugs came back to him "Interesting. We have another team that is ahead of us" taking out their scroll. They read the instructions again 'Head to the next location of the exams Alive' being blunt Team Eight nodded while they started to head towards the next location.

Enjoy also check my new Stories on my profile.


End file.
